Fate : Earth and Citadel
by arikuloli
Summary: Serangan pasukan tengkorak, lari bukanlah pilihan, kita harus bertahan dengan segenap kekuatan yang kita punya . . demi melindungi setitik cahaya yang tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan, dan demi melindungi semua manusia yang tinggal di planet ke-tiga dari sistem tata surya, Bumi. (Simple Summary Updated)
1. 00 Darkness Version re-build

prologue

fate world "earth and citadel"

**Disclaimer : Gemscool Lost Saga**

writter by : riku-loli (lolicon selamanya)

genre : magic, ecchi, gore, slice of life, comedy, superpower, psycological, fantasy, romance .

Citadel, padahal tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat damai dan tentram. Tapi sayang, kedamaian itu berakhir saat tiga Faction saling berperang demi menguasai planet yang indah itu. Bendera warna biru untuk Orde! merah untuk Legiun! dan hitam untuk Dark Chaos!

Pertarungan final berada di padang rumput yang luas. Saat tiga pemimpin masing-masing Faction saling bertemu lalu berbicara tentang keadilan menurut mereka. Di sisi timur, dua orang pemanah Dahliah, baju biru, mata biru, juga panah biru yang mereka pegang tampak berkilau . mereka adalah satu-satunya pemimpin faction yang terbagi menjadi dua orang bernama Yukito dan Yukizu 'King of Orde!'. Di sisi barat, siluman rubah yang beberapa tahun lalu sanggup membelah pulau dengan satu serangan. Dialah Hiromi. Hero 'Gumiho of Legiun!'.

Dan terakhir, seseorang yang telah di telan kegelapan, juga seorang Ayah dari anak bernama Necro .. hidupnya penuh penyesalan . Jadi tidak aneh kalau dia jadi begini, 'Zero the Chaos refud'

"War for Freedom, kami akan berperang untuk kebebasan!" Orde berpikir kalau perang itu untuk kedamaian.  
"War For Honor, huh! tidakkah perang itu hanya bentuk dari harga diri seseorang!?" Legiun merasa perang itu merupakan harga diri.  
"Perang?, untuk apa memang, cara seperti itu hanya akan menumbuhkan rasa benci yang berlarut-larut!" Ucap Zero dengan perasaan kosong.

Ucapan dari mereka ber-tiga sangat berlawanan, tidak ada yang kaget .. jika ini akan menjadi pertarungan mereka. Idealisme mereka berbeda, tapi apa hanya itu? hanya itu bisa mengakibatkan perang besar seperti ini ?, agak konyol bukan !? .

"Dual Extreme Arrow!" Teriak Yukito dan Yukizu bersamaan . Panah mereka berdua mengarah ke atas dengan panah besi nuklir yang siap di tembakan.

"Revenge Fang!" Teriak Hiromi. Aura ungu menyelimutinya dengan tambahan mata, taring, dan cakar yang tajam! Auuu!

"Menyedihkan!?" gumam Zero. Ia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah ! apa ini akhirnya ? padahal hanya sebuah kata perdamaian, tapi kenapa sangat sulit sekali untuk di wujudkan.

"mereka tidak pantas ?" kegelapan menyelimuti planet citadel dan.

Bluarr!

Menghancurkannya! Lalu setelah pertarungan yang singkat ini. Mereka lenyap, dan menghilang dari kehidupan ini, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu di mana keberadaan mereka.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kehancuran telah menjadi sebuah kesedihan dan penyesalan di antara Faction, membangun wilayah kembali mulai nol, ya, sekarang dua Faction : Orde dan Legiun memang telah sepakat untuk damai, demi kepentingan rakyat nya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Dark Chaos! Dark Chaos menolak untuk damai, karena sebagian besar dari mereka memang tidak hidup!. Tapi Faction ketiga itu sepertinya tidak mau menyulut perang lagi, tapi berencana untuk menyerang sesuatu yang lain.


	2. Chapter 1 (New, Baru) re-build

-pengenalan tokoh-

Name : Axel leon (male)

Age : 15 tahun

Gear : Blue Exorcist

About : Axel leon adalah seorang anak dari bumi yang hidup sendirian, dia di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat umur 10 tahun, dia akhirnya di adopsi oleh seseorang yang amat baik, walaupun hidupnya sedikit suram, dia adalah!?

**Sebuah mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan!**

Name : dere Alvion (female)

Age : 16 tahun

Gear : Red Exorcist

About : Alvion adalah anak yatim piatu yang sejak dahulu di kucilkan oleh orang-orang citadel, liona kecil tidak mendapatkan hak yang layak untuk anak sepertinya. Karena itu sampai sekarang ia sering menyembunyikan sifat lembutnya dan selalu kasar jika di depan orang lain, sampai suatu saat. Alvion kecil bertemu dengan dua orang mage yang mengasuh, melatih, dan menjaganya dari dunia luar yang kejam. Akhirnya ia di tugaskan oleh mage tersebut untuk menyelamatkan.

**Seorang yang di ramalkan akan menyelamatkan bumi**!

Name : risch Rea (female) &amp; Haruka skuld (male)

Age : 20 tahun &amp; 20 tahun

Gear : Ice Mage &amp; Fire Mage

About : risch Rea saat masih kecil sudah di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya di sebuah panti asuhan di planet citadel, dia merasa sedih karena itu, akan tetapi saat di panti, dia bertemu seorang pria bernama Haruka skuld yang saat itu seumuran dengannya. Mereka pun berjanji untuk tetap bersama. Suatu hari, saat mereka bermain di dalam hutan, mereka menemukan sepasang staff fire dan ice yang mengikat mereka berdua.

**Dua orang master mage dengan kekuatan sihir yang kuat!**

Name : Necro vi chaos (male)

Age : unknown

Gear : Necromancer

About : Seorang keturunan dari raja sebelumnya yaitu Zero,Necro berencana menguasai bumi agar memiliki sebuah planet untuk di tinggali sesuai dengan keinginan ayah nya dulu. Necro bersumpah untuk mengambil alih planet tersebut. Agar kedamaian di citadel tidak terancam oleh kehancuran lagi.

**Seorang anak raja dengan kekuatan pembangkit orang mati!**

Name : Exo ryoka (male)

Age : unknown

Gear : Grim Reaper

About : Laki-laki yang di selamatkan oleh Necro dan berubah menjadi Reaper yang selalu setia, dia memiliki kemampuan di luar akal sehat, walaupun terpotong-potong akan kembali seperti semula!

**Malaikat maut yang hampir meninggal****?**

Maaf, untuk ilustrasinya bisa di lihat di google, cukup search Exorcist, Ice Mage, Fire Mage, Necromancer, atau Grim Reaper. Dan di belakangnya di kasih Lost Saga ya, jangan lupa. Biar bisa mudah di bayangin hehe xD. _pengenalan chara boleh di lewati kok, jadi jangan khawatir._

Chapter 1

Kusembunyikan perasaan ini dalam hati yang tetap saja tak bisa kubendungkan. Tanpa penyesalan dan rasa takut! Aku ingin menerima cobaan apa pun dari masa depan. Itu karena aku tak bisa kembali lagi, kuserahkan semuanya pada diriku yang lemah ini. Dan terus, terus, dan terus mencari jawaban yang entah tak tahu di mana, seperti saat di mana aku bisa melihat mimpiku sampai sejelas air.

Malam hari yang damai di tengah kota, sebuah kota yang masih pada awal tahun modern di abad ke-20. Tidak ada benda-benda masa depan seperti mobil anti gravitasi atau jalur kereta api melayang. Yang ada di sini malah banyak pabrik-pabrik yang tujuannya selalu di rahasiakan oleh pemerintah, banyak kepulan asap yang keluar setiap harinya, tapi walau begitu sebenarnya asap itu bukan polusi lo, itu hanya asap berwarna putih awan. Ya, tapi yang namanya asap pasti akan menutupi pemandangan alam yang indah seperti terbitnya matahari saat fajar tiba.

Tampak seorang remaja berambut biru dan bermata biru saphire sedang membeli sesuatu di toko kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Harga totalnya berapa ya?" Tanya remaja itu ke ibu-ibu penjual.

"10 ribu nak" jawab ibu penjual.

"Eeh?, tapi aku kan cuma punya 15 ribu" Ucap si remaja takut sambil melihat uang yang ia pegang.

"Wah, kau ini ya. Kalau keluar ingin beli itu periksa dulu uangnya, tapi tidak apa-apa kamu kan sering membantuku, jadi khusus untuk hari ini akan ibu beri gratis" Ucap ibu penjual sembari tersenyum.

"Terima-kasih!, akan aku beritahu semua orang kalau toko ini memang yang terbaik!" Remaja itu menunduk hormat dengan senyumnya, lalu setelah itu dia berbalik dan langsung berlari.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Grr! grr!

Getaran-getaran kecil terasa di seluruh penjuru kota. Tak lama kemudian, langit malam yang indah ini. Berganti menjadi warna hitam yang membuat orang merinding jika melihatnya.

Syuss!

Entah dari mana datangnya, terlihat di langit kota tiba-tiba keluar lubang hitam raksasa!

Blar! blar! blar!

Lubang itu mengeluarkan mengeluarkan beberapa prajurit tengkorak yang jatuh ke tanah. Dengan perlengkapan senjata tajam! lalu mereka berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang berisik dan bergemuruh, semua orang di sekitar sana terbangun! lalu di sela-sela itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang membawa belanjaan melihat dari kejauhan, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara.

Dengan perasaan khawatir dan penasaran. Dia bersama orang-orang melihat ke sumber suara. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin! saat apa yang mereka lihat itu adalah tengkorak Reaper dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya dan scythe yang mengerikan di tangan kanan! Tentu saja hawa keberadaan kerumunan orang itu bisa di rasakan olehnya, sang undead Reaper itu menghilang! lalu muncul di belakang salah seorang dari mereka.

Jleb! Crass!

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

[ Dimensi lain ] sementara itu.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tampak seorang berpakaian hitam sedang tersenyum licik sembari melihat tengkorak penglihatan yang ia pegang di tangan kiri .

"Bodoh, orang-orang itu masih belum sadar!" ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

Tiba-tiba seorang grim Reaper muncul di belakangnya dengan kabut hitam! Dia mempunyai tanduk iblis, scythe yang menyala ungu terang, buku misterius di belakang badan nya, serta pakaian hitam penuh dengan rantai yang siap mengoyak siapapun! Dia adalah Reaper yang sudah bersumpah seluruh hidupnya akan di abdikan untuk melayani tuannya. Di bukunya tertulis nama dengan huruf Dark Roman, namanya Exo Ryoka.

"Prajurit undead kita sudah siap untuk menyerang tuan" Ucap si Reaper sambil membungkuk hormat.  
"Kita akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan!" Tuanya tersenyum sadis.

Sring!

Reaper itu berdiri lalu mengayunkan sabitnya, lalu tengkorak ungu muncul di tangan kirinya dengan tawa yang mengerikan!

"Ahaha, Baiklah tuan!"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

[Axel PoV]

Aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat, aku merasa ini hanya sebuah mimpi yang mengerikan. Tapi kenapa dadaku merasak sesak melihatnya, melihat kalau kenyataan itu memang begitu pahit dan sulit untuk di terima, beginilah keadaan sekarang.

Crat! Suara scythe yang di ayunkan vertical ke atas membuat tubuh seseorang terbelah menjadi dua bagian, orang itu langsung terjatuh tak berdaya dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak! Sehingga mengenai tubuh dan wajah setiap orang yang ada di sana!

Mereka hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu dengan mata yang melotot dan ingin muntah. Undead yang tadi melakukan serangan itu tersenyum sadis.

"Mmmrrrr ternyata orang di sini memang benar-benar lemah!"

Whus! crat! crat! crat! crat!

Dengan kecepatan setan dia menghabisi semua orang sekitar dengan scythe nya. Urghh! Aku menyembunyikan kepalaku diantara lutut, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhku, lalu aku mencoba untuk melihat keadaan dengan menoleh ke kanan.

Hii! Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat genangan darah di sekitar di sana dan banyak potongan tubuh orang-orang yang tadi mungkin telah terkena serangan grim Reaper itu, aku merinding dan mataku mulai kosong oleh pemandangan itu, lalu aku berkata dalam hati, dan memejamkan mata.

"_Aku tidak mau mati, karena aku sangat payah.. Aku tidak mau mati! masih banyak yang Harus aku lakukan !"_

Undead tadi mulai berlari dari samping dan sepertinya ingin memengal kepalaku, aku hanya pasrah dan tertunduk lesu meratapi nasib yang sedang aku alami. Namun untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas aku mencoba untuk melihat ke langit. Aku pun melihat bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Aku sedikit bahagia.

Aku tersenyum.

Sring!

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

[ Unknown place, Bumi ] Suatu tempat di bumi.

Mungkin ini bisa memperlambat agar bumi tidak cepat di rebut kegelapan, penyihir yang rela berkorban demi mereka yang ada di bumi ini, entah apa alasannya mereka melakukan itu. Harapan yang tidak akan berakhir sampai kegelapan dan kekuatan jahat berhenti menjalankan tugasnya, mencoba untuk menjalankan sihir gerakan perubahan, walaupun resiko yang di terima akan sangat fatal sekali, mereka tidak peduli.

Dua orang ice mage dan fire mage sedang menjalankan sacred ritual.

"SHIYU! CONVURUS! SHANGERU! WORASU! Chorus our world!"

Hyahhh! Teriak kedua penyihir.

Bwosh!

Gelombang berwarna pelangi membesar sangat cepat, berbentuk bola setengah lingkaran yang menerjang apapun yang di lewatinya. Tidak lama kemudian bumi mengalami perubahan! Bumi berubah menjadi tempat-tempat misterius yang orang bumi tidak tahu tempat apa itu.

Kedua penyihir terlihat sangat kelelahan karena ritual yang tadi di jalankan.

"Apa kamu tidak khawatir ? Dengan resiko yang akan kita terima ini"  
"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku sekarang di temani oleh orang yang selama ini selalu di sisiku. Itu kamu Rea!"

Suasana mulai terasa sunyi. Mata Rea pun mulai menjatuhkan air mata.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kita akan berpisah!" Ucap Rea dengan wajah yang memerah sambil mengusap sedikit air matanya.  
"Tidak usah khawatir, kita tidak akan berpisah! Walaupun kita berpisah pasti suatu saat nanti kita dapat bertemu lagi" ucap Haru tersenyum.  
"Benarkah? Janji?"  
"Iya " Ucap Haru sembari mengelus rambut Rea dengan lembut.

Rea pun tersenyum hangat karena di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Oh yah kita akan menyelamatkan semuanya kan?" Perempuan Ice Mage itu bertanya.  
"Iya, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua" Jawab Haru dengan mata yang terlihat tajam dan percaya diri.  
"Ehehe" Tawa kecil Rea di barengi senyuman .  
"Ehh!?"  
"Kamu ke-keren" jawab Rea dengan malu dan mukanya yang mulai memerah lagi.  
"Ti-tidak juga" ucap Haru merasa tersipu.

Kemudian mata mereka saling bertatapan, dengan pipi memerah Haru mengalihkan pandangan ke lingkungan sekitar dan bersiul. Sedangkan Rea dengan pipi merah menundukan kepala, tersenyum dan memainkan jari telunjuknya. Mereka lalu menatap untuk kesekian kalinya dengan lembut. Akhirnya kedua penyihir itu berpelukan. Hangat sampai kita bisa merasakannya. Mereka berdua memang terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Karena muncul seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam yang mengejutkan mereka.

"hei!"

Sontak Rea dan Haru pun kaget sampai-sampai Haru terpeleset dan terbentur lantai hingga pingsan, matanya berputar-putar terhipnotis dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri terbaring di lantai.

"Ma-maaf"  
"Tidak usah di pikirkan, dia hanya pingsan saja" Ucap Rea.

mereka berdua pun langsung pergi ke tempat lain yang sedikit terbuka tanpa menghiraukan Fire Mage bernama Haru itu lagi.

"Apa aku bisa menyelamatkan dia?" Tanya perempuan dengan jubah bertudung hitam.  
"Kau pasti bisa, kalau kau mempercayai itu. Pasti kau bisa melakukannya! aku juga akan memberimu kekuatan pelindung, jadi tenang saja" Ucap Rea tersenyum.

Di keluarkannya dua pisau yang memiliki Aura merah dan biru yang muncul di kedua tangannya.

"Itu pisau apa?"  
"Kamu tidak tau? Pisau ini adalah milik dari pasangan paling kuat terdahulu, mereka dapat menciptakan sebuah planet dan tentu saja mereka juga dapat menghancurkan planet tersebut, tapi aku percaya kamu akan melakukan yang terbaik" Ucap Rea percaya dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.  
"Apakah tidak berbahaya! Memberikan benda seperti itu kepadaku?"  
"Alvion. Aku sangat yakin, karena kau sudah aku anggap seperti anak sendiri. Aku sangat berharap padamu, juga nasib dunia ini, jadi jangan kecewa kan kami ya" Ucap Rea, lalu ia pun pun memeluk perempuan yang ia panggil Alvion itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menerimanya"

* * *

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya setelah beberapa jam setelah penyerangan di malam pertama. Terlihat Necro sedang melihat keadaan bumi.

"Jadi seperti apa ya kemampuan para manusia itu!?" ucap Necro sambil berjalan ke dalam lorong yang gelap.

* * *

Karena sihir gerakan perubahan yang di jalankan dua penyhir, ice mage dan fire mage itu, semua manusia bumi terbangun secara bersamaan dengan keluarnya banyak keringat yang di alami oleh setiap orang.

Keanehanpun mulai terjadi saat mereka baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk mereka yang mengerikan. Ingatan mereka tentang dunia ini mulai terhapus kemudian di isi dengan ingatan lain. Gear Hero mulai terpasang ke orang-orang Bumi. Muncul layar virtual di pandangan mereka. Layar yang menunjukan status kekuatan dan beberapa informasi.

Tempat tinggal hilang. Jadi sekarang manusia bumi berada di alam dan tempat terbuka yang sama persis dengan planet Citadel. Padang rumput yang luas. Bukit yang subur. Laut yang jernih. Juga langit biru dengan awan tipis yang menyegarkan mata. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja yang berubah. Hewan dan tumbuhan pun sepertinya juga berubah menjadi monster dan makhluk mutan lainnya. Ada yang besar! Menyeramkan! Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti iblis neraka! Tapi mungkin, ada juga yang terlihat jinak dan baik.

Kemampuan yang di miliki oleh manusia bumi terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis.

1\. Melee (memiliki kekuatan serangan yang kuat dan beberapa memiliki pertahanan baja).

2\. Range (tembakan adalah serangan utama hero ini, saat ada musuh mendekat bisa berbahaya, jadi hero seperti ini Harus di dukung oleh teman).

3\. Magic (pembeku, pembakar, penyembuh, kekuatan yang bisa di gunakan di berbagai situasi).

4\. Special (meledakan sesuatu dan kekuatan yang belum di ketahui menjadi kartu as bagi hero ini).

Dan terakhir!

**Premium (nightmare)**

Ini adalah mimpi buruk, yang di akibatkan oleh efek traumatis orang itu sendiri. Sehingga efek yang di timbulkan juga akan semakin besar. Namun sering kali trauma yang kurang kuat akan melenyapkan orang yang bermimpi, jadi Hero Nightmare cuma ada beberapa saja yang berhasil bertahan hidup.

Memang itu adalah lima jenis hero yang akan muncul. Tapi, juga ada orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan, tapi hanya memiliki ingatannya saja. Seperti tentang pekerjaan sebagai pandai besi, nelayan, tentara, dokter, guru, petani, tukang kebun atau yang lainnya.

* * *

_**[ Lose undead ]**_

Tampak Exo sedang berlutut di hadapan Tuannya.

"Maaf tuan, aku baru ingat!" Ucap exo dengan serius.  
"Ingat apa?"  
"Soal serangan kita yang pertama, kita hanya mengerahkan beberapa undead saja kan?"  
"Memangnya kenapa ?, mereka di pimpin oleh undead Reaper jadi tidak usah khawatir"  
"Tapi sekarang dia sudah hilang, dan satu orang terakhir itu masih hidup!"

Penyerangan pertama sepertinya gagal! siapa yang menghentikan para undead itu? Seseorang dari planet kita atau seseorang dari planet lain?

Setelah kejadian itu. Castle Dark Chaos mulai mengadakan ritual besar-besaran yang di pimpin oleh Necro, mereka mempersiapkan sangat banyak sekali pasukan undead, jumlahnya mungkin 1 juta? 1 milyar? 1 triliun? Ahh! Sepertinya terlalu banyak untuk di hitung. Kalau begini apa bumi akan segera musnah oleh mereka? Ataukah bumi akan tetap bertahan dari kekuatan murni dari kegelapan. Putra kegelapan 'Necro vi Chaos!'

* * *

_Axel. Apakah benar dia anak yang di ramalkan?_

_Apakah dia juga rela berkorban?_

_Untuk planet ini?_

_Dan seluruh manusia di dalamnya?_


	3. Chapter 2 (Fake, Palsu)

Cerita sebelum pasukan undead menyerang. Saat kerajaan orde baru saja terkena masalah. Wanita yang akan melindungi atau menghancurkan kehangatan ini. Putri dari kerajaan orde. Wanita dingin nan manis.

~~happily reading~~~

Name : hiruza Syn

Age : 21

Job : skadi

About : seorang pangeran dari orde yang menjadi raja, setelah raja sebelumnya menghilang karena bertempuran bersejarah antar 3 pemimpin, hiruza juga kakak dari Hiruka,ia sepertinya terlalu menekan adiknya untuk tinggal di istana karena dia sangat ingin melindunginya dari kekacauan yang berada di luar kerajaan.

**Mata elegan yang bisa membuat orang membeku !**

Name : Hiruka syn

Age : 21

Job : skadi

About : Hiruka adalah seorang putri dari istana besar yang bernama ice castle di orde,namun dia tidak bahagia karena dia seperti tahanan di istana tersebut, karena tidak boleh tahu dunia luar itu seperti apa, sampai suatu hari dia berhasil kabur dari istana nya.., di suatu tempat dia menemukan suatu lubang hitam..dan tidak sengaja masuk ke dalamnya, setelah sampai di sebuah planet yang bernama bumi,dia mencari seorang pasangan hidup untuk mendampingi nya kelak di masa depan..

**Putri cantik yang mencari seorang pasangan hidupnya ..**

* * *

[ past view ]

[Ice Castle Orde - 07.00 AM]

Pagi hari itu pengawal kerajaan lapor kepada raja dengan banyak keluar keringat.

"gawat! ya mulia! Putri tidak ada dalam kamarnya, sepertinya dia kabur dari istana lagi!"  
"kalau begitu bawa dia pulang" perintah sang Raja dengan bijak.  
"kerahkan v-mechanic percobaan kita untuk mencari putri, gunakan cara yang lembut untuk menangkapnya, karena aku tidak ingin adikku tersayang tergores sedikitpun!"  
"Yes, Your Highness!"

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat banyak sekali mesin-mesin canggih yang sedang mepersiapkan armor mecha.

Ciutt* cess* cess*

Mesin-mesin itu sedang melaksanakan Project, Project baru yang di namakan _Two Throne's!_

Bzzzt* bzzzt* ctringg*

Suara v-mechanic menyala, V-mechanic two throne!, meluncur!

Bwosh!*

Tritt* tit* titt*

Suara radar v-mechanic mencari keberadaan sang putri.

"we get the location prince Hiruka, we want go to forest area" Blue-v reporting  
"max speed can input now, 1, 2, 3 go !" Red-v

* * *

[ Ancient forest - Orde ]

Putri sudah sampai di tengah hutan. "berhasil !?" ucap Hiruka sambil bersandar di bawah bohon besar dan mengambil nafas.

Wing!*

Suara v-mechanic terbang dan melihatnya dari ketinggian.

"princess Hiruka finding!" Blue-v report .  
"ih, dasar penggangu!" ucap Hiruka kesal.  
"we invite princess go to castle, easy way or hard way, we focus to force princess go home now!" Red-v.

ICE SPEAR! Hiruka melempar trident es nya ke atas, tapi two throne dengan mudahnya menghindari ice spear yang datang. Terlihat ice spear itu terbang menjauh ke atas langit. Tapi hiruka malah tersenyum seperti mempunyai Plan-B.

Ctar! cras!

Ice spear terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian es tajam yang jatuh ke bawah dan mengenai Red-v. Sementara Blue-v beruntung bisa menghindarinya lagi. Pisau yang menancap ke Red-v langsung membekukannya, dia pun tidak bisa bergerak dan karena ice itu, pusat tenaganya jadi mati begitu pun dengan pikiran Red-v.

Ctring!

Tiba-tiba mata Blue-v menyala merah!

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan sikap seperti itu!" ucap Hiruka dengan tatapan remeh.

Cannon blast Blue-v menembakkan meriam cahaya ke Hiruka.

Jdarr!

Meriam cahaya mengenai tubuh putri Hiruka dengan banyaknya kepulan asap yang muncul, dan setelah asapnya hilang.. Tidak.. Tidak ada goresan sama sekali di tubuhnya!, dengan senyum di wajahnya yang polos nan dingin, Hiruka bersiap membalas serangan Blue-v.

Freezetime! Bola es dengan tepian tajam mengarah ke Blue-v!

Trang! jrattt!

Skill Hiruka di tahan dengan barrier transparan milik Blue-v, tapi tidak hanya itu saja, Hiruka tiba-tiba menghilang, dan dalam sekejap berada di belakang Blue-v sambil menusukkan tridentnya sekuat tenaga.

Bzt! bztt!

Blue-v tidak berdaya dan langsung mati berlutut.

"kalau begitu sekarang aku akan pergi untuk mencari pengalamanku sendiri_sampai nanti" ucap Hiruka terlihat sangat senang, sampai-sampai seluruh tempat di sekitarnya membeku tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore.

Hiruka sampai di suatu tempat, di mana pohon cemara berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang di penuhi hamparan bunga-bunga indah dan rerumputan hijau.

"waah! Indah nya tempat ini!" ucap Hiruka dengan mata berbinar.

Lalu Hiruka melihat ke atas langit dan merentangkan kedua tangan nya sambil berputar-putar.

"bahagianya bisa keluar, ehehe" Hiruka sangat senang, lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang di hamparan bunga-bunga indah.

buk

"ah lelahnya, aku jadi mengantuk.." ucap Hiruka sambiil membuat kedua tangannya menjadi bantal.

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, binatang malam mulai bangun tuk beraktifitas.

Kaok kaok kaok

Krikk krikk krikk

Suara gagak dan serangga malam terdengar bersaut-sautan.

Fiung!

Sebuah lubang dimensi tiba-tiba muncul di depan pohon cemara yang tadi bediri di tengah.

"aduh . . Mimpi apa aku tadi!" ucap Hiruka duduk terbangun dan iapun langsung melihat lubang itu berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya.  
"apa itu ?" ucap Hiruka penasaran sambil berdiri perlahan.

Srek* srek* srek*

Hiruka berjalan berlahan-lahan mendekati pohon cemara itu, melewati rerumputan, tampak sedikit keringat di wajahnya. Gulp! ia menelan ludah, saat sudah hampir sampai, anehnya lagi.. tiba-tiba dia di dorong oleh bayangan hitam di belakangnya.

_"semoga kau bisa membantu mereka juga" ucap bayangan misterius itu._

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Dimensional hole langsung menutup setelah Hiruka terjatuh kedalamnya.

* * *

Buk!

"aduh!" rintih Hiruka yang terbentur tanah.

"tidaaaakkk, jangan .. Kumohon jangannnn" suara teriakan orang yang sangat ketakutan.

Cruat!

Hiruka segera melihat sumber suara.

". .. Kenapa ada undead di tempat seperti ini ?" ucap Hiruka heran.

Namun perhatian nya langsung teralihkan oleh sesosok pria yang terlihat sangat penakut sedang melihat ke atas langit malam, dimana sinar rembulan menyinarinya dengan indah ". . . ." Wajah Hiruka menjadi sedikit memerah dan tampak manis.

* * *

[ Pondok kecil di pedalaman hutan, bumi (after change), morning ]

Axel terbaring melayang di ruang gelap yang kosong, Saat Axel membuka mata, dia melihat setitik cahaya terang.

"apa aku sudah mati ?" ucap Axel sambil menutup matanya,

.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, suara wanita mulai terdengar. "Axel, Axel!,Axel! suara wanita itu memanggil-manggil namanya. Axel tersenyum dan membuka matanya lagi, namun saat ini berbeda, ia melihat cahaya tadi menjadi semakin luas dari sebelumnya dan terus mendekat.

"ukh!?" Axel menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanan, karena cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Sampailah cahaya itu menyelimuti tubuh Axel. Akhirnya diapun terbangun di dunia nyata, tubuhnya yang kebetulan terbaring ke arah kanan dia jadi melihat siluet seseorang, melihat samar-samar seorang berpakaian hitam yang sedang melihat keluar jendela pondok.

Siluet orang itu tampak sedang menatap langit dan menggengam kedua tangannya di dada, seperti pendeta atau biarawan.

"yah, padahal aku sudah mati, tapi kenapa ada malaikat maut lagi ?" ucap Axel khawatir sambil menahan senyumnya.

Seketika itu pula orang berbaju hitam itu menoleh, melihat Axel yang sudah tersadar, lalu membuka kerudung hitam serta penutup wajahnya.

"Axel, apa kamu sudah bangun?" ucap lembut sang malaikat maut sambil tersenyum.

"suara kematian yang indah" ucap Axel senang dengan matanya yang tertutup.

Wanita itu tampaknya tidak senang karena suaranya di anggap sebagai suara kematian. "apa kau bilang!" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat dengan aura gelap yang keluar di belakangnya.

Axel membuka mata untuk kesekian kalinya, iapun melihat wanita yang cantik.

"ka-kamu siapa ?" ucap Axel gugup dengan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"jangan bercanda ya! Kamu bilang suara ku ini, seperti suara kematian?" balas wanita itu kesal.

"ehh eh, baiklah .. Setidaknya aku mati di tangan kakak yang cantik" ucap Axel tersenyum.

Pipi wanita itu tiba-tiba memerah, dan pandangan menyeramkan pun berubah menjadi pandangan mata lembut, lalu karena mungkin sudah tenggelam perasaan, tangan lembutnya secara tidak sadar menyentuh tangan Axel. Dan Gambaran-gambaran aneh jadi mulai bermunculan.

* * *

[ Gambaran saat Axel selamat dari kematian ]

Sring!* ctrang!*

Sebuah pisau beradu dengan scythe milik undead grim reaper.

KREYNA! Alvion melemparkan pisaunya ke arah undead reaper dengan kece, pisaunya berhasil menggores tangan kanan undead itu! Undead reaper mulai merasakan pandangan nya mulai kabur. Lubang hitam muncul! dan langsung menelannya! Syutt!*

Tak lama kemudian kawanan undead space troper, iron knight, justice defender, mungkin sekitar 11 undead telah mengepung Alvion sekarang .

IGNATIUS! ucap Alvion lirih .

Ctring*

Splash!* splash!* splash!*

Kawanan undead di sekitarnya langsung lenyap menjadi aura hitam yang tertiup angin malam. Setelah melenyapkan semua undead sampai tidak bersisa, ia lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Axel yang pingsan.

"huh! Dasar penakut.. tapi keadaannya memang mengerikan sih.." ucap Alvion sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang memang tidak wajar.

Tiba-tiba saja.. kehadiran dari seseorang yang terasa dingin, wanita cantik dengan armor biru muda berdiri agak jauh di belakang Alvion "hei, apa kamu mau pergi ?" tanya wanita yang baru datang itu.

Alvion mendengarnya dan tanpa eksepresi menjawabnya "iya"

"apa kau akan membawanya juga ?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Alvion.

Wanita yang di belakang Alvion tersenyum aneh. Hanya dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di belakang Alvion!

"mau mati?" ucapnya di samping telinga Alvion.

Alvion menoleh sedikit untuk melihatnya.. "kau ini siapa, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"aku Hiruka? dan aku sarankan kau meninggalkan laki-laki itu di sana" ucap Hiruka mengancam lembut.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak akan menurutimu tanpa alasan yang jelas" bantah Alvion.

Crat!*

Trident Hiruka tanpa ragu-ragu langsung menembus jantung Alvion dari belakang.

ukh! mulut Alvion mengeluarkan darah.

Bruk!

Alvion terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir di dadanya. melihat itu, Hiruka tersenyum.. lalu mulai mendekati Axel..

FALLEN! Alvion mengucapkan itu saat detik-detik jantungnya hampir berhenti.

"ukh! kau ini wanita yang tidak sopan, menyerang dari belakang? heh? apa kau ini sebenarnya hanya seorang pecundang?"

Wus!

"kau masih hidup?" ucap Hiruka bingung, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menghilang! dan muncul tepat di depan Alvion, mencoba untuk menembus bagian tengah kepala musuh di depannya. Trident mengarah ke dahi Alvion! 2cm! 1cm! 0,5cm!

_"sial, ini sangat berbahaya.." batin Alvion._

Blush!

Asap merah tebal meledak sehingga membuat penglihatan Hiruka terganggu.

"cih! dasar pengecut" ucap Hiruka kesal. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati axel yang juga menghilang.

Crrtk! crrtk!

Tempat Hiruka berdiri telah menjadi sebuah tempat yang di penuhi dengan lapisan es! Bahkan serangga dan tumbuhan pun mati.

"aku, akan selalu mencarimu.. Walaupun itu sampai ujung dunia sekalipun ..! Dan membuat semua nya terbunuh, aku akan selalu mencintaimu" wajah Hiruka mulai sedikit memerah dengan efek mengerikan yang perlahan senyap.

[end]

* * *

"wah ! Ada wanita yang mengejarku " ucap Axel dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"heh, siapa yang mengejarmu ?!, kita aja baru kenal .." ucap Alvion penasaran .

"ah tidak, ngomong-ngomong kakak yang terlihat tua ini namanya siapa ya?" tanya Axel dengan polosnya.

"aku alvion, malaikat mautmu! dan apa memang aku setua itu?" ucap Alvion sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku hanya bercanda, kakak cantik kok.. ehehe" ucap axel sedikit tertawa.

Aura yang tadi hilang langsung keluar dari tubuh Alvion! dan.. sekarang, karena Axel tidak tau siapa yang dia ajak bercanda, diapun berakhir dengan lehernya yang di cekik.

_"uhggughg.. ma-maaf!, aku khilaf!"_ ucap Axel yang sebenarnya tidak bersuara.

* * *

[ Markas Rahasia ]

Efek perubahan bumi, pagi hari itu.. Suatu perpisahan yang sangat memilukan bagi mereka berdua. Saat Rea dan Haru saling meneteskan air mata, mereka yang menatap satu sama lain, dengan tatapan sedih yang saling melihat satu sama lain perlahan menghilang.

"Haru..ternyata kita memang akan berpisah yah"ucap Rea sambil mengusap matanya.

"iya, Rea .. Maafkan aku telah melibatkan mu dalam hal ini"

"tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf.. Aku sudah senang bisa bersamamu sampai akhir Haru" ucap Rea sedikit tersenyum tapi masih menampakan kesedihannya

"terima kasih Rea kau adalah sahabat terbaikku selama ini.."

"Haruu..!"  
"Reaa..!"

Kedua penyihir itu terus menangis semakin keras.

Pyas!

Mereka berdua lenyap menjadi cahaya yang bersinar! Dua cahaya merah dan biru menuju ke atas langit dan menyebar ke dua arah, yaitu utara dan barat laut. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah tersegel di suatu tempat di Alda.

* * *

Alda : Adalah sebuah dunia baru, di mana sebelumnya dunia itu adalah planet indah bernama bumi. Nama itu sudah di ketahui semua orang di sana. Termasuk Axel, Alvion . . Bahkan para penghuni Dark Chaos. Karena saat dunia baru itu terbentuk. Awan dengan sebuah nama muncul di atas langit selama beberapa hari.

* * *

Sebuah pasangan akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Itulah yang namanya cinta. Saat petualangan akan di mulai, dan penyerangan undead yang terus menerus, sebuah selalu melenyapkan kekuatan dari kegelapan?

Sudah beberapa hari setelah penyerangan dan perubahan bumi. Semua hero dari berbagai wilayah berusaha melindungi daerah nya masing-masing. Mereka berjuang untuk menciptakan kedamaian dan kasih sayang bagi semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia baru ini. Semoga mereka berhasil mewujudkannya.

Liat juga chapter selanjutnya yah . . . Bye bye readers ^^


	4. Chapter 3 part 1 (While, Sementara)

Sekarang antara baik dan jahat.  
Sebuah jangkar dan rantai pengoyak.  
Manakah yang akan bertahan sampai akhir?

_Warna orange atau green? Bahagia atau penderitaan?_

* * *

Name : may Mitsuki &amp; may Ryuji  
Age : 23 tahun 22 tahun  
Gear : May  
About : Kakak beradik yang berhasil menjadi hero premium yang sempurna,melindungi semua yang baik dan musnahkan yang jahat, itulah motto mereka, mereka berdua berlayar mengelilingi dunia, untuk mencari hewan legendaris.

**Monster laut bernama dolphin quaker !**

Name : Shido fog &amp; Yoshina fog  
Age : 28 tahun &amp; 25 tahun  
Gear : Hazama  
About : Dua orang suami istri yang dulunya bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, Shido sangat menyayangi Yoshina sebagai istrinya, sama seperti Yoshina yang juga menyayangi Shido. Lalu setelah mereka berdua mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat, mereka menjadi semakin haus darah!

**Mereka siap membunuh siapapun !**

Name : **Lucian, Mark, Voil**  
Age : 21  
Job : Wild Tiger  
About : Saudara kembar yang memilki keahlian berburu yang sangat berbahaya.. Mereka selalu merasakan kelaparan yang luar biasa, mereka terus menerus makan, saat hero-hero sudah habis di makan mereka ber-3, mereka beralih untuk mencoba tulang sebagai makanan mereka!

* * *

[ Pirate Bay, Alda - 10.00 AM ]

Tu. Tut. Tut. Jblar!

Terlihat sebuah kapal bajak laut merapat dan menjatuhkan jangkarnya.

"Yay! Akhirnya kita sudah sampai di daratan" ucap Mitsuki penuh semangat.  
"Yap, tapi nee-sama tetap harus berhati-hati, tempat ini sangat sepi dan banyak kabut tebal! Sepertinya juga ada undead di sekitar sini" ucap Ryuji.  
"Tenang saja, seharusnya kamu yang berhati-hati Ryu-chan!" ucap Mitsuki tersenyum sambil menoleh ke Ryuji.

Mitsuki meloncat dari atas kapal, di susul dengan Ryuji yang loncat setelahnya.

Tep.

Cring. Cring.

Mereka berdua baru saja turun dari kapal, dan sepertinya ada hal misterius di depan mereka. Itu adalah 3 pasang mata merah menyala terlihat dari balik kabut! Makan!Makan!Makan! Terdengar suara tiga orang yang sangat kelaparan.

Ryuji segera menyusul kakaknya dan langsung menyiapkan jangkarnya.

"Siapa kalian! Keluar dari sana! Hati-hati Mitsuki nee-sama!" ucap Ryuji dengan jangkarnya yang mengancam.  
"Tenang dulu, kita kesini tidak untuk bertarung kan, kau ingat? Sebaiknya kita bertanya baik-baik saja pada mereka" ucap Mitsuki sambil menoleh dan tersenyum ke Ryuji.

SPIN ANCHOR! Ryuji memutar jangkarnya satu kali dengan angin besar yang membuat kabut menyebalkan yang ada di sana menghilang secara perlahan.

"A-apa ini?" ucap Ryuji dengan ekspresi terkejut.  
"Aku juga tidak tau! Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada seseorang" ucap Mitsuki yang matanya tertuju ke 3 orang di kejauhan.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Banyak sekali tengkorak dan bercak darah di dermaga ini!_

"Jangan mendekat! Graooww!" Ancam salah seorang dari mereka.  
"Kalian siapa ya? Ehehe" ucap Mitsuki sambil tertawa.

Biasanya seseorang akan enggan di tanyai ketika sedang makan, tapi entah.. Mereka tiba-tiba saja menjawab tidak lama setelah di tanyai Mitsuki.

"Aku Lucian!"  
"Mark!"  
"Voil!"

"Kalian di sini sedang melakukan apa?!" tanya Ryuji sambil menunjuk mereka dengan jangkarnya yang besar.  
"Kami sedang makan! Apa kau buta!" ucap Lucian sambil terus makan.  
"Jangan ganggu! Kalau tidak kalian juga akan menjadi santapan kami!" ucap Mark.  
"Hei, cepat pergi dari sini! Di sini terlalu banyak tengkorak berserakan!" ucap Voil.  
"kalian meremehkan kami ya? Huuh!" ucap Mitsuki tampak kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya.  
"Hei apa yang terjadi di daerah ini, tolong jelaskan pada kami berdua " tanya ryuji ke sekelompok Wild Tiger itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu ingat, tapi kalau itu akan membuat kalian pergi, aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang kami" ucap Lucian.

_[ Lucian story ]_

_Pada waktu itu. Saat kami terbangun dari tidur! Kami merasakan kelaparan yang sangat tidak wajar. Kami ingin terus melahap semua yang ada di depan kami. Entah apapun itu, Kami sangat kompak dalam hal buru-berburu mangsa. _

_N__amun, saat makanan habis, insting harimau kami terus berusaha untuk menguasai kami bertiga, pada saat itu aku dan saudara-saudara ku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari,__ dan__s__etelah__ kami ter__sadar. _

_Kami melihat genangan darah di mana-mana! Kami tidak percaya __dengan__ apa yang__ ada di lihat mata ini.__ Kami sangat takut kalau kami bertiga yang melakukan pembantaian itu. _

_T__tapi walaupun __begitu__, kami masih merasakan kelaparan yang hampir membuat kami terbunuh! Kami terus berjalan tanpa tau arah tujuan, untungnya kami sampai di tempat ini. Sebelumnya sangat banyak undead di sini, jadi kami memutuskan untuk memakan mereka semua sampai tidak tersisa 1 tulang pun__._

_Kami bertiga sangat merasa beruntung atas apa yang kami temukan ini. Setidaknya kami tidak akan kelaparan dalam beberapa hari kedepan__._

_D__an akhirnya kami bertemu dengan kalian berdua._

_[end]_

"Um. Jadi seperti itu ya, kalian sepertinya sangat berbahaya. _Tapi aku lebih berbahaya__ lo_" ucap Mitsuki dengan mata lembut dan senyum manisnya.  
"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucian bingung.  
"Tak usah khawatir. Lupakan saja, kami tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian, tapi jika kalian melukai makhluk hidup lain di depan mataku! Aku tak segan-segan untuk menghajar kalian!" ucap Mitsuki mengancam.  
"Yah, kami juga tidak mau berurusan dengan orang lain, kami ingin mencoba makan dengan cara yang lebih aman"

Mark dan Voil masih terus saja melahap tulang-tulang yang berserakan.

Setelah itu, getaran-getaram aneh mulai terasa dan menggangu penglihatan.

Cszz. Cssz.

Suara rantai yang terseret di tanah, udara di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sangat suram dengan aura kematian yang merambat. Walau samar, aura hijau gelap! Mulai menyeruak dari dalam kabut!

"Hati-hati semuanya aku merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya" ucap Ryuji memperingatkan semua.

Wus. Crtk! Crttk!

Rantai-rantai dengan ujung tajam seperti ular keluar dari dalam kabut dan mengarah ke semua orang!

Set. Sret. Wer. Wer.

Ketiga wild tiger itu berhasil menghindari serangan yang menuju ke mereka.

Bulp. Bulp!

Bulatan WATER BARIER Mitsuki dan Ryuji berhasil menahan rantai itu.

"Plok plok plok.. Hwahahahah! Ternyata kalian lebih hebat dari sampah!" ucap seorang laki-laki dari balik kabut.  
"Hei, biarkan yang lemah pergi.. Kenapa kamu nyerang mereka semua!" suara seorang wanita sedang menasehati.  
"Ahh, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku yang sepenuhnya untuk mereka"

"_Huh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh yang lemah" wanita di sampingnya membatin._

"Hei! Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menyerang kami! Apa yang kalian inginkan hah!?" ucap Lucian marah.

"Kudengar kalian bertiga yang membantai seluruh penduduk di daerah kalian? Apa aku benar ?" ucap Shido dengan senyum sinis.  
"Eh, kenapa aku tidak tau tentang hal itu?" Tanya Yoshina kepada suami tercintanya.  
"Ah, kau suka bersenang-senang di tempat pertarungan 1 vs 1, saat kau sedang melakukan itu, aku sangat sibuk untuk mencari informasi berharga, saat ini aku sudah dapat daftar orang-orang yang harus kita buru lo" ucap Shido mencoba menyenangkan Yoshina.  
"Apa benar?" ucap Yoshina dengan pipi yang memerah.  
"Ya itu pasti! Memangnya apa aku pernah berbohong?"  
"Hebat ! Kita akan melawan yang kuat bersama-sama ya!" ucap Yoshina sangat senang.  
"Kita akan menghabisi mereka semua sampai tidak tersisa!" ucap Shido dengan senyum dan mata meremehkan.

"Ih! Kalian pasangan yang mengerikan!"ucap Mitsuki, ia sudah siap menyerang dengan jangkar yang ia panggul di bahu kanannya.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau ingin bertarung dengan kami?" tantang Shido.

Terlihat dari kejauhan ada yang aneh dengan perilaku 3 wild tiger itu!

Cringg!

Mata mereka menjadi merah! _**Insting harimau mereka mulai menguasai ke tiga bersaudara itu!**_

SPEED CLAW! Lucian, Mark, dan Voil tiba-tiba berlari ke orang berbaju hitam dan hijau itu dengan sangat cepat!

"Kalian hewan liar yang pantas mati! Hwahwahahwah" ucap Shido sambil mengeluarkan circle hijau di depannya

REVENGE KICK!

Duk. duak!

Setelah Lucian menyerang ke magic circle, serangannya terpental dan Shido langsung menendang Lucian ke atas langit!

Shiuuw!

"Maaf, tapi kalian akan segera mati!" ucap Shido sambil memperlihatkan aura pembunuh yang sangat hebat!

Terlihat Mark dan Lucian menyerang Yoshina dengan cepat dan dari segala penjuru! Tapi semua serangan mereka itu sia-sia saja. Wanita itu lebih cepat!

"Apa kalian sudah menyerah!?" ucap Yoshina dengan senyum remeh.

Wus!

Dua Wild Tiger dan satu wanita Hazama yang melompat berlawan arah!

Crat!

"Ara? Kenapa kalian diam saja" ucap Yoshina.

Diam! Selang beberapa detik saat lompatan itu! Kemudian mendarat. Tiba-tiba saja banyak cucuran darah di tubuh Mark dan Voil! Kedua wild tiger itu pun jatuh tak berdaya dan tewas seketika.

"ahh maaf~ rantai ku sudah tidak sabar untuk memotong kalian tadi, untung aku bisa menahannya" ucap Yoshina dan hanya tersenyum dengan rantai hijau yang mengelilingi tubuhnya!

Duk. duak!

Setelah Lucian menyerang ke magic circle! Serangannya terpental dan Shido pun langsung menendangnya ke atas langit!

"Maaf saja! Tapi kau akan segera mati!" ucap Shido sambil memperlihatkan aura pembunuh yang sangat hebat!

Cras! Srasss!

Rantai hijau keluar dari perut Shido dan menusuk Lucian yang terbang di udara.

WARP! Ucap Shido, tampak tubuhnya berteleport dan menembus tubuh wild tiger bernama Lucian itu.

Dengan gaya khas Hazama. Dia mendarat lalu menundukan kepalanya sambil memegang topi secara khas.

SRAS…

Terlihat sangat jelas sekali tubuh Lucian tadi terpotong-potong dengan rapi menjadi kubus yang jatuh bak hujan darah di belakang Shido.

"Hmm, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan serangan seperti itu" ucap Shido dengan senyuman yang sadis.

"Kaliannn!" teriak Mitsuki terlihat sangat marah sekali.  
"Nee-sama, apa kita akan menghajar mereka?"

Mitsuki menoleh ke Ryuji dengan ekspresi marah.

"Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang mereka lakukan!" bentak Mitsuki.  
"Baiklah!, ayo kita hajar mereka!" ucap Ryuji percaya diri.

"Fufufufuf, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat menarik! Ya kan? "tanya Shido ke Yoshina  
"Ya! Akhirnya pertarungan sebenarnya baru akan di mulai!" jawab Yoshina.

"Aku akan menyerang perempuan itu" ucap Mitsuki  
"Kalau gitu aku akan mengurus pria yang bersamanya" ucap Ryuji

* * *

_**[ Mitsuki vs Yoshina ]**_

.drap.

Mitsuki berlari menuju Yoshina dan melakukan dash attack! Keluar lumba-lumba air dan menyerang tepat di depan Yoshina.

Bam!

Aura hijau di tangan Yoshina berhasil menahan serangan lumba-lumba itu, tapi Serangan itu belum cukup buat Mitsuki, dia langsung mengayunkan jangkarnya tepat di depan pertahanan milik Yoshina.

"_I__ni gawat!"_

Duar!

Yoshina terlempar terbang jauh ke belakang, tapi dengan menjaga keseimbangannya dia pun berhasil menghentikan dampaknya.

"Ugh!" Yoshina tampak kesakitan sampai tubuhnya jadi susah berdiri.

WARP!

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Yoshina langsung mengeluarkan rantai untuk mencoba menyerang balik! Lalu dalam sekejap dia tepat berada di depan Mitsuki!

"Ayo kita bertarung sampai mati!" ucap Yoshina dengan aura mengerikan!

Mata mereka berdua saling menatap tajam! Dan waktupun jadi seakan berhenti!

Blush!

Yoshina menghilang dan meninggalkan kabut yang sangat tebal! Banyak rantai-rantai bermunculan di dalam kabut dan semuanya mengarah ke Mitsuki!

Bulp.

Tapi sama seperti tadi Water Barier dengan kuat menahan rantai-rantai.

"Kau masih tidak paham, kalau itu gak akan berguna melawanku!" ucap Mitsuki.  
"Hahaha, kau memang kuat, tapi lihat ini!

CHAIN ENHANCE!

Ctik!

Yoshina menjetikan jarinya dan membuat rantai-rantai di dalam Water Barier menjadi lebih hijau pekat!

"Rasakan itu! Dasar sialan! Ahaha" ucap Yoshina tertawa jahat.

Blar!

Pertahanan Mitsuki berhasil tertembus oleh serangannya! Tapi walau sudah tertembus, rupanya Mitsuki masih sempat menggunakan jangkarnya sebagai tameng!

SEA TORNADO! Mitsuki mengangkat jangkar ke atas langit, dan keluarlah angin besar yang mengitari nya! Semua kabut terserap oleh tornado yang di buat Mitsuki!

Wuss! Blarr!

Ledakan angin yang menyebar ke segala penjuru! Kabut langsung hilang! Dan terlihat matahari sudah mulai berada di puncaknya. Waktu pun sudah menunjukan angka 12 tepat, matahari saat ini sudah berada di di posisi paling tinggi.

"Akan kuhabisi kau!"

SEA EVOLUTION! Mitsuki berteriak sambil menancapkan jangkar besarnya ke dalam tanah.

Jleb!

Aura keemasan terlihat dari kejauhan! Shido dan Ryuji melihat itu.

Shido tampak bingung. Sedangkan Ryuji terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keringat yang banyak!

"Mitsuki nee-sama!"

Ryuji berlari menuju Mitsuki namun dia langsung di hadang oleh Shido.

"cih, sialan!" umpat Ryuji.  
"Hei.. Hei.. Hei lawanmu itu adalah aku, jangan coba untuk lari!"  
"Persetan! Dengan ocehanmu kalau aku tidak menghentikan dia, kita semua berada dalam bahaya!"  
"Bahaya hah? Aku suka itu, aku memakannya setiap pagi "

ROLLING ANCHOR! Ryuji mengeluarkan salah satu skill terbaiknya!

Untuk sekali lagi Mitsuki di selimuti oleh water barrier nya. Lalu tangan dan kaki Mitsuki perlahan keluar!

Pyar!

Water barriernya pecah!

SYAHH!

Mitsuki ternyata berubah menjadi hiu mutant yang mengerikan!

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan menujukkan kekuatanku!" Yoshina di kelilingi aura hijau yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya!

Mitsuki yang sudah menjadi hiu mutant masuk ke tanah dan mengarah ke Yoshina dengan kecepatan super!

"Kau ini hiu apa cacing? Aneh sekali bentukmu yang sekarang!?"

Whus!

Hiu mutant Mitsuki melompat dan menyerang dengan gigitan rahangnya!

Ckrautt. whesss.

Gigitan itu dihindari oleh Yoshina dengan menghindar ke belakang!

Srutt.

Mitsuki masuk ke dalam tanah lagi.

Shuttt.

Mitsuki mengeluarkan kepalanya!

Ciuwww. blarrrrhhh.

Ia mengeluarkan skill water laser! Tapi Yoshina berhasil menghindar!

Ciuwww. blarrrrhhh.3x

Srett. srett. sret.

"cih, kalau begini aku bisa terkena serangannya cepat atau lambat, baiklah akan kugunakan skill itu!" ucap Yoshina yang mulai terdesak.

FORBIDDEN CHAIN! Teriak Yoshina.

Crttk. crttk. crtkk.

Rantai-rantai Yoshina mulai menyatu dengannya menjadi sebuah sayap hijau di belakang.

"Dengan ini pasti bisa !"

SNAKE BLADE!

Siutth.

Rantai hijau Yoshina membentuk sebuah pedang epic beraura hijau! Dan rantai yang di pegangannya itu menyatu dan menembus tangan kanannya sehingga ada sedikit darah yang tertetes!

"Hyaaaa!"

Yoshina, menyerang Mitsuki dengan memanjangkan pedangnya.

Rettt. jdarr.

Pedang Yoshina di hindari dengan mudah oleh Mitsuki dengan mengeser tubuhnya ke kanan.

"Sekali lagi!"

FORBIDDEN CC! Sayap Yoshina menyebar dan menyerang ke arah Mitsuki!

Jblarr! Jblarr. Jblarr.

Tapi semua serangan itu hanya mengenai tanah dan sia-sia!

"Cih!"

Sementara itu di belakang Yoshina yang sedang terbang, rahang besar siap menghancurkan tubuhnya! Tapi rupanya Yoshina masih beruntung, bila ada kesalahan 1 detik saja.. Mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang.

"_Pe-perasaan apa ini? "batin Yoshina dengan wajahnya yang memucat._

Sudah hampir 20 menit sejak mereka berdua saling bertarung, Mitsuki akhirnya berubah menjadi manusia lagi.

"Kau hebat juga walaupun aku sudah melakukan skill terbaikku" puji Mitsuki dengan pandangannya yang terfokus ke wanita Hazama bernama Yoshina itu.

"_Apa yang dia pikirkan memujiku di saat seperti ini?"_

"Hei, apa kau sudah kehabisan tenaga sampai tidak bisa berbicara ?" tanya Mitsuki  
"Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"  
"Kau sedang memikirkan apa ?, tadi itu sangat menyenangkan bukan, aku terlihat sangat keren saat berenang di tanah! Ahaha" Mitsuki tertawa dengan pujiannya pada diri sendiri.  
"Iya, tapi aku mulai merasakan sesuatu saat aku bertarung denganmu.."  
"Merasa ingin membunuhku?" ucap Mitsuki sambil menunjuk Yoshina dengan jangkar besar nya.  
"Tidak, justru sebaliknya.. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan sampai saat ini"  
"Perasaan apa?" Tanya Mitsuki tampak bingung  
"Aku pikir membunuh itu sangat tidak baik, karena aku baru saja takut akan kematian yang akan terjadi padaku pada saat aku bertarung dengan mu" jawab Yoshina dengan wajah tertunduk.

Lalu dengan ekspresi tenang Yoshina tersenyum dan memandang Mitsuki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"  
"Apa maksudmu dengan kesepakatan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman dan aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan syarat kita akan sparring setidaknya 2 kali dalam seminggu dan tidak ada bunuh-bunuhan lagi" ucap Yoshina.  
"Ah, aku tidak percaya! Pasti kau punya niat yang terselubung dari tawaran mu itu!?" ucap Mitsuki memasang ekspresi curiga.  
"Memang.. Aku hanya ingin bertarung dengan yang kuat, itulah alasanku.. Aku tidak mau kau mati, aku mau menjadi rival mu sebagai seorang hero" jawab Yoshina mencoba meyakinkan Mitsuki.  
"Yah apa boleh buat, aku akan jadi temanmu.. Tapi aku juga punya satu syarat untukmu"  
"Baiklah apapun syarat nya akan aku penuhi" ucap Yoshina tersenyum.  
"Kau tidak boleh membunuh siapapun, kecuali undead" ucap Mitsuki sambil berjalan menuju Yoshina

Mitsuki pun mengajak untuk bersalaman tanda setuju atau tidak.

Grep.

Tangan Mitsuki di terima Yoshina.

"Baiklah, syarat itu pasti aku penuhi, kamu juga harus menepati janjimu untuk berlatih denganku!" ucap Yoshina serius.  
"Iya-iya pasti akan kulakukan! Sekarang kita berteman kan?" tanya Mitsuki tersenyum manis.  
"Ya, maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, aku Yoshina.. Yoshina fog, senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Yoshina.  
"Aku Mitsuki, may Mitsuki.. Mohon kerja samanya ^^"

* * *

Behind the scene / author view

Author : hei, gimana duel nya tadi ?

Tsuki &amp; hina : sugoii desu ! ^^

Author : sini.. Duduk sama aku di sofa empuk,

Tsuki : emang gak ppa ?

Hina : iya, gimana kalau para pembaca nanti pada cemburu,

Author : gak ppa, beneran.. Mumpung di sini pembacanya pada silent, jadi aman-aman aja kok

Tsuki &amp; hina : asikkk!,

Blug. blug. mereka berdua duduk di samping kanan dan kiriku (me gusta, rage face)

"_andai aja bisa seperti ini, tiap update fanfic huhuhu." aku sangat terharu._

Sementara itu axel masih di latih oleh alvion tentang pengendalian chi nya.  
Dan Hiruka yang masih berjalan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri jangan anggep gila ya, dia itu yandere!


	5. Chapter 3 part 2 (Gasai)

chapter 3.5 (epic chapter)

prologue

saat ini, satu orang pembunuh menganti jalan hidupnya .  
wanita yang akan membantu dalam misi penyelamatan bumi .  
pada chapter sebelumnya, dua orang hero kuat telah bertarung .

mereka menemukan arti .

mungkin sebuah pertemanan dan persahabatan.  
namun masih ada satu orang pembunuh yang masih belum berubah .

_akankah dia berubah dalam pertarungan ,?_

saat duel orange vs green 2, munculah seseorang yang belum pernah di temui oleh siapapun di dunia baru ini .

_~happily reading~_

[ Pirate Bay, Alda (12.01) Ryuji vs Shido ]

"uh, aku habisi kau ! sea evolution !, hyahhhhhh " ucap mitsuki sambil menancapkan jangkar besarnya ke dalam tanah .

aura keemasan terlihat..

shido dan ryuji yang melihat, shido penasaran,

sedangkan ryuji terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keringat yang banyak,

"mitsuki nee-sama!, jangan lakukan skill itu !"

drap* drap* drap* srtt*

ryuji berlari menuju mitsuki namun tiba-tiba di hadang oleh shido,

"cih, sialan !"

"hei.. hei.. hei lawanmu itu adalah aku, jangan coba untuk lari !"

"aku gak peduli, dengan ocehanmu .! kalau aku tidak menghentikan dia kita semua berada dalam bahaya !" ucap ryuji

"bahaya hah ?, aku suka itu.. aku memakannya setiap pagi "

"rolling anchor!" whet* whet* whet* ~~~~~

ctringgh* putaran jangkar ryuji berhasil di tangkis oleh shido hanya dengan manggunakan satu tangan,

"apa ? skill armorku tidak mempan melawannya !" ucap ryuji sedikit khawatir .

"hei, aku punya saran untukmu .."

"aku tidak butuh saran darimu.. dasar pembunuh !" ryuji mulai mengeluarkan energinya, shiuww*

"_hmm, kau sudah mulai bersungguh-sungguh rupanya!_, bagaimana kalau kita berpindah area, di sini terlalu kotor untuk bertarung, kau setuju ? "

"kau bercanda ..!? aku gak akan meninggalkan mitsuki nee-sama ku sendirian !" ucap ryuji marah .

"tapi kau tidak akan bisa menolak tawaranku ini ..!"

drap* drap* drap*

"apa maksudmu …!?" ucap ryuji sambil terus berlari ke arah shido,

"matrix dimensio !" ucap shido dengan kedua tangan di tujukan ke bawah ..

"_hmm, ku harap skill ini berhasil sempurna, aku belum pernah mencoba skill ini, sepertinya muncul karena serangan yang aku buat tadi"_

wingh* sebuah energi hijau berkumpul di tangan shido

shiunggg* whess* magic circle berwarna hijau muncul dengan 10 pedang beraura hijau kehitam-hitaman di pinggirannya . .

sreettt* ryuji menghentikan lari nya,

"apa ini ?, aku merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi pada kita berdua" ucap ryuji pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke sekitar . .

"hahahah, jadi ini skill baruku ..! terlihat menakjubkan dari dalam sini ..! " ucap shido senang .

tanah sudah terselubung magic circle itu,

jleb* jlebb* jlebbb* jlebb* jleb* jlebb* jlebbb* jlebb* jlebb* jlebbb*

ke sepuluh pedang tadi menancap ke pinggiran magic circle itu,

ciuhhhh* cahaya hijau menggelilingi mereka berdua,

drap* drap* drap* ryuji berlari dan melakukan dash attack nya untuk mencoba keluar

bulpup* jdarrr*

ryuji terlempar ke tanah

"cih . . !"

"siall ! kalau aku tidak keluar dari sini… ! maka onee-sama !" ucap ryuji terlihat sangat khawatir .

"ehh, ternyata skill ku belum selesai " ucap shido .

ctringgg* sesuatu keluar di atas mereka ,,

szzzz* masih terlihat samar-samar,

"apa itu ? " ucap ryuji .

"sepertinya itu sebuah angka .." ucap shido .

"_angka 2 ?" batin ryuji,_

"_angka 2, atau second ?" batin shido,_

sshhh* magic circle yang mengelilingi mereka perlahan-lahan menyusut..

"hei apa yang akan kau lakukan ..!" ucap ryuji ke shido

"itu bukan aku . .! sepertinya kita akan ke dimensi lain untuk tempat pertarungan kita, fufu "

"jangan bercanda ..! apa kau bisa mengembalikan kita nanti ?" ryuji memperingatkan .

sreett* srett* shido melihat layar skill nya,

"kau memang benar, di sini tidak ada skill untuk mengembalikan kita, _sial aku memang ceroboh_" shido bingung cara untuk keluar dari magic circle itu,

slupp* warp ! shido juga mencoba untuk keluar dengan skill d hold nya,

jdarr* sama seperti ryuji, kemampuan shido juga tidak berguna untuk mencoba keluar dari magic circle itu, "cih, bagaimana bisa seperti ini ?" .

tep* tep* tep* dhuk* mereka berdua berjalan mundur dan membentur punggung mereka satu sama lain,

"hei, bagaimana sekarang ?" ucap ryuji .

"sudah lah, nanti saja kita pikirkan cara untuk keluar dari dimensi lain itu, kita akan bertarung lebih dahulu," ucap shido sambil mecari informasi tentang skill yang dia pakai ,

"itu kalau kita bisa berpindah dimensi dalam keadaan utuh..!"

"tenang saja, menurut penjelasan skill ku tadi, itu akan memindahkan semua orang dalam radius 10 m,

ke dimensi lain dalam keadaan utuh, namun hanya sebatas hero premium , jika bukan hero premium,

mungkin akan kehilangan beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja, namun tidak mati, ini aku beri detail nya"

trititit* titt* ucap shido sambil mengirimkan detail skill nya ke ryuji,

!ryuji ada pesan yang belum di buka!

"baiklah akan aku buka sekarang, !"

titt*

skill information~~

name skill = matrix dimensio .

category = rare skill (bukan salah satu dari skill gear), seperti kekuatan tersembunyi seseorang .

cooldown skill = 3 bulan .

effect = memindahkan semua orang dalam radius 10 m, ke dimensi lain (matrix) dalam keadaan utuh, namun hanya sebatas hero premium , jika bukan hero premium,kemungkinan akan kehilangan beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja, namun tidak mati.

"fiuh, untung aku termasuk hero premium," ucap ryuji sedikit lega .

"baiklah, apa kau sudah siap..?," ucap shido .

"aku siap apapun yang terjadi ..!"

_siuttt* akhirnya magic circle itu sudah menutup sepenuhnya, dan mengirim mereka ke dimensi lain yang di sebut matrix . ._

tep*

tep*

mereka mendarat di lantai persegi delapan berwarna biru, di sekitar nya juga ada . .

ada yang berwarna merah dan hijau.

"sepertinya kita sudah sampai ..." ucap ryuji .

gezz* shido tertunduk… "baiklah kita mulai pertarungannya ..!" ucap shido sambil menatap ryuji dengan bola mata hijau gelap yang bersinar .

"fiuh, aku juga tidak sabar .. hyahhhhh*" ucap ryuji dengan jangkar yang mengeluarkan duri-duri tajam .

drap* drap* drap*

drap* drap* drap*

mereka berlari ke arah berlawanan . .

tep*… tep*… tep*.. tiba- tiba seorang perempuan cantik berbaju biru muda dengan pita merah, serta rambut pink yang lembut, berjalan dan berhenti di tengah- tengah pertarungan mereka berdua ..!

srrtttt*

srrtttt*

ryuji dan shido berhenti ..

"hei kau ..! minggirlah ini pertarunganku dengan orang popeye itu, kalau tidak, aku akan mencabik-cabik mu ..!"

"tenanglah, dia mungkin hanya perempuan yang tersesat .." ucap ryuji .

"arigatou onii-chan ^^ (terima kasih kak)" ucap si perempuan .

"sebenarnya siapa kau ?"tanya ryuji .

"watashi wa gasai yuno (aku gasai yuno), aku sudah terjebak di sini selama 3000 ribu tahun"

"wahhh, 3000 tahun ? itu sudah lama sekali, !" ucap shido terheran-heran .

"_apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" batin shido ._

"apa kau tau cara keluar dari tempat ini ?" tanya ryuji sekali lagi .

"ya aku tau cara keluar dari tempat ini.. untuk pembukaan , aku ingin tahu nama kalian berdua! " jawab yuno .

"baiklah, aku ryuji, may ryuji.."

"aku shido, shido fog.."

"apa kau bisa memberi tahu kami cara keluar dari tempat ini..?" tanya ryuji untuk kesekian kalinya,

"ya tolong beritahu kami cara keluar dari tempat ini" ucap shido .

"ya aku mengerti shido onii-chan, ryuji onii chan" jawab yuno .

geezz* gezz* kabut hitam keluar dari kaki gasai yuno

kabut hitam itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya . .

"hei, shido aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi,!" ucap ryuji .

"ya aku mengerti, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu..!" jawab shido .

blushh* whuss* kabut tadi meledak dan mengeluarkan effect angin yang dahsyat seperti skill yang di keluarkan oleh mitsuki saat menggunakan sea tornado . .

sshhh* yuno mulai terlihat dari balik kabut .

"hei apa kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya ryuji .

"kyahahaha, akhirnya darah yang aku nanti-nanti selama 100 tahun terakhir" ucap dark yuno .

"_sial, aura pembunuh ini lebih kuat dari punyaku" batin shido khawatir ._

"yah, aku akan meneruskan pembicaraan yang di bicarakan oleh diriku yang lain tadi,!"

"apa maksudmu !, dirimu yang lain ?" ucap ryuji dan shido bersamaan ..

"oh.. dia adalah, diriku yang lemah, sedangkan aku yang sekarang adalah diriku yang kuat,,"jawab dark yuno .

"_sial, ini bisa sangat berbahaya !" batin ryuji khawatir_

"_aku tidak pernah tau kalau ada orang yang memiliki aura yang sangat mengerikan seperti dia !"perasaan shido mulai bercampur aduk,_

"cukup sudah basa-basinya nya, akan aku jelaskan cara keluar dari sini ..! kalian harus bisa mengalahkan ku ..!, kyahahaha…."

matrix ruler, definition~~

1\. kalian harus bisa mengalahkanku,,

2\. jika kalian jatuh ke bawah maka kalian akan hilang entah kemana, (bisa di bilang seperti pintu kemana saja milik doraemon, tapi yang satu ini adalah.. pintu, entah kemana ."..)

3\. kalian tidak akan kelelahan di tempat ini, apapun yang kalian lakukan, (dirty brain khu,khu,khu)

4\. pertarungan akan berlangsung sangat panjang, dan tidak ada yang bisa tidur di tempat ini,

5\. di dimensi ini waktu akan berhenti.. di dunia yang kalian tempati, karena aku mengaktifkan *hank dimension*

6\. kalian bebas bekerja sama atau bertarung sendiri-sendiri,

7\. kalian akan bertambah tua, tergantung berapa lama kalian bisa mengalahkanku,

8\. tidak ada siang di tempat ini, hanya malam dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang,

9\. kalian bisa menyerah kapanpun, tapi aku akan tetap membunuhmu ..(kalau gitu apa gunanya menyerah ?, )

10\. kalian bisa menggunakan kemampuan kalian masing-masing,

11\. jika kalian berhasil mengalahkanku, aku akan menjadi sebuah crystal yang bisa kalian bawa, dan bisa di panggil kapanpun, (intinya seperti summon pet,)

12\. yang terakhir, kalian bisa mati tanpa di sadari oleh kalian berdua, kyahahah.

"baiklah, sudah ada 12 peraturan penting yang harus kalian ketahui, tujuan sebenarnya adalah mengalahkanku ..! "

"baiklah.. sepertinya ini menarik, di bagian yang tidak bisa lelah" ucap shido .

" hmm, sepertinya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu .." ucap ryuji .

"cepat! majulah kalian berdua ..!" ucap dark yuno sambil mengeluarkan pisau dengan aura ungu di tangan kanannya .

"sebaiknya kita bekerja sama untuk sekarang ini.. shido"

"ryuji..! jangan jadi beban saat kita melawan dia"

"kurasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi, sekarang ayo kita serang dia bersama-sama ..!" ucap ryuji

"aku akan mengerahkan semua skill rantai ku ..! "

"aku juga akan melakukannya ..!" ucap ryuji

"hyahhhhhhhhhhh" mereka berdua mulai menyerang dark yuno bersama-sama ..

ctringg* ctrangg* srattt* cratt* srett* whess* whor* wher* wess* 10 x

"huh sepertinya dia sangat hebat" ucap ryuji .

"kau benar ..! " ucap shido .

trangg* crathh* sratt* whoss* slupp* warpp! bulpup* whiss* sritt* jblarr* 100 x

srohh* wutt* whar* jddub* srashh* whass* wirr* trungg* ctrangg* 1000 x

(akh bingung mau ngetik apa lagi,) pokoknya udah hampir 8544 jam lamanya mereka bertarung sangat sengit,

ahh* ahh* ahh* nhhh*… "sudah cukup hentikan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

riku : ehh maap-maap salah skenario,

just forget it ~~

happily reading ^^

"hei sudah berapa lama kita melakukan pertarungan ini," tanya ryuji ke shido,

"sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali… !" jawab shido,

"kyahahaha, ini sangat menyenangkan sekali.." ucap dark yuno,

srat* srat* srat* srat*,

goresan demi goresan mulai muncul di tubuh ryuji dan shido,

"ugh, bagaimana bisa dia tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya, ?" ucap ryuji

"akh.. kurasa kau benar ..!"

"itu juga merupakan kemampuanku.." ucap dark yuno di sela-sela obrolan ryuji dan shido,

"sebenarnya apa kemampuanmu ? apa mungkin ada orang yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu ?" tanya shido .

"itu mudah aja shido onii-chan, aku bisa melihat masa depan dari telefon genggam yang aku pegang"

ini..! srett*dark yuno menunjukan hp yang dia pegang di tangan kirinya kepada ryuji dan shido..

tap* tap* tap*

tap* tap* tap*

ryuji dan shido, mulai sedikit mendekati dark yuno untuk mencoba melihat isi dari hp itu,

"hahh dia benar, di sana tertulis…!" ucap ryuji,

"ini tidak mungkin kan ..!" ucap shido .

~~hp view~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( ^ = arah atas )

shido mengeluarkan rantai dan mencoba menyerang mu dari depan,

ryuji menyerang dari sebelah kanan,

ryuji gagal menyerang dan melemparkan jangkarnya,

shido menyerang dengan beberapa rantai dari belakang,

ryuji dan shido menyerang dari sisi kanan dan kiri,

mereka gagal dan mundur ke belakang untuk mengobrol tentang berapa lama mereka melakukan pertarungan,

mereka bertanya tentang kemampuanku,

aku menunjukan kemampuanku pada mereka,

mereka heran dan tidak percaya dengan kemampuanku,

aku tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua,

cszzzrr* hp dark yuno berbunyi tanda masa depan berubah,

"cih, sial aku kurang waspada," ucap dark yuno sambil melihat hp nya,

namun sial, hp nya masih dalam proses dan tulisan tentang masa depan belum tertulis..

bulpup* jblarr* lumba-lumba air ryuji, tiba-tiba keluar dan menyerang dari bawah dark yuno,

"uakhh !" teriak yuno terlempar ke atas .

"shido sekarang giliranmu ..!" ucap ryuji .

"baiklah .. serahkan saja pada ku.." ucap shido tersenyum.

shido mengeluarkan rantai hijau dari perutnya dan mulai menyerang dark yuno yang masih terlempar di udara, "rasakan ini ..!"

slupp* warp ! crat5x. slupp* warp ! crat5x. slupp* warp ! crat5x. slupp* warp ! crat5x.

"kyaaaaa..!" dark yuno berteriak karena menerima serangan beruntun dari shido,

brug* dark yuno terjatuh namun lukanya hanya seperti serangan virtual .

sementara itu, tubuh ryuji dan shido sudah tersayat-sayat dan mengeluarkan darah

tes* tes*

"fuh, sepertinya kita berhasil, mengalahkan dia .." ucap ryuji .

"kau benar.. akhirnya kita akan keluar dari tempat ini.." ucap shido menundukan kepala sambil memegang topi nya .

"kalian berdua memang pandai, dan kuat.. _sampai jumpa di duel selanjutnya_" ucap dark yuno .

ctringgghh* tubuh dark yuno mulai lenyap menjadi aura hitam .

ctinggg* dua crystal berwarna hitam dan merah jatuh setelah tubuh dark yuno menghilang,

"inikah, crystal yang dikatakan dia tadi ?" ucap ryuji,

"sepertinya memang benar ..!" ucap shido,

grap* ryuji mengambil crystal berwarna merah,

grap* shido menganmbil crystal berwarna hitam,

fyunggg* magic circle muncul di depan mereka, muncul untuk membawa mereka berdua pulang,

tap* tap* tap*

"yoshh ! ayo kita pulang", hya* ucap ryuji sambil melompat ke dalam magic circle,

"hmm, baiklah" ucap shido sambil menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat sesosok malaikat maut yang terlihat samar-samar,

"_akh, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lama bertarung" batin ryuji sambil melompat ke magic circle, _

"fufufufuf* mereka berdua merupakan contoh dari apa yang muncul dari perubahan bumi, seperti yang di katakan tuan necro" ucap -

pirate bay, alda (12.21)

fyunggg* magic circle juga muncul . .

tep*

tep*

ryuji dan shido berhasil keluar dari magic circle

mereka berdua melihat mitsuki dan yoshina saling tersenyum . .

_apa yang sedang terjadi selama kita pergi ? batin ryuji dan shido ._

_name : __**gasai yuno**_

_age : 13 tahun_

_description : yandere _

_job : not the hero (pemilik buku harian masa depan.)_

_about : wanita mengerikan dari dunia pertama, yang terjebak di dimensi lain karena perjalanan ke masa lalu yang gagal untuk bertemu pacarnya yang telah mati. (berhati-hatilah !) dia sangat berbahaya!_

behind the scene / author view

riku : "sini duduk bareng sama kita, sambil nulis fanfic"

yuno : "eh, eh maksudmu aku ?"

riku : "ya iya lah"

mitsuki &amp; yoshina : "sini gak ppa kok, katanya onii-chan ini, para pembaca mumpung pada silent"

yuno : "benarkah ?"

author &amp; mitsuki &amp; yoshina : "iya beneran"

puk* akhirnya aku di temani oleh tiga wanita cantik,

"_heheh kalau seperti ini, bakalan update cepet kaya'na" _

kota-kota dalam beberapa hari ini mulai hancur karena serangan sesuatu yang lain..

ketakutan sudah mulai menyebar di beberapa daerah .

hanya kota dengan hero-hero yang mempunyai semangat tinggi untuk berjuang, yang bisa mempertahankan kota nya, namun itu masih belum cukup . .

kabar angin mengatakan kalau penyerangan hanya dilakukan oleh seseorang yang memakai scythe beraura ungu gelap, siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi ..!

akhirnya penentu nasib alda dan citadel mulai bergerak untuk menyelamatkan planet dari kekacauan besar yang di lakukan oleh penerus raja dark chaos "necro !"

chapter selanjutnya axel dan vivi akan berjuang..!


	6. Chapter 4 (Bold, Pekat)

Kematian ?apa itu?  
Saat ini.  
Saat sang malaikat maut mengambil langkah.  
Bahkan hero terhebat pun akan mati pada akhirnya.  
Kurasa itu benar.

Si penentu, apakah dia bisa bertahan darinya?

"_kau tak akan bisa lari__!__"_

* * *

[ Another dimension – Enemy Base ]

Di dimensi lain yang tidak diketahui.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak rak buku layaknya perpustakan, tampak buku-buku di sini kebanyakan sudah lapuk dan berdebu. Ada dua orang yang sepertinya sedang membicarkan sesuatu.

"Exo, apa semua nya berjalan sesuai rencana?" tanya Necro  
"Iya, sepertinya sudah ada tanda-tanda dari perlawanan mereka"  
"Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'Matrix' yang ku tahu itu adalah dimensi dimana kekuatan jahat dan baik saling bersatu, tempat gelap itu jadi di penuhi bintang-bintang" ucap Necro sambil berjalan ke rak buku yang paling besar.  
"Ya aku sudah ke sana dan menyaksikan pertarungan yang cukup menarik..." ucap Exo sambil mengelap Scythe nya.

Dan saat grim Reaper itu sedang sibuk mengelap, dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Um... aku baru ingat, aku juga menemukan benda putih ini di sana" ucap Exo sambil menunjukkan kalung putih ke Necro.

Necro yang melihat itu pun terkejut.

"Inikan! bodoh, bagaimana mungkin kau menemukan benda ini? dan kenapa juga kau masih hidup setelah mendapatkannya?"  
"Hmm?"

Exo tampak bingung dengan perkataan tadi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau bertemu dengan White Grim Reaper itu?" tanya Necro dengan sedikit keringat sambil memegang pundak Exo.  
"Tidak-tidak, aku menemukannya saat perjalanan pulang, karena itu berkilau aku jadi ingin membawanya kesini" jawab Exo tenang.

"_Tidak kusangka si putih itu ceroboh sekali, menjatuhkan barang berharga seperti ini? dengan adanya ini, pasti benda-benda yang lain akan segera bermunculan, dan rencanaku pasti tidak akan gagal! kyahaha" batin Necro sambil tertawa jahat. _

Exo semakin bingung melihat tingkah tuannya itu.

"Ada ada hal yang menarik? tuan tau kan, aku paling bosan kalau hanya melihat para Undead kita yang melakukan pembantaian" ucap Exo berdiri dengan Scythe ungu di tangan kanannya.

Tuannya tersenyum dan sedikit mundur.

"Ya aku tau itu. Sekarang coba lihat ini, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu agar rencana kita berjalan sempurna" ucap Necro.

Buk.

Sebuah buku tebal tiba-tiba muncul dan jatuh langsung di kedua tangan Necro.

"Ini sebenarnya adalah rahasiaku dan ayah, tapi karena kau adalah pelayanku yang paling setia aku tidak akan ragu untuk memberitahu ini"

Lalu saat Sacred Book itu terbuka, keluar benda-benda proyeksi beserta namanya. Ada 12 benda yang terlihat, tapi banyak di antaranya masih tertutupi oleh bayangan. Sepertinya hanya 3 benda saja yang terlihat jelas di sana.

_Tulisan yang melayang-layang di atas buku._

Ke 12 benda suci berada tersebar di seluruh alam dan dimensi.  
Hanya kekuatan murni antara cahaya dan kegelapan yang bisa mendapatkan semua.  
Di setiap benda suci tersebut selalu terdapat kesedihan dan kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi.  
Jika sudah mendapat semua, sudah di pastikan bahwa dalam perjalanan itu akan banyak korban yang mengikutinya.

Di ambang-ambang kehidupan yang tipis.

List Pure Gear..

1.) White necklace.  
2.) Black and red crystal.  
3.) Blue Ring

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan pure gear yang pertama?"  
"Ya kau benar, tapi kita masih harus mendapatkan ke 11 pure gear sisanya, mulai sekarang ini adalah tugasmu untuk menyelesaikannya!" ucap Necro.  
"Tapi, bagaimana aku mencari semua pure gear itu?" tanya Exo.  
"Kita sedikit beruntung, sudah ada 3 yang muncul. Tentang Blue Ring, itu tidak di temukan tapi di buat" ucap Necro.  
"Maksud tuan?"

Necro melihat Exo dengan tatapan menyala.

"Bawakan aku 10 ribu nyawa!"

Exo yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum dan menaruh Scythenya di punggung.

Sring.

"Jangan mengecewakanku!"  
"Itu tidak akan terjadi Tuan.." ucap Exo yang berlutut hormat.

Siut.

Exo menghilang dengan grim assault.

* * *

[ Village cemetry (17.30) ]

Tep.

Seorang grim Reaper berdiri di atas sebuah gereja, gereja yang dipenuhi dengan burung gagak.

Kaok! kaok! kaok!

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.  
Ramai orang yang keluar dari dalam gereja cukup riuh dan biasa saja.  
Tapi suasana akan terasa sangat sunyi bagi mereka yang bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"_Shadow clone" ucap Exo lirih__._

Css. Css. Css. Css.

4 bayangan grim Reaper lain muncul.

"YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

Crat! crat! crat! crat!

* * *

[ Pedalaman hutan, Alda (03.00 am) ]

Jbyurrr!

"Huah! hah!"  
"Bangun pemalas!"  
"Memangnya jam berapa ini?" ucap Axel sambil terkantuk-kantuk dan basah kuyub.  
"Lihat saja jam di belakang di sana!" bentak Alvion kesal.

Axel menoleh ke jam dinding di belakangnya.

Sret.

"I-i-ini kan! ini kan! masih jam 3 pagiiii!" ucap Axel.  
"Huh! sudah jangan banyak bicara!" ucap Alvion kesal

Tapi entah karena reflek atau apa, Alvion langsung memegang tangan Axel dan menyeretnya ke luar kamar.

"Kita mau ke mana nih?" tanya Axel polos.  
"Sudah jelas ke kamar mandi! lihat bajumu basah kuyub seperti itu. Cepat mandilah kalau kau tidak mau masuk angin!" ucap Alvion terus menyeret Axel.

Krik* krik* krik*

Wajah Axel tiba-tiba menjadi merah padam.

"_A-apa maksudnya! aku belum siap mandi campuran sama perempuan! ehehe" batin Axel dengan senyum anehnya._

Alvion menoleh dan melihat Axel.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Alvion.  
"Maksudku. A-aku tidak tau apa-apa soal ke kamar mandi sama-sama" jawab Axel malu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya yang bersentuhan beberapa kali.

titt!

Wajah Alvion juga berubah menjadi merah padam.

"B-b-baka!"

Pletak.

"Aduh! sakit!" keluh Axel.  
"Rasakan! cepat sana mandi! " bentak Alvion marah.  
"I-iya, tuan putri"

Sring.

Pisau merah terbang di pundak kanan Alvion.

"Apa katamu? haah?" Ekspresi Alvion mengerikan dengan aura kemarahan.

Jleb.

Pisau meluncur dan melewati Axel sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"hiii! ma-maaf! iya aku akan segera mandi!" ucap Axel ketakutan.

Jleb. Jleb! Jleb!

"Huwaaa! Sial ternyata dia serius ingin menyerangku!" ucap Axel yang lari terbirit-birit karena di kejar pisau-pisau merah milik Alvion.

Skip

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Axel selesai mandi.

"Baik, sekarang kita akan melanjutkan latihan kemarin" ucap Alvion.  
"Siap!"  
"Kendalikan rasa takutmu lalu luapkan menjadi kekuatan"

Plek.

Pipi Axel di pegang oleh kedua tangan Alvion. Yep, suasana terasa hangat.

_Sehangat romance author._

"Sudah aku bilang kan, a-aku belum siap..." ucap Axel tersipu dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Alvion hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Axel pun juga terdiam. Dengan barmandikan keringat dingin.

Matahari pagi menyambut mereka berdua.

"Kita akan mulai ya" ucap Alvion sambil menatap Axel dengan senyumnya.  
"Mulai? aku masih belum siap tau.." ucap Axel menunduk dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Belum siap, belum siap? kau ini memang penakut sekali ya" ucap Alvion yang sepertinya sudah salah mengerti dengan tingkah laku Axel.

Ctring.

Cahaya silau sang mentari tampak dari luar jendela samping mereka.

Mereka berdua yang saling berdekatan itu.

* * *

Hawa yang hampa, yang tidak terasa apapun.  
Bagi mereka berdua. Sekitarnya menjadi abu-abu dan sangat suram.

_Se-suram wajah author._

"Kenapa jadi abu-abu begini? apa yang sudah terjadi" tanya Axel sambil melihat sekitarnya.  
"Ini tidak jauh beda dari yang tadi, tapi dengan warna ini aku rasa kau akan cepat bisa mengendalikan rasa takutmu" Jawab Alvion.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah kecil itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan.

Memang tadi kelihatannya masih pagi dan matahari baru saja terbit, tapi saat Alvion tadi melakukan sesuatu. Matahari yang terbit tadi berubah menjadi matahari yang tenggelam.

Itu berarti mempengaruhi suhunya juga.

Udara di dalam hutan tak terasa sudah bertambah dingin dan dingin, sampai nafas Axel dan Alvion terlihat di udara.

Fuhh. Fuhh.

"Kedinginan ya?" tanya Axel.  
"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir" jawab Alvion sambil mengesek-gesek kedua tangan nya.

Axel yang berada di belakang tampak sedang melepas setelannya.

Lalu dengan hati-hati memakaikan setelan itu ke Alvion.

"Ini, biar kak Alvi gak kedinginan" ucap Axel.  
"Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"  
"Aku tidak, walaupun penakut seperti ini aku sering maen paket malam di warnet yang dingin nya minta ampun lo. Jadi ga usah khawatirkan aku" ucap Axel dengan senyum hangatnya.

"_huhuhu.. Huhuhu.. Gue bener-bener kedinginan nih, ekstreme banget bro" batin Axel, terlihat wajah nya memerah karena dingin._

"_ternyata dia baik juga.." Batin Alvion dengan senyum kecil,_

Sekitar 10 menit mereka berjalan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun berbeda saat mereka sudah keluar dari dalam hutan.

Alvion merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

_Apa umpannya berhasil?_

"Hei, saat kubilang lari. Kau harus lari sekuat tenaga ya!" ucap Alvion memperingatkan Axel dan menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.  
"Ada apa?" ucap Axel sambil melihat hamparan rumput luas di depannya. Sama seperti yang di lihat Alvion.  
"Di sini terlalu berbahaya, tekanan ini sangat berat" ucap Alvion.

"Tekanan apa? aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali" ucap Axel polos.

Ssh.

"_Apa kau yakin?" bisik seseorang di telingga Axel._

"Hii! si-siapa itu?" ucap Axel merinding dan segera berlari menyusul Alvion.

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan Alvion menoleh ke belakang.

Jdug.

Tak di sangka Axel tersandung batu.

"_Ini gawat, tapi…" batin Axel__._

"Kyaaa!" Teriak Alvion.

Bruk. gnyut.

"Aduh,.."  
"Hah.. hahh.." Alvion terengah-engah, dengan wajah memerah,  
"Kenapa?" tanya Axel dengan polos.  
"Ahh…mhhh…!"  
"Kenapa sih?"

Gnyut. gnyut.

"Eeh? apa ini? kok?" ucap Axel sambil melihat tangannya.  
"Nnhhhhhh…!"  
"Hyaaauu..! maaf kak!" ucap Axel loncat ke belakang dan langsung berlutut minta maaf.

Alvion pun bangun dengan pose ehm, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang merasa terhina.

"Axel.." sapa lembut Alvion dengan pipi memerah.

"ke-ke-kenapa kak?" ucap Axel masih dalam posisi berlutut. (Berkeringat bak air terjun)

Alvion mulai berdiri dan mendekat ke Axel.

"Axel.. berdirilah enggak papa kok." ucap Alvion sambil menyentuh pundak Axel dengan ke dua tangannya.

Axel pun berdiri di depan Alvion.

"Be-beneran nih kak?" tanya Axel sedikit gugup.  
"Iya benar" jawab Alvion dengan senyuman manis khasnya yang tidak terungkap.  
"Fiuh. Aku kira akan bagaimana di tempat ini, makasih ya! eheh" ucap Axel sambil mengelus dadanya.  
"Benar-benar kurang ajarr!" teriak Alvion mengeluarkan aura merah di tangan kanannya.

Jdessh. (jdessh… jdessh….) mengema nih.

"Huakk! Grrr. Grrr.." Axel memegangi perut nya yang keram akibat pukulan Alvion.  
"Rasakan, dasar bocah mesum!" ucap Alvion kesal.  
"Aduhh, sakit banget nihh! kan tadi cuma tidak sengaja!" ucap Axel sambil menahan air matanya.  
"Tapi tetap aja! kamu tadi megang a-a-a..." ucap Alvion tergagap.

"_Ahh, tadi kenapa aku gak segera sadar! Kok tadi rata banget yah. Heran deh. Sampai-sampai hampir gak kerasa" Batin Axel__ merana dan__ masih memegangi perutnya._

"Eh-ehh? kamu mikirin apa? mau di pukul lagi sampai tulang rusuk mu patah semua hah!" ucap Alvion marah sambil mengeluarkan aura merah sekali lagi, tapi sekarang di tangan kirinya.

"Aduh, dia pingsan!"

Tepat setelah itu.

Kabut hitam keluar dan memenuhi seluruh tempat.

Sring. sring. sring.

Suara ayunan Scythe terdengar beberapa kali.

"Sialan! kenapa pada saat seperti ini baru muncul!" ucap Alvion terlihat sangat khawatir.  
"Tenang saja. Kau akan mati tanpa merasakan kesakitan sedikitpun" ucap seseorang di balik kabut.

Situasi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Alvion. Karena Axel baru saja kehilangan kesadarannya__pingsan__._

"Keluar! ayo kita segera selesaikan ini secepatnya!" teriak Alvion dengan senjata tempur siap di tangan.  
"Yah. Aku akan segera menghabisi mu secepatnya!" ucap seorang Reaper yang keluar dari balik kabut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Alvion.  
"Mengetahui orang yang akan membunuhmu itu percuma. Aku di sini hanya ingin mengambil nyawa kalian!"

"Coba saja, tapi itu tidak akan mudah!" ucap Alvion dengan nada tinggi.  
"kita lihat saja nanti!"

Wus!

Sang Reaper melakukan dash.

Tepat ke depan Alvion dengan Scythenya.

KREYNA!

Alvion melemparkan pisau Hwalyong merahnya.

Pisau itu mengarah tepat ke kepala Reaper.

Syiut.

Sang Reaper tiba-tiba menghilang.

"kemana dia!?" ucap Alvion tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"_di belakang mu"__bisik Reaper itu._

Alvion pun menoleh ke belakang dan langsung mencoba menyerang menggunakan kemampuannya.

HWALYONG PUNCH!

Pukulan kuat itu hampir mendarat. Tapi..

Syiut.

Reaper menghilang lagi.

Tapi kali ini benar-benar muncul di belakang Alvion, siap memotongnya menjadi dua bagian.

"_Apa aku akan mati sekali tebas oleh dia? padahal aku.."_

"MATI!"

Sring! crat!

Suara tebasan Scythe yang memuncratkan darah serta isi perut seseorang.

"hah.. Hah... li-lihat kan, se-sepertinya aku yang melindungimu.." ucap seseorang berbaju biru. Dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

Bruk.

"_apa….? kenapa….? dia...? melindungiku? Axel….." Batin Alvion bingung._

Air mata Alvion mengembun, dia seperti tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Remaja yang harusnya ia lindungi itu sudah terluka, dan kabar buruknya luka itu sangat fatal.

"Bodoh sekali dia menerima tebasan ku (dengan lapang dada lagi)" ucap Exo dengan senyum sadis.

Air mata tak tertahankan lagi, melintas di kulit wajahnya.

"_tidak! Ini tidak mungkin kan! Kenapa aku__ ini!__? " batin Alvion sambil memegang kepala__ peningnya__ dengan kedua tangannya._

Air mata yang jatuh menggambarkan kesedihan juga ketakutan.

"Apa kau sudah siap mati?" Reaper itu bertanya dengan mata sadism.

Dia mendekat ke Alvion dengan Scythe yang masih meneteskan darah.

"ya.. Seper..srut. tinya aku sudah sruttt. gagal da- srutt. dalam misi ini, sudahlah…. Srutt. cepat habisi aku" ucap Alvion menangis tersedu-sedu.

Air mata basah perempuan membasahi rerumputan di sana.  
Sungguh kejadian yang memilukan bagi Alvion.

"Sesuai permintaanmu. _(__As Your Wish__)_"

Sang Reaper mengangkat Scythe nya. Bersiap memotong kepala Alvion..

Sring!

* * *

Kejadian yang di luar dugaan, bahwa sang penentu nasib dunia telah…  
Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, malaikat maut yang hampir mati itu adalah musuh terberat mereka.  
Akankah mereka selamat dari kehadirannya?

Apakah ini akhir?  
Apakah ini akhirnya?

Sebuah kemungkinan yang sangat kecil.  
Akankah sebuah hati murni akan menyelamatkan mereka?

_**Apakah cinta merupakan jawaban?**_

Bye-bye. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	7. Chapter 5 (Another, Lainnya)

Chapter 5

Masa lalu yang kelam,

Masa depan yang cerah,

Memang ..

itu seperti proses terbentuknya dunia ini,

penuh dengan kegelapan, cahaya oleh bintang-bintang,

apakah cahaya hanya sebuah titik di kegelapan ?  
ditelan kegelapan ?

aku yakin di hati semuanya pasti ada cahaya .

meski itu malaikat kegelapan ..

_~Happily Reading~_

_._

_._

* * *

Alvion Past (Dark Rebirth)

Shiuwww*

Bola hitam tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah kota yang berada dalam lembah penuh kehidupan, kota itu memiliki semua yang di butuhkan untuk para Hero, di sana juga banyak dokter yang siap mengobati para Hero yang terluka akibat pertempuran antara 3 Legion, tidak peduli walaupun itu Orde, Legiun, bahkan para Hero Dark Chaos pun tetap di beri bantuan, kota itu di beri nama LUCIVA. sebuah tempat netral yang di penuhi kekuatan magic pelindung yang kuat sehingga semua orang yang terdapat di dalamnya tidak bisa saling menyerang.

beberapa saat sebelum kehancuran,

tap*.. tap*.. tap*, dua orang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, jalan di penuhi toko-toko yang menjual makanan, aksesoris, baju, dan barang-barang untuk keperluan perang, juga banyak hero yang saling berbagi pengalaman di pinggir jalan,

"hei, tempat ini sangat damai yah" ucap seseorang kepada teman di sampingnya,

"kau benar sekali, di tempat ini kita bisa beristirahat dengan sangat tenang" jawab temannya

"sungguh benar-benar kebahagiaan bisa tinggal di kota ini, oh ya ? kita sudah saling mengenal dalam beberapa hari ini, kau berpihak Legion mana ?" tanya orang itu,

"aku tidak berpihak Legion mana pun, menurutku semua Legion itu sama saja, kalau bisa aku ingin menghentikan perang ini, tanpa ada jatuhnya korban" jawab temannya,

Orang yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam, dan melihat apa yang ada di atas langit tanpa mengedipkan matanya,

"hoi, apa kamu baik-baik saja ?"

"ya mungkin.., apakah hal seperti ini pernah terjadi ?," tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk bola hitam yang terbang di tengah kota,

"apa!, ini persis seperti waktu itu, tempat asalku juga hancur karena bola hitam!, ini sangat gawat! kita harus segera meninggalkan kota ini..!" jawab temannya,

keringat kedua orang itu mulai keluar deras,

tes* tes* tes* keringat yang jatuh membasahi tempat berdirinya mereka,

Tep*

"sebaiknya kita segera lari!, dan memberitahukan kepada penduduk..!",

"baiklah ayo segera kita lakukan!",

Drap* drap* drap*

Mereka berdua berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan memberitahukan kepada penduduk yang mereka lewati,

Para penduduk hanya terpaku melihat bola hitam di atas langit kota,

Perhatian mulai pecah ketika..

"Bahaya !, kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini..!, itu adalah bola hitam penghancur!" teriak kedua orang itu

"hahh !, kenapa mereka baru memberitahukan sekarang ?",

"mama ?, ayo kita segera keluar dari kota" ucap seorang anak yang menarik-narik baju ibunya,

"kyaaaaa!, ayo nak ..!"

srekk* tep*

ibu itu langsung mengendong anaknya dan berlari dengan air mata,

"uhuk.. uhuk ini sudah waktunya untukku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini" ucap kakek tua yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang rumahnya,

Teriakan orang-orang di kota yang mengambarkan ketakutan mereka terhadap kematian, namun ada beberapa dari mereka berlari dengan perasaan masing-masing,

"ini sangat menarik fufufuf*",

"hmmm, kalau aku mati setidaknya harus dengan senyuman",

"apakah ada dunia setelah mati ?, aku ingin tahu..",

"aku akan menyusul teman seperjuanganku.. , tunggu aku disana kawan…"

Blrrhh* bola kegelapan itu perlahan membesar, dan semakin membesar..

beberapa penduduk yang berlarian sudah mencapai Gate,

Gate Orde berada di timur kota,

Gate Legiun berada di barat kota,

Dan Gate Dark Chaos berada di utara kota,

Akan tetapi ke 3 Gate itu telah tersegel dan di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa membukanya,

orang-orang yang sudah berada di depan Gate sudah hampir putus asa,

"wahhh, jangan bercanda !"

"dimana semua penjaga Gate ini ?, kemana mereka ..!"

"diamm!,"

suasana terasa sangat hening di Gate Orde karena teriakan orang itu,

mata semuanya terfokus pada seorang Grand Templar muda yang berdiri di batu besar tempat hero itu berdiri, dia ingin meredakan suasana.

"apa kalian.. punya seseorang yang kalian sayangi ?, apa kalian punya permohonan maaf yang belum tersampaikan, kalau seseorang itu berada di tempat ini, dan berada di dekat kalian, terbukalah dengan mereka semua.. ini mungkin adalah saat terakhir ...!" ucap Grand Templar itu dengan nada tegas, (air mata yang ia tahan sudah mulai keluar) tes* tes*,

"cepatlah !"

semua penduduk yang mendengar itu sudah mulai mengerti apa yang di maksudkan oleh Grand Templar itu, orang-orang segera mencari, memeluk teman, sahabat, dan seseorang yang mereka cintai dengan tulus.

"maaf nak, selama ini mama terus berbohong padamu kalau ayahmu masih hidup".

"tidak apa ma, sepertinya kita juga akan segera menyusul ayah" jawab anak itu dengan senyuman,

"lis, sebenarnya aku sudah sayang padamu sejak kita pertama bertemu, apa kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan lis ?",

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun siru" jawab lis sedikit malu ,

grepp* siru pun mempererat pelukannya pada lis dan berkata..

"semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan berusaha tuk selalu di sampingmu lis" .

"ya, terima kasih banyak" ucap lis tersenyum saat pelukan hangat itu .

di sana juga ada yang membentuk beberapa kelompok kecil berbentuk lingkaran bersama teman-teman dan sahabat,

"apa kita sudah siap untuk kegelapan ini, teman-teman.. ?"

"ya kita siap !" jawab semua teman-teman itu dengan riang,

"selama kita bersama,cahaya pasti akan menerangi kita semua.."

"ahahahah, kau benar ..." tawa seorang di kelompok

semua di kelompok itu tersenyum, menunggu datangnya kematian,

sementara itu di Gate Legiun coba membangun magic protection untuk meminimalisir korban meninggal,

dan di Gate Dark Chaos hanya diam saja,

diameter bola hitam sudah mencapai 10m,

bola hitam itu langsung membesar dengan cepat,

duarrr* duarr* duarr* duarrr*

bangunan di sana hancur berkeping-keping karena terjangan dari bola hitam itu, hanya beberapa detik sehingga mencapai kehancuran total,

lembah itu hancur tak tersisa, semua orang di sana mati !

hanya menyisakan seorang bayi di tengah kota yang mengenakan pakaian hitam, bayi itu tidak menangis.. dia hanya diam saja dengan aura abu-abu nya,

tidak lama kemudian datang seorang Cyber Medic pria dari luar lembah itu untuk memastikan apakah ada yang selamat dari fenomena mengerikan itu,

whus* whus* whus*

Cyber Medic itu terbang di langit, dia akhirnya sampai di tengah kota,

"hah, untunglah masih ada yang selamat .." ucap Medic itu lega,

tep* si Medic mendarat dan mendekat ke bayi manis,

tap* tap* tap*

"siapa anak ini ?, kenapa bisa selamat dari ledakan sebesar itu ?" ucap Medic itu coba bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri,

"sudahlah aku akan membawa dia kerumahku, toh aku juga kesepian sekarang, akan aku rawat dia !"

Set* puk* bayi tadi di bawa di kedua tangannya,

Whus* whus* whus*

Setelah sampai di Central Healing di luar lembah, semua orang disana merasa ada yang aneh dengan bayi yang di bawa si Medic, mereka terus melihat Medic itu dengan tatapan aneh, akhirnya ada seorang teman yang bertanya..

"Hiro, di mana kau temukan bayi aneh itu ?"

"bayi aneh ?, kurasa tidak begitu dia kan hanya seorang bayi ," jawab Hiro

"tapi dia satu-satu nya yang tersisa setelah ledakan itu kan ?",

"ya kurasa juga begitu, dia sepertinya muncul ketika ledakan itu terjadi, aku akan merawatnya dan mencoba bertanya kepadanya suatu saat nanti .."jawab Hiro dengan tenang tanpa ada beban,

"baiklah terserah apa katamu, kau kan yang menemukannya.." _(kenapa dia ?)_

"terimakasih"

Setelah pembicaraan itu gosip segera menyebar dengan cepat sampai ke seluruh LEGION, Hiro sering berpindah-pindah sejak itu karena terus di kejar-kejar oleh mareka yang menginginkan Hiro dan Alvion mati..

13'th years later (13 tahun kemudian)

Hiro sudah berumur 42 tahun, meski umurnya masih cukup muda dia sudah sakit-sakitan karena sering menguras tenaganya untuk keperluannya melarikan diri, sekarang Hiro hanya bisa terbaring lemas dan di rawat oleh bayi yang dulu ia selamatkan,

-[Bedroom] 18.00 PM-

"ayah kenapa kita selalu berpindah-pindah ?" tanya anak Hiro .

"uhuk..uhuk benar katamu nak Alvion, kita pindah tempat tinggal karena orang-orang takut kalau fenomena itu akan terjadi lagi" jawab Hiro .

"fenomena ?, apa itu yah ?"

"mungkin sudah saatnya ayah beritahu padamu, dulu saat kau terlahir ke dunia ini, kau telah menghancurkan kota besar yang bernama LUCIVA, semua orang disana mati dan hanya kau yang selamat, karena itulah semua orang membencimu, tapi ayah akan selalu sayang padamu Alvion" jawab Hiro tersenyum .

Ctarrr* ctarr*

kaca rumah Hiro pecah karena batu yang di lempar dari kerumunan yang menuntut agar Hiro keluar bersama Alvion .

tapi Hiro dan Alvion tidak mempedulikannya, (Hiro sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi)

"Alvion, apa kau ingat kenapa kau terlahir ke dunia ?"

"aku tidak tau yah"

"aku mengerti, bagaimanapun juga kau jangan membenci mereka ya, mereka hanya takut" ucap Hiro

"tapi yah ?"

"sudahlah jangan begitu, turuti kata Ayahmu ini.."

"baik yah, tapi kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu kepada ayah, tentu aku tidak akan diam saja" ucap Alvion sambil mempererat genggaman nya grppp*

"ahahah, kau masih kecil Alvion.. tenanglah ini urusan orang dewasa"

Bruakk*

pintu depan rumah Hiro di buka paksa oleh orang-orang .

"dimana kau ! jangan sembunyi dan keluarlah!" teriak seorang di antara mereka, sepertinya dia yang memimpin,

tap* ….tap*… tap*

Hiro berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan bersandar di pintu, dia terlihat lesu.. kakinya gemetar,

"uhuk..uhuk mohon tenang sodara-sodara, ma..af saya ti..tidak bisa, uhuk..uhuk saya su..sudah tidak kuat lagi un..tuk berjalan keluar rumah" ucap Hiro berusaha bicara dengan sisa tenaganya,

"dimana anak iblis itu !, serahkan pada kami !"

"kalian salah! dia bukan anak iblis, dia anakku dan aku sangat menyayanginya !" ucap Hiro dengan keras, hos* hos*

"hah.. dasar munafik, ayo teman-teman kita cari anak itu !"

drap* drap* drap*

kerumunan itu menyebar ke semua tempat di rumah Hiro untuk mencari keberadaan Alvion,

"Stopp!, jangan masuk ! "ucap Hiro sambil memblokir pintu masuk kamarnya,

"kau menyembunyikan dia di sana kan ?"

"uhuk..uhukk.. kalian takkan kubiarkan lewat !" Hiro semakin berani walaupun dia sedang sakit,

"ayo maju !"

drap* drap*drap* duakkk*

orang-orang tadi menabrak Hiro hingga terpental, Hiro sekarang hanya terbaring melihat langit-langit rumahnya,

_jdegg* jdegg* jdeggg*_

"_ukh, jantungku mulai sakit lagi.. ini gawat!" batin Hiro_

"uhuk..uhuk crsshh" Hiro terbatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya,

"Alvion maafkan ayah.." ucap Hiro lirih,

"wahh ini dia anak kegelapan yang di gosipkan selama ini"

"kalian mm..mau ngapain ?" ucap Alvion sedikit takut,

"ga usah banyak bicara ya anak manis, sini ikut sama om"

"ahh gak mau, pokoknya aku ga..."

Alvion berhenti bicara ketika, (Alvion melihat ayahnya terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah di mulutnya)

tap* tap*tap* seseorang mendekat ke samping Hiro

"hai, gimana kabarmu Hiro ?,"

"ukh, rupanya kau yang dulu bicara padaku pada saat aku menemukan Alvion, kenapa kau menyebarkan obrolan kita ?" ucap Hiro sambil memalingkan wajahnya,

"ahahah, rupanya anak itu sudah punya nama ya.. aku ingin dia mati !, dia sudah menghancurkan keluargaku, impianku, pekerjaanku, merengut kehidupanku sampai tak tersisa"

"kenapa kau selalu melindunginya Hiro !" orang itu terlihat sangat kesal,

"dia hanya anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa, maafkan dia Uri.. kumohon maafkan dia" ucap Hiro memohon,

"hah tapi tetap saja, darah harus di bayar dengan darah.. " ucap Uri sambil menatap tajam ke Alvion,

srett* dia mengeluarkan revolvernya bersiap untuk menembak Alvion,

duarr*

tembakan Uri tepat mengenai kepala Alvion, bukk*

Alvion juga terbaring,

"hah !, Alvion !..." Hiro melihat Alvion yang terjatuh, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk menangis, tes* tes* tes*

_"kenapa nak, kau sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik.. tapi kenapa ?" batin Hiro sangat-sangat sedih_

"jangan khawatir kau juga akan segera menyusulnya!, fufufu" Ucap Uri yang sekarang bersiap menembak kepala Hiro,

"jang.."

duarr* cruattt*

tanpa ragu Uri langsung menembakan peluru Revolver nya tepat di kepala Hiro, darah keluar deras dari kepala Hiro yang terbaring itu..

"cih, ini menjijikan .. dasar orang payah!" Uri yang melihat itu menutupi matanya dan menunduk,

"are.. apa yang uda terjadi di ssini ?" ucap Alvion yang terbangun sambil mengelus jidatnya,

"hahh, jadi benar kau adalah anak iblis!, mati saja kau !"

Uri langsung mengeluarkan Triple Shoot nya,

dorr* dorr* dorr*,

tapi sebelum peluru itu sampai ke Alvion, Alvion sudah melihat ayahnya yang terlumuri darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya,

"ayah..?"

pandangan Alvion yang melihat itu langsung menjadi kosong, air matapun sepertinya tidak bisa keluar dari matanya, (Triple Shoot Uri menembus tubuh Alvion), drr* drr* drr*

"kyahahahaha!, kyahahahaha!, kyahahahahahaha!"

"kuharap kalian tidak menyesal!, karena sudah mengusik kegelapan yang damai ini !" ucap Alvion dengan suara mengerikan .

rambut putih Alvion menjadi panjang, di punggungnya sekarang juga keluar sayap hitam,

akan tetapi orang-orang di kamar Hiro yang melihat keanehan Alvion hanya terlihat biasa saja..

sampai pada saat ..

"tunggu apa lagi, cepat bunuh anak Iblis it..."

whess* cruatt*

ucapan orang itu terhenti karena tombak hitam yang sekarang menancap di leher nya, "akkhhkkkhhhkh tokhkhhklong..." orang itu berusaha bicara walaupun tenggorokannya sudah hancur,

grrr* grr* tekanan aura di sekitar berubah drastis, mereka sudah tau kalau hidup mereka akan segera berakhir, mereka berlari tak karuan keluar dari kamar Hiro,

drap* drap* drap*

"huaaaaaa!"

"sial!, aku masih mau hidup!"

"tidakkk!"

cratt* cratt* cratt* cratt* srshhh*

rumah Hiro yang tadi di penuhi orang-orang, mungkin sekitar 20 orang lebih.. sekarang hanya tersisa orang terkapar dengan lubang di leher, (karena belum terkena syaraf otak), jadi kemungkinan besar mereka masih bisa merasakan sakit nya, Sang Kegelapan..!,

tap* tap* tap* Alvion keluar dari rumah Hiro dengan meninggalkan banyak genangan darah di sana,

"aku akan menghancurkan dunia yang busuk ini!" ucap Alvion sambil mengangkat tombaknya ke langit,

Bulan bersinar sangat terang seperti merestui kehendak Alvion..

sudah 2 bulan setelah insiden rumah Hiro,

selama itu Alvion hanya terus berjalan menyusuri kota-kota tanpa merasakan haus dan lapar, dalam perjalanan Alvion terus memberi bekas lubang di leher orang-orang yang ia temui,

Sampai Suatu Hari.. datanglah dua orang Mage api dan Mage es untuk meredakan amarah kegelapan itu, nama kedua orange Mage itu adalah Haruka Skuld dan Risch Rea, mereka adalah pasangan Mage yang mampu memutar balikan kenyataan dan menulis kembali ingatan seseorang,

cratt*

tombak Alvion menusuk perut seseorang di gang kota yang gelap,

srassh*

ketika tombak itu di lepas, darah yang keluar sangat banyak .. tapi tak cukup untuk membuat Hero itu mati,

"fufufu.., skill Stealth mu tak berguna melawanku itu sama saja bunuh diri, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas semua orang yang memiliki aura pembunuh sepertimu"

"to...lo..ng" ucap assasin itu pada bayangan misterius di belakang Alvion,

whuss* sratt* Alvion terbang dan menarik Assasin itu dengan rantai,

grpp* bruakk* cruatt*

setelah mencekiknya,lalu Alvion membantingnya ke tanah dan membuat tubuh assasin itu hancur berantakan, darah membekas di tembok-tembok gang ..

whuss* whuss* whuss* whuss*

setelah melakukan pembunuhan itu Alvion terbang menjauh untuk mencari korban selanjutnya !, saat dia sedang mengawasi daerah sekitar..

tiba-tiba magic circle biru muncul di bawah Alvion,

"Grizzly Blizzard!"

cras* cras* cras* cras* cras* cras*

"siapa ?, berani sekali !"

sret* sret* sret* whuss*

Alvion menghindarinya dengan mudah dan terbang menukik ke bawah untuk mendarat,

srrtt* busshh* (efek angin yang di timbulkan Alvion),

"heheh, kamu tenyata cepat juga ya.." puji Rea

"kau yang terlalu lambat, sebenarnya siapa kau ?" tanya Alvion

"aku Risch Rea, Ice Mage .. mohon kerja sama nya ya ^^" jawab Rea tersenyum,

ciung* Haru teleport ke samping Rea,

"hmmm, jadi ini anak kegelapan yang sudah di gosipkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu ya, kenapa kau datang ke dunia ini ?, " ucap Haru sambil melakukan persiapan D hold nya

"kau !, aku bukan anak kegelapan !, aku anak ayah !"

Whuss* Alvion terbang dengan cepat menuju Haru, tombaknya sudah siap menusuk,

"Grizzly Wall !" ucap Rea mengeluarkan skill pelindungnya,

crtkk* crtkk* crtkk*

crsshh* crzztt* tombak Alvion yang menancap di tembok ice itu perlahan-lahan membeku..

_"cih, kalau begini bisa membeku total" batin Alvion,_

set* whuss* Alvion lalu melepas dan membiarkan Dark Spear nya membeku ..

"Hell Meteor !"

bluarr* keluar Meteor dari bawah Alvion

"cih.. dasar!" whuss* whuss* Alvion terbang ke atas mencoba lari dari meteor, dia sudah hampir mencapai puncak Grizzly Wall milik Rea,

whuss* tep*

Alvion terbang menghindar dan berdiri di puncak tembok,

drrrr* sshhh*

Meteor itu lewat di belakangnya dan menghilang di langit,

"sepertinya kalian berdua memang lambat! aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini !",

whuss* whusssss* Alvion terbang menukik dengan sangat cepat,

srrtt* crass* dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan Dark Chain nya,

"ini gawat Rea!, ayo kita menjauh !" Haru sudah bersiap teleport,

"tenang Haru, aku akan segera menyelesaikannya.." ucap Rea yang sekarang sudah terselimuti skill Grizzly Aura nya,

"hahaha, kena kau !" teriak Alvion

ciung* crassh* Haru berhasil menghindar, tapi Rea terkena rantai milik Alvion dengan mudah..

whus* Rea di tarik ke udara, lehernya tercekik tangan lembut Alvion,

crrtkk* namun setelah itu Alvion langsung membeku karena Grizzly Aura milik Rea,

"heheh, maaf sepertinya kamu tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu .." ucap Rea sambil melelehkan ice di tangan Alvion yang mencekiknya,

jdumpp*

Alvion jatuh dari ketinggian dalam keadaan beku, Ice nya tidak pecah karena itu adalah Ice yang tidak bisa hancur, kecuali kehendak dari Rea

tep*

Rea mendarat dengan sangat mulus,

ciungg* Haru teleport ke depan Alvion

"hahaha, kau pintar sekali Rea " ucap Haru,

"makasih Haru, sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.. jadi ini sekarang giliran mu .." ujar Rea

"baiklah akan segera aku lakukan"

magic circle merah seukuran tubuh Alvion muncul di bawah, Haru memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan,

"FIRE SEAL !, Fire Memories !, Fire Soul !,Fire Life !,Fire Heart !, tenanglah kegelapan kau harus beristirahat .."

sshhh*

Skill Haru menyebabkan perubahan pada tubuh Alvion, rambut Alvion yang semula putih teruai dengan indah, sekarang menjadi berwarna hitam lembut dan pendek (Alvion terlihat semakin manis),

Ariku : aduh mw mimisan lagi nih gw..

Haru : ahaha jangan di tahan pak!, jalanin aja

Ariku : Mimisan tuh menyenangkan... tapi susah di jalanin..

~ Always *n ~ ( * = best sensor ever. )

Happily Reading...

matanya nya juga sudah terlihat lebih lembut dari sebelumnya,

Sayap Hitam Alvion sekarang berubah menjadi Pedang Epic,

Aura kegelapan perlahan lenyap dari tubuh Alvion pada saat itu,

"sekarang giliranku untuk menulis ulang ingatannya,.Grizzly Memo Redial !" ucap Rea dengan posisi seperti Haru,

"Watasi wa sengida no ara jibun demoru kekkai !" Rea membacakan mantranya,

crrtkk* crrtkk* ctarr* Ice yang tadi membekukan Alvion pecah, sekarang Alvion duduk polos, dengan menggunakan pakaian hitamnya,

"papa ?.. mamaa ?... " ucap Alvion sangat manja,

"heh ?, apa yang sudah kau tulis Rea ?, kok dia ..."

"ga' ppa kan, dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, jadi kita berdua yang akan merawatnya Haru" jawab Rea sambil melakukan pose piss dan mengedipkan satu matanya ctingg*, (ahh Kawaii !),

"Papa ?..." ucap Alvion

"aku buka...n"

grrtt* Rea menginjak kaki Haru,

"hei ! jangan begitu, kasian dia Haru !" sela Rea

"aduh! maaf-maaf, iya Alvion aku papamu heheh.." jawab Haru senyum terpaksa,

"Mama ?..."

"iya anak manis, aku Mamamu" jawab Rea yang juga tersenyum,

setelah pertempuran antara 3 L-men elemen yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Rea dan Haru, sekarang mereka tinggal di sebuah kota yang dulunya sempat hancur,

itu adalah kota LUCIVA yang sudah di bangun kembali dan dinamakan sesuai dengan Malaikat Kegelapan yang pernah menghancurkan tempat damai itu, dia adalah **LUCIFER !**

hari demi hari.. minggu demi minggu..

bulan demi bulan..

tahun demi tahun mereka bertiga telah hidup dengan damai di kota, tapi setelah Haru berhasil menyusup ke Dark Chaos Central, dia menemukan sebuah Stone Dimensional yang bisa membuat lubang dimensi menuju sebuah planet lain,

Haru juga dapat Informasi kalau Dark Chaos akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap Planet lain itu, akhirnya keluarga bahagia itu menuju ke Bumi..

dengan tekad yang bulat mereka berniat untuk menolong semua yang ada di sana,

* * *

~tokoh-tokoh di Chapter 5~

Name : Jack &amp; Mack

Umur : 20 &amp; 22 tahun

Descript : peduli, suka khawatir, &amp; peduli, waspada.

Job : Infantryman &amp; Infantryman

About : mereka berdua yang berteriak tentang Bola hitam penghancur itu kepada penduduk, namun sayangnya mereka sedikit terlambat.

Name : Robert

Umur : 18 tahun

Descript : sabar, tegas, berani, baik hati.

Job : Grand Templar

About : Robert adalah anak muda yang mempunyai ide untuk menenangkan suasana di Gate Orde, supaya penduduk di sana berakhir dengan senyuman bahagia bersama orang-orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

Name : Lis &amp; Siru

Umur : 17 &amp; 18 tahun

Descript : penyayang, baik hati, &amp; pengertian, penyayang

Job : Robin Hood &amp; Robin Hood

About : Lis dan Siru... dua pemanah yang sangat serasi, mereka selalu berburu hewan buruan bersama, kenangan indah sudah terlukis di antara keduannya, mereka tersenyum sampai saat-saat terakhir.

Name : Hitsu Hiro

Umur : 29 tahun

Descript : sangat baik, selalu ikhlas, pengertian, toleran terhadap siapapun.

Job : Cyber Medic

About : Hiro merupakan penyelamat Hidup bagi sang anak kegelapan, Dia selalu tabah menghadapi kenyataan pahit karena tidak mempunyai pendamping hidup, Hiro terus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan, namun sayang dia terlupakan oleh Alvion setelah kematiannya, Roh Hiro tidak bisa terima, rohnya menuntut agar ingatan Alvion kembali, Dia rela menunggu untuk datangnya saat itu.

Name : Clayt Uri

Umur : 27 tahun

Descript : pesimis, mudah putus asa, kejam tanpa ragu

Job : Cowboy

About : Seorang Cowboy yang di tinggal oleh semua sanak saudaranya akibat fenomena Dark Hole, dia selalu menyimpan dendam agar suatu saat nanti bisa membalaskan kematian semua nya,

* * *

~Chapter sebelumnya~

"baiklah, akan segera aku selesaikan .." whess* ucap Exo sambil mengangkat Scythe nya dan bersiap memotong kepala Alvion..

sringg*,

grrtt*

Scythe Exo di tahan dengan tangan kosong oleh Alvion,

"kyahahaha... kau ! sekali lagi mengusik kegelapan yang damai ini kyahahahaha..." tawa Dark Alvion, dia bertransformasi menjadi Lucifer untuk sekali lagi, untuk memusnahkan mereka yang memiliki tekanan aura pembunuh..

"hahaha, kau ternyata juga sebuah kegelapan nona manis, ini akan jadi semakin menarik" ucap Exo masih berada di posisinya..

_bagaimakah nasib Exo setelah bertemu dengan Nya ?_

_mungkinkah dia akan selamat ?_

Behind the Scene/ Ariku View

Ariku : hayo loh, sekarang ketemu sama gituan..

Exo : aduh.. bagaimana nih ?, tapi kelihatannya dia mempunyai tekanan Aura yang sedikit melebihi diriku,

Ariku : kalau begitu, semoga beruntung di Chapter selanjutnya ya,

Exo : ehh, lo siapa ? kemana lexorcistl-sama ?

Ariku : dia sedang ngurusin sekolahnya, sama buat short video, jadi sekarang gw yang nerusin nih fanfic, fufufu..

Exo : ahh, ya udahlah kalau itu yang terbaik,

Ariku : hai' wakarimasu,

.

.

* * *

Epilogue~~

Kegelapan melenyapkan kegelapan ?,

hal yang hampir tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia yang kejam ini, tapi semuanya itu mungkin saja, karena cahaya masih terus bersinar sampai sekarang,

Cahaya akan muncul di kegelapan.. ?

meneranginya, ?

aku harap itu akan terjadi suatu saat nanti,

sekali lagi..

Axel, kaukah cahaya itu ?

apa benar itu kau ?

Bye, bye, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

~~ ^^ view the next Chapter..


	8. Chapter 6 part 1 (Letter, Surat)

chapter 6

untuk apa kau hidup ?, untuk apa kau terlahir ? .

kau terlahir ke dunia ini .

suatu tujuan telah menanti .

dimana hanya dia yang tahu .

kita hanya menjalani rencana yang di buat kan ? .

bermain .

dan menjalankan tugas di permainan, yang di beri nama, kehidupan !,

singkatnya .. untuk apa kau hidup ?,

.

.

* * *

[pirate bay, "zone clear" 10.00 am]

di tempat yang aman ini, terlihat empat orang yang sedang mancing, mereka ber-tiga terlihat asik meluangkan waktu untuk sesuatu seperti itu, mereka sering mancing sambil untuk istirahat sehabis melakukan duel sengit, training daily ~

ryuji : "loh kok cuma ber-tiga ?

ariku : "kamu kan ngenes mancing nya"

ryuji : "owh iya, kok gak kepikiran ya ?"

ariku : "ga' ppa, ga' ppa.. tenang aja otak mu akan gw isi otot semua nant"

ryuji : "sipp ! (sambil ngancungin jempol)"

_batin .  
_

_ariku : biar gak bisa mikir nanti, fufuf.._

toeng* kepala gw di kasih jangkar

ngiyung* brukk* …..(write in dream)

* * *

krek* krek* sett* tenongg !

"are ?, inu !, dari tadi aku dapet tulang ikan terus nih, nee-sama" kesal ryuji .

"daijobuu, nanti lama-lama juga dapet, sabar aja ryu-chan" ujar mitsuki .

"ahahah, payah lu ryu .. liat tuh di belakang lu" ejek shido .

mereka semua menoleh ke belakang ..

"kikikiki, beneran tuh ?" ucap yoshina cekikikan .

"hebat bener adikku bisa nangkap duri ikan segitu banyak, kalau di jual bisa kaya nih" puji mitsuki .

"ahh, duri ikan numpuk kek gunung m*unt ev*re*t gitu mana laku nee-sama" ucap ryuji .

"sekarang coba lihat di belakang gw nih" ucap shido sombong .

1000 cube dari laut yang terkenal langka, berbentuk patung hazama terpajang rapi.. dan sinar hijau yang menyilaukan mata sejenak .

"sugoii..nee!, shido dapet dari mana tuh ?" tanya mitsuki dengan mata berbinar .

"masa, ga tau ? kita berdua hazama .. skill rantai d-hold kami bisa narik apa aja", jawab yoshino di dekat tempat mitsuki memancing .

"wahh, enak ya kalau punya skill serba guna," ucap mitsuki tersenyum .

"sial! aku juga kaga mau kalah, sama shido !" ucap ryuji .

dia langsung melompat ke laut ..

jbyur*… bulp* bulp* bulp*

mitsuki, shido, dan yoshina melihat ke tempat loncat ryuji .

"ah nekat amat adek lu mitsu-chan, di laut sini kan banyak hiu nya" ujar shido .

"tenang aja, tubuh dia tuh otot kawat tulang besi, pokok na otot semua" ucap mitsuki sambil konsen mancing .

"ehh, makanya pas gw nyerang dia, keras amat, kek gatot, " kesal shido .

"kikiki, kan cuma latihan.. jangan gitu, latihan tuh seperti aku.." nasihat yoshina .

"bener kata yoshina, biasanya kami berdua latihan lari, sama parkour. seru banget pokok na, kalau lomba lari aku masih sering menang, tapi kalau ada parkour nya gak pernah menang, soal nya skill d hold ku lumba-lumba nya ngejup ke bawah, jadi sering jatuh ahaha " tawa mitsuki .

"ahaha.. tapi tetap aja aku kalah sama mitsu-chan" ucap yoshina .

10 menit kemudian nyau ~

"ehh, ngomong-ngomong ryuji kok kaga' muncul-muncul dari tadi ?, jangan-jangan dia sudah di telan sama hiu ?" ucap shido menakut-nakuti mitsuki.

"nggak mungkin, adikku sangat kuat.. jadi nggak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi !" mitsuki sedikit marah .

bulpp* bulpp* bulpp*

di dalam air keluar darah kental yang menyebar ke sekitar laut itu .

potongan tangan, kepala dan kaki, sudah mulai terlihat mengambang.

"tidakkk !" teriak mitsuki, (motion nangis)

"mitsu-chan.. mitsu-chan… kamu kenapa ?," ucap yoshina yang menggoyangkan bahu kanan mitsuki .

"eh.. eh.. di laut !" ucap mitsuki panik .

"ada apa di laut ?" tanya yoshina .

"ahaha, kau mudah berimajinasi pasti dia lagi membayangkan adiknya di makan hiu shina-san" jawab shido dengan menepuk punggung mitsuki .

"fuhh, untung saja yang tadi cuma imajinasi.." ucap mitsuki lega .

"hoe, sekarang liat di dalam air ada yang mau keluar !" tunjuk shido

bulpp* bulpp* bulp* jblarr*

ryuji yang sudah beberapa menit di dalam laut akhirnya keluar dengan membawa paus besar (kira-kira sebesar dan seluas negara ind*nesia #plakk bercanda ), paus itu kalau di itung-itung seberat 10.000 ton, dengan luas 1000 meter.

tep*

ryuji mendarat dengan paus di atasnya .

"ahaha, gimana ?.. sugoii kan ?" tanya ryuji dengan menunjukan gigi mengkilapnya .

ctingg*

"huah.. huahh, ga' da bagus-bagus nya ryu, jadi kaya' cabe-cabean aja lu" ejek shido .

"wahh, bener-bener sugoii.. " puji mitsuki .

bruk*

mitsuki terjatuh karena gak kuat nahan kelakuan adiknya .

"hebat kamu ryu-chan, bisa menangkap ikan paus, yang besarnya minta ampun.. kita pasti nggak bakalan kelaparan nih, (alhamdullilah)" ucap yoshina yang mendanggah ke atas sambil tersenyum .

[pirate bay, "zone clear", 18.00 pm]

srak* srak* srak* crt*

"ugh, bandel amat nih batang pohon, kaga' mau ngeluarin api, asem !" ucap ryuji jengkel .

"heh, ryu mau ga gw bantuin ?." tanya shido .

"enggak usah.. aku bisa sendiri, kalian bertiga lihat saja, sebentar lagi pasti keluar" (apinya ya bukan yang lain) jawab ryuji .

padahal udah 7 jam lebih api tuh gak nyala-nyala .

mitsuki dan yoshina sudah tertidur pulas, dengan ehm* sedang berjemur (motion berjemur) .

ugh posenya bro, (release your imagination) gak nahan .

ariku : "tahan-tahan, gw gak boleh mimisan, nanti gak lanjut lagi nih ceritanya, tahan-tahan ! hosh..hosh, oe sini cro !"

necro : "ehh ada apa bos manggil saya ?"

ariku : "elu masih jarang muncul kan ?"

necro : "iya bos, tapi gw seneng udah ada temen nya si yuno itu.. makasih bos"

ariku : "oe jangan sampe lkmd tuh si yuno kalau gak gw bakal kill lu"

necro : "enggak lah bos, aku kan ga kaya' gitu"

ariku : "oke gw percaya.. tapi beneran loh ya ?"

necro : "beneran bos ! sumpe dah ~"

* * *

congrats reading miaww ~ ^^

srak* srak* srak* jbrrrrrrr*

ryuji yang memutar jangkar nya di batang kayu tersebut berhasil dan membuat api .

"fuhh, akhirnya nyala juga api nya, ayo sini kita siap-siap bakar ikan !" ajak ryuji .

shido yang lagi baca majalah x, langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat ryuji .

tap* tap* tap* "yosh, ayo kita bakar ikan paus !" ucap shido dengan semangat .

mitsuki dan yoshina masih tetap tertidur, tapi setelah ryuji memanggil sekali lagi mereka akhirnya terbangun .

"mitsuki nee-sama, yoshina-san ayo segera bangun kita bakar ikan ini sama-sama" ajak ryuji .

"ngghhh, ada apa sih ryu-chan ?, kakak masih ngantuk nih.." desah mitsuki sambil mengangkat tangannya, mitsuki juga bangun dan mendekat ke tempat ryuji .

"hoamzz, iya iya aku segera ke sana" jawab yoshina kucek-kucek mata masih ada ilernya nih tapi belum di bersihin, langsung aja berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat ryuji juga .

setelah mereka bertiga duduk bersama dengan ryuji yang berdiri di depan api .

terlihat api itu hanya se besar upil, (eh jangan salah) .

ini upil nya titan, tapi tetep aja gak kuat buat nge bakar tuh paus .

"ahh, kalau apinya kecil kek gini gimana mau bakar ikan paus ?, emang otak lu di mana pea' ?" ejek shido .

"elu tuh yang pea', kan udah jelas-jelas otak tuh di kepala.. masih tanya aja,," jawab ryuji .

"terserah dah, sekarang gw aja yang turun tangan !" tantang shido '

"eh, tunggu dulu shido-kun aku aja yang mengatasi, tenaga ku masih belum terpakai dari tadi" ucap yoshina sudah bediri di depan ikan paus .

"oke silahkan, my honey ^^" jawab shido .

"chain green flame !" teriak yoshina .

yoshina mengeluarkan banyak rantai yang secepat kilat mengelilingi tubuh paus, cring* rantai sudah siap mengoyak daging paus itu, "slash ! ctikk*" ucap lirih yoshina menundukan kepala dan menjetikan jarinya.

blrrrr* srashh*

rantai-rantai itu melewati tubuh paus dengan api hijau yang membakar, paus itu langsung terpotong dengan daging yang matang dan sudah siap untuk di makan bersama, karena daging berterbangan .

craub* craub* craub*

yoshina mengeluarkan 4 rantai untuk menarik beberapa daging yang terbang .

daging yang sudah di dapatkan tadi, di taruh ke meja kayu bundar, saipa yang buat ya ? .

mereka sudah siap (motion duduk) .

"oke ayo kita makan teman-teman" ajak yoshina .

"kok gak dari tadi aja kaya' gini, aku capek banget, 7 jam coba nyalain ini api, terus gimana api hasil kerja kerasku ?" keluh ryuji .

"fuuuuu, eh maap.. gak sengaja ketiup, ahaha" ucap shido .

"udah lah, emang gak guna tuh api ?" kesal ryuji .

"ayo ryu-chan, makan nih bagianmu !, heheh" ucap mitsuki coba menghibur adiknya yang kesal .

set!*

ryuji yang kesal langsung menyambar daging yang terlihat sangat enak itu .

"makasih nee-sama ! " ucap ryuji dengan cepat .

"nya hoho.. oke ayo makan gigitan pertama kita sama-sama" ajak mitsuki .

"itadakimasu !" teriak mereka bersama-sama

mereka sudah memakan gigitan pertama, tapi sesuatu tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas langit .

itu terlihat seperti amplop putih yang tengahnya di beri pita bunga mawar .

suutt..*

surat putih yang terjatuh tadi terbagi menjadi empat bagian dan jatuh tepat di pangkuan mereka ber-empat, mereka semua menunduk melihat surat itu .

"nya hoho, ajaib amat.. ini jatuh dari atas !" ucap mitsuki senang .

"apaan nih nee-sama ?, ganggu orang lagi makan aja " kesal ryuji .

"fufuf, ini akan menjadi semakin menarik dari keliatannya" tawa licik shido .

"jadi kalau gitu, ayo kita segera buka nih amplop.. sama-sama" ajak yoshina .

"hai' !" jawab mitsuki .

"yosh' !" jawab ryuji .

"wakarimasu.." jawab shido .

mereka akhirnya membuka amplop putih itu bersama-sama .

tulisan di dalam amplop keluar dan terbang di atas mereka .

_amplop itu telah di kirim oleh seseorang.._

_tapi siapa ?,_

kata-kata terpisah dari ke-empat amplop itu .

dan di mulai dari mitsuki .

"kita di suruh pergi ?" mitsuki .

"ke suatu tempat" ryuji .

"ke tempat yang tidak akan membosankan" shido .

"dan kebahagiaan yang tersembunyi" yoshina .

slurpp*

ke-empat nya menghilang, mereka di teleport paksa oleh seseorang .

.

.

* * *

[out forest 20.00 pm]

whuss*… whuss*.. whuss*

terlihat alvion terbang di atas langit dengan mata merah mencekam .

"kau akan segera mendapatkan lubang di suatu tempat ! " teriak alvion .

"kau akan menyerangku ?, baiklah kau boleh mengenaiku satu kali, tapi aku akan menyayat tubuhmu berkali-kali lipat !" ancam exo .

kyahahaha* tengkorak ungu mengelilingi tubuh exo dengan kabut ungu nya .

"jangan cakap coro kau !, akan segera aku selesaikan dengan satu serangan !"

mitsuki terjun ke bawah dengan sangat cepat sampai tidak terlihat .

"kemana kau nona ?, segeralah mendekat ke sini.." ucap exo .

exo melihat dengan seksama ke atas langit .

entah kapan, alvion sudah berada di depan exo.. dengan tombak yang menembus kepala exo (di antara mata), tubuh exo terlihat loyo ke belakang karena serangan itu .

"hahh, jangan pura-pura.. kau tidak akan mati dengan serangan seperti ini kan ?" ucap alvion .

"ahahaha" tawa exo .

"kau sudah sadar ternyata … kau wanita yang menarik, bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami menguasai planet ini ?" tanya exo masih di posisi loyonya dengan mata tajam .

"kau bercanda ?!, kalau aku memotong badanmu sekaligus, mungkin juga kau tidak akan bertahan" jawab alvion .

"coba saja kalau bisa !", kyahaha teriak exo beserta tawa tengkorak ungu di sekitarnya .

alvion mengerakkan tombaknya ke bawah .

crat* crat* crat* srassh*

tubuh exo yang terbelah menjadi dua itu mengeluarkan darah yang mengucur deras, dan tentu saja mengenai wajah dan tubuh alvion .

tubuh exo yang telah terpotong itu tergeletak di padang rumput,

plok* plok* plok*

seseorang di atas langit sangat terhibur dengan pertunjukan yang baru di lihatnya .

"kau memang sebuah kegelapan nona, aku senang kau sama sepertiku.. maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, dan menjadi pangeran dan putri kegelapan di dunia baru ?, kau pasti sangat senang, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu sayang" rayu exo dengan senyuman dan tangan terbuka . .

"cih, aku tidak akan melakukannya, kau telah melukai temanku.. !, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup lebih lama lagi exo !" kemarahan alvion menjadi sangat besar, aura di sekitarnya menjadi sangat gelap sampai hanya terlihat sebuah kabut hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh alvion .

whuss* trang* kabut hitam itu terbang ke tempat exo, muncul dark spear alvion .

ujung tombak alvion di tahan oleh scythe exo .

"kau sungguh serius membunuhku ternyata, apa kau mau kuberitahu sesuatu agar kau sedikit tenang ?, kau pasti senang mendengarnya" tawar exo yang masih menahan serangan alvion .

"ehh, jangan bercanda !" teriak alvion yang memperkuat tusukan tombak nya .

"baiklah akan kuberitahu sekarang !, kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku akan segera menghabisi temanmu !, kalau tidak salah namanya axel kan ?" ucap exo sambil tersenyum licik .

"apa ?, kau akan segera mati !" alvion yang mendengar itu langsung memperkuat serangannya, dengan aura hitam di dark spear nya .

trangg* scythe exo yang tidak kuat menahan serangan itu patah menjadi 2 bagian .

syiutt* exo langsung menghilang .

"kau sungguh berani mengambil resiko, kalau begitu rasakan keputusasaan yang akan kau jalani mulai sekarang dan nanti" ucap exo yang sudah berada di depan axel tergeletak .

whingg* keluar grim scythe epic di tangannya . .

sringg* scythe exo di ayunkan ke bawah dengan ujung akan menancap di kepala axel .

"tunggu !, jangan lakukan itu ! aku mohon jangan lakukan !, aku akan ikut denganmu, asalkan kau menjamin kehidupan axel.. tolong sembuhkan dia !" pinta alvion .

whes*...whes*...whes*..

alvion turun berlahan dengan sayap hitam nya .

"kau bersungguh-sungguh ?, jujur aku bisa mengetahui orang kebohongan orang dari penglihatan ku, dengan mata shinigami !" ucap exo .

"benar aku tidak berbohong, tapi tolonglah selamatkan temanku.. aku mohon ..!" ucap alvion sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya .

"baiklah, aku telah melihat kesungguhanmu nona, akan aku segera sembuhkan temanmu ini, ngomong-ngomong hanya orang yang terkena serangan scythe ku saja yang bisa aku sembuhkan, beruntung sekali kau bertemu denganku.. sebenarnya ada makhluk kegelapan lain yang tidak mempunyai perasaan sedikit pun" jelas exo .

"dark healing !" ucap exo .

sreshhh* sress*

aura hitam itu mengelilingi tubuh axel yang terkapar, perut axel yang terbuka itu perlahan-lahan munutup .. sepertinya axel juga masih bernafas, walaupun pelan dia masih hidup .

"_maafkan aku axel, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu sementara waktu, sepertinya orang ini tidak bisa di bunuh, maaf ~" batin alvion .  
_

"sudah selesai.. sekarang ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi menemui tuanku necro" ajak exo yang mengulurkan tangannya ke alvion .

tik* tok* tik* tok*

wiung* wiung* wiung*

dunia abu-abu itu sekarang berubah menjadi seperti semula, terus apa fungsi skill yang tadi di keluarkan oleh alvion, apa cuma seperti itu ?. tidak, itu masih belum… saatnya, skill sebenarnya masih belum di keluarkan oleh alvion.

tangan alvion memegang tangan exo dengan terpaksa .

"fuhh, sepertinya tangan kegelapan selembut ini hanya di miliki olehmu alvion.." puji exo .

"huh.!." alvion memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal .

"aku tau kau kesal, tapi kita sudah membuat kesepakatan kan ?, kalau kau tidak menepatinya aku bisa membunuh temanmu itu kapanpun, karena aku sudah menanam devil bom di dalam tubuhnya, aku bisa meledakan nya kalau aku mau" peringat exo ke alvion .

"ku mohon jangan bunuh dia, biarkan di sini, tapi ada suatu hal yang harus aku lakukan lebih dahulu .." pinta alvion.

"baiklah tuan putri, silahkan .." ucap exo .

set* tangan exo mempersilahkan alvion.

"ya, tunggu sebentar.." .

"shadow confusion .." ucap alvion.

shadow confusion, skill yang melindungi dengan bayangan, agar makhluk hidup lain tidak bisa melihat orang yang sedang di ikuti oleh skill ini, sampai batas waktunya . .

"sudah selesai ?" tanya exo.

"ya, sekarang ayo kita pergi !" jawab alvion,

tapi sebelum mereka pergi dari tempat itu, terlihat gerakan dari balik semak-semak,

seseorang dengan aura orange,

"sudah cukup, aku akan keluar dan menyelesaikannya !, aku tidak akan berlama-lama diam di sini !, kuhabisi dia" suara wanita di balik semak-semak,

"mitsuki-chan, tolong tenang sebentar" ucap yoshina,

tampaknya mitsuki tidak mempedulikan nasihat yoshina itu,

"ayo ryu-chan, kita serang reaper b*ng**t ini!" perintah mitsuki,

"aku sudah siap nee-sama," grpp* tangan ryuji menggengam jangkarnya kuat-kuat,

exo dan alvion sepertinya sudah menyadari kalau ada 4 orang di balik semak-semak itu dari tadi, tapi exo mengabaikannya, exo sekarang menoleh dan mengacungkan scytche ke arah semak-semak

"hei.. hei segeralah kalian keluar dari sana kalau tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu dari tubuh kalian" ucap exo,

shido yang mendengar itu, dia melihat sungguh-sungguh malaikat maut di kejauhan dengan senyum licik yang siap menghadapi kematian, semangat nya terbakar sampai api hijau keluar dari tubuhnya,

"murakumo ! activation !, kyahahahah…." shido mengaktifkan skill yang mampu menghabisi semuannya, walau itu malaikat maut atau dewa sekalipun, sepertinya tidak akan bisa lolos dari skill ini,

ryuji, yoshina, dan mitsuki hanya melihat shido dengan keheranan di mata mereka,

krasak* whusss* !, rantai shido menembus semak-semak dan langsung mengarah ke tempat exo berdiri,

cruatt* rantai hijau itu berhasil menembus tubuh exo, darah bercucuran di atas rumpun hijau di sana, warp !, whuss* shido meluncur ke exo yang sudah tertancap rantai nya, srtt* dia berhenti tepat di depan exo

"ugh, ini tidak biasa melihat musuh bebuyutan, ini sungguh tidak terduga kita bisa bertemu seperti ini, sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu di citadel cemetry, nyawamu aku ambil dan akan kuserahkan ke dark chaos sebagai korban untuk menambah pasukan undead, tapi entah kenapa roh mu hilang begitu saja" jelas exo yang tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah, exo tersenyum..

"aku tidak ingat bertemu denganmu, tapi ada satu hal yang aku ingat !" ucap shido,

"apa itu ?" tanya exo.

"mencincang mu !" teriak shido.

"hmm.. silahkan !" ucap exo dengan senyum licik yang mencekam.

"rasakan !"

shido langsung menggunakan skill senjata nya . .

"snake serpent !"

sratt*

tubuh exo di tarik .

crat* crat* crat* crat* crashhh*

shido menyayat seluruh tubuh exo, darah yang keluar muncrat ke rerumputan, dan di akhiri dengan 3 ular yang menghantam tubuh exo sehingga tubuh nya hancur berdarah-darah .

[exo ~mind~]

"tuan necro, apa aku perlu menghabisi hazama itu ?" tanya exo

"tidak usah, biarkan dia hidup .. " jawab necro

"kenapa tuan ?," tanya exo sekali lagi .

"kita akan memanfaatkan nya untuk mengumpulkan pure gear yang kita cari, setelah dia mempunyai cukup banyak pure gear kita akan mengambilnya khu khu khu, dia mempunyai beberapa skill yang bisa membawa dia dan orang lain ke area pure gear itu berada, karena itu kau tidak boleh menghabisinya exo " jelas necro .

"apa mereka mempunyai pure gear sekarang .. aku merasakan itu dari tadi"

"ya sepertinya menurut skull crystal ku juga, di antara mereka memiliki pure gear, tepat nya di may pria yang bernama ryuji"

"dan wanita hazama yang bernama yoshina " ucap necro .

"baiklah sekarang aku akan mengambil nya tuan .." ucap exo .

"oh ya, mereka sekarang memiliki black and red crystal, yang berarti pure gear itu menyatu di tubuh mereka, kau juga harus membawa tubuhnya juga, satu lagi.. biarkan alvion tetap di sana, dia sangat menakutkan kalau segel nya terlepas, satu legion bisa hancur hanya karena wanita itu, lucifer ! " ujar necro .

"baiklah tuan . . aku mengerti" hormat exo,

[exo ~mind~ end]

whung*

exo muncul di belakang tiga orang yang tadi berdiam di balik semak-semak .

"khu* khu* khu* siapa yang bernama ryuji dan yoshina di sini ?" tanya suara samar-samar exo .

"kau ! " teriak mitsuki .

mitsuki mengayunkan jangkarnya ke belakang, yakin kalau serangan itu akan mengenai sang reaper !

syiutt* menghilang lagi !

exo sekarang berdiri di atas ranting pohon (like a n*r**o)

"kau kira bisa membunuhku dengan serangan seperti itu ?, aku adalah reaper yang tidak bisa di bunuh dengan serangan fisik apapun.." jelas exo.

"cih bagaimana kau bisa hidup lagi !" ucap mitsuki dengan nada keras.

"sebanyak apapun kau memotongku, itu percuma saja.. "

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kedua temanmu itu diam saja dari tadi ?" tanya exo.

"apa yang kau bicarakan ?" ucap mitsuki bingung .

sesaat mitsuki sadar kalau ryuji dan yoshina tidak bergerak atau bicara dari tadi, mereka berdua menghilang.

mitsuki menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan .

"kau kemana kan mereka berdua !" teriak mitsuki yang mulai marah.

crttk* crtkk*

muncul yoshina dan ryuji sudah terikat rantai hitam di sebelah kanan dan kiri exo, mereka tak sadarkan diri . .

"maksudmu mereka ?, aku akan membawa mereka untuk suatu hal" jawab exo sambil menyentuh pipi lembut yoshina .

" cantiknya" ucap exo sambil melirik mitsuki

sementara itu di tempat shido..

"fufufu, dasar reaper lemah.. !" ucap shido sombong .

tap* tap* tap*

alvion berjalan perlahan ke tempat shido .

plek* ia menyentuh pundak kiri shido yang berada di depannya .

shido menoleh dan melihat alvion yang masih menjadi lucifer .

"apa wanita cantik seperti kau lucifer ?, sungguh di sayangkan yah.." ucap shido sambil tersenyum .

"sudah jangan bercanda lagi, kita di sini sudah terlibat dalam masalah yang sangat serius karena reaper itu, dia tidak akan mati hanya karena itu, kau tau ?" ucap alvion.

"are ?... justru kau yang bercanda, ! bagaimana mungkin dia yang sudah hancur itu masih hidup" shido menunjuk bekas darah exo yang melumuri rumput dan potongan demi potongan tubuh .

"itu, itu, itu.. dan itu dia kepalanya.. fufufu"

"kalau begitu coba kau lihat apa yang ada di sana .." tunjuk alvion ke belakang,

alvion minggir sedikit agar shido bisa melihatnya .

"apa ini ?, dia reaper yang tadi kan ?, kenapa dia terpotong menjadi dua bagian ?" tanya shido .

"aku tadi yang memotong nya, dan dia langsung muncul di atas ku.. pasti sekarang dia muncul di suatu tempat sekarang ini" jawab alvion .

shido mulai khawatir dengan jawaban yang di berikan alvion, dia sadar kalau istrinya sekarang dalam bahaya, dia tidak sadar kalau keberadaan yoshina dan ryuji telah menghilang beberapa saat lalu . .

"sial !, yoshina-san apa kau masih tetap di sana ?" teriak shido dari kejauhan .

krasak* whuss*

terlihat dari tempat shido .

mitsuki lompat dari semak-semak dan di ikuti oleh exo . .

"bagaimana rasanya menghadapi kematian di hadapanmu ?" tanya exo sambil bersiap memotong ke atas .

"kita lihat saja nanti .." ucap mitsuki

blupup* mitsuki mengeluarkan lumba-lumba air yang terjun ke bawah

blarr* air itu dengan mudah di hancurkan

"rasakan kematian mu nona may" ucap exo

scythe nya siap untuk di ayunkan

trangg* trang* trang* cratt*,

mitsuki terlihat kewalahan menahan serangan dari exo, serangan terakhir bukan mengarah ke atas.. tapi ke bawah, serangan itu mengenai pundak kiri mitsuki, darah keluar membasahi seluruh tangan kirinya .

"kyaaa !, " teriak mitsuki yang terhempas ke bawah .

bruakk* grasak* grasak*

tubuh mitsuki terpelanting di atas rumput .

"mitsuki !, bertahanlah aku segera ke sana" teriak shido .

crtakk* whusss*

seperti biasa dia meluncur ke tempat mitsuki, situasinya menjadi tidak terduga.. sekarang siapa yang terpojok ?, shido berdiri di hadapan immortal reaper.. perasaanya bercampur aduk, antara takut dan semangat untuk membunuh ! .

"kau, namamu exo kan ?" tanya shido .

"ya benar sekali aku exo ryoka.. apa kau sudah ingat sekarang" jawab exo .

"maaf, aku sepertinya sudah lupa.." ucap shido,

"baiklah, mungkin ini akan mengingatkanmu .." .

"reaper haunt !" kyahahah…

tengkorak ungu muncul mengelilingi tubuh shido, shido memegangi kepalanya, "hwaaa!" sangat pusing mendengar banyak sekali bisikan yang keluar, beberapa potongan kehidupan dulu terlihat samar-samar..

"jadi begitu .. kenapa aku bisa lupa, kau adalah orang yang dulu akan aku cabut nyawanya, tapi seseorang bernama necro mengubahmu menjadi immortal reaper, dan aku kalah olehmu saat itu" ucap shido berkeringat dingin .

"kyahahah, kau benar, akhirnya kau ingat juga hazama the soul taker.." ucap exo .

"aku dulu adalah malaikat maut .. jadi aku juga akan mencabut nyawamu sekali lagi" ucap shido .

"wahh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melawanmu untuk sekarang ini, aku harus segera membawa mereka berdua ke necro-sama" ucap exo .

"mereka berdua ?, yoshina …ryuji…. mau kau apakan mereka berdua !" teriak shido .

"aku akan mengambil pure gear dari tubuh mereka, aku akan segera pergi sekarang.. tunggu kematian mu sebentar lagi, aku akan segera mengirim mu !, bye…" ucap exo .

exo menghilang .

"tidak.. ini tidak mungkin, yoshina ? " shido menunduk dan melihat rumput di bawah, air mata mengenang di matanya .

alvion sedang menempatkan kepala axel di pangkuannya, (alvion sangat senang karena axel selamat..), padahal devil bom nya masih terpasang .

"sudah sepertinya kedua orang tadi tidak akan di bunuh oleh mereka, aku tidak merasakan aura pembunuh darinya atau seseorang bernama necro tadi," ujar alvion menenangkan shido .

"benarkah ?" tanya shido .

"iya, mereka berdua hanya di jadikan sandera oleh mereka, tapi aku juga tidak tau apa tujuan sebenarnya dari mereka.." jawab alvion.

angin sunyi yang berhembus.. malam yang menyedihkan, shido hanya menunduk dan terdiam memegangi topinya, senyum licik yang tidak berniat jahat.

"apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi, amplop itu.. kenapa kita ke sini ? kenapa !" teriak shido .

"amplop ?, apa kau kesini karena itu, siapa yang mengirimnya ?" tanya alvion .

"_perasaan ini ?, ini seperti dulu .. kebahagiaan ini.. kenapa aku tidak ingat ?" batin alvion .  
_

"aku juga tidak tahu, amplop putih itu tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas langit" jawab shido .

whingg*

seseorang keluar dari hole dimesional berwarna merah .

siapa dia ?, apakah dia yang mengirim amplop itu ? .

bye, bye.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya .. ^^ miaww ~ ~ (chapter 6.5)


	9. Chapter 6 part 2 (Contiuer, Penerus)

chapter 6.5

prologue .

axel.. kau tidak apa-apa ?

untunglah

masih sempat, tapi . .

devil bom exo masih menempel di tubuhmu !

apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang ini?

[ out forest, 22.00 PM ]

whingg* seseorang keluar dari hole dimesional berwarna merah,

tep* kaki kanan wanita berpakaian merah muda terlihat keluar dari hole dimensional itu,

"siapa, ini … ?" ucap alvion penasaran,

"siapa ?" ucap shido .

syutt* lubang berwarna merah itu menutup

wanita berpakaian pink telah sepenuhnya keluar dari hole dimensional itu

"hai..apa alvion masih selamat ?" tanya wanita itu .

"kamu siapa ?, aku alvion .." jawab alvion .

"wahh, untunglah kamu masih selamat nak alvion," ujarnya,

"tunggu dulu !, apa kau yang mengirim kami ke tempat ini… ?" tanya shido sedikit marah,

"iya, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan alvion ^^" ucapnya dengan senyum yang berbunga-bunga,

"iya sama-sama, eh..eh tapi kedua temanku sekarang sedang di bawa ke markas nya dark chaos, apa kau bisa menolongnya ?" tanya shido ke wanita misterius berbaju pink itu, dengan penuh harapan .

"akan aku usahakan sebaik mungkin shido-kun, toh aku yang melibatkan kalian ber-4 dalam hal yang berbahaya seperti ini," jawab wanita itu .

angin malam yang sunyi sepertinya sudah berhenti berhembus, berganti dengan kehangatan yang menghangatkan malam itu, kicauan burung hantu terdengar merdu sekali, kuku…kuku…kukuuu…kuku…kuku, kukunya siapa coba ?

"oke, sepertinya aku yang akan membuka obrolan kita kali ini, untuk pertama-tama apa ada orang yang terluka ?, sini aku obatin dulu.." tawar si wanita pink,

"eh tunggu-tunggu! siapa namamu ?, apa kau di pihak kami ?" tanya alvion,

"oh, maaf aku lupa mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya, aku adalah bagian dari tubuh hiro yang di simpan di tubuhmu, agar suatu saat nanti bisa menolong mu bila ada masalah, namaku yuragi .. sebuah sel buatan yang di buat oleh ayahnya alvion, hitsu hiro" jawab yuragi sambil mempersiapkan suntik besar di kedua tanganya,

"sel buatan ?, tapi kenapa tadi kamu keluar dari hole dimensional tadi ?" tanya alvion penuh selidik,

"owh itu.. sel buatan itu sebenarnya mirip seperti hantu.. dan mungkin sebenarnya aku ini tidak ada, aku hanya sebuah serpihan kehidupan yang akan muncul jika di butuhkan, walaupun kau tidak memintaku, tapi untuk suatu alasan aku muncul di sini dengan mengundang empat orang tadi" ujar yuragi,

"cih, kalau begitu apa sekarang yang bisa kau lakukan .." ucap shido curiga,

"tentu saja aku akan menyembuhkan semua yang terluka, oh iya ngomong-ngomong pria tampan yang di pangkuanmu itu terlihat sangat kritis, apa dia pacarmu alvion-chan ?" tanya yuragi menggoda,

"eh, anak ini ?, bukan..bukan itu tidak mungkin kan seorang lucifer seperti ku dapat memilikinya .." jawab alvion gugup dengan pipi memerah,

"tapi kenapa kamu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nya sekarang ?" tanya yuragi,

"eto.. ?, itu karena merupakan tugas dan misiku untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi !" ucap alvion dengan tatapan serius ke yuragi

"ohh.. jadi begitu yah alvion-chan" goda yuragi,

"huh, kalau gitu ini obatin dia !" pinta alvion dengan nada sedikit keras,

sett* bruakk* grasak* grasak*

alvion mengulingkan badan axel dengan keras sampai terguling jauh,

"ukh.." rintih axel,

"_aduh ngapain sih yuragi tadi manas-manasin kk alvion, kan tadi aku udah di posisi moe yang aku impikan, fuhh*" batin axel, pingsan _

"hei..hei jangan kasar dia kan masih sekarat, liat tuh tuh luka nya hampir membuka lagi" ujar yuragi,

"biarin aja kan ada kamu yang bisa nyembuhin dia" ucap alvion sinis,

"oke, oke.. sekarang akan aku sembuhin sampe ke akar-akar nya yah" ucap yuragi tersenyum,

"eh, gimana dengan mit-" sebelum shido selesai bicara mulutnya di tahan dengan jari telunjuk yuragi yang lembut "sstt . . sudah tenang dulu shido-kun, proses pengobatan harus di suasana tersunyi agar proses nya cepat" ujar yuragi, dengan tatapan serius

shido terdiam,

srak* srak* srak*

yuragi melanjutkan langkah nya di padang rumput itu menuju tempat axel yang tadi di guling-gulingkan alvion, (emangnya guling ?), sett* suntik besar berwarna pink itu sudah siap di posisi pengobatan

whuss* sruuttt*… suntiknya di arahkan ke tubuh axel, tapi sebelum jarum itu sampai tertusuk.. aura magic penyembuh berwarna pink langsung menyelimuti tubuh axel, tubuh nya yang tadi terkena berbagai serangan itu kembali seperti dulu.. malah makin sehat.

"dengan begini dia pasti bisa sehat total, mungkin sekitar 15 menit.." ucap yuragi memberi informasi kepada semuanya .

srek* srek*.. ada sesuatu di belakang yuragi yang mulai merangkak

"oi..oi, gi-mana nih nasib ku.. ukh* uhuk* ?" ucap seseorang di belakang yuragi, tengkurap sambil menarik-narik rok yuragi,

set* yuragi menoleh ke belakang

"wahh, maaf-maaf mitsuki-chan.. ternyata kamu juga terluka yah.. ?" ucap yuragi,

"emang keliatannya gimana ? liat ! tangan kiriku hampir putus nih.. tolong dong heal aku juga !" pinta mitsuki sedikit memaksa,

real story dungeon "fire temple", no kali

a : heal

b : (diem aja sambil terus gebukin musuh kecil)

a : oe heal !

b : (diem, tapi sambil deketin a dan udah siap-siap buat heal)

a : ty

b : (udah ngincer si a, tapi ujung-ujung nya nge heal diri sendiri) dan begitu seterusnya

a : (diam dan merenung)

dan akhirnya sampai ke buyut nya fire temple, si efreet

a : (gebukin totem rantai di kiri dan kanan) rencananya buat nge lama-lamain, soalnya kondisi si b rank s

b : (lagi hajar efreet mati-matian pake medic, sampe hp nya hampir habis),

akhirnya b mundur kebelakang dan d hold, lalu si a pergi ke tempat b ..

b : (heal ke a dengan harapan di heal balik oleh a)

a : (gw lama-lamain aja tuh inceran d-hold ke dia, tapi ga gw heal) akhirnya gw tinggal dia, dan lanjut gebukin totem di pinggiran, dan bamm ! ke-2 totem itu hancur pada menit 30,

dan saat penentuan reward si a dapet gold chest nya fire temple,

sekian..

ariku : oe siapa nih yang buat cerita ngaco di fanfic ku !,

krik*.. krik*.. krik* semua di alam semesta terdiam,

ariku : ada yang salah ya ?..

continue reading onii-chan….

css* css* css* sruttt*

mitsuki yang sedang tengkurap dengan tangan kiri berdarah itu, juga di selimuti aura magic penyembuh berwarna pink .. oh ya juga ada gambaran ++ di aura itu, syutt* luka di tangan kiri mitsuki tadi perlahan-lahan menutup, luka itu sembuh dengan sangat sempurna..

"sugoii..! arigatou gozaimasu.." ucapan terima kasih mitsuki sambil memposisikan duduk nya dengan dua kaki di lipat,

"sama-sama.. jadi di sini tugas ku sudah selesai kan ?, tentang 2 temanmu tadi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu untuk sekarang ini, maaf yah shido-kun ?" tanya yuragi,

"memangnya kenapa ? kau tadi bilang akan membantu kami.." tanya balik shido,

"iya benar, tapi aku mempunyai batas waktu untuk muncul di hadapan kalian seperti ini, dan sekarang batas waktu itu sudah hampir habis .. kalau gitu sampai jumpa semuanya ^^" jawab yuragi dengan senyum manis,

crass* tubuh yuragi menghilang dengan efek seperti pecahan kaca lalu terbang ke atas langit beserta cahaya terang yang mengikutinya.. tidak ada sedihnya mungkin, tapi berkat dia semuanya bisa terselamatkan,

sekarang situasi di padang rumput di waktu malam itu serasa seperti di rumah dan nonton anime khusus malam hari. iykwim, jadi sekarang yang ada di sana tinggal 4 orang.. axel, alvion, shido, dan mitsuki.

axel yang terbaring di rumput sekarang sedang mengedipkan mata,

"di mana ini ?, apa aku sudah ke dunia lain lagi ?, tapi kenapa masih ada bintang dan bulan purnama di sini ?" ucap axel (mengedipkan mata beberapa kali),

tap* tap* tap* alvion mendekat ke axel, sayap hitam nya di kibaskan beberapa kali whuss* whuss*

"hai axel, apa kau sudah bangun lagi ?" tanya alvion,

set* axel menoleh ke kanan dengan posisi masih terbaring,

"_azz, siapa lagi nih coba ?, kemarin-kemarin si kak alvion, kalau ini sih ?.. ternyata memang benar aku sudah di another world, dia aja sekarang punya sayap hitam" batin axel,_

"kenapa diam aja axel ? apa ada yang salah dengan ku ?" tanya alvion .

"enggak ada, tapi . . kamu itu malaikat kegelapan penerus nya kak alvion yah ?" jawab axel,

"aku ini kan… oh iya aku masih dalam bentuk lucifer, sebentar yah"

fyungg* alvion mengeluarkan pisau biru di tangan kanannya,

"sekarang aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang bisa melindungi mu setiap saat" ucap alvion,

"._." axel penasaran

alvion duduk (dua kaki di lipat ke samping, motion duduk cewek) di dekat axel, pisau itu di lepaskan dan mengambang di atas tubuh axel yang berbaring,

"_tunggu sebentar, kalau tidak salah pisau seperti ini juga di miliki oleh kak alvion, tapi yang berwarna merah.." batin axel sambil terus melihat pisau biru yang mengambang di atas tubuhnya itu,_

"akan kamu apakan pisau itu ?" tanya axel .

"hmmm* ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit.." jawab alvion .

"apa ?" ucap axel (mulai khawatir) .

jlebb*, pisau biru tadi menancap tepat ke perut axel, ctringgg*…

"uakhhh !" teriak axel meronta-ronta,

aura biru kegelapan keluar dari tubuh axel.. whuss* whuss* gelombang angin kecil melingkar juga keluar beberapa kali . . rumputnya ikut bergerak karena angin itu . . .

sres* sres* sres*

pandangannya sekarang terlihat lebih tajam,

apakah mulai sekarang kegelapan juga di sebut cahaya ?..

".. itu tadi apa ?" tanya axel masih di posisi terbaring,

"sepertinya senjata itu tidak menolakmu sama sekali, kau beruntung sekali axel.. telah mengalami dan melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak kamu alami, jadi dengan kata lain pisau itu tahu kalau kau pantas untuk di lindungi" jawab alvion (melihat mata axel) .

"ohh . . jadi sekarang aku . . . juga memiliki kekuatan ?"

"ya . . kau memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menekan kegelapan sampai ke titik terendah . ."

"tapi . . sebenarnya kamu siapa ?, kemana kak alvion ?" tanya axel .

"sekarang peluk tanganku, dan kau akan temukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu barusan"

"baiklah" ucap axel .

mitsuki dan shido hanya melihat dari kejauhan alvion dan axel . .

"hei . . jadi sekarang bagaimana ?" tanya mitsuki .

"sepertinya kita juga akan membantu mereka untuk menyelamatkan planet ini" jawab shido .

"tapi ryuji dan yoshina . . masih di tangkap . . ."

"aku juga tau itu . . tapi sepertinya ini adalah satu-satu nya jalan yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua"

dzing* syiut* . . .

alvion yang menjadi lucifer . . perlahan-lahan ke bentuk semula . . dengan rambut hitam pendek, mata indah, dan senyum manis

"memang benar kau akan menjadi si penentu . ." ucap alvion (tersenyum) .

"jadi yang tadi itu . . memang kak alvion ? aku kira tadi malaikat maut sungguhan" ucap axel . set* tep* duduk di samping alvion

"eh . . memangkan tadi kamu hampir di cabut nyawanya . ." ucap alvion (melihat bintang) .

"kapan ? . . ugh* perutku serasa di tusuk pedang"

membuka baju dan melihat perutnya . .

" ? . . ini bekas jahitan ?"

"iya, kan tadi kamu pingsan setelah terkena serangan dari reaper . . kamu tidak ingat yah ?" tanya alvion .

"aku tidak ingat hal itu, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya, ini aneh . ."

"kalau begitu aku akan membagi ingatanku kepadamu axel" ucap alvion .

alvion menutup mata kanannya . .

tik . . tok . . tik . . tok . .

sama seperti sebelumnya mata kiri alvion berubah menjadi jam klasik berwarna kuning emas . . .

"sekarang lihat mataku axel" ucap alvion (melihat ke axel)

"iya . . eh matanya kok jadi bagus gitu ?" tanya axel .

"sudahlah . . jangan bercanda"

sring* jdeg* shiut* shiut*

mata axel mulai terlihat kosong karena melihat ingatan alvion . .

"ukh* jadi tadi aku terkena scythe reaper di perutku . . pantas saja sakit"

"dan satu lagi . . nama reaper itu exo kan ? apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa di bunuh ?" tanya axel .

"mungkin dengan kekuatanmu dia bisa di kalahkan" ucap alvion (tersenyum)

" iya . . tapi aku masih sedikit mengerti tentang kekuatan yang sekarang aku miliki ini" ucap axel .

"tenang saja kau pasti dapat menguasainya seiring berjalannya waktu"

mereka berdua duduk di padang rumput . . dengan angin malam yang masih berhembus . . .

melihat bintang berkelip dengan senyuman di wajah mereka .

tap* tap* tap*

mitsuki dan shido mulai mendekat ke tempat alvion,

mitsuki berdiri di samping alvion . .

dan shido berdiri di samping axel . .

"hei kalian . ." panggil mitsuki .

"iya . . sini duduk bersama " ajak alvion .

"eh, mereka berdua siapa kak ?" tanya axel .

plek*tangan kiri shido memegang pundak axel

"kenalkan namaku shido fog, panggil saja shido . . kami akan membantu kalian, juga untuk mengambil beberapa teman kami dari tangan dark chaos" ucap shido memotong pertanyaan .

"kalau aku may mitsuki, biasa di panggil mitsuki-chan . . salam kenal axel, yoroshiku" ucap mitsuki .

buk* buk*

mitsuki dan shido duduk . .

"oh . . maaf merepotkan, karena melibatkan kalian " ucap axel .

"tidak apa axel . . aku memang senang membantu" ucap mitsuki .

"aku kesini untuk mengalahkan reaper itu " ucap shido mantap .

"tapi sebelum kita sampai ke dark chaos, kita harus membebaskan seseorang terlebih dahulu" ujar alvion .

"siapa kak ?" tanya axel .

"dua orang penyihir api dan es, mereka tersegel di fire temple dan snow town" jawab alvion .

"petualangan kita sepertinya baru di mulai ya. . " ucap mitsuki .

krik* krik* . .

"mitsu-chan, ayo kita pergi ke pepohonan di sana untuk tidur" ajak alvion .

"oke , hei kalian berdua tidak ikut ?" ucap mitsuki

"kami di sini saja sudah cukup, ya kan axel ?" tolak shido .

"bena juga zzzzz"

"ya sudah aku tinggal, ayo alvion kita pergi sekarang"

"iya . ."

sementara itu di . . .

-dark chaos central- (penjara)

"oi !, lepaskan kami dasar licik . ." teriak ryuji di dalam jeruji ._.

trang* trang* trang* ryuji coba menyerang jeruji itu dengan jangkar besarnya . .

sepertinya itu tidak memberikan goresan sedikit pun

"aduh . . tenanglah ryuji sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, aku tadi juga sudah mencoba dengan seranganku" ucap yoshina terduduk di samping .

"sial . . kalau saja aku bisa menggunakan skill ku kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini . .cih"

"tapi penjara ini telah di beri mantra arcanist yang menyegel skill siapapun yang ada di dalamnya" ujar yoshina .

"aku tidak tahu itu . . pantas saja skill ku tidak bisa keluar . ." ucap ryuji .

tap* tap* tap*

seseorang mendekat . .

"khu* khu* khu* . . kalian tampak senang di dalam sana"

"siapa kau !, kenapa kami di bawa ke sini" ucap ryuji marah .

"kau dan wanita itu mempunyai sesuatu yang kami butuhkan saat ini, pure gear suci . . black crystal dan red crystal yang sekarang berada di tubuh kalian, perkenalkan . . namaku necro" ucap necro .

set* cting* yoshina berdiri dan melihat dengan tajam ke necro

"jadi begitu yah ? kau adalah pimpinan penerus dark chaos . . necro vi chaos, tapi kenapa kau menginginkan dua benda tadi ?" tanya yoshina .

"itu adalah salah satu dari pure gear yang dapat membangkitkan hero terkuat. . jika sudah terkumpul lengkap"

"aku tidak suka berada di tempat yang suram seperti ini, jadi cukup sudah basa-basi nya . . aku akan mengambil benda itu dari tubuh kalian" ucap necro .

"release !"

"uakhh ! "

"kyaaaa !"

teriak yoshina dan ryuji .

brukk* brukk*

cring* cring*

black and red crystal sekarang sudah berada di tangan necro

"tidak kusangka akan sangat mudah seperti ini, untuk kalian berdua istirahatlah sebentar sebelum . . kematian ? atau . ." ucap necro sambil tersenyum licik .

petualangan sudah di mulai . . . .


	10. Chapter 7 (Druid)

Chapter 7

sepertinya . . .

menuju kegelapan yang telah menunggu

mungkin dia telah sekian lama sendirian

kupikir itu hanya sebuah ilusi

tapi kenyataannya itu benar-benar terjadi .

.

.

* * *

[ Out Forest, 06. 00 AM (pinggir pepohonan) ]

tap* tap* tap*

"hai . . ternyata kamu rajin juga masih jam segini sudah bangun" puji mitsuki .

berdiri di samping axel melihat ke padang rumput .

"ah tidak juga, aku hanya tidak mau di guyur lagi sama kak alvion . . soalnya dia pake air es yang dinginya gak main-main" ucap axel .

srak* srak* . . .

axel mencoba tuk membuat api

"hal yang kamu lakukan itu . . mengingatkanku dengan adikku, dia pantang menyerah" ucap mitsuki .

"kalau boleh tau, namanya siapa kak ?"

"may ryuji, dia adalah adikku yang sangat kuat . . sebelum aku ke tempat ini dia sanggup menangkap paus besar sendirian setelah beberapa menit di dalam air, tapi dia juga suka ceroboh dengan tidak memperhatikan situasi di sekitarnya" jawabmitsuki .

"mungkin itu karena nee-chan nya . . eheh" goda axel .

"eh eh. . apa katamu ? dia saja yang susah di ajarin"

"mau pilih yang mana ? kanan . .?kiri . .?atau tengah . .? " ucap mitsuki (mengepalkan kedua tangannya)

"_sebentar . . sebentar tadi katanya tengah ? belum pernah dengar . . kalau begitu . ."_

"aku pilih tengah . . !" ucap axel (melihat ke mitsuki) .

"ohh . . memang suka itu ya . . . ."

slurrp* blarrr* byurrr*

mitsuki mengeluarkan tembakan air dingin dari mulutnya . .

"aduh . . huhuhu . . huhuhu . . . dinginzz" ucap axel (mengigil) .

css* css*

"makanya . . huh !" ucap mitsuki kesal

"hoe !kalian sedang apa jam segini udah ribut-ribut . .!" ucap shido dari kejauhan dengan nada keras .

"maaf . . tapi mumpung paman sudah bangun sini kumpul sama kami . . .!" ajak axel

api biru axel menguapkan air di tubuhnya

brr* brr* csss* . .

"uh . . memangnya ada apa ?"

srek* srek* srek* (melewati rerumputan)

"kau juga alvion !" ajak mitsuki .

bersandar di bawah pohon rindang . .

"ada apa . . . ?" tanya alvion .

"pokoknya cepat kesini alvion-chan . .!" pinta mitsuki .

"baik . . baik . . aku kesana"

tap* tap* tap* . .

alvion dan shido sampai di tempat mitsuki bersamaan . .

"semuanya coba lihat pegunungan itu ! sudah di mulai" ucap mitsuki (sambil menunjuk)

matahari pagi mulai tampak dengan sinar hangatnya

cuit* cuit* krrk*

cuit* cuit* krrk*

kicauan burung terdengar merdu saat matahari baru saja bersinar . .

"ahh . . indahnya ! . . . ya kan semuanya ?" ucap mitsuki bersemangat sekali .

"kau benar . ." ucap shido (menundukan kepala sambil memegangi topinya) .

"ini lebih indah dari yang aku bayangkan . . baru pertama kalinya bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, dulu di tempat tinggal ku tidak akan bisa begini. ." ucap axel .

"memangnya kenapa axel ?" tanya alvion (masih melihat matahari terbit) .

"di sana banyak sekali gedung gedung pencakar langit . . sehingga menutupi matahari yang akan terbit seperti sekarang . . seakan matahari malu untuk membagi cahaya hangatnya ini" jawab axel .

matahari sudah terbit . . .

beberapa saat kemudian . . .

"shido . . kenapa kamu sangat ingin mengalahkan reaper tadi malam ? apa yang membuatmu seperti itu ?" tanya alvion .

"ya . . setelah kami di kirim ke tempat ini . . . kita di beri informasi tambahan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang . . tentang pembantaian 10.000 hero . . karena reaper tadi . .juga karena aku melihat temanmu di serang oleh dia" jawab shido .

"tidak mungkin !" ucap alvion .

"hah !sepu-luh ribu ? kenapa dia melakukan itu ?" tanya axel sangat heran .

"kami juga kurang tahu kenapa dia melakukannya . . saat itu,kami juga di tunjukan penglihatan tentang pengambilan nyawa para hero tadi . . aku sangat marah sekali, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa " jawab mitsuki

grrp* (mengepalkan tangan) .

"maaf, aku juga telah membuat mitsuki-san terluka tadi malam" ucap alvion.

"iya tidak apa-apa, alvion-chan . . ."

"tentang dua orang yang di culik kemarin . . kami pasti juga akan menyelamatkannya !" ucap alvion bersungguh-sungguh.

"terima kasih . . aku juga akan membantu " ucap mitsuki sembari berdiri dan memegang jangkar besar nya di tangan kanan .

semuanya berdiri . . . .

mitsukimenompang jangkar di pundaknya sambil tersenyum .

shidomemasukan tangan ke saku, menunduk lalu melirik tajam ke depan

alvion melihat axel juga sambil tersenyum manis .

axel memegang pedang epic di punggung nya, tekad axel terlihat paling kuat di antara mereka

"kita akan membuat kedamaian di dunia ini . ." ucap axel lirih .

empat hero kuat itu yang akan mewakili kedamaian

berdiri di tengah hembusan angin yang berlawanan arah . .

dengan keteguhan dan tekad kuat terlihat sangat jelas di mata mereka .

"baiklah kita akan mulai perjalanan menuju snow town . . untuk menyelamatkan penyihir ice"ucap alvion .

"tapi apa kamu tahu jalannya alvion-chan ?" tanya mitsuki .

"tentu saja aku tahu . . memang sih aku belum pernah kesana, tapi aku sudah di beri peta oleh penyihir yang sudah seperti orang tuaku itu"

syutt* srekk*

"ini petanya . . kita sekarang berada di sini, ancient forest . . zona 3"

"ancient forest yah . . jadi kalau begitu kita sekarang menuju ke arah mana ?"

"kita . . berempat akan menuju ke utara, tapi sebelum sampai di snow town kita mungkin akan menghadapi penjaga hutan ini, monster druid yang marah !" ujar alvion .

"yah semoga saja perjalanan ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar" ucap axel .

"ahaha . . tapi druid itu sepertinya sangat kuat . . . aku ingin melawanya sendiri nanti" ucap shido .

Dark Chaos Central (di luar)

sepuluh ribu nyawa telah berhasil di dapatkan hanya dalam satu hari, di tambah lagi mendapatkan salah satu dari pure gear . . exo tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun . . . sekarang dia tengah duduk di kursi goyang sambil membaca buku lovercraft's di tangan kanannya . .

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[ [flashback],** necro room ]

"ini tuan . . aku telah membawa nyawa itu . . ." ucap exo .

set*

exo menyodorkan kantong hitam sambil berlutut .

grep*

"bagus . . jadi bagaimana dengan dua orang tadi ?"

"mereka telah aku masukan ke penjara bawah tanah tuan . . anda juga bisa mengeceknya sekarang" jawab exo .

"kalau itu bisa nanti exo, setelah mereka tersadar aku akan kesana mengambil pure gear, black and red crystal",

"sekarang aku akan mengubah semua nyawa ini ke bentuk pure gear dulu. ." ujar necro .

"semoga berhasil tuan . ." ucap exo .

necro menuju ke sebuah lingkaran dengan hiasan 4 obelisk di sekeliling . .

tap* tap* tap*

necro hampir mulai menjalankan ritualnya . . . meletakan kantong tadi di tengah .

di mulai . .

"taiyou nanka . . mabushikute, yami no hou mugen desu, _doki-doki_, taiyou nanka . . mabushikute, yami no hou ga suteki, _nyarlko_, Chaos Chaos, I wanna Chaos . . moe yo konton muteki desu, _waku-waku . . _ChaosChaos, usei no Chaos!" mantra necro .

_umm, Nyalathotep .. Nyarlko Opening :3 (bagi yang belum tau)_

shiungg*

sungguh banyak sekali nyawa yang keluar dari kantong hitam itu

semua nya berkumpul menjadi sebuah bulatan besar berwarna abu-abu .

"kyaa !", "tidakk !", "kenapa !" . . .

begitulah suara suara rintihan mereka .

srutt*

bulatan abu-abu menghilang . .

cting* . . . (suara cincin jatuh)

necro berjalan ke tengah altar

tap* tap* tap*

"ini . . cincin tergelap !, sampai-sampai jadi biru begini khu khu khu . . .",

"terlihat bagus . . "

mengambil cincin berwarna biru tadi .

di kejauhan exo hanya bersandar menyamping di depan pintu .

"ini seperti . . hati gelapku mengatakan kalau akan ada . . ."

set* (necro memakai cincin)

deg* . . . deg* !

"ugh. .kenapa ini ? . . . graowww !"

kratak* kratak* kratak*

seketika itu pula tulang-tulang keluar dari tubuh necro

hampir seluruh tubuhnya di tutupi oleh tulang

hanya tinggal mata

grr* grrr* . . .

"tuan ?apa di sana baik-baik saja . .? tanya exosembari berjalan mendekat dan menyiapkan scythe ungu nya .

tap* tap* tap* sring*

set* (necro menoleh)

krak* krak*". . exo jangan kemari !, bisa berbahaya" ucap necro .

"kenapa tuan ?" (masih terus mendekat) .

"cepat lari !. . kesadaranku sudah mulai hilang . . ." ucap necro dengan keras .

seshh*

mata necro yang semula merah menjadi hitam seluruhnya (tatapan kegelapan) .

"ahaha . . aku tidak akan lari !" bantah exo .

grak* grak* grak*

necro yang di rasuki armor tulang itu berlari sangat cepat ke exo .

dengan cakar tulang tajam yang siap memotong .

sring*

"cih . . aku tidak bisa menyerang, dia masih tuan necro . . . sial !"

exo bersiap dengan scythe menyamping untuk bertahan . .

syutt* whuss*

cakar tajam itu menembus pertahanan exo layaknya hantu, dan akhirnya memotong tangan kirinya . .

cratt* crass*

"ukh . . kenapa bisa seperti itu, aku harus pergi menjauh . ."

"grim assault !"

syiutt*

"grr . . kemana kau !"

di luar ruangan necro …

"sial . . ini terasa 100x lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, sial!"

Necro Mind, di sebuah tempat gelap

ruangan kosong di dalam pikiran necro . . dia di sana dengan monster .

mereka saling berhadapan . . .

"khu khu dasar monster . . berani sekali mengambil alih tubuhku" ucap necro .

"grr. .memangnya siapa kau !, kenapa bisa berada di tempat ini juga !"

"siapa aku itu tidak penting, akan segera aku kembalikan kau ke tempat asalmu sekarang juga !"

"grr . . kau tidak akan bisa !",

"dash !"

srtt*

monster tulang berada di depan necro dalam sekejap .

sampai tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihat gerakannya , baik aku ataupun kamu, kita sama

"kyahahaha . . !" tawa necro .

monster itu langsung menyerang necro dengan cakar tajam di tangan kanannya .

trang*

undead grim reaper menahan serangan itu dengan mengayunkan scythe nya ke atas .

sepertinya dari tadi necro sudah menyiapkan beberapa boss undead di sekitarnya .

"grr . . !" (terdorong ke belakang)

tiba-tiba . . . .

undead berseker muncul dan menyerang monster itu dengan tumbrukan helmetnya dari belakang .

bruakk*

"graowww !"

"habisi dia !"

sess* . . .

undead grim reaper berjalan tanpa menyentuh tanah .

sringg* crakk* kratak*

scythe grim reaper menancap di kepala monster tulang. .

syiuttt* krtk* krtk* csss*

tulang-tulang yang menyelimuti tubuh necro mulai berjatuhan ke lantai dan menguap .

tubuhnyakembali seperti semula . .

". . cuma begitu saja khu khu",

"oh ya bagaimana dengan exo tadi ? exo !cepat kemari . ." panggil necro .

syiutt*

"ukh . . tuan, sepertinya lukaku tidak bisa sembuh . . kalau menurutku ini penyegel tubuh seseorang jika terkena serangan cakar tadi" ucap exo .

"sudah kubilang untuk segera pergi. . tapi malah di terusin, hadeh !",

"untuk kali ini, aku akan menyembuhkanmu . . karena tadi juga karena kecerobohanku, tapi untuk lain kali tidak akan . . kau akan di gantikan yang lainnya, another"

"terima kasih tuan . ."

plek*

tangannya menyentuh pundak kiri exo .

syutt* krtak* krtak*

tangan kiri exo kembalitumbuh menjadi tangan undead, tapi kelihatannya . . itu tulang yang di campur dengan besi sehingga terlihat mengkilap .

"ini tangan undead ?"

"ya itu memang tangan undead, tapi itu adalah tangan undead terkuat yang pernah aku ciptakan" jawab necro .

"oh . . jadi begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih tuan necro" (sambil berlutut)

"maaf exo, kamu jadi kehilangan tangan kirimu"

"ini bukan apa-apa tuan, sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dulu anda lakukan" puji exo .

"khu khu khu . . dulu aku hanya lewat saja saat malaikat pencabut nyawa akan mengambil nyawamu, jadi sekalian saja aku mengubahmu menjadi grim reaper, soalnya dulu aku di beri tugas oleh ayah untuk mencari seseorang untuk di jadikan pengawal" ucap necro .

"meskipun begitu aku senang sekali, jika tidak karena tuan . . aku pasti tidak akan berada di sini"

…

ngik*. .ngik* . .ngik* . . .

exo duduk di kursi goyang dan masih membaca buku . . sesekali ia melihat tangan kirinya,

"tangan ini . .mungkin balasan, atas yang aku lakukan . ." ia menatap langit malam

.

.

[ forbidden forest ]

perjalanan panjang menuju snow town telah sampai setengah jalan . .

axel dan teman-temannyamasih terus menyusuri forbidden forest.

mereka juga terlihat santai-santai saja di perjalanan .

dalam perjalanan ...

"kak alvion, beruang tadi kenapa mau di serang ? padahal beruang itu kiut kan ?" tanya axel .

"hah !cute ?, jangan bercanda . . dia tadi akan memukul mu dari depan, tapi kau malah diam saja sambil berdecak kagum" kesal alvion .

"maaf-maaf. . soalnya kalau aku menyerang beruang tadi. . bisa-bisa kena fentung om momod kak mitsuki"

mitsuki berjalan mengikuti di belakang mereka . . .

"Nya~, tapi tenang saja . .untuk masalah binatang yang ada di sini. . seperti babi hutan, kera dan beruang tadi, mereka sudah menjadi teman kita semua kok" ucap mitsuki,

"ya kan . . ."

"babu. . .babuu . ." jawab beruang kecil di atas kepala mitsuki .

"kau memang hebat mitsuki, tidak hanya beruang saja yang kau telah jinakkan. . monster liar pun sepertinya juga senang sekali mengikuti mu dari belakang" puji shido . (menoleh sebentar ke belakang)

serigala, macan, singa, rubah, zebra, bahkan serangga kecil terbang pun sekarang sedang mengikuti mitsuki dari belakang .

"binatang di sini, memang imut semua . ."

"ahaha, mitsuki-san punya kekuatan seperti ini ternyata . . bisa membuat binatang menjadi polos semuanya" ucap axel . (melihat ke mitsuki)

"biasa saja . . mungkin karena senyum manis ku ini "

axel yang melihat senyuman itu, mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari hidungnya . . .

"wahh . . . !"

srett* srett* (kerah axel di tarik alvion) .

"dasar hidung belang ! kalau jalan tuh liat ke depan !" bentak alvion .

"ukh. .ukh, aku ke..cekik nih !" ucap axel sambil berusaha melepaskan kerahnya .

"baik. .baik !, akan aku lepaskan !" ucap alvion dengan nada keras,

"hyahh !"

axel di lempar ke depan dengan sekuat tenaga oleh alvion . . axel terlempar . . . . masuk semak-semak, terkena batu besar dan akhirnya menabrak pintu raksasa yang tebuat dari kayu, axel tersungkur

whuss* grasak* grasak* jdess* bruakk* srettt* . . .

"ukh, tapi ini tidak terasa sakit sama sekali . ." ucap axel .

sambil berdiri lalu melihat pintu di belakang nya . . . .

"inikan ? . . ."

di tempat alvion . . . . . .

"fufufu . . dasar bocah" ucap shido .

"hei . . alvion, apa itu tadi tidak terlalu berlebihan ?" tanya mitsuki .

"yah . . . tenang saja, dia sekarang tengah di lindungi roh exorcist" jawab alvion .

blarrr* !sumber suara ledakan itu dari tempat axel . .

brr* bleberr* bleberr* (burung-burung terbang ke langit)

"eh . . apa ?" ucap mitsuki .

"babu. . babuu"

"teman-teman . . sepertinya di depan sana ada bahaya yang mengancam . . kata babu, di depan sana ada monster druid yang marah"

"ohh. .jadi di depan sana ada druid itu !, aku akan kesana duluan . .fufu" ucap shido,

slurp*

"warp !"

whuss* whuss* . . .

"kau juga duluan saja alvion-chan !, aku nanti juga akan menyusul"

"baiklah, aku mengerti . . ."

alvion berlari menuju tempat axel

drap* drap* drap*

mitsuki berlutut, dan menurunkan babu dari atas kepalanya . . . .

"hei, ini mungkin akan sangat berbahaya . . kau kembali lah ke rumah mu, keluarga mu pasti khawatir" ucap mitsuki

"babuu . . ." (dengan mata berkaca-kaca) .

"sudahlah, juga kalian semua . . pulanglah ke rumah masing-masing. .",

"oh itu ada kuma (beruang), babu sekarang ikut dia yah . . ."

tap* tap* tap*

"ini . . tolong jaga dia sampai bertemu keluarga nya ya !" pinta mitsuki .

"kuma. .kuma . . ."

pluk* (babu di taruh di punggung kuma)

"sampai nanti babu-chan . . kalian juga segeralah pergi dari sini juga yah . ." ucap mitsuki dengan senyum manisnya .

para hewan itu mengganguk dengan mata kagum, lalu mereka berbalik menuju rumah . .

tap* tap* jdess* jdess* drap* drap*drap* (suara langkah kaki para binatang)

"dengan begini . . mereka bisa selamat, sekarang waktunya aku menyusul teman-teman !"

blupup* blupup* blupup*

mitsuki melompat dengan lumba-lumba airnya menuju tempat monster druid . . . .

whuss* whuss*

tep*

akhirnya mitsuki sampai di tempat monster druid . . .

"!, kekuatan ini ?. . . teman-teman !"

sekarang . . . .

tubuhaxel, alvion dan shido telah terjerat oleh akar-akar monster druid . .

"hei. .kak mitsuki tolong dong . . ." ucap axel .

"aku juga . . eh eh akarnya menjalar ke tubuhku , !" ucap alvion . (wajah memerah)

"druid ini . . !fufu . . . aku tidak bisa melawannya sendirian" ucap shido .

"huh kalian ini !. ." ucap mitsuki .

kehidupan hutan ini . . .

akan menjadi tempat tinggal yang indah bagi para binatang . . . .


	11. Chapter 8 (Unknown)

Chapter 8

kenapa waktu seakan berhenti ?

kenapa ku tak bisa berlari ?

apa aku terlalu takut untuk melangkah . .

perasaanku begitu dingin .

.

.

* * *

[ Forbidden forest, (sarang druid) ]

druid . .monster tanpa kaki .

adalah raksasa pelindung hutan yang selalu setia berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan, tapi entah kenapa dia sekarang menjadi marah . . sangat-sangat marah.

awan gelap yang disebabkan pasukan necro membuat sang penjaga hutan itu terkena sakit mata, matanya merah sekali . . dan akhirnya mengamuk ! "GrAaaa !"

axel, alvion, dan shido masih terjerat akar . . .

"kalian, tunggu sebentar ya" ujar mitsuki .

"iya, tapi jangan lama-lama . . . kyaaa !" ucap alvion (wajah makin merah)

"kak ?" ucap axel, dengan posisi terbalik karena hanya kaki kanannya saja yang terjerat akar .

"sial . . kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan skill rantaiku ketika berada di dekat druid ini ?. sial !" kesal shido .

drap* drap* whus*

mitsuki berlari dan melompat tepat di hadapan monster druid

"waktunya melepaskan . ." ucap mitsuki .

brak*

ayunan jangkar mitsuki tepat mengenai wajah monster druid yang terbuat dari kayu .

tapi sepertinya itu masih belum cukup, sang druid tidak bergeming sedikitpun dengan tatapan merah kosong . .

"kalau begitu lagi . . lagi . . lagi . . !"

brak* . . brak* brak* . . brak* brak* . .

mitsuki memukul sang druid dari berbagai arah , sehingga sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuh kayu sang druid itu jatuh ke tanah . . serangan mitsuki sepertinya memberikan dampak yang lumayan besar, druid itu pun sekarang menunduk .

slupt*

sesosok semak-semak muncul di pinggir sarang monster druid .

mitsuki dan teman-teman tidak menyadarinya . . .

mitsuki terus memukuli semua bagian tubuh kayu druid itu,

"kata babu-chan . . kalau aku bisa mengalahkan monster ini, monster ini akan menjadi teman, hyaaa !"

brak* brak* brak* !

sementara itu di pojok belakang (tempat axel dkk di jerat)

"paman shido, aku mau tanya boleh ?" tanya axel .

"iya ada apa ".

"apakah paman masih punya ingatan lama ?" .

"apa maksut mu ?" ucap shido penasaran .

"tentang dunia baru ini sebelum terbentuk, apakah paman masih ingat planet bernama bumi ?" .

"bumi ?, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" .

"_jadi benar, ingatan manusia bumi telah terhapus . . ?_" batin axel .

"hei, axel . . sepertinya manusia murni yang berasal dari bumi sekarang hanya tinggal kamu seorang" ucap alvion .

"apa !, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib teman-temanku yang pernah bersamaku di bumi, juga orang tua angkatku yang sudah lama tidak pulang ?, aku khawatir pada mereka semua . ." ucap axel sedih .

"itulah kenapa kau harus mengemban takdir yang sekarang berada di tanganmu, agar semuanya dapat kembali seperti semula . ." ucap alvion .

whuss* drang*

mitsuki menahan pukulan monster itu dengan jangkarnya .

"bagaimana bisa ?, dia kembali seperti semula, dan sekarang malah bertambah kuat !" ucap mitsuki .

tangan kiri monster druid terdorong ke belakang karena pertahanan mitsuki, tapi tangan kanan druid coba menyerang vertical ke bawah menuju tempat mitsuki berdiri .

drangg*

"uhh, dia benar-benar monster . . !"

"_apaaku melupakan sesuatu yang penting ?" batin mitsuki ._

serangan sang druid terus menekan mitsuki ke tanah. . .

drr*

"bagaimana ini ?, kalau begini terus . . pertahanan ku tidak akan lama lagi !" ucap mitsuki sambil melihat sekeliling .

duarrr*

mitsuki menghantam tanah sangat keras !

"uakh !," jerit mitsuki .

ternyata pertahanan mitsuki hancur karena kedua tangan monster druid menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

srtt* drrr*

kedua tangan besar yang menghantam mitsuki terangkat, sepertinya sang druid ingin menyerang mitsuki lagi . .

"tidak akan kubiarkan berakhir seperti ini " ucap mitsuki lirih .

"kak mitsuki !" teriak axel khawatir .

"mitsuki !" teriak alvion .

"fufu, dasar anak-anak . ." ucap shido tenang .

Duarr*

serangan besar itu menghantam mitsuki yang terbaring, dengan sangat keras,

"rolling whale" ucap mitsuki .

drak* grak* grak* grak*

"hyaaa !" teriak mitsuki .

mitsuki berputar maju memotong kedua tangan sang druid, sehingga tampak dua tangan kayu monster druid itu masing-masing terbelah menjadi dua bagian . .

whuss*

mitsuki melompat tepat di atas druid .

"fortress whale !" teriak mitsuki .

splash*

keluar paus orca yang terbuat dari air, dengan tanduk lancip jatuh dari atas langit . .

"aku harap serangan ini berhasil" ucap mitsuki .

blarrr*

"Graaa !"

druid itu kehilangan kedua tangannya

slupt*

semak-semak itu muncul lagi di tempat lain, kali ini di dekat axel .

css* css* krak*

tangan kiri monster druid perlahan-lahan tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit,

tep*

mitsuki mendarat di tanah

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini ?" ucap mitsuki heran .

sementara itu di tempat axel . . .

"paman, apa paman tahu makhluk apa itu ?" tanya axel sambil menunjuk semak-semak .

"yang mana ?"

"itu yang terlihat seperti dukun hijau membawa tongkat"

"yang itu ?" ucap shido sambil memajukan kepalanya (seluruh tubuhnya terjerat) .

"iya . . yang itu . . apakah paman tahu ?"

"sepertinya itu makhluk langka yang hanya hidup di beberapa tempat" ucap shido .

"itukan penyembuh hutan !, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku !" ucap alvion .

"eh . . kalau begitu sekarang bagaimana ?" tanya axel .

"sekarang tembakan kekuatan chi untuk menghancurkan semak-semak itu !" perintah alvion ke axel .

"tapi gimana caranya ?"

"ulurkan saja tanganmu ke depan, dan konsentrasikan energi yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu di kedua telapak tangan. ." ucap alvion .

set* set*

"baik kak " ucap axel

"seperti ini, lalu konsentrasi !"

shuw* shuw*

axel berhasil menembakan dua energi chi biru ke arah semak-semak .

"eh ?, langsung berhasil" ucap axel heran .

"memang itu adalah serangan dasar, jadi jangan senang dulu" tutur alvion .

"tapi ini hebat !" ucap axel senang, walaupun badannya masih terbalik .

blush* blush* cress*

semak-semak yang memegang tongkat itu, perlahan-lahan menyusut dan terus menyusut hingga akhirnya hilang ke tanah .

"hanya dalam beberapa detik tubuh monster ini ?, tangannya yang tadi hancur kembali seperti semula ?, aku harus bisa mengalahkannya !" ucap mitsuki, yang tadi hanya terdiam melihat proses penyembuhan monster druid .

namun karena tembakan chi yang di keluarkan axel membuat proses penyembuhan monster druid tidak berhasil sempurna, terlihat dari tangan kanannya yang cuma tumbuh setengah saja . .

"grrr" geram monster druid .

drap* drap* drap*

mitsuki berlari bersiap untuk menyerang monster druid .

"rolling whale !" teriak mitsuki .

brak* brak* brak* whuss*

putaran jangkar menembus dan merusak tubuh monster druid

"Graa !"

tep* (mitsuki mendarat, membelakangi druid)

druid itu tertunduk lagi . . dan sekarang akar-akar yang menjerat axel, alvion, dan shido terlepas .

bruk* (axel terjatuh)

"aduh'' keluh axel .

"sudah kau itu tidak merasakan sakit kan, jangan bercanda !" ucap alvion .

tep*

"kalau begitu aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini" ucap shido, menunduk dan melirik tajam ke depan .

"_sepertinya ada sesuatu di bawah monster ini " batin shido ._

slupt* warp* jlebb*

rantai shido melengkung dan menancap ke bagian bawah monster druid .

"hmm jadi ini penyebabnya !" ucap shido tersenyum

jratt* whus*

shido menarik undead dark shaman dari bawah tanah,

"krak . . krak . . necro-sa…"

tapi sebelum undead itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah di hancurkan oleh rantai shido . .

"fufufu . . sudah berakhir" ucap shido (menunduk dan memegang topinya) .

mitsuki yang dari tadi sudah melawan monster druid,sekarang berjalan mendekati axel dan kawan-kawan .

tap* tap* tap*

"hai apa semuanya baik ?" tanya mitsuki .

"iya, untung kak mitsuki berhasil menaklukan druid itu" ucap axel .

"tapi . . kenapa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi ?, aku jadi di buat mainan oleh akar monster druid sialan itu !" ucap alvion sangat kesal .

"maaf-maaf, itu karena druid itu menyembuhkan diri . ." ucap mitsuki

penjaga hutan, sang druid telah terbangun dengan mata biru muda . .

drakkk*

druid memutar tubuhnya agar dapat melihat orang-orang yang sudah membantunya .

"KALIAN . ." ucap druid(dengan nada menggema)

set* (shido menatap mata druid) .

"TERIMA KASIH TELAH MENOLONGKU . . ."

semuanya terdiam mendengar monster druid itu bicara .

"TERIMALAH HADIAH DARIKU . ."

ctringg*

sebuah gelang berwarna hijau muncul dengan cahaya terang yang menyinarinya .

"apa ini ?" ucap shido penasaran .

"sepertinya itu adalah salah satu dari pure gear, terima saja . ." ujar alvion

"wahh, indah . . ." ucap mitsuki .

"_eh, pure gear ?" batin axel ._

shido menadahkan telapak tangannya, tanda menerima hadiah .

gelang yang bersinar itu perlahan-lahan menuju shido .

buk* (gelang jatuh ke tangan shido)

"jadi ini pure gear kehidupan ?" ucap shido .

"SEMOGA BERHASIL"

druid itu perlahan-lahan semakin kecil, dan kecil sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi bunga lili putih yang indah di tengah-tengah pohon rindang yang mengitarinya, sepertinya sang penjaga hutan juga memerlukan istirahat .

set* (shido memakai gelang)

"fufu, ini cocok dengan warna rantai ku" ucap shido .

forbidden forest yang sebelumnya mempunyai binatang buas yang sangat liar, sekarang berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat damai, bahkan para hewan pun dapat berbicara layaknya manusia, juga para karnivora, sekarang mereka jadi vegetarian .

buah dan sayuran di hutan ini sungguh melimpah, dan kaya akan sumber daya alam. tentu semua itu akan menjamin kehidupan semua jenis hewan yang berada di sini . .

hutan itu berubah nama menjadi "Deep Forest"

karena perasaan yang ada di hutan ini sekarang begitu dalam, sehingga aku sendiri dapat merasakannya.

"senangnya, hutan ini semakin sejuk "ucap mitsuki

mitsuki merentangkan tangan, dan menikmati sejuk nya angin hutan sore hari .

"jadi kak sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ?" tanya axel .

"iya, dan kita akan menuju snowtown, mungkin besok siang kita akan sampai di sana" jawab alvion .

tap* tap* tap* (shido mendekat ke axel dkk)

"_tunggu aku di sana yoshina-san" batin shido_ .

lalu mereka semua meneruskan perjalanan menuju utara dengan melewati hutan lebat di belakang monster druid tadi yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka, hutan ini sepertinya juga ingin menuntun sang penentu takdir .

akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan, mereka tiba di atas tebing bebatuan . . di bawah tebing itu terdapat daratan salju abadi yang merupakan jalan menuju snow town .

sedangkan di kejauhan terlihat matahari sudah mulai terbenam dengan sinar indahnya .

"lihat teman-teman, ini sangat indah . ."ucap mitsuki tersenyum

"indahnya . ." ucap axel dengan mata berbinar.

"tapi anginnya sangat dingin" ucap alvion . (mengosokkan telapak tangan, fuhh fuhh)

"sepertinya ini adalah hadiah kemenangan kita yang pertama . ." ucap shido .

posisi mereka sedikit menyebar satu sama lain, tapi tetap melihat matahari sore .

mitsuki berada di paling depan,

alvion sebelah kanan, shido sebelah kiri,

sedangkan axel berada di tengah belakang . . dengan dua api biru di kepalanya .

angin sore hari itu membuat mereka terlihat seperti pembawa pesan dari surga . . .

"_tapi kita masih belum melewati bagian tersulitnya " batin alvion ._

sementara axel dan teman-teman masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan penyihir api dan es . .

di tempat lain kehancuran sudah mulai melanda, kehancuran itu di sebabkan oleh serangan para undead yang sangat banyak sekali, kira-kira seratus ribu undead datang seperti ombak, lalu menyapu desa, dan perkotaan menjadi puing-puing yang tidak berbentuk . .

[ Western Town, Wild West (18.00 PM). Alda ]

saat cahaya hangat matahari menghilang .

pasukan undead mulai muncul dari kejauhan untuk menyerang wilayah barat . .

drap* . . drap* drap* drap*

langkah berat kumpulan undead itu terdengar seperti suara kematian yang akan datang menjemput . .

di depan pintu gerbang . . . dengan tembok kayu yang memanjang ke kiri dan kanan .

ada dua orang cowboy yang memimpin .

"sekarang bagaimana ini . ." ucap cowboy 1 .

"kita harus mempertahankan gerbang utama ini, jika tidak . .para penduduk bisa mendapat masalah serius" ucap cowboy 2 yang berdiri di samping cowboy 1 .

"baik . . kalau begitu mari kita berjuang bersama teman-teman " ucap cowboy 1 .

para undead terus berjalan menuju gerbang masuk wild west . .

"bersiap . . ." ucap cowboy 1

drap* drap* drap*

"bersiap . . ."

whuss* drap* drap* drap*

tiba-tiba para undead white knight berlari sangat cepat menuju gerbang !, meninggalkan undead lainnya di belakang . .

"serang !" teriak cowboy 1 dan 2 bersama-sama .

sret*

muncul 13 cowboy lainnya di atas deretan tembok kayu . .

"hyahh !" teriak semua cowboy yang ada di sana .

dorr* dorr* dorr* dorr*

prang* jrat* prang* jrat*

undead white knight cuma sebagian kecil yang terjatuh . sedangkan yang lainnya cuma kehilangan beberapa bagian tubuh . . tapi masih tetap berjalan walaupun hanya dengan satu kaki .

"tembak terus jangan berhenti !" teriak cowboy 2 .

dor* dor* dor*

cklek* cklek*

"aduh . . aku kehabisan peluru, aku akan mengambil persediaan di gudang dulu . ." ucap cowboy 3 .

"kalau begitu aku juga ikut !" ucap cowboy 4 .

"oke . . ayo "

cowboy 3 dan 4 pun menuruni tangga

tep* . . . tep*

drap* drap* drap*

dua cowboy itu berlari menuju gudang . .

sedangkan yang lainnya masih terus menembak .

"jangan menyerah teman-teman !, hyahh !"

dor* dor* dor* jrat* jrat* prang* prang*

semua undead white knight yang berlari tadi berhasil di kalahkan dengan hujanan peluru para cowboy . .

tapi itu belum berkahir .

di belakang masih terdapat banyak sekali undead, sekarang tempat terdepan adalah undead prajurit sparta ! .

drap* drap* drap*

perlahan-lahannamun pasti, tameng besi melindungi undead lainnya yang berada di barisan belakang .

semua peluru yang di tembakan sepertinya sia-sia . . .

di atas tembok kayu, gerbang wild west . . .

"ini aku sudah membawa amunisi revolver " ucap cowboy 3 yang membawa sekotak penuh amunisi di depannya .

"aku juga membawa " ucap cowboy 4 .

"bagus, terima kasih" ucap cowboy 5 .

tap* tap* tap*

cowboy lain yang ada di atas tembok itu berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa amunisi . .

"sheriff ini amunisi revolver !" ucap cowboy 3

"sama ini juga !" ucap cowboy 4

whus* whus*

cowboy 3 melemparkan dua amunisi ke cowboy 1 yang ternyata sheriff kota wild west .

sedangkan cowboy 4 melemparkan dua amunisi ke sheriff wanita (si cowboy 2)

pluk* . . pluk*

grep* grep* . . . grep* grep*

kedua sheriff itu menaruh revolver di saku khusus revolver . .

lalumenangkap amunisi yang jatuh dari atas menggunakan kedua tangan mereka tanpa melihat ke atas .

angin malam berhembus dari samping . . . whuss*

"baik . . kita akan melakukan skill itu !" ucap sherif 1 .

"iya, ayo kita lakukan !" ucap sherif 2 sambil menatap wajah sherif 1 .

cklek* cklek* . . . cklek*

semua cowboy yang ada di atas tembok menembak dan terus menembak . .

akan tetapi itu sepertinya tidak berguna, tameng undead sparta sangat kuat !

dor* dor* dor* prang* prang* !

plek*

kedua punggung pasangan sheriff itu bersentuhan .

tangan mereka bersiap menembak . . .

"unlimited . ." ucap sherif 1

"shoot !" teriak sherif 2

duar* duar* duar* duar* duar* duar*

duar* . . duar* duar* duar* duar* duar*

"krakk . . krak krak " suara undead sparta masih terus berjalan . .

tapi . . .

grak* kratak* kratak*

semua prajurit sparta yang berjajar di barisan depan itu, tiba-tiba mendapatkan lubang di kepala mereka secara bersamaan "grrr . ."

para undead dengan tameng besi telah jatuh . !

bruk* bruk* bruk*

cklek*

"peluruku sepertinya sudah habis . ." ucap sherif 1.

"dasar, memang di kepala pria hanya ada peluru saja?huh !" ucap sherif 2.

"seperti itulah pria sejati menurutku . . ." ucap sherif 1 sambil melihat langit malam .

"_kenapa kau sepertinya tidak mengerti perasaanku sama sekali"_

[play another OS] . .

tapi tiba-tiba . .

whuss* shuss* srat*

keluar syal panjang berwarna merah dari para undead, syal itu mengarah ke cowboy yang ada di atas tembok . . sangat cepat !syal itu melilit cowboy 7 !

"aduh !, tolong !" ucap cowboy 7 .

lalu . .

shuss* cratt*

cowboy itu di tarik sangat kuat sehingga kepalanya lepas dari tubuhnya !

tapi itu belum selesai . .

tubuh cowboy yang di tarik itu langsung di potong menjadi dua bagian sehingga isi tubuh si cowboy terburai tak karuan di udara, crass ! . . .

"waktu bermain telah berakhir !" ucap bos undead ninja . .

whuss* whus* whuss*

syal berwarna merah yang di pakai bos undead ninja itu di lemparkan dan menyebar ke seluruh cowboy yang ada di atas tembok . . syal itu sangat cepat !

"ahaha . . kita tidak akan menyerah !"

"benar !kita semua akan berjuang sampai akhir"

"demi para penduduk kota !"

"untuk keluarga ku !"

"untuk kita semua !"

Itulah ucapan terakhir beberapa cowboy yang ada di atas tembok, mereka terus menembak !

dor* dor* dor* dor*

srat*

semua cowboy di atas tembok di tarik ! .mereka masih belum menyerah, para cowboy yang sudah di ambang kematian itu menembak tanpa henti tanpa rasa takut . .

dor* dor* dor*

"mati . ."

crat* crat* jruash* crat* crat* jrass* crass*

para cowboy itu terpotong di kepala . . ada yang terbelah setengah kepalanya . badannya yang terbelah kesamping, juga ada cowboy yang tercincang sampai tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang berbentuk .

"tidakkk !, teman-teman !" teriak sherif 1

"huek . . sudah-sudah ayo kita masuk ke dalam kota !, di sini berbahaya . ukh" ajak sherif 2 sambil menahan muntahnya .

"aku tidak akan mundur sekarang !, aku harus membalaskan kematian teman-temanku !" ucap sherif 1 dengan nada keras .

"jangan !, nanti kamu bisa terbunuh ! hiks*" ucap sherif 2 memegang kedua pundak sherif 1 sambil menangis . .

plek*

tangan kanan sheriff 1 memegang lembut telapak tangan wanita yang menyentuhnya,

[end another OS] . .

"tenang saja cheryl . . aku pasti baik-baik saja" ucap sherif 1

"tapi kid. . kalau kau mati, berarti aku juga akan bunuh diri untuk menjemputmu . .hiks*" ucap cheryl sangat sedih, ia meneteskan banyak sekali air mata di tanah . . tes* tes* tes* tes*

"apa ?, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu !, kau harus hidup cheryl !" bentak kid .

"kau itu yang egois ! ingin meninggalkan ku sendirian, aku tidak ingin . . aku tidak ingin !, kumohon tetaplah bersama ku" ucap cheryl dengan nada keras dan semakin sedih .

sringg*

sebilah pisau ninja tajam sudah ada di depan kid . .

"krak krak . . "

"hei . . sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk lari . . ." ucap kid .

"?" cheryl membuka mata dan sedikit senang .

sratt* whess*

kid berhasil menghindar dengan skill berputar kebelakang . .

kid memeluk cheryl,

"fiuh. .hampir saja" ucap kid lega.

"ehh ?, kid ?" ucap cheryl, wajahnya berdekatan dengan kid.

"ukhh . ." rintih kid .

ternyata tangan kiri kid terkena pisau dan berdarah, tapi tidak terlalu banyak . .

"kid. . tangan mu berdarah !" ucap cheryl.

"ini bukan apa-apa . . tidak sebanding dengan teman-temanku yang sekarang sudah mati . . ." ucap kid .

"grr . . sudah cukup !" ucap bos undead ninja .

whuss* jlebb* cretkk*cretkk*

pisau undead itu hampir mengenai leher kid,

tapi sesuatu menghentikan pisau itu . .

"gRrrr . ." geram bos undead ninja .

ternyata undead itu membeku !, dengan trident es yang menancap di punggungnya .

grak* crass*

seseorang menarik trident itu . . dan langsung menghancurkan tubuh bos undead menjadi serpihan es kecil . . .

"sepertinya aku tahu ini kekuatan milik siapa . ." ucap orang itu .

"inikah prajurit necromancer ?, aku kira ini terlalu lemah !"

"ice field . . ." ucap lirih orang yang membawa trident itu .

tep*

telapak tangannya, di sentuhkan ke tanah gersang wild west . .

cress* sesss*

aura dingin keluar dari tangan orang itu . .

crasss* cretk* cretk* cretk* srass*

aura itu menyebar ke depan dan membekukan semua pasukan yang ada di depannya,

dataran wild west telah berubah, setengah tanah gersang . . dan setengahnya lagi tanah es yang memantulkan cahaya-cahaya bintang . . sungguh indah .

"kekuatan besar macam apa ini !" ucap kid sangat heran sambil memegangi tangan kirinya .

"siapa ?kenapa aura nya seperti ini ? " ucapcheryl .

kid dan cheryl terus melihat tanah es itu . .

set* (orang tadi menoleh)

tap* tap* tap* (dia mendekat ke kid dan cheryl)

"hei . . apa kalian baik-baik saja, hei !"

orang itu melambaikan tangan kanannya di wajah kid dan cheryl .

"eh. . eh, maaf . . sebenarnya kamu siapa ?" tanya cheryl .

"aku hanya pengelana yang sedang mencari seseorang . ."

"tapi kenapa kau menolong kami ?" tanya kid .

"owh itu, kebetulan aku tadi mendengar suara hujanan peluru dari jauh. . jadi kupikir aku harus mengeceknya"

"nama anda siapa tuan ?" tanya kid

"aku hiruza syn, panggil saja aku syn , kalau nama kalian ?"

"aku billy olivera, temanku biasa memanggilku kid ."

"kalau saya cheryl sherrington"

"selagi aku masih di sini aku ingin bertanya sesuatu . ." ucap syn .

"apa itu ? tanyakan saja pada kami . ." ucap kid

"apakah kalian pernah melihat atau mendengar tentang perempuan yang tinggi nya hampir sama denganku ?, namanya hiruka syn dia adalah adikku yang kabur dari rumah" ucap syn .

"hiruka syn ?, maaf sepertinya aku tidak tahu, bagaimana denganmu cheryl ?" ucap kid .

"sebentar . . sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kabar angin, tentang seorang wanita yang membekukan api di daerah barah laut" ucap cheryl .

"itu pasti dia . . !" ucap syn dengan nada sedikit keras .

"oke kalau begitu aku sekarang akan ke sana, kalian jaga diri baik-baik ya di sini "

"iya, terima kasih sudah membantu kami " ucap cheryl tersenyum .

"semoga kamu berhasil menemukan adikmu yah" ucap kid .

"aku pergi . ." ucap syn (membelakangi kid dan cheryl)

whuss* cress* sras* sras*

syn meluncur dengan menaiki tridentnya . .

.

.

sedangkan di tempat axel dkk . . . .

hari sudah malam .(23.00 PM)

alvion dan mitsuki berada di dalam gua dengan berselimut air hangat yang tidak basah, itu merupakan skill mitsuki. kalau axel tidur terlentang di luar gua sambil ngiler . .

dan terakhir shido tidur dengan bersandar di samping bebatuan .

tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, sepertinya ada air terjun . . . jrrsss*

"huh,aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap alvion .

"sepertinya aku akan mandi sebentar untuk menyegarkan badan . ."

set* (alvion bangun)

lalu alvion berjalan sesunyi mungkin untuk keluar dari gua itu .

saat alvion sudah keluar terlihat axel sedang tidur gak karuan di samping pintu masuk gua . .

"_ya aku tidak boleh bersuara, tenang . . tenang . . ." batin alvion ._

"_kalau aku bersuara nanti axel dan shido bisa bangun"_

_tep* tep* tep* srakk* srak_

alvion berhasil keluar dari zona tidur, dia melewati semak-semak ke arah suara air terjun . .

"bagus, sekarang sudah aman . ." ucap alvion

"aduh . . aku pingin pip*s " ucap axel dengan posisi masih terlentang .

set* (axel juga terbangun)

tap* tap* tap*

"hei, axel kamu mau kemana ?" tanya shido, (bangun karena langkah kaki axel membangunkannya)

"aku mau pergi dulu, pingin pip*is" jawab axel .

srak* srak* srak*

axel melewati semak-semak yang tadi di lewati alvion .

kricik* kricik* kricik*

jrssss* (suara air terjun)

"hahh. .leganya, eh di sini juga ada air terjun juga ternyata"

"aku harus melihatnya dulu, ini akan menjadi kali pertama aku melihat air terjun . ." ucap axel senang.

tapi kan alvion masih di sana ?, gawat. . ini sangat gawat !

bersambung . . . view the next chapter ^^

.

.

* * *

AnwaruZz Studio

tap* tap* tap*, aku berjalan menuju studio

riku : "hai senpai . ."

anwaruz : "iya ada apa ?"

riku : "aku kontrak kid dan cheryl yah . . sekarang kan mereka udah pensi ?"

anwaruz : "eh ? enak aja, gak boleh !"

riku : "aku mohon kak !, aku cuma pengen ngasih pekerjaan. . !, pliSSS . . ." (mengeluarkan sangat banyak air mata dan meler deras)

anwaruz : "duh, baik-baik, tapi biayanya sangat mahal loh !"

riku : "berapapun aku bayar !"

anwaruz : "biayanya 10 ribu . ."

riku : "baik aku terima kontraknya !"

anwaruz : "jadi, DEAL ?, or No DEAL ?"

riku : "DEAL !"

anwaruz : "hihihi lumayan buat paket malam di warnet nanti"

aku pun berjalan keluar studio

riku : "kok Cuma 10 ribu ?, oh iya senpai kan writer tahun 2011-2012 . . mungkin segitu udah besar kali ya . ."

riku : "aku dulu juga cuman pembaca silent, sekarang aku akan berjuang meraih impianku !" (menggengam erat kedua tangan)

note : maaf kalau aku meminjam karakter orang lain, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak karya tersebut, riku hanya ingin mengenalkan beberapa karakter yang ada di fanfic legenda tersebut, juga dengan cara bicara senpai anwaruz, maaf kalau salah . . eheh :v

Nya ~


	12. Chapter 9 (Amuse, Menghibur)

Chapter 9

ini aneh, kenapa semuanya begini ?

aku cuma seorang diri sekarang .

saat semua warna cerah telah mulai pergi . .

kegelapan datang tuk menghiburku .

.

.

[ wildwest, western town (08.00 AM) ]

esok hari setelah penyerbuan undead necro . .

semua penduduk kota berhasil terselamatkan saat ini, meski harus ada korban . .yaitu para cowboy pemberani . .ya, hari itu hanya salah satu dari pengorbanan yang di butuhkan, memang cuma sebagian kecil kehancuran di luar gerbang depan wild west, tapi di luar sana mungkin masih banyak tetesan darah yang membasahi jalan menuju kedamaian . . .

pagi hari setelah matahari baru saja terbit, warga kota berjalan menggiring para pahlawan kota itu menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir, di balik hati mereka yang teguh itu . . air mata tetap saja menetes membasahi pipi mereka, terutama keluarga yang di tinggalkan.

"papa !, kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?, padahal papa sudah berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan aku sendirian lagi . . tapi apa !, papa berbohong !" gumam seorang gadis remaja yang menggenakan gaun gothic, air mata terus keluar dari matanya yang menutup itu, ia berjalan sendirian di belakang . .

remaja itu sangat sedih, hatinya seperti tertusuk duri mawar. . terasa perih dan pedih.

dia tidak menyadari saat di tengah perjalanannya menuju pemakaman di belakang kota . . sesosok bayangan hitam terus mengikutinya dengan mata putih bulat dan senyum lebar .

sesampainya di graveyard . .

makam yang sudah di siapkan telah berjejer rapih, di depan pintu masuknyaterdapat sebuah gereja dengan kaca berwarna yang berkilau. .juga patung malaikat dengan pedang cahaya terlihat sangat gagah di atas gereja tersebut .

teng* . . . teng* . . teng* (suaralonceng gereja)

seorang biarawan dengan baju biru putih salibnya berdiri di depan warga . .ia membawa kitab di tangan kirinya . . matanya yang berwarna biru muda itu di lengkapi dengan kacamata bening bulat .

"para warga western town, tak apa jika kalian bersedih sekarang . . tapi itu jangan sampai terjadi selamanya, kita juga harus bisa berlari lagi demi menghormati jasa-jasa mereka yang sudah rela berkorban demi melindungi kita yang sekarang masih bisa berdiri di sini, jika tidak . . mungkin kita tidak akan bisa melihat cahaya mentari untuk besok, oleh karena itu biarlah jiwa mereka tenang di alam sana, ikhlaskan hati kalian yang sudah terlanjur terluka" ujar biarawan dengan kacamatanya yang putih berkilau karena cahaya merentangkan kedua tangganya . .

"dan marilah kita berdo'a agar mereka dapat di terima di tempat terbaik di alam sana . ."

para warga western town menunduk dan terus memendam emosi mereka dalam-dalam untuk mengikhlaskan pengorbanan ini. . semua air mata kesedihan mereka terus menetes walaupun mata sudah dipejamkan . .

suara hati mereka juga terus menyemangati . . .

"suamiku, istrimu ini akan selalu menjaga janji kita untuk melindungi dan mendidik putra kita satu-satunya"

"ayah . . bagaimanapun juga aku akan terus berlatih dan berlatih lagi ! agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa melindungi teman-temanku dan orang lain sama sepertimu !"

"apa semua ini mimpi ?, tidak . .! ini nyata, mereka berkorban demi kami semua !"

saat-saat hening pun telah berhenti . . di lanjutkan dengan penguburan para pahlawan . .langit sedikit tertutupi angin tipis saat itu, tapi hujan gerimis mulai turun, seakan langit juga ikut menangis . .

acara pemakaman itu telah selesai . . .

hujan semakin deras, warga mulai pergi ke rumah masing-masing untuk berteduh .

jrssss* (suara hujan)

namun masih terlihat seorang gadis yang masih berdiri di sana sendirian, matanya terus membasahi seluruh tubuh dan membuat baju gothic yang tipis itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh gadisnya . .

''hai nak, apakah kau butuh kekuatan ?" ucap bayangan hitam di belakangnya .

"ya. . aku ingin mengakhiri ini sesegera mungkin, aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi"

"kalau begitu sekarang kau pulanglah dan keringkan tubuh basahmu itu, lalu aku akan membantumu" bayangan hitam itu semakin tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang . ."

kesadarannya hanya setengah, tapi hatinya juga masih belum lumpuh

gadis remaja itupun berjalan kerumah sederhana nya yang berada di tengah kota dengan hujan yang terus turun tanpa henti, matanya yang semula kosong mulai terisi dengan warna aneh, bisa di bilang seperti warna kematian . . orang-orang yang berada di dalam rumah tentu saja melihatnya berjalan sendirian seperti itu .

"nak kesinilah sebentar !, kalau kamu berjalan hujan-hujan begini nanti kamu bisa sakit" panggil seseorang dari terasnya yang berteduhkan kayu sederhana .

set* (gadis itu menoleh)

deg* . . deg* . .

suasana saat mata gadis itu melihat orang yang memanggilnya tadi begitu mencekam, hujan seperti melambat karenanya . . "ada apa paman ?" tanyanya .

tapi orang itu hanya terdiam kaku dengan wajah pucat . .

"a..ku ti..tidakma..mau . ." ucap orang itu tergagap-gagap .

bayangan hitam bungkuk yang mengikuti gadis tidak menoleh, di memandang tajam ke depan . .

"paman ?, apa ada yang salah ?"

orang tadi jatuh terduduk ke belakang dengan kedua tangan yang tertumpu . . lalu menyeret badannya dan berlari ke dalam rumah, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan !

brak* (suara pintu di tutup)

"hos. .hos . . apa itu tadi ? jiwaku seperti akan hilang !" orang itu bersandar di depan pintu dengan banyak keluar keringat .

"oh ya aku harus segera pulang . ."

gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah . . .

sesampainya di rumah dia mandi dan mengeringkan badannya menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna putih, selain itu dia juga mengunakan kain tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya . .

langit semakin menjadi-jadi . . hujan yang biasanya hanya turun sedikit di dataran kering itu, sekarang sangat deras . .

jrrsssss*

setelah beberapa saat ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan motif gothic sama seperti tadi, warnanya putih di bagian atas dan hitam di bagian bawah, hiasan bunga mawar yang di pakai di atas rambut membuatnya terlihat semakin manis, lehernya terhias dengan kalung mawar . . sedangkan bajunya memiliki emerald hijau di tengah . .

saat gadis itu berdiri menatap cermin klasik di depannya .

"sebenarnya kamu siapa ?" tanya gadis itu, ia tak bisa melihat bayangan hitam yang dari tadi terus mengikutinya .

"aku hanya ingin membantumu . . jadi sekarang tolong buatkan sebuah wadah boneka untuk jiwaku ini, dan kita akan berteman, selalu . . . " .

"tapi aku tidak pernah membuat boneka seperti itu . ."

bayangin itu berhenti bicara . .

si gadis lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kursi klasik di dekat jendela bening yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melihat orang berlalu lalang, dudukan kursi dan sandarannya berselimutkan sofa berwarna merah mawar. buk* (ia duduk manis) . .

saat dia duduk manis, tangannya seakan sedang memeluk sesuatu di pangkuannya . .

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu ?" suara bayangan hitam terngiang di pikirannya . .

"iya . . sepertinya aku ingin mendengarnya" jawabnya datar .

"kelihatannya kau sudah putus asa, jadi maukah kau berbagi separuh nyawa denganku ?" tanya bayangan itu .

"apa kau mau berjanji akan menjadi temanku ?" sang gadis terus menatap hujan yang turun .

"tentu saja, aku akan menjadi temanmu . ."

"jadi, sekarang aku harus bagaimana ?"

"kau hanya harus menanda tangani kontrak ini saja . . mudah kan ?"

ctring* mata bulat putih bayangan itu semakin bersinar terang .

syutt* sebuah kertas kontrak berwarna coklat terbang di depan si gadis . .

"tapi aku tidak mempunyai alat tulis . ." ucapnya .

"kalau tentang itu kamu tidak usah khawatir, sebutkan saja namamu . . nanti kontrak itu akan merekamnya"

pendengaran si gadis hanya tertuju pada suara bayangan itu, sedangkan suara hujan hanya seperti angin gersang yang menerpa bebatuan gurun . .

"baiklah . . namaku Venera"

sret* sret* sret* (nama venera tertulis di kontrak)

"terima kasih . ."

setelah beberapa saat kontrak itu menghilang di atas udara . .

buk* sesosok boneka mungil jatuh di pangkuan venera. . boneka itu hampir mirip dengannya, tidak . . itu memang benar benar seperti venera !

"hai salam kenal . . namaku carolina" ucap boneka mungil itu tersenyum ceria .

venera tidak begitu kaget dengan kedatangan boneka kecil itu, tapi wajahnya sedikit memerah karena senang, ia seperti tidak pernah merasakan halseperti itu sebelumnya . .

"senang bertemu denganmu . ." ucap venera .

venera memeluk boneka manis itu dengan lembut, dia sangat bahagia begitu pula dengan boneka yang sekarang berada di pelukannya itu .

"aku akan menjagamu . . teman . . ." ucapnya lirih .

senyuman boneka itu seperti senyuman kematian yang tidak mengerikan, justru membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berpikir jernih . . .

"kehangatan ini, sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya" pikir boneka itu sambil melihat hujan di luar jendela .

Fire Temple.

seorang wanita cantik berbaju biru muda terlihat sedih menunduk dengan air matanya yang menetes, dia mendapatkan luka-luka beberapa goresan di tubuhnya yang mulus, juga luka bakar di tangan kirinya . .

''axel, di mana kamu sebenarnya ?" ucap wanita itu dengan pipi memerah,

whus* pedang api mengarah ke leher wanita itu .

"jangan menganggu !" teriaknya dengan mata bersinar.

crrtkk* hawa es di sekitarnya membuat pedang besar itu membeku !

whus* jrass* crrttk*

wanita itu melompat dan menusuk kepala efreet dengan trident nya, seluruh tubuh iblis api itu membeku, api yang berkobar di tubuhnya juga membeku tanpa menghilangkan bentukasli dari api . .

ctarr* sang iblis api pecah menjadi serpihan es kecil .

"mmhhh. .sudah berapa lama aku di sini ?, ini seperti tidak pernah berakhir"

hiruka terduduk dengan trident esnya yang tertancap di depan.

efreet sang iblis api memang sudah menjadi serpihan es .

tapi . . .

"harsh . . harsh . . AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU KELUAR DARI SINI !harsh . . ."

suara iblis api itu menggema di setiap sudut ruang lingkaran itu, panas . .! panas !panas !di ruangan berlantai magic circle bermotif api itu sungguh panas !, apalagi gadis itu memiliki kekuatan es yang sangat lemah terhadap api, wajahnya yang pucat terus menyebutkan nama . . .

"axel . . axel . . dimana ?"

suaranya begitu lemah dan pelan, tubuh gadis itu sudah sangat lemas, kakinya yang mulus juga sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, terduduk polos dengan wajah memucat, penglihatannya kabur . . dia sudah hampir pingsan !

.

.

[ [flashback hiruka] 17.30 PM (12 year's old) ]

di hutan dekat istana . . .

"onii-chan . . onii-chan di mana ?"

hiruka terus berjalan sambil memanggil kakaknya berulang-ulang, sepertinya sudah hampir setengah jam dia mencari dan mencari . . tapi tetap saja dia tak kunjung menemukan kakaknya itu . .

kenapa hiruka bisa sendirian di hutan ?

karena saat hiruka dan kakaknya bermain kejar-kejaran bersama kupu-kupu, hiruka tertinggal jauh di belakang, dan akhirnya ketinggalan . .

"kemana sih dia ini ?, tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu !, baka onii-chan !" gerutu hiruka sambil mengembungkan pipinya . . "huuuh . . .!"

matahari sudah tenggelam, kegelapan telah datang menggantikan cahaya . . .

hiruka yang sudah di terkenal akan keberaniannya di istana . .terus berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk mencari kakaknya walaupun hari sudah di hutan saat itu hanya di terangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang . .

tap* tap* tap*

hiruka melangkah dengan hati-hati . .

tapi memang kesialan itu datang pada saat yang tidak tepat, belum lama hiruka berjalan di kegelapan ia terperosok ke lubang yang cukup dalam !

"kyaaa !" teriak hiruka.

srat* srat* bruk*

"aduh . . sakit ! onii-chan !hiks . . . hiks . . ." rintihnya sambil duduk dan mengusap air mata dengan telapak tangan yang di kepal .

hiruka terkena akar-akar pohon yang berada dalam lubang itu, lutut dan siku nya lecet . .

''nii-chan di mana ?, aku kesakitan nih . . nii-chan !" teriak hiruka .

kaok* kaok* kaok*

burung gagak di hutan berterbangan karena suara keras yang di buatnya .

sedangkan di tempat hiruza syn (kakak nya hiruka) .

teriakan keras itu terdengar sampai radius 20 m . . .

"hiruka !, itu pasti suara teriakannya . . aku harus bergegas, karena hari sudah semakin gelap sekarang !" ucap syn .

whuss* drap* drap* drap*

dia merlari sangat cepat dan membuat dedaunan di sekitar nya juga ikut bergerak . . whuss*

"_maaf hiruka . ." batin syn khawatir ._

srett* (syn menghentikan larinya)

"

Hiruka !, di mana kau . .?" teriaknya memanggil.

duak* . .duak* . .duak*

terdengar suara benturan berkali-kali tak jauh dari tempat syn berdiri . .

"suara apa ini ?"

syn yang mendengar itu langsung mendekat ke sumber suara.

duak* crat*duak*

suara itu masih terus terdengar saat syn mencoba tuk mendekat . .

tep* (syn berhenti di dekat lubang)

"hiruka ?" tanya syn dengan perasaan sangat-sangat khawatir .

set* (hiruka mendanggah ke atas)

"eh nii-chan . . kenapa lama sekali ?, aku jadi main sendiri deh . ." ucap hiruka yang masih berada di dalam lubang itu, keningnya berdarah-darah . . kaki dan tangannya juga semakin lecet .

"apa yang kau lakukan hiruka !" ucap syn dengan nada sedikit tinggi .

"aku cuma main kok, rasa sakit itu menyenangkan yah ?" ucap hiruka sambil tersenyum polos dengan darah yang terus mengalir melewati mata dan pipi nya .

"maaf hiruka . . memang nii-chan yang salah"

whuss* tep* (syn turun ke lubang)

tapi saat syn melihat wajah adiknya itu, dia menjadi semakin khawatir dan sangat merasa bersalah, karena wajah hiruka sangat pucat sekali, ia kehilangan banyak darah !

buk* (hiruka yang lemas jatuh di pelukannya syn)

"maaf . . nii-chan benar-benar minta maaf hiruka" ucap syn lirih sambil mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu .

baju syn yang memeluk adiknya saat itu sekarang juga ternodai oleh darah segar hiruka, ia melihat ke atas langit malam . . tapi sepertinyabulan purnama tidak tampak dari dalam lubang itu. syn pun mengendong adiknya di punggung dan membawanya keluar lubang .

plek* (syn menyentuh kening hiruka dengan telapak tangannya)

"_panas . .! apa ini akibat dari kehilangan banyak darah ?" batin syn_

"_aku harus cepat !, bertahanlah hiruka . . nii-chan akan segera menolongmu . . ."_

whuss* drap* drap* drap*

"onii-chan daisuki . . ." ucap hiruka imutnya (onii-chan daisuki ~)

"hiruka ?" ucap syn tersenyum kecil, tapi dia sepertinya tidak dengar apa yang di katakan adik kecil nya itu .

sesampainya di dekat istana . . .

"hos . . hos . . aku harus segera membawanya ke sazir pengobatan" ucap syn sangat capek karena berlari sambil membawa adiknya di punggung .

"lewat pintu masuk utama pasti nanti akan ketahuan penjaga . . penjaga di sini tukang lapor, gawat kalau mereka sampai lapor hiruka terluka, bisa di marahin habis-habisan aku" gumam syn .

syn pun diam-diam lewat jalan rahasia yang berada di samping istana, untung di sana sepi karena memang sudah larut malam . .

"aku harap terowongan rahasiaku ini masih muat untukku dan hiruka"

buk* (hiruka di sandarkan di tembok)

lalu syn membuka lingakaran penutup yang berongga itu

krengg* krengg* (penutup di geser ke kanan)

"fuhh, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan jalan ini, seingatku terakhir kali lewat sini saat aku bersama paman zepy . . apa sekarang dia masih menjadi sazir yah ?" gumam syn sambil mendekat ke hiruka .

bluk*

"tubuhnya semakin panas . . ! " ucap syn semakin panik setelah menempatkan hiruka di punggung nya.

"nii . ." ucap hiruka lemah.

"sudah . . jangan banyak bicara, istirahatlah dulu hiruka "

syn yang menggendong hiruka melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam jalan rahasia, walaupun syn berdiri . . jalan rahasianya masih muat . . padahal tadi terowongan itu hanya cukup untuk merangkak saja .

"eh . . jalan ini melebar ?"

tap* tap* tap*

syn berjalan sampai melihat jalan keluar di samping kanan terowongan itu .

"sepertinya ini tempat nya . ." ucap syn sambil melihat tangga besi di dekatnya.

syn mendanggah ke atas, ia melihat cahaya lampu yang sangat terang . .

"ukh . . !" keluhnya .

deng* deng* deng* (suara syn saat naik tangga).

tep*

"akhirnya sampai juga . .hos. . hos" ucap syn lega sambil menunduk.

"ehemm . . ." suara orang dewasa di depannya.

set* (syn melihat orang itu)

"eh paman kan ?"

"kamu sudah besar yah nak hiruza . ."

"paman zepy !, ternyata paman masih hidup !" ucap syn senang.

pletak*

"aduh . .! paman memang tidak berubah . . . sama saja seperti dulu"

syn tersenyum meski harus menerima pukulan selamat datang itu .

"eh ?, biasanya kamu membalasnya ?" tanya paman zepy.

"maunya sih begitu, tapi sekarang adikku sedang terluka paman" ucap syn lirih dengan perasaan khawatir.

"kau ini . . !, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi !, ayo sekarang ikut paman ke ruang medis . ."

"paman enggak akan bilang ke ayah dan ibuku kan ?" tanya syn.

"tentu saja tidak, karena ini urusan antar sesama lelaki . ." jawab paman zepy menoleh sambil tersenyum ke syn .

"wahhh !, terima kasih paman . . ."

"iya, tapi sebaiknya kita harus cepat, kondisi adikmu sangat buruk saat ini"

"ya !"

zepy dan syn pun berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ruang medis di bagian belakang, jika tidak pasti akan ketahuan penjaga istana . . dan bam ! masalah baru muncul . .

"sabar . . kita hampir sampai" ujar paman zepy lirih.

"iya, tapi cepat aku sudah lelah mengendong hiruka terus dari tadi" ucap syn .

keringatnya menetes satu per satu . . sepertinya dia memang benar-benar lelah . . .

kriekk* (suara pintu di buka)

"baiklah ayo kita masuk . ."

mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang medis itu, di sana juga sepi . .

obat-obatan berjejer rapih di lemari P3K besar di samping tembok kiri dan kanan .

"sekarang, taruh dulu hiruka di kasur ini . ." ucap paman zepy sambil menyentuh kasur pasien .

"baiklah . . paman . . ."

bluk*

hiruka di taruh di kasur pasien itu dengan kondisi darah sudah mengering, dan wajah yang sangat-sangat pucat . . nafasnya juga terputus-putus karena hawa dingin malam itu .

syn yang melihat itu langsung menyelimuti adiknya dengan selimut hangat, lalu ia juga memeluknya penuh perasaan melindungi seorang kakak .

"tolong sembuhkan dia ya paman" pinta syn .

"ya pastilah, gak usah di minta pun paman pasti akan menolongnya . ."

paman zepy menyiapkan suntikan kecil yang sudah di beri obat penyembuh dan sudah di beri para mantra sazir .

crut* crut*

"oke sekarang siapkan tangan kanan hiruka . ."

"baik paman " ucap syn .

sret*

"_aku harap ini bekerja cepat . ." batin paman zepy_

suntikan itu sudah berada di dekat tangan hiruka, dan . .

crit* srut* (obat di suntikkan ke hiruka)

"sekarang kita hanya menunggu agar obat itu bereaksi nak syn"

"baik paman !"

pagi hari setelah insiden hiruka . . .

hiruka mulai mengedipkan mata beberapa kali . .

"nii-chan . . ." ucapnya

ia pun melihat cahaya yang sangat terang dengan hiruza dan paman zepy di samping kiri dan kanan.

"nii-chan . . paman zepy ?" suaranya masih lemah .

cringg*

cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangannya . . .

[flasback end]

"AKAN AKU HABISI KAU SEKARANG JUGA" geram efreet yang sudah di depan hiruka .

whuss* pedang api tajam di ayunkan ke leher hiruka yang sudah lemas.

trang* sesuatu menahan serangan mematikan sang iblis api . .

"sepertinya aku belum terlambat . ." ucap syn tersenyum .

"nii ?"

.

.

kalau di perjalanan axel dkk . .

axel berjalan berdampingan dengan alvion,

sedangkan mitsuki bersama shido berada di belakang mereka berdua.

tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut axel atau bibir alvion .

pipi mereka memerah satu sama lain .

di belakang . .

"shido apa kamu merasakan ada hal aneh pada mereka berdua ?" tanya mitsuki .

"yah, kau benar, pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua . ." jawab shido .

Bye-bye .. ^^


	13. Chapter 10 (Little Haunt, Lirih)

Chapter 10

aku tidak mengerti semua ini . .

sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

seseorang tolong aku, aku mohon . . .

.

.

[ Wild West, di suatu tempat di tengah gurun (12.00 AM) ]

matahari sudah berada di puncaknya,

memanaskan pasir gurun dan udara di sana .

tapi kenapa ada seorang wanita muda yang sedang berjalan di sana sendirian ?

[effect : Slow]

wanita itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa takut,

ia hanya berjalan melewati beberapa undead di sampingnya dengan wajah polos .

suss*

Catatan : 'boneka berbicara tanpa membuka mulutnya'

sesosok boneka tiba-tiba duduk di atas kepala wanita itu .

"istirahatlah dengan tenang !" ucap boneka sembari tersenyum dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

deg!* deg!*

[end]

boneka mungil itu turun ke pelukan wanita di bawahnya .

"um, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan !, di sini panas sekali ! " gumam boneka .

"lalu sekarang kita mau kemana carolina ?" tanya wanita itu

"bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi mengunjungi semua kota di sini ?" jawab boneka yang ternyata bernama carolina .

"untuk apa ?, aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu"

"bukannya kamu ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang" ucap carolina .

"kenapa kamu begitu mementingkan mereka ?"

"aku juga tidak begitu mengerti venera, mungkin ini karena aku punya setengah nyawamu"

"ya, tapi rasanya jadi aneh kalau aku tidak merasa begitu juga " ucap venera datar .

"sudahlah nanti kita bicarakan itu, di sini panas !, kita pergi saja ya !" ucap carolina .

"iya-iya, kota berikutnya juga sudah terlihat dari sini" ucap venera

venera berjalan bersama carolina yang berada di pelukannya, meninggalkan suasana aneh di tempat tadi !, karena pasir yang berwarna coklat keemasan telah tertutupi oleh abu hitam !

tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di pintu masuk kota terdekat . . .

"seandainya di sini ada musuh lagi apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya venera .

"tidak usah khawatir, kamu tenang saja" jawab carolina sambil mendangah ke atas untuk melihat wajah venera .

"baiklah kalau begitu " ucap venera .

"iya, ayo kita segera masuk dan minum sesuatu yang dingin !, aku kepananasan nih !" keluh carolina .

mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kota, suasana di dalam kota itu ramai sekali, hampir sama seperti di kampung halaman venera, hanya saja di sini terdapat beberapa orang aneh yang memakai baju sheriff dengan lencana berwarna hitam yang tengah bersandar di pinggir jalan .

prok* prok* prok* prok* (suara kereta kuda)

waa* waa* waa* (suara riuh orang di bar)

venera melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya, ia terlihat tenang sekali dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya .

"kota ini sepertinya belum di serang oleh pasukan tengkorak " ucap venera .

"dari yang terlihat sekarang, kota ini terlihat sangat damai" ucap carolina .

''iya kau benar " ucap venera sembari menoleh ke sebuah bar di sebelah kanan jalan .

"aku haus, bisakah kita beli minuman dingin di bar itu ?" tanya carolina .

"iya, kurasa aku juga haus " ucap venera .

dari kejauhan venera seperti sedang di awasi terus oleh beberapa orang aneh berlencana hitam itu . tepatnya ada 1 orang berambut pirang [style rambut : werewolf] dan 3 orang yang terlihat seperti anak buah .

"hei bos sepertinya ada mangsa baru lagi !" ucap pitter sambil melihat venera .

"hmm . . apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan pada dia ya"

"bagaimana kalau kita ambil uangnya !" ucap pitter .

"kau ini !, bodoh seperti biasanya !, uang yang kita dapat dari warga sudah banyak tau !" ucap miner .

"apa kau punya usulan lain, hildo ?"

"maaf bos !, kalau itu terserah pada bos saja, aku hanya akan membantu bila perlu !" ucap hildo .

"terserah padaku yah . . ."

venera berada di depan bar dan melihat sebuah papan gantung yang bertuliskan 'Goodluck Bar'

"kenapa kita berhenti ?, ayo kita masuk !" ucap carolina .

"tapi aku tidak membawa uang sedikitpun sejak kita meninggalkan rumah" ucap venera datar .

tiba-tiba ada orang berambut pirang yang seumuran berdiri di sampingnya . .

"hei, kenapa kamu hanya berdiri di depan bar ?" tanya orang itu .

"tak apa, aku pergi saja " ucap venera .

venera berjalan menjauh dan . . .

"tunggu dulu nona !"

venera pun berhenti . .

"panggil saja aku venera " ucap venera datar dan masih membelakangi orang itu .

"oh baiklah, bagaimana kalau sebagai hadiah telah memberitahuku namamu, aku akan membelikanmu makanan atau minuman di bar ini" ucap orang itu agak khawatir kalau di tolak .

"i-iya " ucap carolina lirih . ( Catatan lagi : suara carolina hampir mirip seperti venera )

"tidak jadi . . aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini" ucap venera mengelak .

"eh ?, tak apa, aku tidak repot sama sekali, ayolah biarkan aku memberimu hadiah terima kasih !"

[ hubungan batin ]

"ayo dong venera, kalau kamu tidak menerima tawaran orang itu aku bisa dehidrasi !"

"tapi . ."

"tidak usah pakai tapi-tapi, pokoknya kamu harus menerimanya !" ucap carolina dengan nada tinggi .

. . . . . . .

venera berbalik dan berjalan menuju orang berambut pirang itu .

"apa kamu mau ?"

venera tidak menjawab dan langsung melewatinya dengan wajah datar . .

"eheh . . baiklah sepertinya kamu mau !" ucap orang itu lega .

tampak dari kejauhan terlihat tiga anak buahnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu . .

"apa kau tahu bos akan melakukan apa ?" tanya pitter .

"jelas aku tidak tahu !, jangan banyak tanya napa !" jawab miner risih.

"baru kali ini aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya . ." ucap hildo lirih .

. .

[ Rapier Town - Goodluck Bar ]

venera duduk di kursi kayu bersama carolina yang masih di pelukan hangatnya . . ia berada di depan bartender yang sedang meracik minuman untuk pelanggan .

"cepatnya ! . . dia langsung di duduk di dekat bartender " melihat venera dari belakang .

pria berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati venera dan segera duduk di dekatnya .

"maaf tadi aku tiba-tiba mengejutkanmu !"

"tak apa . ." ucap venera lirih .

"oh iya, tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan dengan baik, namaku Grey Olivera . . salam kenal" ucap grey sambil menjulurkan tangan .

Geez* ( tangan grey gemetar )

grey mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersalaman .

"sebenarnya siapa wanita ini ?" ( batin grey )

"kukira tadi sudah cukup baik, bisakah kita pesan sekarang ?" tanya venera .

"jadi kamu mau pesan apa ?, biar aku yang memesankannya untukmu " tawar grey sembari tersenyum berseri-seri .

"aku mau memesan segelas susu hangat dan nasi omelet . ." ucap venera datar .

"oke-oke serahkan saja padaku !"

grey pun memanggil bartender dan memesan segelas susu hangat dan nasi omelet . .

"sambil kita menunggu pesanan, boleh aku pertanya ?"

"iya, kurasa tak masalah" jawab venera sembari mengelus rambut carolina yang berada di pelukannya .

"sebenarnya kenapa kamu mendatangi kota ini ?" tanya grey .

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan di kota ini saja . ." jawab venera .

"ohh, apa kamu sendirian datang kesini . . tidak baik loh kalau seorang wanita sendirian di kota seperti ini" tutur grey .

"tidak . . aku kesini bersama temanku" ucap venera sembari melihat carolina .

"maksudmu boneka itu ?"

untuk beberapa saat venera terdiam, dan . .

"iya, dia sangat berharga bagiku !" ucap venera sembari melihat grey .

"jadi begitu, aku jelas mengerti bagaimana rasanya memilki teman berharga, mereka selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan bantuan" ucap grey sembari membalas tatapan venera dengan senyuman .

makanan dan minuman yang di pesan grey tadi sudah siap . .

"ini tuan, segelas susu hangat dan nasi omelet sudah siap di sajikan" ucap bartender .

"oh ya, terima kasih . ." ucap grey .

nasi omelet yang ada di depannya langsung ia geser ke depan venera .

"ini makanlah, mumpung masih hangat" ucap grey .

"i-iya . ." ucap venera .

"makan yang banyak ya, jangan sungkan" ucap grey .

"kata ayahku !, kalau ada orang makan tidak boleh di ajak bicara" ucap venera sembari memegang sendok di tangan kanan .

"i-ya, maaf"

venera makan dengan lahap, tapi tetap memperlihatkan sikap lembut dan polos .

"enak sekali " ucap venera lirih dengan pipi memerah .

"makanya pelan-pelan, jangan sampai tersedak !" ucap grey .

setelah venera selesai makan . .

"ini susunya, habiskan ya " ucap grey sembari memberi venera segelas susu .

"iya" ucap venera sembari menerima susu yang di berikan grey .

gluk* gluk* gluk* (venera minum susu)

"makasih makanan dan minumannya, suatu saat aku akan membalasnya" ucap venera sambil berdiri .

"ja-jangan di lebih-lebihkan, ini hanya bantuan kecil kok" ucap grey gugup .

ternyata venera yang berdiri tadi sudah berjalan meninggalkan grey . .

"eh, kemana dia ?" grey melihat kanan kiri .

krek* krek* krek* (suara pintu bar yang terbuka)

"dia langsung pergi ?, aku harus segera menyusul !" ucap grey .

drap* drap* drap*

"eeh tuan mau kemana ?, kan tadi belum bayar !" teriak bartender .

"maaf-maaf, ini aku bayar" ucap grey sambil memberi uang .

"banyak sekali ?, sebentar aku ambilkan kembaliannya" ucap bartender .

"ambil saja, aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap grey .

grey pun langsung berlari keluar dari bar .

"sial !, dia tadi pergi ke arah mana ?" ucap grey melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri .

grey berlari lagi untuk mencari venera dan menanyakan kepada orang-orang .

"permisi, apa anda melihat wanita memakai gaun lewat sini ?" tanya grey kepada orang yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan .

"iya, tadi baru saja lewat sini . . dia membawa boneka kan ?"

"iya, sekarang dia pergi kemana ?"

"kalau tidak salah dia berjalan ke arah sana"

"oke, terima kasih" ucap grey langsung berlari ke arah yang di tunjuk orang itu .

hosh* hosh* hosh* (grey berhenti karena capek)

"kenapa belum terlihat juga " keluh grey .

tidak jauh dari tempatnya, ada masalah yang terjadi . .

ada seseorang yang sedang di pojokan oleh beberapa orang berwajah mesum .

"hei mau kemana kau manis !" ucap mesum1 .

"jangan melawan kalau tidak mau terluka" ucap mesum 2 .

"sudah pasrah saja, tidak sakit kok !" ucap mesum3 .

"tolong menjauhlah kalau kalian tidak mau terluka . ." ucap wanita yang sedang terpojok .

"huh ! jadi aku mau mencicipinya dulu !" ucap mesum1 mendekati wanita itu .

duak* ( tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menendang perut mesum1 )

grasak* grusuk* ( mesum1 terlempar agak jauh ke belakang )

"urgh !"

"huh !, jangan cuma berani sama yang lemah !" ucap orang yang ternyata grey .

"jangan ikut campur bocah !" ucap mesum2 yang hendak memukul .

dak* grpp!* (kepalan tangan mesum2 di tangkap dan di cengkram grey)

"Akhh!" rintih mesum2 .

"masih mau melawan ?" tanya grey .

"tolong lepaskan . ." ucap mesum2 .

"baik, tapi segera tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan berani bebuat hal buruk lagi !" ucap grey .

"iya aku berjanji, cepat lepaskan !"

tangan mesum2 di lepaskan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu sembari memegang telapak tangannya yang hampir remuk .

"ayo kita pergi !" ajak mesum2 .

"sial perutku masih keram !" ucap mesum1 .

"haha untung aku tidak melawan " ucap mesum3 tertawa senang sambil mengikuti teman-temannya .

grey pun menoleh untuk menanyakan keadaan wanita tadi . .

set*

"eh ternyata kamu ?, aku tadi mencarimu kemana-mana !" ucap grey .

"huuh, kenapa mengikutiku !" ucap venera agak risih .

"aku khawatir, dan tadi ada orang jahat juga kan !" ucap grey

"iya, tapi lain kali tolong jangan melindungiku . ." ucap venera .

drrr* drr* ( awan mendung tiba-tiba datang )

"aku sungguh tidak beruntung, apa monster itu akan menyerang lagi, cih !" kesal grey .

"maksudmu monster tengkorak ?" tanya venera .

"iya, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering menyerang kota " jawab grey .

dan tidak lama kemudian tangan-tangan tengkorak mulai muncul dari dalam tanah . .

Krak!* kraK!* kraK!*

"berlindunglah di tempat yang aman venera !" suruh grey .

"aku tidak mau, aku ingin membantu juga" ucap venera menolak .

"ahaha, kalau begitu aku akan melindungimu lagi" ucap grey tertawa .

"terserah kau saja"

grey sudah siap dengan revolver kesayangannya, dan venera terlihat hanya berdiri sembari mengelus lembut rambut carolina .

penyerangan lagi dari para undead, akankah ada korban lagi ?

Snow Town, Snow Flake Garden [13.00 PM]

taman berbentuk lingkaran yang ramai di kunjungi penduduk Snow Town,

tampak sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang duduk di kursi taman dengan meja persegi panjang di depannya .

"di sini dingin sekali !" keluh pemuda berbaju biru .

"huh, sudah jangan cengeng !, dasar serangga tengik !" ucap ketus perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya .

"tapi kan di sini memang dingin sekali kak alvion !" ucapnya memelas kepada perempuan yang bernama alvion itu .

dan alvion yang mendengar itu langsung . .

grrp* (menarik kerah baju pemuda itu)

"jangan banyak bicara !, atau aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup !" bentak alvion dengan nada tinggi .

"uhuhu, kenapa sih ?" keluh pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama axel .

"kenapa ?, dasar !" ucap alvion semakin marah .

alvion melepaskan cengkramannya lalu duduk sembari menghela nafas .

"huuh !, kemana mereka berdua, berani-beraninya meninggalkanku bersama dia" ucap alvion menyindir sambil melirik ke arah axel .

"ukhh !"

kluk* (axel menunduk suram karena perlakuan alvion)

dan benar saja kejadian tadi di lihat oleh banyak orang yang lewat .

"kasian pemuda itu "

"ihihi, masa muda memang indah"

"pasti anak itu masokis, ehehe"

alvion tidak menghiraukan suara-suara itu, ia hanya mengosokan kedua telapak tangannya .

sementara axel makin terlihat suram .

(batin axel)

kenapa akhir-akhir ini kak alvion kasar amat sama aku .

memangnya aku salah apa ? .

. . . . . . .

tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua tampak shido dan mitsuki sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan mata biru, rambutnya sebahu dan terlihat sangat lembut .

"kamu sudah lama tinggal di sini ?" tanya mitsuki .

"sejak saya lahir, saya memang selalu di sini" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis .

"berarti kamu sudah paham sekali dengan tempat bersalju ini" ucap shido .

"hehe, sepertinya memang begitu"

mereka bertiga sampai di depan alvion dan axel yang sedang duduk bersama .

"hei hei, kalian berdua semakin akrab saja !" ucap shido .

"jangan membuat suasana makin suram shido !" ucap mitsuki sembari menginjak kaki shido .

"aww !, kan aku cuma ingin menghibur mereka" keluh shido .

"sudahlah, kalian berdua, lihat kesini sebentar . ini aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang" ucap mitsuki .

alvion berhenti menggosokan telapak tangannya .

"siapa ? jangan membawa orang aneh lagi" ucap alvion lirih .

"itu tidak mungkin, coba lihat dulu alvion !, dia juga ingin membantu kita kok !" tutur mitsuki .

axel yang mendengar itu penasaran dan mencoba untuk melihat siapa orang itu .

" ! "

ketika melihat wanita itu di depannya .

(batin axel)

siapa wanita manis ini . .

rambut ungu muda halus dan lembut . . (kamera melihat rambut)

wajah polos itu, warna mata itu . . (kamera melihat wajah cantik nan manis)

dada yang belum matang . . (kamera melihat gaun orange hitam dengan pita)

paha yang belum tercemar . . (kamera melihat bagian bawah gaun yang panjang)

sebuah bingkai mungil yang halus . . !

. . . . . .

"eeh ?, apa ada yang salah dengan saya ? " tanya wanita itu sedikit malu .

"e-enggak kok, maaf-maaf " ucap axel sambil mangguk-mangguk minta maaf .

"ini wanita yang aku ingin perkenalkan tadi, namanya Noire" ucap mitsuki .

wanita bernama noire itu sedikit gugup, terlihat dari tadi ia selalu menyimpulkan kedua tangannya di belakang sembari menduduk malu .

"sa-salam kenal, nama saya noire neptune, mohon bantuannya !" ucap noire gugup sambil membungkuk hormat dengan pipi memerah .

"oh noire !, panggil saja aku alvion !, lagipula kamu jangan terlalu formal di depan orang seperti dia !" ucap liona agak menekan sembari melirik axel .

"um . . memangnya kenapa ?" tanya noire .

"dia laki-laki penakut, dan punya pikiran mes*um !" ucap alvion sedikit pelan tapi meyakinkan .

kluk!* axel tertunduk semakin suram dari sebelumnya .

". . . . . . . . ."

"apa itu tidak sedikit berlebihan alvion ?" ucap mitsuki .

"seingatku dia memang begitu, ufufu" ucap shido yang mendukung ucapan alvion .

"benarkah ?, tapi sepertinya dia terlihat baik kok bagiku, nama kamu siapa ?" tanya noire .

"aku axel leon, salam kenal yah . ." ucap axel tersenyum walaupun sedikit memaksa .

"ayo sini duduk bersama sama kami " ajak mitsuki yang ternyata sudah duduk dari tadi .

"dia benar, ayo silahkan tuan putri" ucap shido .

"baiklah" ucap noire

mereka berlima duduk bersama, kelihatannya axel yang paling senang karena mendapat tempat paling pinggir, soalnya dia bisa saling berhadapan dengan wanita cantik bernama noire itu . :p

"oh ya noire, apa kamu benar-benar ingin membantu kami ?" tanya alvion .

"i-iya, kebetulan saya juga tahu tempat yang akan kalian kunjungi" jawab noire gugup .

"dia wanita yang baik kan " puji mitsuki sambil menyentuh pundak noire .

"ti-tidak juga" ucap noire malu .

"ah, jangan malu . . nanti ada orang yang makin menjadi !" ucap shido menyindir seseorang .

"apa maksudmu ?, aku kan anak baik ! " ucap axel mengelak .

"ehehe, jangan khawatir axel !, saya percaya sama kamu kok !" ucap noire dengan senyuman merah merona .

PyuRuruRin ! (wajah axel memerah ala Moe)

"ma-ma-makasih ya . ." ucap axel malu .

axel yang senang itu tidak menyangka akan terjadi suatu hal yang di luar dugaan .

duaK!* (perut axel di sikut alvion)

"urghh ! " axel melotot pucat .

bruk!*

"axel, kamu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya noire .

"yeah !, aku baik-baik saja !" jawab axel semangat sambil menunjukan otot tangannya .

"tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat" ucap noire khawatir .

"jangan khawatir aku tidak selemah itu kok !, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita hanya di sini berdua ya ?" ucap axel sedikit bingung .

"jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kalau begitu um, uh . . axel" ucap noire pelan .

"iya, ada apa ? " tanya axel .

noire yang duduk di sebelah axel itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, pipinya sedikit memerah dengan bibir yang sedikit basah .

"aku suka kamu !" ucap noire sembari mengelus dada axel dengan jari telunjuknya .

"a-apa kamu serius !" ucap axel sangat gugup .

"oh pipimu terluka ya ?" tanya noire .

"eh ?, benar juga. tak masalah, dengan sedikit air liur juga sudah tidak terasa kok" jawab axel yang sudah sadar kalau pipinya sedikit terluka .

umm, noire tersenyum lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah axel dan . .

slup!* (noire memberi air liur dengan lidahnya), sedangkan axel hanya memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat .

"a-apa yang kau …" ucap axel gugup .

"kau bilang tak akan terasa dengan sedikit air liur kan…" ucap noire tersenyum dengan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya .

tanpa sungkan, noire duduk menyamping di pangkuan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher axel .

slup!*

setelah noire menjauhkan wajahnya. . axel tidak berkutik, ia hanya bisa melihat wanita itu tidak percaya.

"no-noire " ucap axel gugup .

"jangan gugup, kalau melakukan itu sama kamu, aku tidak masalah kok" ucap noire .

noire turun dari pangkuan axel dan duduk lagi di sebelahnya .

''itu sih kalau kamu tidak keberatan " ucap noire sedikit malu sembari mengesek-gesek kan kakinya .

"glek!, ta-tapi.. !" ucap axel semakin gugup

"huh !, sepertinya harus aku yang memulai !"

perlahan wanita itu sedikit mengangkat bagian bawah gaun nya dan memperlihatkan sedikit -ehem-

(batin axel)

tidak! tidak! tidak! . .

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini . . .

di mana semua orang . . .

kalau kejadian seperti ini . . tidak seperti utopia yang aku impikan . . .

sial . . apa yang harus aku lakukan . . .

. . . . . .

"ehh ?, kenapa aku tidak bisa bernafas ?" ucap axel bingung .

"ada apa axel ? . . axel . . axel . ."

kung!* (pandangan axel semakin buram dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran)

[ Snow Town - Noire House ]

apa yang akan terjadi dengan Rapier Town dan juga axel ?


	14. Chapter 11 (Black Door, Pintu Hitam)

chapter 11

Wild West - Rapier Town  
_

awan mendung berwarna hitam membuat cahaya di sekitar kota lenyap secara perlahan, lalu membayangi setiap orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di sana .

semua orang di kota melihat ke atas langit . .

dua pria yang sedang duduk di kursi dan berteduh di teras rumah .  
"apa para tengkorak itu akan datang lagi ke kota ini ?"  
"tentu saja, ini kan sudah sering terjadi . . tenang saja, ada dia di kota ini !"  
"iya, aku juga sudah tau "

seorang ibu yang sedang melihat keadaan luar dari balik jendela .

"aku harus memanggil anakku untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah !" ucap ibu

tampak 3 anak buah grey yang tengah bersandar di tembok juga melihat awan hitam yang tengah menutupi kota, mereka terlihat bersemangat ! .

"ahaha, mereka pasti akan hancur !" tawa hildo .  
"aku akan membuat banyak lubang di tubuh mereka !" teriak pitter .  
"sebanyak apapun mereka aku tidak peduli !" teriak miner .

tap* tap* tap*

tampak venera dan grey sedang berjalan sembari melihat awan gelap di atas langit, dan di sekitar mereka mulai keluar tangan-tangan tengkorak dari dalam tanah ! grrhhh . .

"hei, sekarang lihatlah bagaimana aku beraksi !" ucap grey bersemangat .

terlihat venera hanya mengganguk mengiyakan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ex Machina ! " teriak grey .  
tubuhnya bersinar terang .

"haha, sudah saatnya !"

"peluru tajamku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menembus para tulang itu !"

"rudal ku serasa ingin meledak !"

ketiga teman grey itu berubah menjadi cahaya, terbang ke langit dengan cepat dan menuju ke posisi grey berdiri seperti bintang jatuh shiuw!* .

"akan kutunjukan kekuatanku sebenarnya !" ucap grey dengan mata berkobar .

cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, lalu munculah sosok grey yang sebenarnya ..

seorang Cyborg ! .

Venera hanya berdiri sambil mengelus rambut Carolina yang berada di pelukannya .

"haha, kamu tunggu saja di sini, karena ini waktunya pertunjukan ! . . Gyahh !" teriak grey berlari dengan penuh semangat ! .

_  
[ Snow Town - Noire House ] 03.00 PM  
_

sore itu axel sudah tersadar dari pingsannya tadi siang, dia sekarang berada di ruang tamu bersama alvion, noire, shido, dan mitsuki . axel membuka mata dan berkedip beberapa kali . .

"di mana ini ?" tanya axel yang masih setengah sadar .  
"kamu sudah sadar ?" seorang wanita cantik melihat wajah axel yang berada di pangkuannya .  
"i-iya . . !, aku sudah berada di surga " ucap axel.  
"hehe, kamu sekarang berada di rumahku . . jangan sungkan !" ucap nya sambil tersenyum manis .  
"senangnya !" ucap axel dengan pipinya yang memerah .

tapi saat-saat menyenangkan itu langsung pecah ketika . .

"dasar !" ucap seorang wanita dengan nada marah, ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu mencengkeram wajah axel dengan tangan kirinya !

grpp!*

"aku udah tau kalau bakalan begini jadinya" keluh axel pasrah .

"sudah sadar ya !" ucap wanita itu dengan nada mengancam sambil menyeret axel mendekati dinding .

"iya, selamat malam !" ucap axel .

"sama-sama . . " ucap alvion tersenyum.

dar!* darr!* darr!*

kepala axel di benturkan ke dinding sampai di dinding itu membekas retakan yang cukup besar .

"kuharap mimpiku tadi bisa di teruskan . . ehe" (batin axel tersenyum aneh) seketika itu juga ia langsung pingsan .

"eeh !, apa yang kau lakukan !?"

"sudah jangan di pikirkan, aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran !" ucap alvion santai .

"tapi itu sedikit berlebihan menurutku"

shido yang tengah bersandar di tembok . .

"haah ?, berlebihan ?, kalau aku yang jadi alvion mungkin sudah aku remukkan dia !" ucapnya sambil menyeringai .

"yah sudahlah, lebih baik biarkan axel tertidur untuk sementara ini !, sekarang aku ingin membicarakan tempat princess " ucap mitsuki serius .

"benar !, kami juga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berada di sini terus .. aku juga harus menyelamatkan seseorang !" ucap shido sedikit keras .

noire terlihat sedikit khawatir

"apa kalian yakin ?" ucap noire tegas.  
"jangan khawatir, kalau soal kekuatan aku tidak akan kalah !" ucap shido sambil memegang topi .

tok* tok*

orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi hanya diam .

"iya, sebentar " ucap noire langsung berdiri dan menuju ke pintu .

noire membuka pintu. terlihat wanita yang memakai pakaian ninja dengan syal merah di leher .

". . . . . . ." tanpa berbicara wanita itu langsung memberi noire sebuah surat .

"eh ?"

tapi setelah itu wanita ninja tadi langsung menghilang menggunakan asap berwarna merah . .

blush*

"uhuk-uhuk, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya ?" ucap noire terbatuk-batuk karena asap merah . tanpa rasa khawatir ia lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu lagi .

"kenapa dia tidak masuk dan bicara dengan kita ?" tanya mitsuki .

"sudah wajar bagi pembunuh bayaran seperti dia untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain !"

"jangan berprasangka buruk !" ucap noire tidak setuju .

"aku bisa merasakan aura pembunuh yang kuat darinya " ucap shido .

noire duduk di dekat mitsuki dan mengambil secangkir teh di meja ..

"jadi, kalau kalian memang sanggup saya akan segera mengantarkan kalian nanti malam " ucap noire sambil menyeruput teh .

"baiklah, kalau mau berangkat tolong beritahu kami ya noire !, aku mau tidur" ucap mitsuki sambil meregangkan tubuhnya .

"aku akan menunggu di sini .. " ucap shido yang bersandar di tembok .

alvion mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dari kepala axel .

"tch !, padahal kita kesini mau menyelematkan seseorang, mereka malah santai-santai di sini !" ucapnya agak kesal .  
"sudahlah, princess memang hanya bisa di kunjungi saat malam hari " ucap noire memberitahu .

"oh aku pernah mendengarnya, apa di sini ada pemandian noire ?, tubuhku mulai berkeringat " tanya alvion sambil mengusap keringat di kening dengan lengannya .

"baiklah, kesini akan saya antar .." jawab noire tersenyum kecil .

mereka berduapun berjalan menuju ke tempat pemandian ..

"apa masih jauh ?"  
"tidak, kita sudah hampir sampai, pemandiannya berada di depan " jawab noire sambil menunjuk ke tempat pemandian .

tampak pintu masuk ke pemandian terlihat tradisional dengan bambu yang melengkung di kiri dan kanan, serta jalan yang menggunakan batu sebagai pijakan ..

"maaf saya antar sampai pintu masuk saja, karena saya mau ke dapur dulu " ucap noire sembari mempersilahkan alvion untuk masuk .

"oh terima kasih ya " ucap alvion sedikit tersenyum .

"sama-sama alvion" ucap noire membalas senyumannya , setelah itu dia berbalik dan menuju ke dapur .

alvion sudah mulai masuk dan sekarang dia berada di ruang ganti .

"huh akhirnya setelah kejadian memalukan di air terjun itu, aku sekarang bisa mandi dengan tenang !"

dia mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.. terlihat bra kecil alvion yang yang berwarna pink . lalu stocking warna hitam dia pelorotkan ke bawah dan tampak kulit yang putih mulus .

"aku merasa ada pengintip disini " ucap alvion waspada sambil melihat kiri kanan . huh ! huh !

tapi dia tidak begitu peduli ,alvionpun mulai membuka bagian roknya dengan pelan . astaga ! . . terlihat pantsu alvion yang kecil mungil berwarna pink . sekarang tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh bra dan pantsu, wajahnya manis, fuhh ! .

"entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit malu . ." ucap alvion dengan pipi merah merona .

_  
cratt!* (suara tusukan pedang) "ugh !"

seorang anak di depan komputer telah di tikam oleh wanita misterius .

"haah, maaf deh .. aku ga lanjutin adegannya " ucap anak itu dengan sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya .

alvion membuka bra nya dan tampak *kabut dewa*, sama pula dengan pantsu yang alvion buka juga tertutup *kabut dewa*. Di pemandian air panas kan biasanya banyak kabut tehee ..  
_

"cih kabut sialan !"

"ecchi !" wanita itu membisikan di telinggaku dengan nada erosu .

pedang yang menembus tubuhku di tarik dan wanita itu memelukku dari belakang dengan manja .

"tubuhku merasa panas, aku merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu" ucapnya di dekat telingaku .

hoh, aku benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres, ini udah malam .. dan semua orang di rumahku sudah tertidur, nah wanita yang bersamaku ini siapa ?

"eeh ?, kamu sebenarnya siapa sih kok ganggu orang nulis ?" tanyaku agak khawatir .

"yah, kamu tidak kenal dengan suaraku ya "

sebentar ?, aku merasa tidak ada pegawaiku yang memakai pedang, lalu karena penasaran akupun langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja !

"apa !"  
"hai, malam ini aku temenin yah " ucap wanita manis berbaju perawat itu .  
"hah, kamu ngapain di sini ?, kalau ketahuan orang tuaku bisa gawat !" ucapku rada panik .  
"huuh yuragi kan bosen gak pernah muncul di fic ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk menemani bos aja buat skenario ! hehe"  
"udahlah, aku mau kehabisan darah nih .. obatin aku cepetan" pintaku dengan wajah mulai pucat .  
"iya-iya, tadi aku lupa saat teleport membawa pedang .. maaf !" ucap yuragi sambil memperban bagian lukaku .

lukaku sudah beres !, waktunya pergi ke tempat alvion . .  
_

alvion menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk putih kecil yang di pegang di atas dada . dia berdiri di pinggir pemandian .. uapan air panas menjadi sens*r untuk bagian belakang alvion

"ehh ?, ini pemandian air panas !" ucapnya kaget .  
"di tempat bersalju seperti ini, ada air panas !" alvion sedikit syok dengan fenomena di depannya .

setelah syoknya sudah menurun, alvion langsung berendam di kolam air panas itu .. dia duduk bersimpuh dan bersandar di pinggir kolam .

"mhh nyamannya !"

dia mulai memikirkan sesuatu saat berendam .. dia berpikir tentang pure gear yang akan menjadi tujuannya setelah ini .  
"sekarang kami memiliki seed's gelang hijau yang di pakai oleh shido, sebelumnya ada black red crystal tapi sekarang sudah di curi, ternyata masih banyak yang belum aku ketahui sekarang .. oh ya setelah semuanya terkumpul, lalu apa yang akan terjadi ?, mereka berdua belum memberitahukannya padaku"

wajah alvion terlihat manis dengan pipi yang memerah karena air panas, bibirnya juga terlihat basah .. lalu sambil melihat ke atas ia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum .. "aku harap bisa bertemu kalian lagi, ayah .. ibu .."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

sementara itu di tempat noire, di dapur yang sepi .. noire membuat teh hangat .

sambil menunggu air yang di panaskan, ia membuka surat yang di beri oleh wanita ninja tadi ..

srek* (membuka surat)  
noire membaca pesan itu sendirian . .

" seperti biasa, ayah selalu khawatir padaku" ucap noire tersenyum kecil .

setelah beberapa menit ..

titt* (uapan air panas dari teko)

setelah menyeduh teh di cangkir dengan air panas, lalu ia menaruh 5 cangkir teh itu di nampan bulat berwarna biru muda .

"ya .. sekarang waktunya membangunkan mereka" ucap noire sambil berjalan .

shido yang memejamkan mata dan bersandar di tembok sepertinya menyadari sesuatu .

"hah, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya .." ucap shido sambil menyeringai .  
"kau benar .." sahut mitsuki yang duduk di sofa.

sementara itu alvion yang berada di pemandian air panas masih terlihat menikmati.

"mmh air di pemandian ini memang sangat nyaman" ucap alvion tersenyum menikmati .

lalu dari kejauhan pintu pemandian terbuka srek*, dan terlihat di balik kabut seseorang mulai masuk .. dan sepertinya alvion tidak menyadarinya karena keenakan.

jbyur*

seseorang yang tadi masuk langsung menceburkan diri ke pemandian, kebetulan dia agak jauh dari tempat alvion, dan karena kabut yang pemandian itu cukup tebal alvion sama sekali tidak merasa curiga ..

"eh noire, selamat datang .." ucap alvion tersenyum .

tapi orang yang berada di samping alvion itu tidak menjawabnya .. tapi terlihat dari balik kabut ada sedikit rona merah .

[batin]

"eeeh !, wtf ini su-su-su-su-su suaranya "

"kak alvion !"

"gimana nih ?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

alvion melihat seseorang di sebelahnya dengan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali .

"ada apa ?, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya alvion sembari berdiri dan berjalan mendekat .

orang itu mulai panik dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu ..

"a-aku tidak apa-apa .." ucapnya dengan serak .  
"tapi suaramu serak, apa habis makan b*n cabe ya ?" tanya alvion khawatir .  
"eng-enggak kok ?"

dan sekarang alvion sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah orang itu, dan kabut mulai sedikit menipis ..

"eh noire apa kamu yakin baik-baik saja ?" tanya alvion sedikit khawatir .

bulb* bulb* blub*

terlihat orang yang sedang mencelupkan kepalanya ke air panas.

"eeh ?"

alvion yang merasa khawatir itu lalu menyentuh pundaknya dengan tangan kiri, soalnya tangan kanannya buat megang kain putih .

"fuah !" kaget .

alvion mulai melihat orang itu dengan seksama, wajahnya memerah .. dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena ingin berteriak.

"a-a-a-a-a-a ano .. kamu ?" ucap alvion gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"umm .. salah tempat tehee . ." sangkal orang yang ternyata axel dengan mata yang bergerak tak karuan dan wajah yang merah padam .

"a-axel-kun . . ?" ucap alvion terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pipi memerah. dan tanpa sadar kain putih yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya itu ia lepaskan . .

mata axel sepertinya terkena hukum gravitasi normal membuatnya melihat alvion dari bawah sampai atas, lalu mereka berdua saling menatap dengan pipi memerah satu sama lain .

alvion hanya terpaku dan tak bisa berkata satu kata pun .. wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah, axel langsung membalikkan badannya dari alvion "ma-maaf, a-aku ga bermaksud …" ucapnya dengan gugup .

alvion yang masih tetap terpaku, mencoba untuk tenang dan mecelupkan tubuhnya ke air .. lalu suaranya terdengar lirih ..

"aka no baka .." ucapnya dengan suara manis .

setelah beberapa menit . . .

mereka berdua terlihat membelakangi satu sama lain, lalu dengan ragu-ragu axel langsung berdiri tegap.

byurr*

"a-aku du-duluan . ." ucap axel dengan gugup .

lalu alvion hanya menjawabnya dengan sedikit anggukkan dengan wajahnya yang memerah, setelah itu axel keluar dari pemandian dengan memakai handuk putih yang di sarungkan. langkah kakinya sedikit gemetar tapi ia masih tetap berusaha . .

srek* brak* axel keluar dari tempat pemandian dan masuk ke ruang ganti .

"fuhh . . kenapa jadi seperti ini . ." keluh axel sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang baru saja ia ambil .

lalu tanpa sadar matanya mulai melirik ke arah keranjang berisi baju alvion yang terlipat rapi .. juga pantsu dan bra pink di atasnya .

"eeeh !? apa yang kau pikirkan anak bodoh, kemana akal sehatmu !" ucap axel ke dirinya sendiri sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai . darr!* darr!* "aww !"

plok* plok* (menepuk pipi)

"yos, aku akan kembali sekarang .." ucap axel terlihat semangat .

alvion yang masih di pemandian tetap terdiam dan mulai merasakan perasaan aneh, terlihat setengah wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam air ..

[batin alvion]

Sebenarnya, ada apa tadi ?

Kenapa aku hanya terpaku dan tidak melakukan apapun ..

lalu perasaan aneh apa ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti .

. . . . . . . . . .

set*

setelah alvion mengambil kain putih yang terjatuh di air, dia langsung berdiri sambil memegang kain itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya .. kalau nggak nanti pembaca bisa-bisa mimisan. wkwkw

"huh, sudahlah aku akan keluar .." ucap alvion sambil berjalan keluar dari air .

tap* tap* tap*

alvion berjalan sambil menunduk, dan terlihat suram ..

"tidak… tidak apa-apa.. iya kan ?" (tersenyum aneh)  
"aku tidak mendengar apapun … aku juga tidak melihat apapun, tidak ada yang terjadi ya kan ? itu tadi hanya mimpi kan ?" ucap alvion ke dirinya sendiri dengan mata abu-abu sambil berjalan ke ruang ganti .

srek*

alvion mulai masuk ke ruang ganti dan berjalan perlahan ke tempat dia menaruh pakaiannya, dan matanya tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula saat dia melihat kertas yang terlipat di samping keranjang .

"huh ?" alvion sedikit bingung .

tap* tap* srek*

alvion mendekati kertas itu dan mengambilnya .. lalu tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membukanya.

Maaf ~

aku tidak tau kalau akan menjadi seperti tadi.  
sebenarnya tadi aku hanya iseng saja jalan-jalan, dan aku menemukan tempat pemandian itu.  
yang tadi sumpah murni kebetulan ! ..  
kalau nanti ketemu jangan bunuh aku ya kak !. (ada setetes keringat)  
oh, ya agar lebih jelas .. aku tadi tidak melihat apapun, kabut nya tadi sangat tebal kok jadi jangan khawatir hehe. (berharap alvion percaya)

Axel  
_

"geez .. aku rasa aku ingin mengambil tulang punggung nya saja .. " ucap alvion datar, tapi seram .

kresz* sess* alvion menggengam kertas itu sampai menjadi abu .

axel baru saja sampai di tempat mitsuki dan shido ..

"a-anu .. um .. apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang ?" tanya axel sambil gemetaran .

Jii …. (menatap )  
mitsuki dan shido melihat axel ..

"kau kenapa, kelihatannya kau seperti melihat hantu" ucap mitsuki

"aku rasa ini lebih menyeramkan dari hantu !" ucap axel masih gemetaran.

shido menyadari kalau ada orang di belakang axel .

"alvion, kau sudah selesai ?, sebentar lagi kita akan menuju ke tempat penyegelan" ucap shido sambil berjalan mendekat .. tap* tap*tap*

"hehh !?" axel terlihat ketakutan, dan langsung sembunyi di belakang mitsuki hanya dalam waktu 0,001 detik .. diz .

axel (intip alvion)

"sebenarnya ada apa ini ?" tanya mitsuki sambil melihat axel yang berada di belakangnya ..

"tidak ada yang terjadi .. tidak usah di pikirkan mitsuki" ucap alvion sambil tersenyum manis.  
"oh, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap mitsuki.

"heh . .!" alvion menyeringai ke axel dengan tatapan tajam, bahasa mata yang sepertinya .. "aku akan mengambil tulang punggungmu" .

gulp* "gawat !"

"se-sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat .." ucap axel yang ketakutan .

tap* tap* tap*

noire baru datang, lalu ia menaruh teh yang masih hangat di meja ..

"malam ini akan terasa sangat dingin jadi hangatkan diri kalian dengan teh ini" ucap noire.

mereka masing-masing mengambil satu cangkir teh . .

"harumnya .." ucap mitsuki tersenyum .  
"aroma teh ini saja bisa membuat tubuhku hangat" ucap alvion .  
"aku sudah lupa sejak terakhir kali aku minum sesuatu seperti ini" ucap shido sambil melihat ke air teh .  
"fuahh, ini sungguh nikmat !, haha" tawa axel .

"cepat, kita harus bergegas .. dan jangan lupa untuk menghabiskannya" ucap noire.

setelah teh axel, alvion, mitsuki, dan shido sudah habis . .  
tubuh mereka terselimuti oleh serbuk berwarna biru yang berputar-putar .. ice proof

"eh apa ini !?" ucap axel terlihat bingung .  
"sepertinya teh tadi sudah di beri sihir . ." ucap mitsuki .  
"jadi kau seorang ice mage ?" tanya alvion .

"tidak, saya hanya mempelajari itu dari seorang teman saja" ucap noire tersenyum .

"jadi ayo kita berangkat sekarang !" ucap shido .

"baiklah, kalian mundurlah .." ucap noire .

mereka berempat mundur dan melihat noire yang sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya . .

"BLACK DOOR !" ucap noire sambil menurunkan tangannya, sehingga telapak tangannya berada di depan ..

Shuw!*

sebuah magic circle hitam dengan satu mata di tengahnya muncul di depan noire .. "OPEN !"

shiut* shiut* shiut* shiut*

satu persatu pintu berwarna hitam muncul setelah magic circle tadi menghilang, sekarang terlihat empat pintu hitam yang berjejer .. (terlihat seperti portal berwarna hitam berbentuk pintu)

"sudah siap !, sekarang aku akan mengambil sesuatu di kamar untuk mempertahankan pintu ini" ucap noire .

". . pintu itu terlihat menyeramkan" keluh axel .  
"sudah jangan mengeluh .." ucap mitsuki yang berada di samping axel .

terlihat posisi mereka seperti ini .  
axel . . mitsuki . . shido . . alvion

"semoga kalian semua selamat ya !" ucap noire tersenyum .

"iya .. semoga saja" ucap axel .

"hmm, kalau begitu aku akan duluan !" ucap shido percaya diri .  
"aku akan menyusul .." ucap mitsuki .  
"oke" ucap shido .

tep* tep* tep*

shido berjalan dengan senyuman serta aura pembunuh berwarna hijau kehitam-hitaman . .

slupt*

shido sudah masuk ke pintu hitam . .

"semoga beruntung axel .." ucap mitsuki tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung axel . buk*  
"haha, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku" ucap axel .  
"ohh, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi" ucap mitsuki .

mitsuki berjalan sambil menopang jangkar di pundaknya, slupt* dia sudah masuk ..

tampak axel dan alvion masih tetap berada di posisi mereka .

gulp*

lalu setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua berjalan ke pintu hitam . .  
axel terlihat masih ketakutan, terlihat dari keringatnya yang dari tadi keluar bak air terjun, lol

dia berjalan tanpa melihat alvion .. sedangkan alvion melirik axel, axel yang merasa tidak enak juga melihat alvion dengan perasaan takut, dan ia pun melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa di belakang alvion (hanya imajinasinya)

set*

axel langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan .. sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tepat di depan pintu hitam .

gulp!*

axel mulai memasukkan tangan kanannya ke pintu, lalu setelah tubuh axel sudah hampir masuk seluruhnya .. terdengar suara lirih ..

"hati-hati ya, axel-kun . . !"

axel dan alvion sudah masuk ke dalam pintu hitam itu, ..

-rintangan seperti apakah yang akan menanti mereka ?


	15. Chapter 12 (Seed's)

[ Noire House, 21.00 PM ]

noire melihat portal berbentuk pintu hitam itu dari kejauhan . .

"hihihi, ufufu . . sepertinya mereka semua sudah masuk, aku harap malam ini aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka " ucap noire sambil menahan tawa .

sebenarnya siapa wanita ini ?, seseorang yang mau membantu orang yang baru di temui adalah hal yang langka .. dan kemampuannya membuat portal itu terlihat mencurigakan !

-  
[di kamar] FS, bisa di lewati sampai garis pembatas di bawah .

riku tampak sedang asik sendiri di depan computer sambil di temani secangkir lowak wet coffee . .

Noire : "mhh, riku-sama tidak baik loh membicarakan orang seperti itu .."

Riku : "eeh ?, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? "

Noire : "(Peluk dari belakang) sudahlah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu .. agar kita bisa menghabiskan malam bersama riku-sama ^^"

Riku : "(Memerah) a-apa maksudmu ?, ja-jangan bicara seperti itu noire, nanti pembaca bisa salah paham !"

Noire : "kalau begitu saat aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan, aku akan tidur denganmu riku-sama !(semakin erat !)"

Riku : "anu di sini panas .. sepertinya punggungku juga terasa sesak ugh ! bruk* (mimisan)"

Pembaca : "apa-apaan woy.. ! jangan seenaknya !, penulis apaan lu !?"

Noire : "ups, riku-sama pingsan .."

Jangan tiru adegan yang di atas, crossline loli . .  
oh ya kalau belum tau noire, dia itu hampir sama seperti Neptunia versi dewasa .. kalau belum jelas cari aja di google oji-sama .

Beberapa jam kemudian . .

Riku : "slurp* di mana nih ?"

Bzzt* bzzt* bzzt* (suara getar handphone)

Riku : "hmm .. ? "  
Set*

panggilan dari malaikat Izroil  
00000000001

Riku : " wtf ! "

tit* (tolak)

tapi sebelum noire menunjukkan sifat aslinya, bagaimana kabar dari pasangan kakak beradik biru muda kita yang berada di dungeon fire temple ? pasti kalian para lolicon sudah tidak sabar ya kan ? sudahlah mengaku aja !? tidak usah mengelak begitu . . hahah plak!*

[Barat Laut – Fire Temple]

tampak iblis api terus menyerang laki-laki di depannya dengan pedang yang membara ! . .

trang!* ctring!*

tapi serangan itu sama sekali tidak menggoresnya sedikitpun . . dia hanya berdiri santai dan menangkis nya dengan gerakkan sederhana . . "kau api tua yang sudah waktunya lenyap, kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja . ." ucap laki-laki itu santai .

Trang!* jleb!*

pedang besar iblis api terlempar dan menancap di lantai .

mata iblis api itu seperti tatapan kosong bulat berwarna merah . . giginya yang tajam terlihat memenuhi mulutnya . . sekilas menunjukkan kalau dia berasal dari neraka terdalam . .

"KAU SIAPA !?" suara iblis api menggema di tempat itu .

tampak laki-laki itu membelakangi dan menyambut tangan wanita di belakangnya dan ia ajak berdiri, setelah itu ia melihat iblis itu lagi . . "aku datang kesini bukan sebagai raja . . tapi sebagai seorang kakak yang akan melindungi adiknya !" ucapnya tersenyum sambil merangkul wanita di sampingnya dengan tangan kiri .

"kak . ."

"RAJA !?, APA KAU ANAK DARI 2 PEMANAH ITU ?" tanya iblis api sambil mendekat dengan tubuhnya yang mengambang .

"iya, kita berdua adalah anak mereka . . ayah dan ibu yuki (maksudnya yukito dan yukizu)" ucap laki-laki yang bernama hiruza syn .

setelah efreet mendengar itu, api yang selalu berkobar di tubuhnya semakin padam dan mengecil . . sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, terlihat tubuhnya juga perlahan-lahan mengecil dan berubah menjadi manusia normal dengan baju zirah api dan rambut merah panjang, sekarang tampak seorang pria gagah dengan mata berkilau .

"jadi ramalan itu benar . . aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk saat ini . ." ucap efreet sambil mendekat, sehingga berada di depan syn dan hiruka .

syn terlihat sangat santai . .

"sebenarnya siapa kau !?" tanya syn .

"aku adalah sebuah homunculus yang di buat oleh kedua orang tuamu . ." jawab efreet sambil melihat lingkaran sihir penyegel di bawahnya .

"ya aku pernah mendengarnya . . mereka juga mengatakan kalau kau adalah makhluk yang tidak mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini, apa itu benar ?!"

tampak efreet melihat syn dengan tatapan serius . .

"kurasa itu benar, tapi mereka salah mengenai satu hal . . sebenarnya aku mempercayai semua orang"

"!?" syn dan hiruka terlihat bingung .

"aku hanya tidak mempercayai iblis yang ada di dalam hati mereka . ." ucap efreet sambil melihat ke atas .  
"dulu aku pernah melakukan kesalahan kecil, saat itu aku hanya berniat menolong anak kecil yang sedang terjatuh ketika bermain . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(masa lalu efreet)

\- padang rumput -

aku melihat dari kejauhan anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlari, mereka terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia .

bruk*

salah satu dari mereka terjatuh dan menangis . .

"ahaha, kau kenapa . . baru segitu saja sudah jatuh" ucap anak laki-laki yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok .

ahaha . . teman yang lain juga ikut tertawa, dan anak yang terjatuh itu terlihat menahan tangis . .

"ayo teman-teman !, sekarang dia yang jaga dan kita yang bersembunyi . ."

mereka tampak berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah padang rumput, aku yang di ciptakan untuk melindungi ini mencoba mendekati anak kecil itu dengan niat untuk menghiburnya .

syuss!*

efreet mendekat dengan tubuhnya yang mengambang . .

"sudah jangan menangis, kau kan anak laki-laki ! anak laki-laki itu harus kuat !"

anak kecil itu melihat ke arahku dengan sisa air matanya .

"huaa ! . . huaa ! . . huaa ! . ."

"heeh !?"

tak kusangka anak itu langsung menangis keras setelah melihatku, lalu teman-temannya tadi datang dan menuduhku sebagai monster . .

"tolong !, ada anak yang mau di makan monster seram !" teriak sekumpulan anak-anak . .

setelah itu para penyihir datang dan menangkapku, tentu saja aku tidak bisa membela diri karena mereka adalah manusia yang harus aku lindungi . .

tok!* tok!* tok!* . .

"hukuman mati !" ucap hakim .

". . . . . . . . " aku tertunduk dengan eksepresi tidak percaya !

hakim itu berdiri . .

"terdakwa, akan di eksekusi langsung oleh raja !"

keesokan harinya aku di bawa ke tempat eksekusi . . dan berlutut di depan raja yukito .

suasana saat itu hening, orang-orang terlihat serius . .

tiba-tiba sang raja yang sekaligus tuanku itu melakukan hubungan batin denganku .

[tempat putih, sebuah ruang kosong]

"ahaha, aku rasa kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu !" ucap yukito sembari tersenyum .

"tapi kenapa aku akan di hukum mati !?" ucap efreet khawatir .

yukito mendekat dan menyentuh pundakku .

"tenanglah, kau tidak akan mati . ."

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ?!" tanya efreet .

"kau hanya harus menunggu seseorang . . dan menjaga benda berhargaku, mungkin itu akan sedikit lama . . tapi jangan khawatir, semua di dunia ini di tentukan oleh benang merah takdir . . jadi tunggulah sampai dia datang . . " jawab yukito sembari menancapkan sebuah batu merah di dadaku.

[hubungan batin end]

tampak yukito menyentuh dada efreet dengan tangan kirinya .

"Sekkarou !" teriak yukito .

cahaya merah menyelimuti tubuh efreet seperti api yang membakar .

"uakhh !" rintih efreet yang kesakitan .

terlihat tubuh efreet terkikis menjadi abu yang tertiup angin . .

(masa lalu efreet end)

syn terlihat menyimak apa yang di ceritakan oleh efreet .

"jadi setelah itu kau berakhir di tempat ini ?!"

"ya seperti itulah, aku tersegel di tempat ini . ." ucap efreet .

"lalu tentang benda berharga yang di beri ayah !?" tanya syn .

"itu adalah red stone, yukito sering menyebutnya 'Scarlet!' . . itu adalah batu yang bisa memperkuat senjata . . sebuah pure gear yang di tempa di ice castle selama beratus-ratus tahun dan di beri secara turun temurun di keluarga kerajaan . ." ucap efreet .

jleb!*

efreet menancapkan tangannya di dadanya . .

"sekarang aku akan mempercayakan benda ini padamu !"

srash!*

scarlet telah di ambil dalam tubuh efreet . . tubuhnya tidak mengeluarkan darah, tapi api yang berkobar !

"kurasa hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan . ."

set*

efreet memberi syn, dan syn menerimanya dengan senang hati . .

"terima kasih, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?!" tanya syn .

"aku masih tersegel di tempat ini, jadi aku akan menunggu seorang lagi untuk membebaskanku . ." jawab efreet .

"baiklah, semoga kau cepat bertemu dengan orang itu " ucap syn .

hiruka, wanita yang dari tadi terlihat lemah hanya bersandar di pundak syn dengan sayu . . dan dia terlihat sedikit senang karena kakaknya telah menyelamatkannya dari iblis api .

"terima kasih . . kak " ucap hiruka dengan nada manis .

beberapa waktu kemudian . .

setelah itu tampak efreet kembali ke altar nya yang berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir api .

dan syn tampak sedang mengendong hiruka dengan kedua tangannya, hiruka terlihat tengah tertidur polos dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah .

pure gear kelima . . Scarlet !

[ black door – shido ]

tampak shido keluar dari pintu hitam, dia sekarang berada di ruangan kubus putih . .

syus!*

pintu hitam menutup setelah shido keluar .

"ufufu, jadi sekarang apa !?"

sres!* sres!*

tampak darah keluar dari sela-sela lantai dan mengambang di udara . .

bulp!* bulp!*

"cuma ini !?, cepatlah . . aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu !" ucap shido dengan bola mata yang berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya .

"Rhododactylos !" suara itu terdengar .

shido hanya berdiri dengan rantai ia pegang di kedua tangannya . . rantai yang di hiasi bercak darah .

"siapapun lawanku kuharap dia tidak membosankan !" ucap shido tersenyum licik .

sres!*

darah yang mengambang tadi berkumpul dan menjadi satu . . menjadi sebuah gumpalan merah .

deg!*

gumpalan itu terbuka dengan mata merah bulat !

tep!* tep* tep*

shido mendekat dengan santai .

"menarik . ." ucap shido .

sres!* ciung!*

tiba-tiba bola mata itu mengumpulkan sisa darah yang masih mengambang , lalu menembak shido dengan laser darah .

set!*

shido hanya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke kanan .

"hampir saja . ." ucap shido santai .

laser itu tidak menghilang !, tapi tetap ada seperti laser pembatas !

"hahaha !, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan sampah ini !" tawa shido senang .

drap!* drap!* drap!*

shido berlari dengan rantai-rantai yang ada di kedua tangannya, rantai yang menggesek lantai seperti suara kematian ! .

ciung!*

bola mata melihat pergerakan shido dan menembakkan laser lagi . .

wus!*

shido melompat menghindari serangan itu .

"Sagara Execute !" teriak shido .

shiuw!* crtk!* crtk!*

rantai di kedua tangannya berubah menjadi ular yang sangat banyak . .

wus!* kyah* kyah*

shido melemparkan ular-ular itu . .

crat!* crat!* crat!*

tampak semua ular itu menggigit gumpalan darah dan membuat bercak darah di tembok dan lantai sekitarnya .

"hmm . ."

sess!* sess!* sess!*

mata itu berubah menjadi bola api dan membakar semua ular shido .

"sudah berakhir . . !" ucap shido tersenyum .

terlihat bola api perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ungu kehitam-hitaman, sepertinya itu terjadi karena racun yang telah di berikan pada serangan sebelumnya .

"Rhododactylos Doppelganger . ." suara itu terdengar lagi .

darah ungu berkumpul lagi sedikit demi sedikit . .

"huh . . baiklah aku akan menghiburnya sementara waktu" ucap shido sambil melenturkan lehernya .

krak!* krak!*

tampak darah ungu tadi sudah membentuk sebuah manusia . .

makhluk itu membuka kedua matanya dan melihat shido .

"!?"

sras!* sras!* sras!*

darah ungu itu membentuk lagi dan menyerupai semua bagian yang ada di tubuh shido .

"makhluk apa kau !?"

"hmm . ." dark shido hanya tersenyum licik mendengar itu .

"apa boleh buat, kurasa aku akan bersungguh-sungguh !" ucap shido .

drap!* drap!* drap!*

mereka berdua berlari dengan arah yang berlawanan . .

trang!* trang!* ctring!*

mereka beradu pisau, tampak semua serangan shido berhasil di kembalikan .

"ahaha, tidak kusangka kau cukup hebat !"

dark shido hanya diam dan langsung berlari ke arah shido .

drap!* drap!* drap!*

wus!*

dark shido memukul .

dan dengan reaksi cepat shido berniat menahan dengan tangannya .

wes!*

"!?" shido terkejut .

pukulan dark shido menembus tangannya . . !

buak!*

pukulan itu mengenai telak di muka shido .

brak!* brak!* crat!* bruak!* jdarr!*

shido terlempar jauh ke belakang, terbentur bentur di lantai dan menghantam tembok dengan keras !

"hah . . hah . . itu sakit " ucap shido terenggah-enggah .

tes!* . . tes!* . . tes!*

tampak darah menetes di tangan kanan shido yang terpotong setengah . . sepertinya saat dia terlempar ke belakang, laser tajam telah memotongnya !

"aku akan mengakhirinya . ." ucap dark shido dengan suara berat .

wus!*

rantai tajam siap menancap di jantung shido !

syius!*

tiba-tiba gelombang aneh muncul dari green bracelet shido yang membuat warna di sekitar menjadi abu-abu dan menghentikan waktu .

"heh !?"

gelang hijau yang berada di tangan kiri shido itu lalu bersinar terang . .

tampak bayangan berwarna putih tiba-tiba berdiri di depan shido .

"haha, jangan kalah di sini . . yoshina masih menunggumu !"

"siapa kau ?!" tanya shido bingung .

"itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kau harus bertahan hidup . . dan biarkan aku mengambil alih tubuhmu " ucap bayangan itu .

shido yang tadi berlutut setelah terkena serangan lalu berdiri tegap . .

"bermimpilah !, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu !" ucap shido dengan keras .

"sudah, jangan menolak . . ini hanya sementara "

wus!* slupt!*

bayangan putih itu terbang dan masuk ke dalam tubuh shido !

"uakh !"

waktu dan warna sekitar telah kembali seperti semula .

trang!*

rantai dark shido kehilangan kekuatannya dan jatuh di lantai .

sess!*

sekarang terlihat tubuh shido yang mengeluarkan uap . . kesadaran shido telah di ambil oleh bayangan putih tadi .

"ufufu . . ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu . . !" ucap shido tersenyum sambil melihat ke depan dengan mata yang putih sepenuhnya .

dark shido hanya terdiam dan melihat dari kejauhan . .

"aku, Nightmare, Hazama . . Shido Fog ! pewaris darah malaikat maut, akan melepas ikatanmu ! DragonSlayer : Mercury !" ucap shido dengan keras .

sess!*

seekor naga berkepala dua mulai muncul perlahan-lahan dari balik kabut putih . .

Graa !

mercury, naga biru dengan permata merah di kepalanya . . sayap yang lebar, tubuhnya yang biru membuatnya seperti crystal yang berkilau .

wus!* Graa !

naga itu langsung menyerang dark shido !

terlihat dark shido tidak bisa bergerak .

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

crash!* crash!*

naga berkepala dua itu melahap kepala dan tubuh bagian bawah dark shido .

tampak tubuh dark shido di hisap dan lenyap . . . dan tangan shido yang terpotong tadi beregenerasi, tapi tangan kanan shido yang sekarang berwarna hitam dengan motif garis merah .

"DragonSlayer : Mercury, adalah seekor naga yang mempunyai julukkan Dimension Eater !, dia akan memakan ruang dan dimensi di sekitarnya . ."

ses*

mata shido mulai kembali seperti semula . .

bruk!*

shido terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

tampak noire sedang berdiri di ruang gelap kosong dengan sebuah payung hitam . dia sedang melihat shido dari layar penglihatan di bawahnya .

"jadi ini kekuatan sebenarnya dari pure gear, seed's . . " ucap noire tersenyum .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

List of Pure Gear

1.  
2.  
3\. Green Bracelet (Seed's)  
4\. Blue Ring (Crhono)  
5\. Red Stone (Scarlet)  
6.  
7\. Black Red Crystal (Psycho)  
8.  
9.  
10.  
11.  
12\. White Necklace (Glacies)


	16. Chapter 13 (Red Blood)

[Deep Forest, pinggiran sungai 07.00 AM ]

di hutan pagi hari ini suara kicauan burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan, dan induk burung terlihat sedang sibuk memberi makan anak-anaknya, tempat ini adalah hutan yang sebelumnya terlarang untuk di masuki karena banyak monster dan binatang buas, tapi kini telah berubah . . hutan yang sebelumnya bernama Forbidden Forest . . sekarang bernama Deep Forest, hutan yang di dalamnya penuh dengan perasaan terdalam semuanya .

tampak kakak beradik sedang berjalan bersama di pinggir sungai . .

"apa kau baik-baik saja !?" tanya syn

"i-iya . ."

ikan-ikan berkaki empat terlihat berenang melewati mereka berdua, ada juga yang keluar dari air untuk meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya, sepertinya ikan di sini menjadi hewan berdarah dingin . .

"a-ano . . !? " ucap hiruka sedikit gugup .

"ada yang mau di katakan !?, katakan saja . . jangan terlalu di pikirkan . . hiruka" ucap syn tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut adiknya itu .

"um . . ma-maaf aku kabur dari rumah . ." ucap hiruka menunduk malu dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah .

"tidak apa-apa, semua orang memang memiliki keinginan yang berbeda, jadi jangan khawatir tentang itu, lalu . . apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagus !?" tanya syn .

wajah hiruka sedikit memerah .

"apa kakak tau tentang anak laki-laki yang bermain denganku 10 tahun lalu . . ?!"

"oh . . anak itu, iya aku ingat, memangnya ada apa ?"

"aku bertemu dengannya belum lama ini . ." ucap hiruka .

"!? bukankah waktu itu dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali . ." ucap syn bingung .

hiruka melihat kalung yang selalu dia pakai, lalu mengeluarkannya dari dalam baju agar terlihat dari luar . .

" memang benar, tapi sebelum aku berpisah dengannya, kami telah membuat janji . ." ucap hiruka sambil memegang rantai kalung itu .

terlihat sebuah kunci antik yang terpasang di kalung . .

"janji . . !?"

"iya, dan itu adalah janji yang sangat penting bagiku . . walaupun itu hanya janji antara dua anak kecil, aku tetap ingin menepatinya . ." ucap hiruka sambil mengenggam kunci itu dengan kedua tangannya, penuh harapan .

syn terlihat sedikit bahagia karena adik kecil yang selalu ia lindungi itu sedikit demi sedikit telah tumbuh seperti bunga putih yang baru saja mekar .

"kau memang anak baik, sudah bertahun-tahun aku bersamamu . . tidak terasa kau sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, semoga kau bisa meraih impian mu itu . . hiruka-chan" ucap syn tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hiruka, lalu terlihat sedikit air mata keluar saat syn menutup matanya .

sepertinya itu adalah air mata bahagia . .

hiruka yang di elus kepalanya juga tersenyum . .

"nii-chan . . " ucap hiruka lirih dengan wajahnya yang memerah .

setelah itu mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri hutan . .

sekarang mereka telah sampai di tempat monster druid yang sebelumnya sudah di kalahkan oleh mitsuki . . soalnya axel, alvion, dan shido terikat akar-akan druid . .

saat itu alvion yang terikat akar monster druid sangat . . sangat . . "hen-hentikan . . jangan di situ, aku bisa . . ahnn, cepatlah aku sudah tidak tahan " ucap alvion dengan wajah merah merona .

-  
[ di tempat rahasia ]

riku : "ahaha, ini adalah tempat yang aman . ."

tekanan roh tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kuat, aku sebagai penulis sampai tidak bisa bergerak !

alvion : "hah !, jangan terlalu yakin !"

wus* grep!*

alvion yang muncul langsung meluncur dan mencekik . .

riku : "ughh! . . (berbusa)"

alvion : "(mata yandere)"

sementara itu . .

riku : "hmm, sepertinya itu sudah bayangan ke sepuluhku . . (duduk jongkok minum kopi seperti L)"

alvion : "cih ! jika aku menemukannya, aku akan mematahkan semua jarinya !"

riku : ". . . (merinding pucat)"  
-

hiruka dan syn sekarang berada di tempat berbentuk lingkaran yang dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau segar dan pohon-pohon rindang di sekelilingnya . . bunga lili tampak sangat indah di tengah . . bunga yang mewakili monster druid yang sedang tertidur .

"wah !, seperti sebelumnya . . ini sangat indah kak !" ucap hiruka tersenyum manis sambil melihat syn .

"iya, ini memang sangat indah . ." ucap syn sambil membalas senyuman .

hiruka mempercepat langkahnya .

"nghh ! . . nghh ! udara di sini juga sangat nyaman dan segar !" ucap hiruka, dia merenggangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan .

syn yang berada di belakang sedang melihat pohon-pohon pembatas di sekeliling, terlihat di tempat ini hanya memiliki dua pintu keluar . . satu di belakang syn dan satu lagi di depan agak jauh .

"aku sudah menunggumu selama sepuluh tahun ini . . axel-sama !" ucap hiruka di barengi dengan angin yang berhembus . . membuat rambut indahnya itu terlambai .

lalu mereka berdua berjalan singkat melewati bunga lili itu dan keluar dari hutan, hiruka berjalan dengan senyuman ceria, syn juga tampak senang karena hal itu .

suasana yang tergambar dari luar ini mungkin terlihat indah, tapi itu akan menjadi hal menggerikan jika kau bisa merasakannya . . syn yang merasakan aura pembunuh terlihat tenang dan menyembunyikan kewaspadaannya .

mereka telah keluar dari hutan . . dan berada di atas tebing, sebelah utara (arah hiruka dan syn menghadap) ada kota yang memiliki salju abadi, kota yang bernama snow town, sebelah barat dan timur terlihat banyak deret-deret pegunungan dengan warna segar .

"hutannya habis ?" ucap hiruka sedikit bingung .

tiba-tiba syn mulai merasa sakit di bagian dada, mungkin karena tekanan pembunuh yang di rasakannya . .

"ukh ! uhuk !" syn terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang dadanya .

"kakak kenapa !?" tanya hiruka khawatir sambil membalikkan badannya untuk melihat syn dan mendekatinya.

"ja-jangan khawatir . . aku tidak apa-apa ." jawab syn lemah .

"jangan memaksakan diri kak !, aku mengkhawatirkanmu . . !" ucap hiruka terlihat sedih .

deg!

syn memperkuat cengkraman di dadanya yang sakit !

"ugh !"  
"iya . . aku tidak akan memaksakan diri " ucap syn sedikit tersenyum .

"kakak harus istirahat . . !" ucap hiruka dengan nada tinggi .

"maaf . . tapi aku memang masih kuat kok, ahaha" ucap syn dengan nada bercanda .

"kak !?" ucap hiruka lirih dengan perasaan khawatir .

lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuruni bukit dengan jalur menurun yang berada di tepi tebing, jalur yang terbuat dari tanah itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan bisa longsor kapan saja . .

dan belum lama setelah menuruni tebing, sesuatu yang aneh dapat kita rasakan, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang baik . .

udara yang tadinya hangat sampai-sampai pembaca dapat merasakannya, perlahan-lahan menjadi dingin dan terasa hampa . . bulu kuduk merinding berdiri, bibir mulai kering, dan detak jantung perlahan-lahan semakin cepat !

hiruka menunduk dengan mata yang di tutupi warna hitam, lalu mendekat dan menyentuh dagu syn dari bawah dengan telunjuk kirinya .

kita yang melihat dari kamera atas belakang syn, sekarang dapat merasakan aura biru mencekam dari hiruka . .

"selamat tinggal !" ucap hiruka dengan mata dan senyuman sadis.

"!?"

cras!*

leher syn tiba-tiba tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengucur !

tubuhnya semakin lemah, kakinya terlihat gemetar seperti sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi . .

duk*

syn berlutut .

"uakhh !" rintih syn kesakitan sambil menekan lehernya dengan kedua tangan .

mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah . .

syn yang terkena serangan itu ambruk tak berdaya dengan darah yang masih mengalir . .

"Scarlet, aku akan mengambilnya !" ucap hiruka dengan nada tinggi .

hiruka mengambil Scarlet yang terpasang di lengan kiri atas syn . .

"si-sial . ." ucap syn yang pandangannya mulai kabur .

set!*

hiruka membalikkan tubuhnya dengan lembut, sehingga membelakanggi syn . . tampak dia sedang memegang scarlet di tangan kiri dan trident es dengan sisa darah di tangan kanan !

"selamat tinggal kak ! " ucap hiruka .

wus* crss!* crss!*

hiruka melompat dari atas tebing dan menaiki trident nya itu seperti ski es . .

"hi-hi-hiruka !" ucap syn mencoba menggapai hiruka dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya .

wanita yang terlihat baik dan polos itu berubah menjadi 'yandere' . . penyakit . . atau bisa disebut kutukan ini mulai muncul saat dia kecil, kutukan karena kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya .

hiruka menuruni bukit dengan senyuman licik yang tersirat di wajah dan mata light bluenya . .

"kurasa wanita yang bersama axel-sama waktu itu sudah dekat !, tak akan kubiarkan lari !" ucap hiruka dengan nada marah .

sras!* (mempercepat)

gerbang snow town sudah berada di depan . . terlihat 2 boneka penjaga yang berpakaian seperti musketeer sedang berdiri tegak dengan senjata api laras panjang terpasang di punggung .

"um . . ini mudah !" ucap hiruka dengan mata terbuka lebar .

cras!* cras!*

gerbang salju mengeluarkan es tajam dan menusuk tembus dua boneka penjaga itu .

tapi, bukan itu saja penjaganya . .

menara salju yang berderet terlihat memenuhi pembatas, dengan jarak 5 meter dari satu menara ke menara lainnya . .

semua boneka yang berada di menara itu mulai membidik hiruka dengan senapan .

dor!* dor!* dor!*

sres!* sres!*

tembakan-tembakan itu di hindari hiruka seperti bunga putih yang tertiup angin .

"sudah kubilang . . ini mudah . ."

srett!*

hiruka mengerem dengan posisi badan ke kiri dan pandang ke arah gerbang snow town . . kedua tangannya lalu di angkat dan mengarah ke menara salju !

peluru tajam yang terus di tembakkan seakan takut untuk mengenai hiruka . dzing* dzing*

grep!*

hiruka menggengam kedua tangganya . . dan menara-menara itupun langsung remuk dan bersatu menjadi bola salju besar di kiri dan kanan . tentu saja boneka tadi juga ikut hancur karena tekanan . .

blar* blar*

bola salju besar dijatuhkan .

"aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu . ." ucap hiruka lirih .

hiruka meluncur dengan trident icenya dan menembus gerbang salju begitu mudah seperti merebut botol bayi, berniat untuk menyusul teman masa kecilnya yang bernama axel . .

beberapa saat kemudian . .

gerbang snow town yang tadinya rusak parah sekarang kembali seperti sebelumnya, tapi dengan boneka musketeer penjaga yang hancur berkeping-keping . . !

hiruka sekarang bersandar di sebuah toko kue coklat di pinggir jalan, membaur dengan orang-orang dan lingkungan sekitarnya . .

"tunggu aku . . axel-sama . . ." ucap hiruka tersenyum dengan pipi sedikit memerah .

sistem keamanan di snow town sepertinya tidak menyadari karena cepatnya kehancuran dan pemulihan yang di lakukan oleh wanita pemilik kekuatan 'Skadi' itu . .

[ Black Door – Mitsuki ]

mitsuki keluar dari portal hitam berbentuk pintu .

pandangannya masih silau karena sinar terang, dan perlahan menjadi normal seperti biasa . .

"eeh !?" ucap mitsuki bingung .

tampak pantai dengan pasir keemasan berada di depannya . . matahari terik bersinar dengan terangnya di atas langit, pohon-pohon kelapa dengan daun berwarna ungu dan besar bisa di gunakan sebagai tempat teduh . .

"hai !, mitsuki !" panggil seorang wanita yang memakai bra merah lalu tertutupi kain merah muda motif bunga, dan bagian bawah . . yah seperti biasa IYKWIM .

mitsuki melihat alvion sedang melambai-lambai kepadanya . .

"alvion ?"

mitsuki mendekat dengan langkah kaki yang di percepat agar bisa bertanya kepada alvion tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang . .

"ada apa ini !?, alvion . ." tanya mitsuki .

"apa maksudmu !?, kita akan bermain bola voli pantai bukan ?" jawab alvion

mitsuki yang mendengar itu sedikit bingung dan mulai melihat pakaiannya . .

"baju renang !?"

tampak mitsuki memakai baju renang berwarna orange yang minimalis .

lalu terlihat pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jaket menutupi setengah wajahnya mengangkat tangan kanan, wajahnya menunduk . .

"cepatlah . ."

"prit! prit!, baiklah ! ini akan menjadi pertandingan sengit !, di sisi kanan ada tim BIRU dengan laki-laki tamvan dan berani !, dan di sisi kiri ada tim MERAH dengan sesuatu yang bisa di bilang . . pembuat mimisan !" ucap Romaru sang wasit kekar dengan semangat membara .

[ pertarungan voli pantai ]

axel dan alvion berdiri berhadapan dengan listrik yang beradu di antara mata mereka . . bzzt!*

wasit : "sisi ecchi atau sisi h****"

pembaca : "apaan nih !? (20% ngitung sensor dan 80% pengertian)"

axel : "H . . ufufu"

alvion : "E . . aku akan menang "

cting!* tep*

wasit menangkap koin dengan tangan kanan dan menutupnya di atas telapak kiri bagian atas .

set*

wasit : "okay sisi ecchi mendapat giliran pertama !"

axel : "tch . ."

wasit berjalan dan duduk di tengah bagian pinggir lapangan voli . .

aku akan menjelaskan pembagian team, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik . .

'team merah'

ada alvion sebagai pemimpin !

mitsuki wanita yang lembut dan kuat !

yuragi, cyber medic cantik kita yang kemarin menemani riku membuat naskah . .

dan yang terakhir anak dari mafia rub elbows !, seorang laki-laki yang terlihat jujur seperti 1 mm duri yang selalu menusuk, kita sambut saja . . Nora !

'team biru'

ada axel anak pintar tapi lumayan, yang menjadi pemimpin . . bagaimana team ini bisa menang !?

axel : "kita pasti menang . . !"

kedua, pelaut kita yang memakai kacamata hitam . . Ryuji !

laki-laki yang selalu memakai topi bundar khas !, Shido !

dan ini juga yang terakhir, laki-laki misterius yang datang dari negeri jauh yang telah di hapuskan di peta dunia . . namanya adalah . . .

wasit : "hei, namamu !? "

unknown : "hmm . . panggil saja kuuhaku !"

okay yang terakhir dari team biru bernama kuuhaku !

bola di tangan alvion .

wasit : "ini adalah pertandingan 4 vs 4, dengan 10 poin untuk kemenangan !"

Mulai !

alvion : "aku tidak akan menahan diri . . ! "

wus!* duar!*

alvion melempar bola ke atas lalu melakukan service keras . .

bola itu meluncur cepat ke arah kuuhaku .

kuuhaku : "hmm . ."

blar!*

anak berjaket hitam itu menampar service keras service alvion hanya dengan telapak tangan kanan .

bola terlempar ke atas . .

shido : "aku akan mencetak skor !"

zing!*

shido seakan menghilang karena kecepatannya, lalu dia muncul di atas bola voli yang terlempar tadi .

duar!*

shido melakukan smash keras ke arah nora !

nora : "ahah, lemah . ."

sret!*

nora menghindari smash dari shido . . bola voli nya jatuh ke tanah dan skor pertama di cetak oleh tim biru .

wasit : "prit ! prit ! pemain nomor 24 ganti !"

nora : "huh, permainan apa ini !? baik-baik aku keluar !"

nora di ganti dengan wanita yang memakai bikini putih dengan kain warna sama terikat di pinggang sehingga menutupi setengah paha .

itu adalah liona starfall ! wuah! wuah !, suara riuh penonton, pembaca, kakek, nenek, pria, wanita, loli juga ikutan . . kyaah !

liona : "petandingan seperti sebelumnya ya . ."

liona berjalan bersamaan dengan rambut keperakkannya yang terlambai indah terkena angin .

mitsuki sepertinya ingin melepas kerinduannya kepada ryuji . (soalnya ryuji yang asli di penjara necro)

dia berada di depan ryuji yang berbadan kekar dan berkacamata hitam

mitsuki : "ryu-chan . . aku senang kau baik-baik saja "

ryuji : "heh !?, i-iya aku baik-baik saja"

mitsuki lalu memeluk ryuji yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan lembut .

mitsuki : "syukurlah . . (tersenyum dengan sedikit keluar air mata)"

tubuh mitsuki yang memakai bikini orange itu terlihat merapat ke ryuji .

ryuji : "mitsuki nee-sama !?, sudahlah aku ba-baik baik saja crat!* (mimisan dan pingsan)"

mitsuki : "kau kenapa ryu-chan ?"

wasit / romaru : "prit! prit! pergantian pemain !"

bzzt*

seorang laki-laki ramping dan terlihat sedikit gagah tiba-tiba muncul seperti hologram . . dia memakai boxer pantai biasa berwarna merah . .

richie : "waah!, sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke pantai . . mungkin terakhir kali aku kepantai saat episode 'epilogue Tale of Iron Knight season 1' ya ya aku ingat . . . "

richie berjalan dan berdiri di lapangan . .

richie : "ayo kita mulai . ."

liona : "heh !?, apa yang kau lakukan di sini . ."

richie : "tentu saja untuk bermain voli !"

richie tidak sadar kalau ada di bagian team merah . !?

richie : "!?"

grep!* (richie di cekik liona)

wus!* srass* (richie di lempar sampai ke bagian team biru dan tersungkur di pasir)

liona : "dari dulu kau masih sama saja huuh . . !? (menggembungkan pipi) "

richie : "aduh du du . . !"

kuuhaku yang berada di depan richie lalu menjulurkan tangannya hendak di ajak berdiri . .

richie : "oh, terima kasih . ."

kuuhaku : "hmm iya, selamat datang . ."

richie : "?"

richie sekarang berdiri di bagian team biru !

richie : "kesalahan sebelumnya tidak akan terjadi lagi . . liona "

liona : "kita lihat saja nanti . ."

bola sekarang berada di tangan kuuhaku . .

dar!*

service normal di lakukan . .

bola itu mengarah ke liona .

liona : "haste aura"

wes!* dar*

dengan kecepatan angin liona mengembalikan bola service itu .

richie juga sudah mengaktifkan haste auranya . .

richie menghilang dan langsung berada di tempat bola akan terjatuh . .

richie : "tidak akan kubiarkan !"

dar!*

bola di terima richie dan terlempar tinggi . .

dan saat itu juga kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata terjadi .

bola voli itu terpantul-pantul ke sisi merah dan biru dengan sangat cepat !

pemain lain hanya bisa terpaku berdiri seperti kaktus di padang pasir . . wkwkwk

tapi meskipun dengan kecepatan begitu terkadang bola juga berhenti karena ada yang mencetak skor !

liona dan richie terlihat sangat seimbang pada sisi kecepatan maupun kekuatan . .

sess!*

uap putih keluar dari tubuh liona dan richie . . menandakan kalau haste aura mereka telah habis .

richie : "hu, uh . . kau dari dulu memang hebat liona "

liona : "dan kau masih tetap bodoh, kikuk, dan ceroboh . . tapi yah . . kau memang sedikit berkembang menurutku . ."

richie : "iya-iya aku tau . ."

skor yang tercetak tadi terus beradu dengan sengit seperti tidak ada yang mau kalah . . setelah skor pertama team biru 1-0 . . lalu 1-1 . . 2-1 . . 2-2 begitu seterusnya .

dan sekarang ini skor yang tercetak di papan adalah 9-9 . .

kedua team berkumpul di sisi yang berbeda untuk merancang strategi . .

'team merah'

liona : "kita akan mengalahkan mereka bagaimanapun caranya . ."  
alvion : "aku akan menjaga daerah belakang "  
mitsuki : "um, yah aku juga akan berjuang "  
yuragi : "a-ano . . maaf kalau aku tidak begitu pandai"

'team biru'

richie : "ingat !, jangan sampai tergoda oleh penampilan mereka . ."  
shido : "huh, itu mudah . ."  
axel : "y-ya . . aku akan mencoba berkonsentrasi tentang kemarahan kak alvion saja . ."  
kuuhaku : ". . . . . . ."

perancangan strategi selesai dan di akhiri teriakan kedua team . . Yosa !

pertandingan normal baru di mulai sekarang, dan hanya di tentukan oleh 1 skor penentu .

mata serius mulai terpancar dari semua pemain . .

service di lakukan oleh kuuhaku . dues!*

bola di terima yuragi dengan badannya yang ikut jatuh di pasir, bola terpantul ke atas . .

mitsuki berlari dan melakukan smash !

axel yang berada tepat di arah bola langsung menerima nya dengan kedua telapak tangan . .

bola kembali ke bagian belakang team merah .

alvion melakukan passing ke depan, lalu di teruskan oleh smash mitsuki !

shido menerima bola dengan tangan kanan saja . . bola terlempar ke atas lagi .

richie meloncat dan melakukan serangan dengan sekuat tenaga duar !*

liona berlari ke tempat jatuhnya bola dan berhasil menerima . .

tapi bola yang terlempar tinggi ke atas tidak berada di sisi merah dan langsung berada di sisi team biru, itu adalah kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan penghabisan .

kuuhaku yang tepat berada di bawah bola . .

kuuhaku : "hmm . ." wus* (melompat)

mata kuuhaku tertuju pada yuragi yang memakai bikini warna merah muda . .

yuragi : "he . . eeh !? kenapa tiba-tiba lepas (wajah memerah)"

terlihat tali bra yuragi tiba-tiba terlepas . . lalu dia menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangan . . wajahnya merah padam karena malu . .

tapi tiba-tiba juga, tali pantsu yang di pakai yuragi hampir terlepas . .

sret*

tidak terelakkan lagi . . mata fokus kuuhaku yang mengincar yuragi sebagai sasaran lemah langsung kehilangan konsentrasinya . .

kuuhaku : " 'blush' (wajah memerah)"

kuuhaku jatuh ke pasir lalu di ikuti bola voli yang jatuh di depannnya .

richie : "huh . . sudah kuduga mereka melakukan rencana itu lagi . ."

liona : "menang . . tetaplah menang . ."

skor berakhir dengan kemenangan team merah !

[ pertandingan selesai ]

terlihat tubuh kuuhaku buram seperti hologram sebelum menghilang . .  
riku : "ukh . . itu tadi sungguh . . hachoo !"

lalu di ikuti dengan yang lainnya . . satu persatu menghilang seperti hologram . .

sekarang hanya mitsuki yang ada di pantai itu .

angin yang tadinya selalu berhembus kencang di ganti dengan angin sepoi-sepoi

"heh !?, sudah selesai !?" ucap mitsuki sedikit bingung .

tempat berdiri mitsuki terlihat mencair dan menyebar . .

perlahan pantai yang tadinya di penuhi dengan pasir keemasan berubah menjadi aula berbentuk lingkaran . . lantainya di tutupi salju tipis, dan dindingnya terbuat dari es jernih yang memantulkan cahaya .

"inikah, tempat snow princess ?"

terlihat agak jauh dari tempat mitsuki, shido sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap . .

mitsuki yang melihat shido langsung mendekat .

"shi-shido !?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

di tempat syn yang tak sadarkan diri . . terlihat seorang perempuan sedang berdiri di sampingnya, siapa dia !?, tapi menurutku dia perempuan yang baik . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Black Door, adalah tempat ujian untuk bertemu snow princess . . sebuah tempat yang menggambarkan masa lalu seseorang dengan aneh . . semakin baik masa lalu orang itu maka ujian yang di berikan juga akan semakin ringan, begitu juga sebaliknya . . masa lalu yang mengerikan akan di berikan ujian yang berat .

-seperti shido dengan masa lalu sebagai pembunuh, dia melawan sebuah gumpalan darah . .  
-lalu mitsuki yang memiliki masa lalu menyenangkan, dia hanya melakukan permainan bola voli pantai bersama teman-teman .

lalu bagaimana tentang masa lalu alvion !?, dia sebenarnya bukan dari bumi atau citadel, dia ini merupakan penjelamaan penjaga dunia bawah . . seorang Lucifer !

kalau tentang masa lalu axel . . itu adalah mimpi buruk yang mengerikan !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

setelah hiruka bertanya kepada orang-orang di snow town, akhirnya dia menemukan tempat tinggal noire . . rumah noire itu terlihat bagus dari luar, atapnya di penuhi dengan salju putih . . pintu kayu di tengah, dan dua jendela kaca terlihat di kiri dan kanan . . cerobongnya mengeluarkan asap .

"tunggu aku sebentar lagi . . axel-sama " ucap hiruka tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

axel berlutut dengan mata terbuka lebar, air mata terlihat menggenang di matanya . .

apa yang terjadi !?


	17. Chapter 14 (Choice part 1)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel

Chapter 14 : "pilihan sulit part 1"

dunia ini masih memiliki rahasia yang belum terungkap . . sebuah dunia di mana manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan saling berdampingan untuk hidup .

ada yang aneh . .

sekarang semua yang ada di bumi perlahan-lahan hampir sama dengan planet kembarannya . . di mana ada 2 faction yang muncul dan memisahkan planet itu menjadi 2 bagian sama besar . . sebelah barat di kuasai oleh Legiun dengan warna merah ruby, dan sebelah timur di kuasai oleh Orde dengan warna biru.

itu berlangsung dengan cepat sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya . .

sepertinya 'mereka' masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar sana, karena telah memasuki sebuah dimensi di mana waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari aslinya, mungkin sekarang masih terasa hanya beberapa jam, tapi di dunia nyata saat ini sudah terlewat 3 bulan .

[ Black Door – Axel ]

tempat gersang yang tidak ada satupun tumbuhan, terlihat banyak tulang belulang hewan yang masih utuh ada di beberapa tempat . . awan berwarna hitam terus menutupi dan tidak membiarkan setitik cahaya tuk bisa sampai ke tanah .

tampak seorang knight dengan baju zirah hitam berdiri kokoh dengan pedang menancap di depannya, matanya yang ada di balik penutup wajah itu hanya terlihat seperti warna hitam di kedalaman karam . . seperti tidak ada jiwa di dalamnya .

tempat ujian ini adalah tempat yang memisahkan antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan . . tempat yang di pisahkan oleh celah curam di tengah, hanya satu jalan yang bisa di lalui untuk bisa pergi ke sisi lain . . yaitu dengan jembatan gantung yang di jaga oleh Black Knight .

Black Knight sudah berdiri di sana selama belasan tahun . . dia merupakan sebuah bentuk kehidupan yang ada di dalam tubuh seorang anak .

axel saat ini baru saja keluar dari portal . .

"duh, kenapa gelap sekali . ." ucap axel dengan kedua tangan dijulurkan setinggi bahu untuk meraba apa yang ada di depannya .

dia berjalan seperti itu dan tidak menyadari kalau sudah keluar dari portal .

duk*

kepala axel menabrak black knight dengan kedua tangan yang melewati .

"aww, apa aku sudah keluar !?" ucap axel sambil mengelus jidatnya yang memerah .

bess!*

uap berwarna hitam keluar sesaat dari black knight, mata merah tajam mulai terlihat dan memandang ke arah axel .

" akhirnya, kau datang juga . ." suara yang terdengar keras dan berwibawa

"heh !?"

axel yang pandangannya masih ke bawah mulai melihat perlahan ke atas .

tampak black knight yang ada di depan axel bertubuh besar dengan diameter tubuh 2 meter dan tinggi 3 meter . . yang artinya axel tadi hanya menabrak kaki kiri black knight ! . "uhhh . ." tubuh axel gemetar dan berkeringat .

"ba-bagaimana cara keluar dari sini !?" ucap axel gugup karena ketakutan .

kaak !* kaak!*

burung-burung gagak berdatangan dan memakan sisa-sisa daging yang menempel di tulang belulang hewan .

" tidak heran, kau memang sama seperti orang bodoh itu, baik aku akan menjelaskannya . . tempat ini di bagi menjadi 2 sisi, Fallen dan Eterna. . saat ini kau berada di sisi Fallen, dan sisi Eterna ada di seberang jembatanini, satu-satunya jalan adalah melewati jembatan . . tapi sebelum itu kau harus mengalahkanku dulu !" ucap black knight .

sisi 'Fallen' adalah sisi yang mengumpulkan kegelisahan . . kesedihan . . ketakutan, dan semua kegelapan yang ada di sekitarnya, itulah yang membuat tanah hitam muncul dan menelannya . .

tepat di belakang black door, tanah hitam telah menelan ¾ sisi fallen . . hanya tinggal beberapa jam sampai tanah itu hancur dan menjatuhkan axel ke jurang kegelapan .

"i-itu tidak mungkin . . aku pasti akan kalah jika melawanmu ."

". . . . . .kita tidak akan saling bertarung, karena itu akan melanggar kontrak yang aku buat . . ini sesuatu yang berbeda, aku tau kalau kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu"

"ini merupakan permainan pikiran dengan syarat . . 1.) jika kau salah maka aku akan menusuk jantungmu !2.) jika kau benar maka aku akan memenggal kepalamu ! 3.) terakhir, jika tidak menjawab aku akan menghancurkan tubuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri !"

"apa bedanya !?" ucap axel dengan nada kaget .

sebuah pilihan sulit telah muncul, ini belum pernah . . ini sama sekali tidak dapat di mengerti, angin kering yang berhembus dari samping menjadi semakin kencang, dan itu membuat beberapa burung gagak tadi ikut terbawa angin dan tersungkur di tanah .

axel dan black knight hanya berdiri dan tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh angin kencang itu .

"a-a-aku akan berusaha . ." ucap axel cemas dengan keringat di wajahnya.

pedang hitam yang sebelumnya menancap di depan black knight perlahan masuk ke dalam tanah dengan gelombang bening yang mengitarinya .

kedua tangan black knight yang tadinya memegang pedang di tengah sekarang di posisi sebelah kanan dan kiri . . memperlihatkan bagian tengah yang tertutupi besi hitam !, tubuh besarnya berdiri kokoh dan tak goyah sedikitpun .

"duduklah dan dengarkan baik-baik" ucap Black Knight yang suaranya sumbang karena penutup wajah besi yang dikenakannya .

axel pun segera duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan menyanggah di tengah, dia tersenyum kecil dan mengganguk . .

"ya . ."

ekspresi axel berubah, wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dan percaya diri walaupun sedang di terpa angin, sebenarnya bola api biru dengan tulisan 'chi' yang berada di atas axel dari tadi perlahan semakin berwarna terang . . kurasa axel sedang merencanakan sesuatu .

keheningan terjadi sesaat sebelum black knight berbicara . . angin yang berhembus tadi langsung berhenti dan menciptakan suasana hampa . zum!* waktu seakan berhenti _

"sebelumnya aku akan memberitahumu nak " ucap Black Knight .

"umm, iya ada apa !? "

Black Knight menunduk untuk melihat axel lebih kecil darinya .

"kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan saja, jika gagal kau mati "

"kuhh . . kalau begitu aku akan berhasil !" ucap axel

ssh*

sebuah layar persegi hitam muncul di depan axel saat kepala Black Knight mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

"ini tentang kota mati di sebelah selatan alda . ."

layar hitam memunculkan tampilan sebuah kota mati yang tertutupi kabut .

di sebuah kota mati tinggalah induk monster yang bernama Pitch Black _ monster seperti komodo yang memiliki sayap terlipat di punggungnya, giginya tajam seperti penggiling lingkaran !, dia sudah berada di sana selama bertahun-tahun dengan memakan makhluk hidup yang berada di sekitar kota itu, dia tidak sendiri _ dia memiliki banyak anak . . tepatnya 26 anak, dan huruf pertama dari anak-anak nya itu sesuai dengan urutan huruf alphabet .

nama mereka adalah :

aam, bim, cum, dem, eom,

fam, gim, hum, iem, jom,

kam, lim, , nem, oom,

pam, qim, rum, sem, tom,

oam, vim, wum, xem, yom

dan anak yang terakhir dan tertua bernama Zoracle !, mereka semua berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan suka sekali dengan daging yang masih menempel di makhluk hidup . .

semuanya memakan katak, dan setiap katak telah memakan 1 cicak saat berada di penyimpanan .

di saat yang sama semua cicak-cicak itu memakan 2 nyamuk .

jadi berapa makhluk hidup yang berada di kota mati itu sekarang ?

suara black knight terdengar jelas . .dan axel sekarang sedang menulis semua nama-nama yang di sebutkan itu dengan sebuah ranting yang ia temukan di sampingnya .

"aku akan menunggumu sampai tanah hitam menelan tempat ini . ."

"eeh !?, tanah hitam ?" tanya axel bingung .

Black Knight tidak menjawab, tapi mata merahnya yang berada di balik penutup wajah besi sedang melihat jauh ke belakang axel .

set*

axel menoleh kebelakang .

terlihat pembatas berwarna hitam dengan banyak tangan-tangan manusia yang ingin keluar, pembatas itu menjulang ke langit sampai tembus ke atas awan mendung .

"menakutkan !" ucap axel yang dengan cepat menoleh lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya geez!* (aura jones).

"jangan khawatir, itu masih memerlukan waktu 6 jam lebih . . kurasa itu sudah cukup !"

axel yang mendengar itu lalu memandang Black Knight dengan mata terbuka lebar dan air mata yang masih menggenang . .

" ini terlalu sulit !, seingatku saat ujian matematika, aku memerlukan waktu 9 jam lebih ! itupun hanya satu soal, serasa ingin menangis tau !" ucap axel sedih.

setetes air imajinasi muncul di samping kepala Black Knight . .

"9 jam ? _ dan aku sudah memikirkan soal ini selama belasan tahun dan tidak tau jawabannya !"

"ahaha, kita sama ternyata" ucap axel senang .

riku : "Cut Cut Cut !, kenapa kalian !?, jangan membuatku mengulangnya ! aku besok ada kencan tau . . jadi jangan ngaco !"

axel : "sudah tenang, aku punya skenario lain kok"

riku : "wah, improvisasi !, hebat-hebat (ngancungin jempol)"

riku : "woy Black Knight !, lo kira butuh berapa lama untuk sampai ke dimensi paralel, aku harus susah-susah datang jalan kaki selama berhari-hari . . haus, lapar gak aku rasakan, jadi jangan mengecewakanku !"

Black Knight : "hmm . . siapa kau ?"

riku : "kau lupa !?, sudah jelas kalau aku _"

wus* (pedang besar dan tajam berada 1 mm di dekat leher riku)

riku : ". . . gulp, ha-hah ! (keringat mengucur dari atas kepala, lalu turun ke tangan dan kaki)"

Black Knight : "siapa kau ?"

riku : "maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf . . ! (bungkuk berkali-kali minta maaf)"

sret* (pedang di turunkan)

duar!* srak!* bruak!* sres* . . (riku terkena pukulan Black Knight dan tersungkur di tanah)

riku : "ugh . . kenapa aku tidak bisa logout !"

wus* grep!* (tangan-tangan dari pembatas hitam meluncur dan mencengkeram pundak riku)

riku : "heh !?"

wes!* slupt!* (riku di tarik dan masuk kedalam pembatas hitam)

riku : "uaah ! _ (di telan)"

terbangun . . !

riku : "hos . . hos . . mimpi buruk itu lagi !"

riku duduk dengan selimut warna biru menyelimuti perut sampai kaki .

ga tau siapa : "mmhh, riku-sama sudah bangun !? (suara manis)"

set*

aku melihat wanita beramput pink sedang tidur di sampingku dengan senyuman manis dan mata indah yang sedikit terbuka, tubuhnya terlihat lemah dengan selimut tipis yang menutupi.

riku : "kenapa kau berada di kamarku !?"

yuragi / yuzuriha inori versi riku : "ehehe, kau lucu riku-sama, dan tadi malam kau sungguh hebat !"

kedua tangannya yang lembut menggengam tangan kiriku .

riku : "a-apa yang kaubicarakan !? (gugup dengan wajah memerah)"

brak!*

pintu yang terkunci di buka paksa oleh seseorang .

alvion : "hah !? kau memang bocah mes*m !, krak* krak* (melenturkan jari-jari)"

riku : "tidak-tidak . . ini hanya salah paham, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi !"

yuragi tiba-tiba memelukku dengan dengan lembut, samponya yang biasa dia pakai bisa tercium olehku . . bibir manisnya terlihat sedikit basah .

yuragi : "kamu tidak boleh melukai riku-sama"

alvion : "anu . . umm, apa aku juga boleh ikut tidur di sampingnya !? (wajah memerah karena malu)"

kehangatan yuragi saat memelukku sungguh terasa .

riku : "al-alvion !?"

alvion naik ke tempat tidurku dengan merangkak perlahan . .

alvion : "apa kau tidak keberatan ?"

aku berada di bawah alvion yang merangkak tadi . . wajah nya yang memerah memperlihatkan sisi kewanitaan, aku kejang-kejang (versi ridho C.A), saat itu aku hanya menutup mataku rapat-rapat saat wajah alvion mulai mendekat ke wajahku _ semakin dekat _ semakin dekat ! wajah nya sangat dekat !, akhirnya hidung kami bersentuhan dengan lembut tut*

alvion lalu memposisikan tubuhnya tidur di samping kanan . . dan melihatku dengan mata indahnya, aku tidak bisa menatapnya . .

tidak lama kemudian lampu mati .

aku terbangun di depan komputer . .

riku berkedip beberapa kali .

riku : "huh, untunglah tadi itu hanya mimpi . ."

di luar rumah _

gerombolan pembaca : "Bakar ! Bakar ! Bakar !"

riku : "eeh !?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

nb : sebenarnya cerita ini banyak sekali gorenya. tapi di ganti jadi fs karena suatu alasan . . ahaha !

[ cerita sebenarnya ] axel view .

"teka-teki yang lumayan sulit, tapi . . ya aku akan mencobanya !" ucap axel .

pertama, tadi sudah di katakan kalau semua monster di sana sudah memakan katak .

aku merasa kalau hewan seperti komodo itu akan mencerna makanannya di perut selama beberapa jam, tapi kalau nyamuk mungkin bisa saja langsung mati . . tentu saja itu tidak menutup kemungkinan hidup, karena hewan di sini berbeda dari bumi .

anak-anaknya di tambah induk menjadi 27, ada katak di dalam mulut mereka berarti juga 27 . . cicak juga 27, dan nyamuk kemungkinan berjumlah 54 . . jadi kalau aku hitung itu menjadi 135 makhluk hidup berada di kota itu sekarang .

tapi kalau aku memikirkannya sekali lagi, kenapa tadi Black Knight tidak menyebutkan nama ayahnya ? jadi itu akan menjadi 140 jika ayahnya ikut, guuh jadi aku akan menjawab yang mana !?, padahal aku sudah memecahkan semua teka-teki yang aku tau, walaupun ada beberapa yang di selesaikan dalam 1 bulan, sial . . yang aku khawatirkan bukan jawabannya _ tapi syaratnya sungguh membuatku pusing .

di tusuk jantung, di penggal, atau di hancurkan . . !?

ini serasa seperti memilih bagaimana caraku mati, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi . . aku berpikir dan melihat nama-nama itu dengan seksama dan berulang-ulang, setelah itu aku menyadari kalau ada nama yang hilang di sana . . setelah huruf L, kenapa tidak ada M ?

jadi kurasa anak yang tidak di sebutkan bernama Mum .

guuh !?, aku memang sudah mengecek kalau anak-anaknya memang urutan dari Alphabet dan huruf vokal, oh . . apa yang aku pikirkan, aku tidak harus memikirkan semua itu . . syaratnya memang tidak bisa di terima, dan pada akhirnya mungkin aku juga mati .

sudah beberapa jam sejak aku memikirkannya . . lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjawab teka-teki itu, tidak peduli salah atau benar .

aku berdiri dan menjatuhkan ranting yang sebelumnya aku gunakan untuk menggambar, di sebelah kananku . . aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ketakutan yang selalu aku rasakan sekarang menghilang .

detak jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, tubuhku panas, tapi kepalaku terasa ringan . . seakan aku bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini . .

pandanganku melihat ke arah kepala Black Knight .

"hmm . . apa kau sudah yakin ?" tanya Black Knight

"mungkin ya, mungkin tidak . ." jawabku singkat .

"kau harus cepat, sebentar lagi waktumu habis . . "

aku memantapkan hati dan mulai menjawab .

sangat meragukan saat kau bilang itu adalah kota mati . . dan di sana tinggal induk monster .

kenapa aku ragu !?, yang aku ragukan adalah induk monster yang hidup dengan memakan makhluk hidup di sekitar kota mati itu .

dan anak-anaknya itu adalah makhluk hidup _ jadi kukira induk monster akan memakannya . . dan kenapa tidak ada ayah yang kau sebutkan !?, itu membuaktu bingung. jika tidak ada ayah maka itu akan menjadi 135 _ jika memang ada, itu akan menjadi 140 .

aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan . .

"jadi makhluk hidup yang ada di kota mati itu hanya 1, yaitu pitch black sendiri"

itulah jawaban dari axel, dan angin langsung berhenti dalam sekejap, menciptakan kesunyian yang tidak tersentuh cahaya dari matahari .

axel berdiri dengan tenang, tangannya kotor karena tanah . . tidak ada keringat, dan sekarang matanya melihat fokus ke black knight .

angin yang masih berhenti, membuat udara untuk bernafas tidak bisa dirasakan, walaupun bisa di hirup tapi sepertinya tidak sampai ke paru-paru .

crat!*

terlihat pedang hitam menembus jantung axel dari belakang, tapi tubuhnya tidak loyo ke depan atau kebelakang karena tekanan, dia malah semakin tenang dan tersenyum kecil saat darah mulai keluar dari samping mulutnya .

"sepertinya aku salah _ ya _ " ucap axel dengan darah yang membasahi mulutnya .

dari bentuk kejadiannya, kurasa axel memang salah menjawab .

"apa kau takut ?" tanya black knight .

axel sedikit menudukkan wajahnya untuk melihat tanah, dia terlihat sedih . .

"jika dalam keadaan seperti ini . . jelas aku sangat takut, aku masih belum mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ingat sama sekali tentang kenanganku bersama yang lainnya di masa lalu, orang-orang terkadang juga melihat dengan tatapan takut terhadapku . . tapi _ saat ini aku sudah selesai dengan semua itu . . aku yakin pasti mengingat semuanya . . aku sudah senang memiliki teman-teman yang sekarang, kak alvion . . mitsuki . . paman shido. yang ku ingat memang hanya nama itu, dan untuk sekarang, aku akan membangun masa depan !" ucap axel dengan air mata yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit .

sess!*

darah terlihat merembes dan melebar di dadanya .

"kau tak akan bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kau bisa merubah masa depan"

"kematianmu . . juga belum bisa di tentukan"

"uhh, aku sudah mencoba untuk tetap tersadar walaupun sudah kehilangan darah sebanyak ini !"

tes*_tes!*

darah axel menetes di tanah .

"tapi sesuai dengan kontrak, kau bisa memilih takdirmu sekarang !" ucap black knight

"memilih takdirku !?"


	18. Chapter 14 (Choice part 2)

"jadi makhluk hidup yang ada di kota mati itu hanya 1, yaitu pitch black sendiri"

itulah jawaban dari axel, dan angin langsung berhenti dalam sekejap, menciptakan kesunyian yang tidak tersentuh cahaya matahari .

axel berdiri dengan tenang, tangannya kotor karena tanah . . tidak ada keringat, dan sekarang matanya melihat fokus ke black knight .

angin yang masih berhenti, membuat udara untuk bernafas tidak bisa dirasakan, walaupun bisa di hirup _ tapi sepertinya tidak sampai ke paru-paru .

crat!*

terlihat pedang hitam tiba-tiba menembus jantung axel dari belakang, tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak ke depan atau kebelakang karena tekanan, dia malah semakin tenang dan tersenyum kecil saat darah mulai keluar dari samping mulutnya .

"sepertinya aku salah _ ya _ " ucap axel dengan darah yang membasahi mulutnya .

dari bentuk kejadiannya, kurasa axel memang salah menjawab .

"apa kau takut ?" tanya black knight .

axel sedikit menudukkan wajahnya untuk melihat tanah, dia terlihat sedih . .

"jika dalam keadaan seperti ini . . jelas aku sangat takut, aku masih belum mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, aku juga tidak ingat sama sekali tentang kenanganku bersama yang lainnya di masa lalu, orang-orang terkadang juga melihat dengan tatapan takut terhadapku . . tapi _ saat ini aku sudah selesai dengan semua itu . . aku yakin pasti mengingat semuanya . . aku sudah senang memiliki teman-teman yang sekarang, kak alvion . . mitsuki . . paman shido. yang ku ingat memang hanya nama itu, dan untuk sekarang, aku akan membangun masa depan !" ucap axel dengan air mata yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit .

sess!*

darah terlihat merembes dan melebar di dadanya .

"kau tak akan bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kau bisa merubah masa depan"

"kematianmu . . juga belum bisa di tentukan"

"uhh, aku sudah mencoba untuk tetap tersadar walaupun sudah kehilangan darah sebanyak ini !"

tes*_tes!*

darah axel menetes di tanah .

"tapi . . sesuai dengan kontrak, kau bisa memilih takdirmu sekarang !" ucap black knight

"memilih takdirku !?"

sebelumnya black knight sudah mengatakan kalau axel hanya punya kesempatan satu kali saja, dan sekarang . . kenapa ada sebuah pilihan takdir lagi ?!

"ini bukan kesempatan, ini hanya sebuah persayaratan di kontrakku . ." ucap black knight .

axel hanya bisa mendengar tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun .

zung* zung*

dua kartu tertutup muncul dari dalam tanah secara bersamaan . . dua kartu itu ada di depan black knight .

"kau bisa memilih salah satu dari kartu ini untuk menentukan takdir, sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan cara kerja dari pemilihan ini"

"kartu yang kau pilih akan terbakar, dan yang satu lagi akan terbuka . . saat kau mendapatkan gambar tengkorak maka kau hidup, dan saat kau mendapatkan gambar sayap mau kau akan mati"

"jadi pilihlah . . " ucap black knight .

dengan pedang yang masih menembus jantungnya, axel berjalan perlahan dan berhenti di tengah dua kartu .

tetesan darah menjadi jejak singkat untuk axel . .

dua kartu tertutup itu berwarna hitam pada bagian belakangnya .

kartu-kartu itu tidak menyentuh tanah, tapi mengambang dan membayangi tanah di bawahnya .

tubuh axel sedikit bungkuk, matanya hanya terbuka sedikit dan berkedip beberapa kali, nafasnya terdengar pelan .

dan tanpa bicara, axel memilih kartu sebelah kiri dengan mengahadapkan tubuhnya langsung .

seperti yang sudah di jelaskan, kartu sebelah kiri itu langsung terbakar menjadi abu . blrhh!*

"kau sudah memilih . ."

kartu sebelah kanan perlahan terbuka ke atas dan menunjukkan gambarnya ke axel .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[ Orde x Legiun ]

sejarah lama sepertinya kembali terulang, sejarah tentang munculnya 2 faction yang berselisih . . untuk sekarang memang masih cukup tenang, yah . . keadaan seperti ini semoga saja tetap terjaga .

warna biru yang melambangkan orde . . dan warna merah yang melambangkan legiun .

kedua faction itu memang mempunyai pemimpin kuat seperti dulu, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda dan kekuatan yang berbeda pula .

. .

di Orde, raja terlihat sedang berpidato di hadapan banyak orang . . rambutnya berwarna hitam dan memiliki style polos protaganis.

"kedamaian, itu yang kita cari bukan !? . . untuk mewujudkannya memang tidak mudah, kita harus menjaga ikatan dari semuanya _ menjadi satu, dan membuat benang baja yang tidak akan putus oleh apapun, aku sebagai pemimpin akan terus menjaga rakyatku . . melindungi mereka, menjamin kehidupan yang layak, dan aku akan membantu sesuai dengan kemampuanku . . semua yang ada di sini pasti memiliki hati dan sebuah impian . . jadi, mari kita wujudkan semua itu dan menjadi saudara"

orang-orang berdiri untuk mendengarkan pemimpin baru mereka, burung-burung putih terbang untuk bermigrasi, angin terasa sejuk dan langit sangat cerah saat itu . .

aula putih persegi, dengan tiang-tiang putih penyangga terlihat sangat kokoh dengan berbagai jenis bunga yang terikat, tapi _ di antara bunga-bunga itu . . bunga yang paling banyak adalah bunga merah muda musim semi, atau yang biasa di sebut 'bunga sakura' .

di luar aula itu memang sangat banyak sekali pohon dengan bunga sakura yang baru saja terlahir, rumput-rumput hijau di bawahnya terlihat sangat nyaman untuk makan siang .

"kita akan berjuang selama nyawa masih ada . ."

" semua pengorbanan tidak akan sia-sia, kalau itu untuk orang yang di sayangi"

raja turun dengan berjalan, dan membaur di depan orang-orang . .

semua orang hanya berdiri terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ada juga yang berusaha menahan air mata dengan tangannya . .

"kenapa kau turun ?" tanya seorang knight .

"jangan bicara seperti itu, kita semua sama . ." jawab raja dengan senyuman hangat .

orang-orang di baris depan yang mendengar itu tidak kuasa menahan tangis dan langsung berusaha memeluk pemimpin baru mereka . ahaha _ mereka semua sangat senang, raja juga terlihat tidak keberatan dengan semua itu

yah, itulah sekilas dari pemimpin orde yang baik dan bijaksana . . oh, ada juga wanita berambut side ponytail yang tadinya berada di samping raja, wajahnya polos dengan mata lembut . . dia tersenyum kecil .

. .

di Legiun selalu melakukan latihan militer setiap harinya, karena undead yang menyerang semakin bertambah dan sangat kuat ! .

berbeda dengan legiun yang dipimpin gumiho bernama hiromi, sekarang pemimpin legiun bukan laki-laki, tapi wanita dengan rambut panjang lembut yang sedikit berliku (ini bingung, rambutnya venera itu warnanya apa sih ?, kuning apa nila ? haha :3 ) sudahlah . .

trang!* ctring!*

"ayo tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu !" ucap seorang pelatih dengan nada tinggi .

"hu, uhh baik ! "

trang!* bruk*

knight pemula terjatuh setelah serangannya di tangkis .

"aduh !"

"kau tidak menambahkan tekad pada ayunan pedangmu !, maka dari itu kau jatuh dengan mudah !"

tap*. . tap*. . tap*

seorang pria berjalan di belakang pelatih itu dengan kedua tangannya masuk ke saku .

buu* plup*

permen karet meletus, dan pandangannya mulai melihat ke depan .

"kau bilang tekad !?, bisa kau tunjukkan seperti apa itu ?"

pelatih membalikkan badannya dan melihat orang yang memakai jaket kuning bertudung dengan garis-garis hitam . .

"uhh, kapan kau kembali ke sini . . aku dengar kau menjadi salah satu dari 5 pengawal itu"

"hmm, ayolah . . aku sedang ingin bermain-main, aku juga butuh sedikit hiburan"

mereka sedang berada di tempat latihan khusus, lapangan rumput yang di kelilingi tribun-tribun yang membentuk lingkaran .

"kalau begitu, aku akan mulai duluan . ."

wus* drap* drap* drap*

pengawal itu berlari cepat dan melancarkan pukulan kanan tepat ke wajah pelatih. terlihat kilauan sesaat di kedua jari telunjuknya yang terpasang cincin berwarna kuning. sring*

set* wes!*

"hee, kau bisa menghindar ya !?"

"kecepatanmu itu masih sama seperti dulu . ."

terlihat ada tiga orang lagi yang memasuki tempat latihan, tepatnya dua wanita dan satu laki-laki . .

"hei !, kalian berdua . . sudah cukup !"

laki-laki yang mengucapkan itu memiliki mata tajam dan rambut merah . . seorang fire imp yang menyimpan kekuatannya di dalam sebuah kalung batu garnet merah di leher .

"heeh !, aku masih baru memulainya !"

lalu dua wanita itu adalah saudara kembar . . knight hitam dan putih yang keduanya berkilau saat cahaya matahari menyinari mereka .

"apa kau sudah makan ?"

"iya aku sudah makan . ."

mereka asik bicara sendiri .

"kenapa kalian cuma ber-tiga ?, kemana anak menyebalkan itu !?" tanya orang berjaket kuning .

"maksudmu grey ?, dia tadi bilang kalau punya urusan sebentar, lalu dia langsung pergi"

"oh . ."

setelah pukulan tadi berhasil di hindari, pelatihmenghampiri knight yang terjatuh tadi . .

"bangunlah !" ucap pelatih sambil mengulurkan tangannya .

"iya . ."

murid melihat ke wajah pelatih .

"hei, sensei . . hidungmu berdarah !"

sret*

"ini !?, tidak apa-apa . . kau lebih baik istirahat !" ucap pelatih sambil mengelap hidungnya .

"ba-baiklah, tapi sensei juga harus istirahat !"

"iya, kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul . ."

setelah mendengarnya, murid itu langsung pergi ke tempat teman-temannya yang sedang makan siang di pinggir lapangan .

"apa pukulan tadi mengenaiku !?, sepertinya tidak kena . . tapi terasa sedikit sakit !"

"sudah dulu ya, philip su . . lain kali kita akan serius !"

pelatih yang bernama philip itu hanya melihat dan mengganguk sedikit .

ke-empat pengawal itu lalu berjalan bersama-sama untuk pergi ke suatu tempat . .

sebenarnya ini akan berlanjut kemana ? yah paling tidak, aku akan memberitahu gelar dari lima pengawal itu . . mereka di sebut 'life' kecuali untuk satu orang bernama grey .

"apa kau tau si grey pergi kemana !?"

"aku tidak tau pastinya flo, sepertinya dia sekarang sedang bersenang-senang"

"eh, sekarang kan memang waktunya dia untuk mengawal . . "

"kau hebat runa, bisa ingat . . eheh"

sementara itu di pohon puncak bukit. terlihat grey sedang duduk untuk menunggu seseorang .

"ahaha, senangnya . . sore ini sepertinya akan menyenangkan " ucap grey sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan .

matahari terlihatbersinar oranye di sebelah timur, tepat di arah grey menghadap . .

tak lama kemudian, datang seorang wanita yang membawa boneka di pelukkanya, dia berjalan perlahan dan pelan di belakang _

"apa kamu sudah dari tadi di sini ?" tanya venera di samping kanan grey .

"tidak, aku juga baru sampai . . jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ?, apa lebih baik ? "

"iya, setelah semua kota di daerah barat berhasil di lindungi . . aku merasa tenang "

grey yang duduk, segera berdiri di samping venera . . dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu .

"um, sebelum indahnya matahari terbenam, terimalah ini . ." ucap grey dengan wajah ceria .

sebuah bunga putih yang sedikit layu grey julurkan di depan venera dengan tangan kanan, pandanggannya lurus, tidak melihat venera .

venera menerima bunga itu .

"makasih . ."

setelah menerima bunga itu, venera memetik kelopak bunganya dan ia pasang di rambut carolina, boneka yang ada di pelukkannya .

"kau semakin imut, carolina . ." ucap venera dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah .

"apa dia tertidur ?" tanya grey .

"ia, di selalu seperti ini setelah makan omelet kesukaanya (omelet = kalau di jepang itu adalah nasi goreng yang di tutupi telur dadar) "

"ngomong-ngomong tentang omelet, aku jadi ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu . ."

"iya, kau benar" balas venera datar .

venera dan grey . . melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama, lalu _ carolina terlihat sedang tertidur polos di pelukkan venera . . bunga putihnya memberikan cahaya sesaat .

sekilas kehidupan di legiun, semua orang tampak sangat senang di sana . .

venera dan 'life'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

kartu yang terbuka _ memiliki gambar tengkorak !

"se-selamat !?"

axel terlihat senang dan tidak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya lagi .

"kau memang akan hidup . ."

black knight perlahan lenyap menjadi kabut hitam, mulai dari kakinya . .

"kau kenapa ?" tanya axel .

"jika kau hidup, maka aku akan lenyap . . dan sebenarnya,kau telah memilih untuk dua kehidupan"

slash* tring!*

pedang yang menembus axel tertarik ke belakang dan jatuh ke tanah .

"ukh, _ kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja, aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu !"ucap axel dengan tubuh loyo dan pandangan ke bawah .

cring!*

cahaya chi yang berada di atas axel menyala terang dan mengeluarkan angin biru . .

wes!* wes!*

angin biru itu mengelilinggi axel dan black knight . .

apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya !?, tunggu di chapter 15 .

riku : "ini kependekan yah ?, tapi ga apa lah _ buat latihan bikin light novel . ."

ini bulan februari ada hari valentine, pengen bikin cerita yang bikin merinding .

note : "moment paling indah tuh, saat liona di selamatkan richie saat jatuh dari tebing . . ahaha :D "

Tale of Iron Knight Season 2 . by : AnwaruZz


	19. Chapter 15 (Darkness Emerge)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel

Chapter 15 : "Darkness Emerge ! "

Warning : 16++, jantungan, impotent, kejang-kejang, paranoid, di harap tidak mengambil resiko haha :D .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

saat dia terlahir . . sebuah kota damai bernama Luciva hancur !,kota yang berada di tengah lembah itu rata dengan tanah !, dan tak menyisakan satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan, kecuali _ seorang bayi manis di tengah kota .

tidak ada yang tau kenapa bola hitam penghancur bisa muncul di langit kota yang penuh dengan sihir pelindung itu . Sepertinya mereka kurang cepat menyadari datangnya sang kegelapan . .

tanda dari _ lahirnya kegelapan yang lain, kau tau !? hanya dalam beberapa menit sampai bola hitam itu membesar dan menghancurkan apapun yang di lewatinya . . orang-orang berlarian dengan membawa perasaan masing-masing . . ada yang tenang, juga ada yang ketakutan .

ada tiga gerbang di Luciva, di mana orang-orang dari faction berbeda berkumpul .

gerbang timur . . 'Orde' . gerbang barat 'Legiun ' . dan gerbang utara 'Dark Chaos'

terlihat di orde menggambarkan kehangatan dari setiap orang . . seperti _ ibu yang memeluk anaknya . . sekelompok teman . . sepasang kekasih . . ibu yang memeluk anaknya . . main tic-tac-too . . meminum teh paaaanaaaas " hei, bagaimana kalau kalau coklat panas ?", "oh iya" meminum coklat paaaanaaaas .

"hei sp*ngeb*b, coklat panas mu sangat enak" (bibir gemetar karena panas)

. . . .

[ Black Door-Alvion ]

aku tidak bisa terbang lagi . . aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan, tidak ada artinya kalau menyesali ketidakberdayaanku ini, yang aku tau . . tidak ada yang bisa membantuku untuk keluar .

seperti burung yang lupa caranya terbang dan menangis, menyedihkan . Ini adalah dunia nyata yang dingin, jangan berharap apapun dari itu !

meskipun itu benar, aku yakin . . masih ada harapan .

aku akan terus berlari menuju permulaan !, aku yakin beginilah seharusnya, jadi kukepakkan sayapku dan melompat, aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku mungkin terlahir dengan kebencian orang-orang .

setelah ribuan putaran, aku akhirnya di sini . . bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi .

pergi bersamamu di bawah karma yang tak terbendung, aku tau kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

tak peduli seberapakah kau tersakiti, aku ingin merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan ! . . dan sampai saat itu, aku akan terus berada di sisimu .

dan menemanimu .

. . .

terlihat alvion berada di depan black door dengan tubuhnya yang transparan, orang-orang sedang berjalan, duduk bersama, atau sedang membeli sesuatu untuk keperluan mereka .

"dimana ini !?" ucap alvion bingung .

orang-orang di sana tidak bisa melihat alvion, karena ada beberapa orang yang lewat di depan alvion itu menembusnya seperti tidak ada apa-apa di sana .

alvion tidak berjalan kemana-mana, dia hanya berdiri di sana dan melihat sekitar .

lingkungan di sekitarnya memang sangat bersih dan memiliki udara segar, di bawahnya di penuhi dengan rumput hijau segar yang memenuhi tempat itu, tinggi rumput itu juga tidak terlihat panjang . . tapi pendek dan rata seperti karpet hijau .

berbagai jenis bunga dalam pot ada di setiap rumah-rumah penduduk dan pedagang di sana .

"ma , ayo kita segera pulang dan menunggu ayah !"

"sebentar nak, ibu mau belanja untuk makan malam nanti " ucap ibu sambil memeluk anaknya dengan tangan kanan .

sekelompok prajurit muda yang sedang duduk-duduk di pinggiran .

"ahaha, aku tidak menyangka kalau kita semua bisa selamat"

"kau benar, aku sangat senang . ."

"kita akan saling berbagi perasaan masing-masing"

"kalian teman seperjuanganku yang berharga !"

"kalau begitu mari kita saling membantu untuk perjuangan kita yang berikutnya !"

satu prajurit itu mengangkat pedangnya, dan di ikuti dengan ke-empat teman lainnya .

prang!*

kelima pedang itu bersatu di tengah-tengah, semuanya tersenyum .

suasana masih terasa damai dan tenang _ sampai suara teriakkan seseorang itu terdengar .

"larilah !, cepat keluar dari kota ini !, ada bola hitam penghancur !"

ada dua orang yang meneriakkan itu secara bergantian sambil berlari !, keringat mereka terlihat sangat banyak .

blrrh!*

bola hitam membesar sedikit dan membuat getaran yang bisa di rasakan semua orang di kota .

"a-ada apa ini !?"

"gempa ?"

ada beberapa orang yang melihat bola hitam di atas tangit, perasaan mereka di penuhi rasa khawatir .

"aku tidak mau mati !" ucap seseorang dengan nada takut, ia lalu berlari !

orang-orang di sekitarnya juga mulai ketakutan dan mulai berlari . .

"huaa !"

drap!* drap!* drap!*

suara hentakkan kaki orang-orang terdengar penuh beban .

alvion sekarang berdiri di antara banyak orang yang berlari melewatinya, banyak sekali orang yang berlarian dan membuat udara di sana sedikit sesak .

"kenapa mereka sangat ketakutan ?" ucap alvion khawatir .

blarhh!* (bola hitam membesar dengan cepat !)

sudah banyak orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang masing-masing faction . . tapi tidak sedikit pula yang masih berlari ketakutan .

bola itu terlihat menghancurkan apapun atau siapapun yang di lewatinya !.

alvion melihat sisi terluar bola hitam penghancur itu .

brlhh!* krak!* krak!* krak!*

terlihat banyak sekali tengkorak yang terbang dengan membawa scythe hitam di kedua tangan mereka, gigi para tengkorak itu bergemeretak seperti suara kematian !, sangat dekat, lebih dekat sampai aku bisa merasakannya .

sampai bola hitam itu tepat berada di depan alvion . .

lalu menelannya bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya, cahaya yang cerah saat itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh kegelapan ! .

warna bangunan di sana menjadi hitam putih, kecuali warna orang-orang yang sedang berlarian !

sring!* cruat!*

dalam kegelapan _ ada seorang lelaki yang berlari di depan alvion, kepalanya tiba-tiba terpotong dan mengelinding di bawah kakinya . . lalu tubuh lelaki itu berlutut dan jatuh menyamping, serangan yang sangat cepat sehingga tidak ada rasa sakit ataupun teriakan .

sring!* sring!* crat!* cruat!*

tidak bisa di bayangkan apa yang telah di lakukan para tengkorak itu . . mereka memotong semua orang yang berada di sekitar alvion !

seorang lelaki yang menggengam tangan kekasihnya .

"kita akan keluar dari sini !"

tapi tidak ada jawaban . . lelaki itu lalu menoleh untuk melihat keadaan kekasihnya .

". . . . . . . ."

terlihat hanya tangan kiri yang terpotong, beserta darah yang menetes di tanah . . "maafkan aku, aku akan pergi bersamamu " ucapnya sambil berlutut dan memeluk potongan tangan kiri itu .

crat!*

scythe tajam lalu memotong tubuhnya, mulai dari menancap di perut dan akhirnya di tarik ke kepala !, potongan yang begitu rapi, sehingga tulang rusuk lelaki itu terpotong menjadi dua bagian . . tubuhnya ambruk ke belakang . . darah keluar deras ke udara .

ini terlalu mengerikan untuk di lihat lalu di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, alvion terdiam dan melihat kejadian itu dengan penuh air mata kesedihan .

terlihat tubuh seorang wanita yang terpotong setengah _ perutnya mengeluarkan usus dan berceceran di samping alvion dengan sedikit keluarnya percikkan darah yang keluar dari usus itu . . potongan tangan atau kaki terlihat seperti sampah menumpuk . . darah sangat banyak keluar dari potongan tubuh orang-orang dan menciprat di udara .

crat!* buk!*

"uarghh !"

seorang lelaki yang berteriak karena kaki kanannya terpotong . . dia berlutut .

"ma-maaf aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah, maaf" ucap pria itu lirih dibarengi dengan air mata yang keluar .

cruat!* srash!*

kamera dari depan pria .

cepat, sangat cepat . . serangan scythe menyilang keluar dari perutnya . . membuat darah dan organ dalamnya keluar dan menempel di wajah tengkorak yang menyerangnya .

para tengkorak itu menyayat atau memotong setiap orang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun !, bau amis darah merah sangat menyeramkan, sepertinya ini bisa membuatku muntah kapan saja !

"apa ini !" teriak alvion sekeras mungkin, air matanya menetes lalu bercampur dengan genangan darah di bawahnya .

"aku, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi !"

hanya dalam waktu singkat sampai jasad semua orang tergeletak di tanah, hiasan darah yang masih keluar menjadi cahaya sesaat di dalam kegelapan itu . .

blarh!* syut!*

setelah bola hitam mencapai batas lembah . . bola hitam itu lalu mengecil ke tengah kota, perlahan melenyapkan bangunan dan jasad orang-orang yang berserakkan .

sess!*

angin bercampur tanah coklat seperti di padang pasir berhembus . . kota indah bernama luciva itu hancur dan menjadi tanah gersang di tengah lembah .

bzzt!*

alvion tiba-tiba berpindah tempat menjadi di tengah kota .

"oek, oek, oek . ." seorang bayi menangis dengan kain putih yang menutupinya .

"si-siapa anak itu !?, kenapa dia berada di sana sendirian"

tap* . . tap* . . tap*

alvion mendekat ke bayi . .

belum lama setelah alvion mendekat dan memperhatikan bayi itu, ada seorang cyber medic laki-laki yang mendarat di dekatnya . . sepertinya dia berniat untuk mengambil si bayi .

bayi yang memilki rambut keabu-abuan dan mata merah sedikit oranye .

"hei, kenapa kau berada di sini ?"

tep* buk*

cyber medic itu mengendong bayi dengan lembut di kedua tangannya .

"bayi yang manis . . namaku hiro, aku akan menjagamu . ." ucapnya senang .

dia menggoda si bayi dengan menyentuh hidungnya , "kuci-kuci-kuciku . . Lol haha :D "

si bayi tampak senang dan tertawa, tangan kecil mungil nya itu terlihat menggengam jari telunjuk cyber medic bernama hiro itu .

"hiro !?, apa itu ayah ?, jadi _ bayi yang sedang di pelukkanya itu aku ?, aku yang membunuh semua orang ?, dengan cara seperti itu !?" ucap alvion pelan .

alvion memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di perut, lalu ia berjalan mundur . . air mata mulai membasahi matanya lagi .

"tidak , tidak !, tidak !, maafkan aku !, maafkan aku ! . . bukan aku, bukan aku yang melakukannya !" ucap alvion penuh dengan ketakutan akan kebenaran dan kenyataan .

alvion menunduk dengan banyak air mata yang menetes di tanah . .

cyber medic yang tadi sepertinya juga telah pergi .

tiap tetes air mata alvion, menjadi genangan air imajinasi yang menggambarkan kenangan alvion dengan ayahnya .

. .

[taman bermain]

alvion yang masih kecil terlihat bermain di taman bermain kota bersama ayahnya

"yah !, aku mau mencoba permainan itu !"

"pilihan yang bagus, kau bisa melihat kota dari sana alvion " ucap hiro sambil mengelus rambut alvion .

"ehehe . ."

alvion dan ayahnya naik permainan kincir angin . .

berputar-putar-putar, dan tepat saat alvion dan ayahnya berada di posisi paling atas . . permainan itu berhenti, jadi alvion bisa lebih lama menyaksikan keindahan kota .

"waah cahayanya bergerak !, apa itu malaikat yah ?" tanya alvion dengan mata kagum .

"haha, tidak alvion . . itu hanya lampu mobil " jawab hiro .

"jadi malaikat itu gak ada ?"

"umm, yah kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti . ."

alvion melihat ayahnya dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung, tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya . . jadi alvion kembali melihat pemandangan .

[ di kebun belakang rumah ]

" yah . . kita kemarin melihat film zombie dengan mata merah, awalnya memang menakutkan, tapi sekarang aku tidak takut lagi . . " ucap alvion berjalan sembari melihat-lihat buah segar .

terlihat hiro sedang memanen buah dan memasukkannya ke keranjang yang berada di punggungnya .

"kau memang pemberani, tapi seorang perempuan itu pada dasarnya memang lemah . . jadi pastikan kau menemukan pendamping hidupmu nanti " ucap hiro tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi alvion .

" tidak, aku bukan anak kecil . . aku akan melakukannya sendiri . . "

"haha, kamu terlalu bersemangat . ." ucap hiro sambil tertawa .

terlihat alvion mengambil sebuah buah merah .

"ayah, bisakah kau menirukan zombie kemarin ?" tanya alvion sembari menjulurkan dua buah merah ke hiro dengan kedua tangan kecil mungilnya .

"oh, baik-baik" ucap hiro sambil menerimanya

hiro menaruh buah merah yang di kedua matanya . .

"haaa . . grrrh . . ." hiro menirukan gaya zombie .

"!?, kamvret, ini papvrika ! (biar varokah) " ucap hiro berlari-larian karena matanya perih .

duk!* hiro terbentur pohon dan jatuh ke tanah

"ehehe, point alvion satu . . ayah nol " ucap alvion sambil menertawakan ayahnya .

. . . . . . . .

sebenarnya masih banyak lagi kenangan yang di perlihatkan .

makan malam bersama penuh perbincangan hangat . . latihan berenang . . membuat istana pasir di pantai, dan kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya .

sampai gambaran terakhir tentang kematian hiro .

"a-ayah ?"

alvion melihat ayahnya yang terbaring dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya, hiro tergeletak seperti itu setelah terkena tembakan revolver dari seorang cowboy bernama uri .

"tidak berguna . ." ucap uri .

pandangan alvion menjadi kosong . . air mata sudah di keringkan oleh sang surya, senyuman pembunuh mulai tergambar di wajah manisnya .

" memang aku yang membuat semuanya terbunuh, ya itu aku ? " ucap alvion dengan pandangan kosong .

sess* . .

perlahan rambut hitam pendek alvion berubah menjadi panjang berliku berwarna abu-abu . . pakaiannya terbakar api hitam . . kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya .

splash!* wus!*

sayap hitam keluar dari punggung alvion dan berkibas sekali . .

sring* . . sring!*

muncul tombak hitam di genggaman tangan kiri alvion . . dan lingkaran malaikat hitam keluar di atas kepalanya .

"geeh . . aku akan melakukannya . . ! "

aura kematian keluar dari tubuh alvion . . merinding, itulah kata yang tepat untuk saat-saat seperti ini, sangat jelas kalau ini akan menjadi seperti mimpi buruk yang nyata .

kerumunan orang tiba-tiba mengepung alvion yang berada di tengah lembah kosong . . itu memang hanya bayangan yang di buat oleh sistem, tapi bagi alvion itu terlihat sangat nyata .

tangan kiri alvion bergetar seperti tidak sabar untuk menusuk siapapun yang berada di depannya .

"kyahaha !, ini kenyataan !" ucap alvion dengan tawa mengerikan .

wus!* . . wus!*

alvion mengepakkan sayapnya dan bersiap untuk menusuk .

cruat!*

"urghh !"

lelaki yang lehernya tertusuk itu tidak berdaya dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya .

srash!* cprat!*

ketika tombak alvion di tarik . . darah menciprat ke tanah .

bruk* (orang tadi terjatuh)

"mati . ."

slurp*

alvion mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan merasakan sisa darah di tombaknya menggunakan lidah .

wes!* wes!* crat!* cruat!* crat!*

terbang seperti gagak dan menusuk seperti Lucifer, alvion tidak menyerang bagian tubuh . . dia hanya melubangi leher setiap orang yang ada di sana .

mereka merangkak kesakitan dengan darah yang keluar dari lubang di leher mereka . . haus, aku bisa merasakan haus, tenggorokan ku juga terasa kering . .

walaupun hanya bayangan tapi masih ada adegan dramatisir di antara orang-orang itu .

"a-apa yang terjadi !?" ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri sendirian di antara rangkak an berdarah . . matanya bergaris hitam penuh trauma dan ketakutan .

sepasang kekasih yang berpegangan tangan sampai akhir . .

samurai yang melakukan hara-kiri (bunuh diri di daerah jepang yang menusuk perut kanan dan di tarik ke perut kiri) .

ibu yang melindungi anaknya di pelukkan . .

terlihat alvion yang terbang hanya melihat pemandangan seperti itu, dia sepertinya tidak bisa merasakan apapun untuk saat ini .

wus!* . . wus!* . . wus!*

alvion terbang perlahan dan berada sedikit tinggi di atas orang-orang yang masih melihatnya .

". . . . . . . . ."

terdiam . . sunyi . . dalam keheningan tanpa suara .

berkedip sekali, dan saat kau membuka mata . . semua orang di bawah alvion telah mendapatkan lubang di leher, berbeda dari serangan para tengkorak yang hampir tidak meninggalkan rasa sakit . . serangan alvion adalah serangan yang membunuh korbannya pelan-pelan .

darah keluar deras dan mencemari udara . . warna hitam menutupi bagian bawah orang-orang, sehingga warna merah itu bisa terlihat sangat jelas !

" khu . . "

"ugrahh!"

"uakhh!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[ Black Door-Axel ]

sess* . . sess*

terlihat angin biru masih menyelimuti tubuh axel dan black knight .

black knight akan menghilang sebentar lagi _ hanya tinggal setengah tubuhnya yang belum lenyap .

mata axel tertutupi warna biru . . sepertinya roh exorcist yang berada di dalam tubuh axel sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya .

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lenyap . ."

cring!* cring!* cring!*

lingkaran chi biru di atas axel terpecah menjadi tiga bagian menjadi segitiga transparan berwarna biru .

" Seal ! "

wes* . . sess*

segitiga biru yang berada di belakang axel menembusnya dan juga black knight . .

terlihat armor hitam black knight itu di selimuti cahaya biru .

"maaf, aku menyegel mu, jika seperti itu mungkin kau tetap akan hidup . ."

black knight hanya mendengarkan dan tidak berbicara lagi .

syutt!*

tubuh black knight yang tinggal setengah itu terserap masuk kedalam tubuh axel .

mata axel kembali seperti semula, begitupun dengan kesadarannya . .

"eeh !?, kemana ksatria hitam itu ?" ucap axel sedikit bingung .

pembatas hitam sudah hampir menelan semua sisi fallen . .

grep!*

salah satu tangan bayangan yang keluar dari pembatas hitam itu mencoba untuk menarik axel .

sring!*

axel yang merasa terancam langsung memotong menggunakan pedang di punggungnya, dia lalu berjalan mundur dan sampai di depan jembatan gantung .

menoleh . . axel sudah bisa melihat jembatan itu tepat di belakangnya .

" aku harus cepat ! "

set* . . drap* drap* drap*

axel membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari di atas jembatan gantung .

tangan-tangan hitam masih tidak mau menyerah dan mengejar di belakang axel . .

wus* set* set*

sambil berlari sekuat tenaga axel menghindari tangan-tangan itu dengan menunduk atau menggeser tubuhnya .

tapi ada halangan lain di depannya, sesosok bayangan hitam berbentuk manusia .

"huh . ."

axel menyangga pedangnya di pundak . . tubuhnya juga sedikit di rendahkan .

"Sacred Cut !"

dengan tebasan kuat dia berhasil memotong bayangan itu dan berlari lagi .

"sedikit lagi !"

axel terlihat senang dan mempercepat larinya . . lambaian rumput hijau sudah menantinya .

dan saat axel melompat karena senang !

syuss!* (black door tiba-tiba muncul di depannya)

" heh !? "

slupt!*

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

[ Black Door-Alvion ]

black door muncul di atas lembah dan mengeluarkan seorang anak . .

"huaa !"

wus* grasak!* grusuk!*

anak itu terguling-guling dengan membawa pedang di tangan kanannya .

ohh, ternyata dia adalah axel yang tadi . .

pakaiannya jadi semakin kotor saat berhenti berguling di tanah .

"aduh duh-duh . . apa-apaan tadi itu !?" ucap axel sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi terbentur .

masih dalam keadaan terduduk, ia mulai membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan aneh .

"a-apa yang ?" ucap axel dengan ekspresi tidak percaya .

axel melihat bagian belakang alvion yang sedang terbang rendah dari kejauhan . . tampak kegelapan semakin tebal di sekitarnya .

"k-kak alvion ?"

pendengaran alvion sangat tajam . . ia mulai menoleh ke tempat axel dengan dengan tatapan kematiannya, mata merah yang terlihat seperti darah !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

waduh . . ini serem vroh ! siapa sih yang nulis ini ?, (lupa ingatan sementara) haha :D

a-ano umm, tunggu chapter 16 nya yah . . bye-bye ~ .

saat malam mulai datang, kesunyian inilah yang datang menghiburku .


	20. Chapter 16 - 17 (Confusion - Odd Eyes)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel

Chapter 16 - 17 : "Confusion, odd eyes" (versi BD, kalau anime ada BD nya, nih fanfic juga ada BD nya )

semangatku terbakar dan menyerap semua penderitaanku, menelanku kedalam kobaran api !

aku ingin tahu berapa banyak air mata .

yang setiap hari dan hari menetes menggambarkan rasa takut dalam diriku .

bunga yang memancar di suatu hari, menghilang . .

katakan padaku kenapa dunia ini sangat tak berperasaan, terkadang . .kenangan juga akan menghilang _ tanpa diketahui seseorang dan semuanya .

kamu hampir berada di jangkauanku, jadi aku berharap tuk bisa memegang tangan hangatmu . . juga berharap tuk bisa keluar dari nasib yang malang ini, selama aku bisa terus melindungimu . . aku tidak peduli jika aku hancur .

sepertinya cinta kita akan berakhir .

jadi karena itu, kumohon perlihatkan mimpi padaku . .

sebuah mimpi di mana kita selalu bersama .

[ Black Door – Alvion, di tengah lembah gersang ]

kota luciva hancur setelah terkena bola hitam, ledakan yang membuat tempat itu menjadi setengah lingkaran, seperti kota 'konoha' yang hancur, bisa bayangin gak ?, ahaha :v

alvion mode : Lucifer .

axel mode : Blue Exorcist .

terlihat axel berdiri dengan pedang yang masih ia pegang di tangan kanan, matanya melihat punggung alvion yang sedang terbang rendah di depannya .

"kak alvion ?"

alvionmendengar itu dan melirik axel yang berada di belakangnya .

lirikan tajam yang membuat axel terpaku .

"siapa kau . ." ucap alvion datar .

"axel, aku axel . . apa kak alvion sudah lupa !?"

"axel ?, jadi kau anak yang sering mereka bicarakan . . aku tidak mengira bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini " ucap alvion .

alvion mengepakkan sayapnya dan mendarat sedikit jauh di depan axel .

"aku tidak mengerti ?" ucap axel bingung .

"kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya, karena kau akan segera menyusul orang-orang ini" ucap alvion .

axel memang sedikit kaget dengan banyaknya orang yang tergeletak di tanah gersang itu, tapi dengan satu hirupan panjang dia bisa menenangkan hatinya .

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini . . beritahu aku !?" tanya axel sambil berjalan perlahan ke alvion .

"berhenti !, jika kau melangkah lagi . . kau akan segera mendapat lubang di leher mu !" ucap alvion dengan nada mengancam .

gulp*

axel berhenti dan menelan ludah .

"tapi aku harus menolong orang-orang itu . ." ucap axel .

"mereka sudah mati . . orang yang mati bukan orang lagi, itu hanya daging yang berwujud orang (kiseijuu detected)" ucap alvion datar .

wajah alvion terlihat tenang dengan mata merahnya . . rambut keabu-abuan yang panjang dan berliku, dan _ tubuh yang terbakar api hitam .

"jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu !, itu terdengar tidak wajar ! . . jika itu hanya bercanda tertawalah !" ucap axel dengan nada keras .

"kau berisik sekali !, bercanda ?, apanya yang kau maksud bercanda !"

"Alvion !" teriak axel .

setelah axel berteriak suasana terdiam sesaat . .

kamera merekam dari atas belakang alvion dan memperlihatkan kedua sayap seorang Lucifer !

"di dunia ini banyak sekali orang sekarat, mereka hanya salah satunya?!"

axel sedikit tertegun mendengar itu, kedua tanngannya mulai gemetar .

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku akan segera menyadarkanmu dan keluar dari tempat ini !" ucap axel .

axel menyangga pedangnya di pundak dan sedikit membungkuk .

"Sacred Cut !"

axel melompat ke depan dengan pedang yang bersiap untuk menebas .

wus!*

sring*

pedang axel berhenti di depan leher alvion tanpa mengenainya .

"kenapa ?" tanya axel bingung .

"_ kau terlalu naïf . ."

duak!* wus* sret!*

axel terlempar ke belakang setelah mendapat pukulan alvion tepat di mukanya .

"ughh !"

alvion tidak merubah ekspresi datarnya dan mulai mendekat ke axel yang terbaring di tanah . .

" kau masih terlalu lemah . . "

"itu memang benar, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah " ucap axel yang berlutut sambil mengusap sedikit darah di samping mulutnya .

matahari bersinar terik saat ini, tak ada awan yang bisa digunakan untuk tempat berteduh . . dan kawanan burung gagak terlihat berkumpul di atas lembah, menggerak-gerakan kepala untuk melihat mana yang akan di makan .

"kau tidak perlu menyerah, karena kau akan segera berakhir di sini . ." ucap alvion .

sess* sess* sess*

peluru hitam kecil keluar di sekitar tubuh alvion .

terlihat axel menaruh pedangnya di punggung dan bersendekap gagah seperti black knight sebelumnya . .

dzing!* dzing!*dzing !*

banyakpeluru hitam di tembakan !, tapi tembakan itu tidak mengenai tubuh axel . . hanya di sekitar kakinya dan goresan peluru di pipi .

"hmm . . !"

riku : "apa !?, ada apa dengan anak itu …?!"

dia menghindari peluru . . .

tanpa bergerak sedikitpun !

wajahnya terlihat sangat santai (axel tersenyum dan matanya berkobar)

dia sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya !

riku : "luar biasa !, dia mewarisi darahku !"  
aditya verin o : "tidak, mungkin dia bisa lebih hebat !"

terlihat noire duduk dan melihat portal penglihatan bersama hiruka di sampingya .

hiruka : "tidak, dia . . . ."

noire : "dia hanya ketakutan sampai tidak bisa bergerak !"

dia merinding . (kamera melihat wajah axel)

kakinya gemetar . . (kamera melihat kaki)

axel : "kupikir aku akan mati !"

. .

O.S : parasite

you guys not notice that we .

are gifted just by being .

humans we are .

absolute _ predators, we do not even .

have any enemies . .

maybe there are other animals watching us .

thinking that !

someday we will … beat them down !

oh we have the brains to think hard .

wear our favorite .

clothes we are, at no doubt .

human beings many small lives .

they were born . (they were born !)

with the fate . (with the fate !)

of dying for someone (for someone human baby !)

a human baby when will they find out . (when they find out the true fact yeah !)

that at the point they were born, we are . . (we are winners !)

winners of earth .

a hitori naiteita . .

tonari no kimi ka koi kakeru .

kokoro bokura ya isoi ikiru .

kirameku sa, ne ? (for what have I been living for ?)

when I will find out the answer ?

an answer that is only for you

what will myself and I saw !

. .

seseorang yang tidak mengetahui rahasia dunia, seseorang yang hanya menjalani kehidupan sama setiap harinya, waktu akan terus berjalan _ berdetik, tanpa mengasihani siapapun . . seperti Gen Egois .

waktu yang akan memakanmu tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya .

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

"aku akan melenyapkan apa yang di sebut kegelapan itu !, sekarang giliranku untuk menyelamatkanmu"

tek* tek* . . tek*

axel melepas kancing baju luar warna birunya, sehingga kaos dalam putih nya terlihat .

"aku akan membawa kak alvion keluar dari kegelapan !"

sring!*

axel mengambil pedang di punggung, dan ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya .

di lembah kosong mereka berdiri berhadapan . .

drap* drap!* drap*!

wus!* wus!*

axel berlari maju dengan pedangnya .

dan alvion terbang berlawanan arah dengan axel . .

"Alvion !"

". ."

trang!*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[ Princess Garden ]

terlihat mitsuki duduk dengan kedua lutut berada di depannya, wajahnya ia sanggah di lutut dan melihat ke bawah, di sampingnya ada shido yang terbaring . . tangan kanannya berwarna hitam dengan motif garis kaku berwarna merah .

"ugh !, kepalaku terasa pusing !?" ucap shido yang terbaring sambil memegang kepalanya .

"syukurlah, kau sudah sadar_" ucap mitsuki sedikit tersenyum .

"y-ya, sepertinya begitu !"

mereka sekarang berada di tempat snow princess, sebuah aula putih melingkar yang sisi-sisinya di penuhi dengan es murni yang indah, dan kalau boleh menjelaskan sedikit lagi, lantainya di tutupi oleh salju tipis .

"dimana kita ?"

"kurasa kita berada di tempat princess, tempat ini tidak begitu dingin seperti yang aku pikirkan"

dan di tengah aula putih ini, terdapat kolam kecil yang di kelilingi bunga warna biru .

shido yang sepertinya sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi lalu duduk di samping mitsuki, bersama melihat kolam kecil dari kejauhan . .

"apa dua anak itu bisa berhasil ?, bisa gawat jika mereka sampai terbunuh" ucap shido .

"tidak, aku yakin mereka akan berhasil" ucap mitsuki .

"yah, aku sudah berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran . . mungkin aku akan beralih menjadi pemburu undead saja" ucap shido .

"daripada kau memikirkan itu, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan yoshina yang tertangkap necro ?" tanya mitsuki sambil melihat shido .

"tidak perlu khawatir, yoshina itu kuat !, kurasa sekarang dia berhasil melarikan diri, ahaha" jawab shido santai dan sedikit tertawa .

"aku juga berpikir begitu, mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya !"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[penjara bawah tanah – necro palace, Alda]

Alda : nama lain bumi yang sudah berubah

untuk seorang yang akan mengmbil alih bumi dia pergi dari istana dark chaos dan turun ke alda, lalu membuat sebuah tempat di mana tempat itu hanya di terangi oleh obor-obor di sisi dinding atau kobaran api di tengah ruangan .

necro dan exo berdiri di depan jeruji penjara, di dalam penjara itu terlihat yoshina dan ryuji yang juga berdiri dan membalas tatapan mereka .

"mau sampai kapan kau akan mengurung kami di sini hah !?" tanya ryuji sedikit kesal .

syut* sring!*

exo tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakang ryuji dengan scythe siap memotong leher .

"cepat berlutut dan minta maaf untuk tuan necro !" ucap exo dengan nada mengancam .

"hah ?!, kau bercanda !?, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya bodoh !" tolak ryuji tanpa takut .

"kalau begitu kau akan mati . ." ucap exo .

sring!* (scythe exo di tarik dan bersiap menebas ryuji dari belakang)

ryuji menatap mata necro tanpa memiliki rasa takut sedikit pun di matanya . .

"khu, kau orang yang menarik !, sudah lama aku tidak melihat mata seperti itu"

sring* jleb!*

scythe exo yang di ayunkan hanya menancap tanah dan berada di atas pundak ryuji . .

"itu tadi berbahaya sekali !" ucap ryuji .

ternyata ryuji menghindari tebasan itu hanya dengan berdiri jongkok . . sehingga ayunan scythe itu melewatinya dan menancap di tanah .

"cukup exo, aku masih ingin dia untuk hidup . . "

exo yang mendengar itu lalu menarik scythe nya .

"kau bisa menghindari tebasannya ?, kurasa aku akan memberi kalian kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini . . karena aku sudah bosan melihat pasukan undead pembunuhku " ucap necro tersenyum kecil .

"aku tidak akan menerima tawaran dari monster sepertimu !" tolak ryuji dengan keras .

"hoo . . terserah kau saja !"

necro membalikkan badannya hendak pergi . .

"tunggu sebentar !" panggil yoshina sambil memegang jeruji besi .

"ada apa ?, cepat . . aku mulai merasa bosan berada di sini !" ucap necro sambil menoleh ke arah yoshina .

"ka-kami akan mengambil kesempatan itu !" ucap yoshina .

necro tersenyum licik berbentuk seperti bulan sabit .

"ya . . kalau begitu kita akan memulai permainannya !"

"aku tidak mengira kau akan mengambil keputusan seperti itu . . " ucap ryuji .

"kau tidak keberatan kan ?" tanya yoshina .

"yah, aku sudah terbiasa untuk menuruti wanita yang lebih tua dariku, jadi aku tidak begitu memikirkannya . .dan aku juga ingin segera keluar dari sini" jawab ryuji sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya .

"kenapa detail (emot : stare) ?, intinya kau tidak keberatan . . mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya ya" ucap yoshina .

"iya, mohon kerja-samanya juga . ." balas ryuji .

ryuji berdiri lagi dan berada di samping yoshina .

mereka melihat punggung necro dari balik jeruji . .

"sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap, kita akan segera mulai !"

drrr!* drrr!*

dinding tanah di samping kiri dan kanan tiba-tiba terbuka menjadi sebuah pintu misterius .

"dan ini akan menjadi pengawas dan pemandu kalian di permainan !" ucap necro .

ctring!* ctring!*

keluar crystal mengambang berwarna merah dan hitam . .

hitam di yoshina .

dan merah di ryuji .

"aku akan menjelaskan sedikit permainan ini, khu . . kalian akan mengambil dua jalan berbeda dan pilihan yang berbeda . . nah itu saja, lebih jelasnya nanti akan di jelaskan saat permainan berlangsung"

"ini akan menjadi sedikit hiburan, khu . ." ucap necro .

"aku merasa pernah melihat benda ini ?" ucap ryuji sedikit bingung

"aku juga merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana ya ?" ucap yoshina yang ikut-ikutan sedikit bingung .

exo hanya berdiam di belakang . .

necro yang tadi masih memunggungi, sekarang membalikkan badannya ke ryuji dan yoshina sambil tersenyum misterius .

"selamat menikmati, bersenang-senanglah . ."

"semoga beruntung, ryuji " ucap yoshina .

"kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik !" balas ryuji .

mereka pergi ke arah yang berbeda .

yoshina pergi ke arah kiri, dan ryuji pergi ke arah kanan .

drr!* drr!*

pintu yang tadinya terbuka langsung tertutup setelah mereka masuk .

"apa yang coba tuan lakukan ?" tanya exo .

"haha, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kekuatan seperti apa yang di miliki pure gear itu, memang aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk memancingnya, tapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali . . dan aku berpikir kalau mereka berdua akan berguna, dan bisa mengurangi rasa bosanku juga . . "

~ ryuji ~

dia adalah adik dari mitsuki dan sama-sama mempunyai kekuatan 'may', kekuatan seorang pelaut legenda yang berhasil mengarungi seluruh lautan dan berhasil menjinakkan salah satu dari lumba-lumba bersayap yang di beri nama 'dolphin quaker' . . banyak rumor yang mengatakan kalau seseorang bisa mendapatkan hewan langka itu, dia bisa teleport ke semua tempat di planet ini, dan ada rumor lain yang mengatakan kalau teleport itu hanya bisa digunakan hanya sebatas ingatan tentang tempat yang pernah di kunjungi saja .

ryuji berjalan di terowongan yang gelap .

"cih, kenapa gelap sekali !" kesal ryuji .

crystal merah yang mengambang di atasnya bersinar, dan sedikit menerangi tempat itu .

"ini tidak terlalu berguna juga yon, dan sekarang aku akan menjelaskan permainan ini . ."

"apa crystal ini yang berbicara ?" ucap ryuji penasaran sambil melihat crystal merah itu .

"benar sekali !, itu aku yang berbicara . . jangan sampai kau tersandung batu yon !"

"ini cukup sederahana yon, kau hanya perlu berjalan ke depan sana dan kau akan menemukan beberapa pintu, lalu pilih mana yang bagus menurutmu yon !"

"heh . . cuma begitu ya"

"tidak yon !, bukan hanya itu saja . . semakin baik kau memilih pintu, semakin cepat pula kau berhasil menyelesaikan permainan ini yon !"

"kenapa kau selalu berbicara dengan 'yon'"

"yon ?, kau bod*h ya ?, hal seperti itu jangan terlalu di pikirkan yon !"

"apa kau bilang !"

ryuji mencekik crystal merah itu dan mengoc*oknya .

"apa yang kau lakukan !, jika aku pecah kau juga akan pecah yon !"

ryuji berhenti mengoc*oknya .

". . . . apa maksudmu ?" tanya ryuji .

"karena aku telah melilitkan benang merah di lehermu, dan itu berarti kau harus melindungiku dan dirimu sendiri yon !"

ryuji yang terkejut langsung meraba lehernya .

"tidak ada apa-apa di leherku . . ?, kau mempermainkan ku ya !"

kamera hanya melihat bayangan di dinding .

pletak!* (crystal mengeluarkan satu tangan dan menjitak kepala ryuji)

"tentu saja kau tidak bisa melihatnya !"

"siapa yang memukulku tadi !?" ucap ryuji sedikit kesal .

"bukan aku, lihat . . aku tidak mempunyai tangan yon !"

"ho, benar juga !"

ryuji melepas tangannya dan mulai berjalan ke depan bersama cahaya crystal merah .

"apa kita masih jauh ?" tanya ryuji .

"tenang yon, kita sudah sampai !"

ryuji berada di depan tiga pintu yang berderet . . dan ada papan kotak yang tertuliskan sebuah kata .

Udara, Tanah, dan Air .

"silahkan pilih pintu yang mana saja yon !"

"hmm, ini terlalu biasa . . tapi kurasa aku akan memilih air " ucap ryuji .

"kalau begitu majulah, dan buka pintu itu yon !"

ryuji mendekat ke pintu, dan tanpa ragu ia membukanya . .

"kenapa kabutnya sangat tebal !" ucap ryuji .

"masuklah, dan kabut itu akan menghilang yon !"

"ohh . ."

ryuji masuk, dan kabut itu menghilang .

dia sekarang berdiri di atas air yang mengenang sampai mata kaki nya . .

"hee, tempat apa ini ?"

terlihat banyak obor yang sudah menyala dan menunjukkan jalan ke depan .

"selamat datang di area air, teruskan yon !"

cplak* cplak*

ryuji terus berjalan ke depan tanpa memperhatikan kiri dan kanan .

krak* krak* . . krak*

banyak sekali undead yang keluar dari sisi dinding !, sangat banyak sampai jalan di depan tidak bisa terlihat .

"lewati mereka semua yon !"

"kalau itu tidak usah kau beritahu . ."

drap* drap* drap*

jrat!* drang!* jrat!*

sret!*

dengan mudah ryuji merobohkan semua undead itu . . dia berdiri di tengah dengan tulang undead yang berserakan .

"permainan macam apa ini ?"

blar!*

tiba-tiba semua tulang itu menyatu ke tubuh ryuji dan membentuk bola besar !

"?"

bulp* . . bulp!* . .

tulang-tulang itu menjauh perlahan karena skill pertahanan ryuji yang membentuk air di sekelilingnya .

"berhati-hatilah, kau harus menjagaku yon !"

"aku sudah tau itu !"

cpluk* cpluk* (tulang-tulang undead jatuh ke air)

"air ini bertambah ?"

"benar !, cepatlah . . jika tidak, kita akan tenggelam yon !"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi !" ucap ryuji sedikit kesal .

"ma-maaf yon"

ryuji lalu berlari terus ke depan sampai bertemu persimpangan di kiri dan kanan .

"kanan !"

cplak* cplak* cplak*

ryuji berbelok ke kanan dan mempercepat larinya .

tapi dia bertemu persimpangan lagi .

"kiri !"

"kanan !"

ryuji terus bertemu persimpangan sama .

dia masih berlari .

"jangan terburu-buru, apa kau mau bernapas dalam air yon ?"

"tentu tidak, sebenarnya ada apa ini !" ucap ryuji sedikti bingung .

"ini adalah labyrin air yon !"

"untuk seorang pemandu kau cukup tidak berguna ya !" ucap ryuji kesal .

"tidak usah memujiku, yon . . " (memerah)

"siapa yang memujimu !"

dia terus berlari . . dan air sekarang sudah menggenang sampai lutunya .

"kalau begini semakin susah untuk berlari !"

"kau akan segera tenggelam yon !"

"apa tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari sini ?"

"kau harus memikirkannya sendiri yon !"

ryuji berhenti . . lalu mengangkat tangannya ke depan .

"anchor !"

muncul sebuah jangkar may di depannya . .

grep*

"untuk saat seperti ini hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiranku !" ucap ryuji .

blar!* blar!*

ryuji melubangi dua sisi dinding di sampingnya .

terlihat di sebelah kiri hanya menjadi bekas serangan . . dan di sebelah kanan menjadi lubang yang membuat air mengalir ke sana . .

"baiklah . ."

dia masuk ke lubang tanpa berpikir lagi .

"awas yon !"

"njir, basah kuyub nih kaya'nya gw !" (mungkin lagi mavok)

jbyur!*

ryuji masuk ke dalam genangan air yang melingkari sebuah pulau kecil di tengah .

"fuah !"

crystal merah tetap terbang di atas air .

"selamat !kau mendapatkan mandi gratis yon !"

dari belakang ryuji terlihat monster air . . monster itu mengarah ke ryuji !

blar!*

monster itu menggigit, tapi ryuji memang lebih unggul di dalam air .

terlihat ryuji berdiri di atas monster sambil menarik kedua antenanya . .

"yihaa !"

"kau akan segera sampai !, karena kau sudah menemukan jalan rahasia yon !"

ryuji mengendalikan monster air itu dengan memegangi kedua antenanya .

dan di depan sudah ada daratan . .

"fire in the hole !"

duar!* srekk!*

monster air berbentuk seperti ular menabrak tanah sampai terseret ke daratan .

ryuji melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus .

"kau sudah sampai yon !"

"jadi ini tempat akhir" ucap ryuji sambil melihat lubang besar di tengah langit-langit .

lubang itu membuat cahaya bisa masuk ke dalam, dan cukup untuk menerangi sebagian besar tempat itu . . sepertinya sekarang masih siang hari .

"jadi kau sampai duluan ya ?" tanya yoshina yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping ryuji .

"wua !, darimana kau datang !?"

"aku datang dari sana " ucap yoshina sambil menunjuk tangga di belakangnya .

"kau terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak sepertiku yang basah kuyub !"

pulau kecil di mana ryuji dan yoshina berada, tempat yang di tumbuhi oleh beberapa pohon kelapa dan buah semak-semak .

tiba-tiba ryuji melepas bajunya . .

"a-apa yang kau lakukan !?" ucap yoshina gugup .

"tentu saja melepas baju, kenapa ?"

terlihat pipi yoshina sedikit memerah karena malu lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari ryuji .

" huh . ."

ryuji sudah melepas baju dan ia taruh di atas semak-semak dengan sinar matahari yang menyinarinya .

yoshina duduk dengan kedua lutut berada di depannya . . dan ryuji sudah berdiri di sampinya .

"jadi menurutmu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya ryuji .

"kita bisa keluar melalui lubang di langit-langit, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan rantaiku . . itu terlalu tinggi, huuh . ." ucap yoshina sembari mengehela nafas .

"mungkin, kita bisa berkerja sama . . kata mitsuki nee-chan berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri, aku juga bisa membawamu meloncat tinggi menggunakan kemampuanku !" ucap ryuji .

sring!*

terdengar suara ayunan scythe di belakang mereka berdua .

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya semudah itu"

ryuji dan yoshina merasakan bahaya dan langsung melompat menjauh .

"kau lagi ?, apa yang kau lakukan di sini !?" ucap ryuji .

"perintah dari tuan necro untuk membunuh kalian di sini, tidak akan lama . ." ucap exo .

"ini mungkin akan berbahaya !" ucap ryuji .

"iya, aku tau itu " ucap yoshina .

grep*

ctring* ctrang!*

ryuji sudah siap dengan jangkar, dan yoshina dengan rantai di kedua tangannya .

terlihat setengah tubuh necro keluar dari sisi dinding dan melihat dari kejauhan . .

"jadi . . kekuatan seperti apa yang akan muncul ya ?"

"dan, sepertinya dua crystal itu tidak akan berpindah dari pemilik aslinya ya ?, apa aku perlu menghabisi mereka berdua !?"

Hwahahah !, dua kepala tengkorak berwarna ungu muncul di sekitar exo .

syut!*

exo langsung berpindah tempat ke belakang yoshina .

"ughh !"

yoshina merasa pusing setelah terkena salah satu tengkorak, dia memegang kepala sedikit keras .

trang!*

"masih ada aku di sini . . !" ucap ryuji .

duar!* syut!*

exo tidak kuat menahan serangan ryuji dan terlempar ke belakang, tapi sebelum sampai terjatuh dia menggunakan dark assault untuk membuat dirinya berdiri lagi.

tep*

"merepotkan, tidak bisakah kau diam dan membiarkanku melakukan tugas"

"itu tidak mungkin terjadi, majulah !" ucap ryuji sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya .

"terima kasih karena telah melindungiku" ucap yoshina .

"itu bukan apa-apa, itu wajar . . karena kita teman ! " ucap ryuji .

sring* trang!*

serangan exo yang tiba-tiba berhasil di tangkis oleh ryuji .

sras!*

wus*

tebasan exo di hindari ryuji dengan meloncat .

yoshina menyerang exo dari belakang !

crtak!* blush!*

ujung rantai yoshina tidak mengenai exo, tapi hanya menembus asap hitam .

exo muncul di belakang yoshina dengan arah scythe memotong ke atas .

sring!*

"warp !" ucap yoshina .

yoshina berhasil menghindari serangan exo dengan menarik tubuhnya ke ujung rantai .

tep*

yoshina dan ryuji berdiri berdampingan lagi . .

"kita harus menyerang di waktu yang sama"

"rantai ku akan melindungimu dari belakang !"

wus!* drang!*

crtak!* trang!*

mereka berdua terus memojokkan exo dengan serangan yang bertubi-tubi . . membuatnya hanya bisa bertahan .

trang!*

pertarungan berhenti setelah mereka melompat menjauh untuk menjaga jarak masing-masing

tapi _ kurasa ada beberapa hal yang kurang ?

di mana crystal merah dan hitam itu ?

"kenapa ini ?, aku merasa aneh !?" ucap yoshina sedikit khawatir .

"kau sekarang berada di mana ?"

"akutidak bisa melihatmu !"

tenang, tenang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

"sebelah kanan mu apa ?" tanya yoshina .

"pohon kelapa, dan di sebelah kiriku semak-semak" jawab ryuji .

"kenapa kita sama ?!, perasaanku semakin tidak enak sekarang" ucap yoshina khawatir .

terlihat tubuh baru terbentuk karena yoshina dan ryuji bersatu .

"apa-apaan ini !" teriak ryuji histeris .

"celaka . ." ucap yoshina .

necro masih melihat dari sisi dinding dengan setengah tubuhnya .

"apa yang terjadi ?, tubuh mereka menjadi satu !?, konyol sekali "

"apadengan begini pure gear itu akan berada di bawah kendaliku . . ?" ucap necro dengan senyum licik .

exo tidak berbicara dan langsung melakukan dash attack .

sring* buak!*

kedua mata merah dan hitam itu terlihat seperti ilusi karena kecepatannya .

exo terkena pukulan telak di perutnya .

"tidak buruk . ." ucap exo .

jrat!*

pukulan yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai membuat lubang di perut exo, tanpa merusak pakaiannya .

"berhasil ?"

"jangan lengah . ."

bruk*

exo terjatuh, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah .

"uagh !"

necro mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari sisi dinding dan mulai mendekat .

plok* plok* plok*

"menakjubkan, jadi seperti ini psycho !" ucap necro .

ryuji dan yoshina yang berada di satu tubuh menoleh ke necro .

"ini terasa aneh, melihat yang seharusnya tidak mau kulihat " ucap ryuji .

"itu aku, jangan khawatir . ." ucap yoshina .

"merepotkanya . . " ucap ryuji sedikit kesal .

necro mulai mendekat, dan membuat udara di sana berubah .

"kalian pikir akan mudah meloloskan diri dari sini ?"

necro tersenyum licik . .

wer* wer!* wer!*

banyak sekali kelelawar yang keluar dari belakang necro .

"cih . . bagaimana sekarang ?"

"kita akan menghindar, bersiaplah !"

grep*

tapi saat yoshina dan ryuji ingin bergerak, kaki mereka ternyata sudah tertahan oleh segel hitam !

"gawat !"

dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah terperangkap dalam ribuan kelelawar .

wes* bleber!* bleber!*

dan pada saat para kelelawar itu terbang menyebar .

"karena rambut mu putih. aku akan memberimu nama _ yuuki (salju) " ucap necro .

"yuuki ?"

apa ini benar-benar musuh baru yang kuat ?, tapi dia bukan sepenuhnya musuh !?, dia adalah ryuji dan yoshina yang berada dalam satu tubuh !

exo terbangun dan langsung berdiri .

"psycho . . ya !?" ucap exo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[ibu kota legiun – rumah salah satu penduduk, 19.30 PM]

terlihat syn yang sedang terbaring di kasur sederhana, dengan selimut tebal yang menutupinya .

grep!* sress!*

ada seorang wanita duduk di sampingnya sambil memeras sebuah kain kompres demam .

syn membuka mata dan melihat wanita itu .

"siapa kau ?" tanya syn .

"aku mery, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?"

"um, iya sepertinya begitu . ." ucap syn sambil memegang kain kompres di dahinya .

"apa kau yang menyelamatkanku ?"

"bukan, aku hanya merawatmu saja . ." jawab mery .

"terima kasih karena telah merawatku juga, jadi siapa yang menyelamatkanku ?"

"dia adalah perempuan yang baik, namanya venera . ."

"apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi untuk berterima kasih ?"

"tentu saja, dia selalu kesini setiap malam, oh ya . . aku masih ada perlu lain, istirahatlah dulu " ucap mery sambil tersenyum .

"iya"

syn tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya .

beberapa saat kemudian . . .

pintu kamar terbuka dan seorang perempuan masuk .

saat dia berjalan, syn menyadarinya dan langsung menyapa . .

"selamat datang, apa kau venera ?" tanya syn .

"i-ini bukan berarti aku menyukaimu atau yang lainnya ya !"

venera menutup mulut boneka yang berada di pelukkannya .

"hentikan . . " ucap venera .

"heh !?"

syn terlihat bingung dengan apa yang di lihatnya .

"maaf, itu tadi bukan aku"

"fuah !, tidak bisa bernafas tau !?" kesal carolina .

"boneka ?, apa kau seorang puppeter ?" tanya syn .

"ya, sepertinya memang begitu _" jawab venera .

carolina tiba-tiba melompat dan berdiri di atas syn . .

"hei-hei, apa kau sudah sehat ?, kalau sudah, ayo kencan sabtu besok ?"

"kalau itu tidak bisa" jawab syn .

"kyaa !, kau dingin sekali . . kakoi !" ucap carolina kesenangan .

venera mengambil carolina dan ia taruh di pelukkannya lagi .

"tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, ada apa denganmu carolina ?"

"akhir-akhir ini aku telah belajar, di tambah lagi aku bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan, ehe !" ucap carolina mendongak ke venera sembari tersenyum .

carolina adalah boneka kecil yang persis seperti venera, bisa di bilang dia ini versi chibi dari venera . . :3

note : 'carolina berbicara tanpa membuka mulutnya, tapi bisa berekspresi'

"apa kau mau membantuku berbelanja ?" tanya venera datar .

"ya kurasa aku akan membantumu, jadi kapan ?"

"apa kau yakin ?, kalau kau tidak mau jangan memaksakan diri"

"tidak apa-apa, anggap saja balasan dariku" ucap syn sedikit tersenyum .

"besok hari sabtu, di taman pukul 9 pagi . ."

setelah itu venera berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu keluar .

carolina memanjat, lalu ia melihat syn dari atas pundak venera .

"istirahatlah, besok kita akan bersenang-senang" ucap carolina tersenyum .

"iya, aku mengerti" ucap syn .

pintu tertutup, sekarang syn sendirian di kamar . .

"sebentar ?, apa tadi itu tidak terlalu singkat !?"

riku : "ehehe, jangan memujiku seperti itu, aku jadi malu (memerah)"

dan keesokan harinya . .

terlihat syn keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk . .

lalu ia berhenti di depan kasur karena melihat satu set pakaian, dan secarik kertas di sampingnya .

"apa ini ?"

syn yang hanya memakai sehelai handuk itu langsung mengambil secarik kertas tadi dan membacanya .

ini pakaian untuk hari ini, ini khusus untuk pergi berkencan .

semoga kau menyukainnya . .

mery .

"kencan ?, aku hanya ingin membantunya berbelanja saja"

syn memakai bajunya . .

dia memakai kaos hitam dan sweater dengan cinta di setiap rajutannya . . (tetot !, = salah)

untuk pakaiannya yang jelas seperti anak yang mau kencan . . ga bisa jelasin karena riku ga pernah, hiks*

syn keluar dari kamar dan karena kurang konsentrasi dia menabrak mery yang sedang berjalan . .

mery jatuh terduduk .

"maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucap syn sambil menjulurkan tangannya .

mery menerima tangan syn .

"aku baik-baik saja . ." ucap mery sedikit tersenyum .

"apa aku boleh minta tolong ?" tanya syn .

"iya, soalnya hari ini aku sedang libur . ." jawab mery

"bisakau mengantarku ke taman ?"

"tentu saja, aku akan mengantarmu kesana "

mery berjalan bersama syn . . tapi pada saat berada di depan pintu keluar .

kryuk!*

"apa kau lapar ?"

onaga suitaa . . (suara yang di keluarin saat lapar, mungkin)

"aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi saat tersadar kemarin . . aku lapar sekali _ " jawab syn sambil memegang perutnya .

"itu wajar saja, kau sudah tidur terlalu lama " ucap mery .

"memangnya berapa lama ?"

"umm, mungkin kurang lebih tiga bulan " ucap mery sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk .

"apa kau yakin selama itu ?"

"iya, dan _ sekarang sedang musim semi "

syn melihat keluar . .

"kau benar !"

mery yang berada di belakang tiba-tiba memegang tangan syn .

"ayo makan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkannya . ." ucap mery .

wanita itu menarik syn dengan lembut sampai syn sendiri tidak bisa menolaknya . .

di ruang makan ~

syn duduk berhadapan dengan mery .

terlihat sebuah mangkuk besar berwarna coklat yang masih tertutup .

"apa kau yang memasak semua ini ?" tanya syn .

"iya, tentu saja . . aku melakukannya setiap pagi " jawab mery .

aroma dari masakan mery sangat harum dan sedap, apalagi saat di buka _ aromanya bisa tercium di seluruh sudut rumah .

drap* drap* drap*

"yay, sarapan sudah siap !" ucap seorang anak laki .

"mama . . aku mau " ucap anak perempuan yang sedikit malu .

"iya-iya, sini makan bersama " ucap mery tersenyum .

lalu kedua anak itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat mery . .

"wah !, sup lagi . ."

"harumnya . ."

terlihat mangkok biasa sudah siap .

"mama ambilkan ya . ." ucap mery .

mery memegang mangkok di tangan kiri, lalu menyendok sedikit demi sedikit sup sampai mangkuk tadi terisi penuh . . gerakan tangan yang lemah dan lembut, senyuman hangat . . mungkin seperti inilah istri impian . :3

syn sampai melamun karena melihat itu .

"apa kau mau aku ambilkan juga ?" tanya mery .

syn sedikit kaget .

"!?, tidak-tidak, a-aku bisa sendiri . ." ucap syn sedikit gugup .

Selamat makan ! (ittadakimasu !)

beberapa saat kemudian . .

"terima kasih makanannya, ini sangat enak" ucap syn tersenyum .

"itu karena kau sedang lapar, seperti pepatah bilang _ lapar adalah bumbu terbaik " ucap mery membalas senyuman syn .

"tidak, ini memang benar kau hebat dalam memasak"

"te-terima kasih ! (a-arigatou !)" ucap mery sedikit malu .

mery adalah wanita muda yang cantik, rambutnya berwarna hitam lebat dengan pony sedikit bersela . .bayangin aja kaya' chitanda eru dari hyouka . ahaha :D

hmm, aku mau berpikir dulu . . kalau dia mirip chitanda, jadi umur nya masih 17 tahun ?, dan _ punya anak dua !?

"jadi mereka berdua itu . . ?"

"iya, mereka anak-anak ku . . mereka kembar" ucap merry tersenyum sambil mengelus mereka berdua .

"tapi kau masih sangat muda"

"asalkan ada cinta semuanya akan baik-baik saja, itu yang diajarkan seseorang padaku"

"jadi _ ayah mereka ?"

mery sedikit menunduk .

"dia sudah meninggal tahun lalu, saat undead menyerang rumah ini . . dia melindungi kami dengan mengorbankan nyawanya"

"ma-maaf sudah banyak bertanya" ucap syn merasa bersalah .

"tidak apa-apa, dia bilang padaku untuk tidak bersedih _" ucap mery .

jangan menangis _ kamu harus melindungi anak kita, itu adalah kata-kata terakhir ayah saat dia mulai menyerang ke kerumunan undead .

"yah, lebih baik aku segera mengantarmu ke taman sekarang" ucap mery .

"ma . . aku ikut !" ucap anak laki .

"aku juga" ucap anak perempuan .

"iya, nanti juga akan mama belikan kue untuk kalian"

syn sedikit tersenyum karena melihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu .

langsung saja, mereka sekarang berada di taman .

"kita sudah sampai, kau bisa menunggunya disini "

"iya, dan _ terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap syn .

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya " ucap mery .

"hati-hati di jalan"

"iya"

lalu mery pergi meninggalkan syn dengan memegang kedua tangan anaknya, perempuan di kiri dan laki-laki di kanan .

di belakang syn ada air mancur cukup besar . . lalu di sampingnya terdapat jam taman tinggi yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30 .

"oh, aku lupa menanyakan nama kedua anak itu" ucap syn sambil melihat mery dan anak-anaknya dari kejauhan .

dia berpikir untuk menanyakan nama nanti saja, lalu duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur di belakangnya .

"sepertinya aku datang terlalu awal ya !?"

dan lima menit kemudian . .

terlihat seorang wanita yang membawa boneka di pelukkannya .

wuah !, eh tidak . . venera masih memakai gaun yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja dia terlihat cantik seperti biasanya . . kyaa .

"apa kau sudah dari tadi ?" tanya venera .

"tidak, aku juga baru datang" jawab syn .

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi" ucap venera .

venera langsung berjalan . . tampak syn tidak keberatan dengan itu dan langsung mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka melewati beberapa orang yang sedang bersenang-senang di taman . . tapi dari penglihatanku banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang sedang berduaan . cih . . apa ini !?

tampak grey sedang berjalan sendirian di taman .

"kemana ya venera ?, tadi aku pergi ke tempatnya tapi tidak ada !?, huft " gumam grey sambil menundukkan kepalanya .

grey mulai bosan dan melihat ke depan lagi, dan . . kebetulan dia melihat venera dari belakang yang sedang berjalan bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal .

"heh ?, laki-laki yang bersama venera ?, siapa ya ?" ucap grey penasaran .

hanya berjalan berduaan di taman ?, saling mengobrol ? . . itu kan seperti ke-kencan !?

grey dengan cepat langsung sembunyi di balik pohon dan melihat mereka berdua .

terlihat syn tersenyum sambil melihat venera . . dan sepertinya dia sudah menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti .

"siapa dia !?, mencurigakan" pikir syn .

"hei-hei, aku saja tidak pernah berjalan bersama seperti itu " ucap grey sedikit kesal .

riku : "saat di wild west kan kamu sudah pernah ?"

grey : "kalau itu sih tidak masuk hitungan, banyak undead yang menggangu . ."

grey menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya .

"apa yang aku pikirkan ?, dan siapa yang bicara di pikiranku tadi !" pikir grey .

pembaca : "jii ~~ (menatap)"

riku : "a-apa ?"

"aku harus mengikuti mereka !"

mu-mungkin segitu saja dulu, minggu depan di teruskan lagi . . jiahaha, uhuk-uhuk :3 .

tunggu chapter 18 nya ~ . ttd : riku - loli


	21. Chapter 18 (False)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel

Chapter 18 : "False Route"

kulihat bulan yang berwarna darah itu menghilang di tengah fajar . Tanpa kusadari _ kupasang topeng kebohongan, dan berpikir akan membuang semua yang kupercaya dalam kegelapan, melihat langit berawan penuh kerinduan . Saat tragedi sama kembali terulang, Di dalam hatiku aku tertawa gelisah, di sini, di dalam senyum gelapku yang ternoda nihil, kemarahanku yang tak berujung tak memiliki tujuan, aku tak peduli sebanyak apa pun darah dan tangis yang akan ku teteskan .

btw untuk satu chapter ini riku ingin merubah plot dominan di axel, mumpung baru aja ngikut grup fanfic dan semua pakai pandangan tokoh utama .. yah coba deh .

**Warning : Drama, Akame ga Kill .**

[Black Door - Alvion]

Aku benar-benar di sini .. tidak tau yang sebenarnya aku lakukan, apa memang aku harus mengalahkan wanita yang ada di hadapanku ini ?, wanita yang sepertinya tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali .. jujur aku bingung, sangat bingung . Baru pertama kali ini aku dekat dengan wanita dan dia sudah menjadi yang paling merepotkan, duh .. kenapa kehidupanku yang damai menjadi seperti ini sih ?, aku sudah lelah, dari tadi terus beradu pisau kecil ku dengan tombak hitam nya .. ngeri tau, hembusan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal karena tanah gersang membuatku ingin bertanya padanya, walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau dia mau menjawab .

"Kak, aku bingung sekaligus kagum, kenapa seseorang seperti kakak bisa memiliki hati yang kuat ?" ucapku sedikit tersenyum, air mata ini ingin keluar _ hati yang terasa di hujam ribuan lebah .. tapi aku sudah tidak ingin menangis, jadi air mata ini akan tetap tertahan .

Wanita yang berdiri di sana . Aku tidak percaya kalau dia sosok sebenarnya dari orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kematian, aku senang sekaligus bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengannya, walau singkat, tapi saat-saat bersama tidak akan kulupakan, saling berbicara .. melawan musuh .. menceritakan kehidupan satu sama lain, semua yang aku lakukan dengan kak alvion terasa sangat menyenangkan . Keringat menetes dari tubuh ini saat menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan, dia hanya diam beberapa saat, tanpa gerakkan sedikitpun .. aku tau karena aku terus menatapnya dari saat aku melontarkan pertanyaan tadi .

Pandanganku terus terfokus padanya, gaun hitam yang terbentuk setelah api hitam menghilang .. atau sepasang sayap hitam kecil yang muncul di kepalanya membuat dia terlihat sangat berbeda . "apa kau bilang " aku mendengarnya menjawab, kata-kata yang diucapkan sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali, nada marah karena saat itu aku mengatakan _ 'suara kematian yang indah' . Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda .. ucapannya yang sangat datar seakan tidak memperbolehkan seorangpun tahu akan perasaannya .

"Aku tahu kalau kakak itu kuat, tapi aku tidak mengira kalau kakak bisa sekuat ini, mungkin kalau aku akan menangis sejadi-jadinya dan bersandar di orang lain " balasku mendudukan kepala dengan senyumku yang terpaksa .

Dia berjalan ke arahku, pelan, tanpa suara . Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang _ apa dia berniat membunuhku ?, genggaman tombak di tangan kirinya ia pegang erat, umm, aku tidak tertekan sama sekali di situasi seperti ini, karena aku sangat ingin menerimanya lebih dari siapapun, saat dia berdiri tepat di depanku, aku bisa melihat jelas tatapan kosong saat kulihat matanya . Berakhir sudah pikirku, sebenarnya aku sangat tertekan tau!, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan ini, padahal aku sudah beberapa kali mengalami hal serupa .. tapi kenapa aku masih takut ?, dan di saat yang hampir sama, aku mengingat di mana aku tidak merasa takut lagi, yah _ itu masih sangat jelas di ingatanku seperti air jernih .

Beberapa hari sebelum aku sampai di tempat ini, aku bertemu dengan Grim Reaper .. kalau tidak salah namanya Exo, kemampuan yang dia miliki sangat tidak wajar, tiba-tiba menghilang dan siap memotong kak alvion dari belakang .. tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun langsung membuat tubuhku sebagai perisai tanpa pertahanan . Aku juga seorang laki-laki, jika aku tidak bisa melindunginya mau di taruh mana mukaku . Tentu saja aku terkena serangan kritikal yang membuatku koma, "akhirnya aku yang melindungimu" ucapku sebelum ambruk ke rerumputan di malam hari . Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu, lalu di saat aku terbangun, aku melihatnya yang sudah berubah menjadi Lucifer, hanya saja saat itu dia sangat lembut dan membiarkanku tidur di pangkuannya .. walau akhirnya aku di lempar karena berpura-pura tidur .

"Kau tadi bilang, kenapa hatiku bisa sekuat ini _ apa maksudmu aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini ?" nadanya yang sedikit bergetar tidak bisa kumengerti, kurasa dulu aku pernah mengerti wanita .. tapi ternyata aku salah, wanita itu sangat sulit di mengerti . Mungkin karena ini juga yang pertama kalinya bagiku yang hanya seorang bocah .

Aku .

Warna jernih itu sedikit lama aku sadari, warna yang menitik dari mata indahnya, a-apa aku membuat seorang wanita menangis ?, "k-kak alvion ?" aku memanggilnya dengan perasaan bercampur, antara khawatir dan bingung . Dia menjatuhkan tombak nya, lalu dengan cepat memegang pundakku .. wajahnya menunduk, apa dia tidak ingin kalau aku melihatnya menangis ?

"Memang benar, sudah banyak kematian seseorang yang kulihat, tapi .." berhenti sejenak, air matanya terlihat mengalir lalu menetes di tanah "ayahku baru saja meninggal !, rasa sakit ini .., mana bisa aku terbiasa dengan ini !" . Aku ingin mendengar suara hatinya, menjadi tempat yang bisa menanggung kesedihan bersamanya .

"B-bahkan aku … sejak ayah tiada, perasaan ini … menyakitkan"

"Tapi, emosi ini akan mempengaruhi misiku yang berikutnya, itulah kenapa aku bersikap seolah hati ini kuat, dan kau bilang ini menggagumkan ?"

Aku tidak menyangka dia akan memikirkan hal seperti itu, .. aku ingin membantunya dengan sebuah ucapan penyemangat, tapi hati dan otak ini seperti di pisahkan oleh tembok, sehingga aku tak bisa mengucapkannya, aku hanya bisa diam dan menyesal dalam hati

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang ?, pikiranku makin kacau oleh situasi abstrak ini " batinku, aku berniat menjernihkan pikiran, dengan kepalan tangan kananku, aku memukul muka sendiri sekuat tenaga .

"A-axel, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya terlihat khawatir, dia menjulurkan tangannya untukku .

"Aku tidak apa, maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis " ucapku tanpa sanggup menatap kedua matanya lagi, karena jika aku melihat air matanya, mungkin aku akan menangis keras seperti bayi .

Dia yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada aku, mungkin sekitar 2 sampai 3 cm . Tangannya yang menyambutku hangat, apa aku boleh memegangnya ?, aku takut kalau di banting seperti dulu .. tidak-tidak, itu pasti tidak mungkin kan ?, aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku lagi untuk yang satu ini .

. .

Ini pertama kalinya banyak yang menunjukkan plot pandangan tokoh utama, cerita ini memang ga bagus-bagus amat sih .. karena itu riku butuh review nya para senior ^^ .


	22. Chapter 19 (Waterfall)

fanfic ls : fate earth and citadel

chapter 19 : "waterfall"

tak ada masa lalu untuk di kenang sejak aku merelakannya .

kenapa aku terus mengatakannya sepanjang waktu ?

bahwa aku tak punya apa pun lagi ?

seperti sang bulan yang hanyut dalam keheningan, dan bersinar dalam kegelapan .

ingin rasanya kuemban beban cahayanya itu menuju masa depan, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan, mimpiku nan abadi dan tunas cinta dalam diriku yang membuatku terus hidup .

meski perih terus menyerang dalam jalan keyakinanku, kuharap aku tak kan pernah menyerah .

. . . .

**warning : "romance, eropoi ! " **

heh !?, habis baca naruhina jadi pengen dapetin romance .. kalau punya riku berarti namanya 'leonal ?' (leon x alvion ?)

baiklah .

oh sebentar, riku mau curhat .. saat baca tulisan sendiri yang wordnya 1000 atau 2000 kaya'nya pendek banget gitu, dan kalau baca punya orang kelihatan banyak dan puas . kok bisa ya ?!, ini masih sebuah misteri ..

. . . .

[chapter sebelumnya]

dia yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada aku, mungkin sekitar 2 sampai 3 cm . tangannya yang menyambutku hangat, apa aku boleh memegangnya ?, tapi aku takut kalau di banting seperti dulu .. tidak-tidak, itu pasti tidak mungkin kan ?, aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku lagi untuk yang satu ini .

"maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, axel" dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya .

"aku juga minta maaf"

"apa kau sadar meminta maaf untuk apa ?"

"eeh ?" saat ini aku sudah menggengam tangan kak alvion dan bersiap untuk berdiri, tapi _ kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba ga enak ya .

grep!*

tanganku di remas, "aagh !"

"itu untuk yang pertama kali"

sepertinya perasaanku yang tadi memang tidak salah .. keberuntungan yang membuatku ingin menangis .

brak!*

aku di banting, ternyata kata orang yang sakitnya tuh di sini cuma mitos, sakitnya tuh di seluruh badan ! . "uakh !"

"itu untuk yang di air terjun .." sial, kemana sifat lembutnya yang tadi !, author sialan !

riku : "ufufu, tenang, nanti aku kasih gaji tambahan"

axel : "badanku sakit tau !"

. .

[flashback – air terjun, setelah melewati deep forest]

axel baru saja buang air kecil saat malam hari dan mendengar suara air terjun .

"ahh, aku ingin melihatnya" ucap axel yang penasaran .

dia berjalan melewati semak-semak dan juga beberapa kali memegang batang pohon di sampingnya .

"hmm, bau wangi apa ini ?"

riku : "bau yang manis dan segar .. strawberry"

"hei, kenapa bos di sini, yang jaga kompi-chan siapa dong?"

riku : "aku cuma sebentar kok, lebih baik kita mengikuti bau ini dulu .. tidak salahkan kalau seseorang penasaran karena bau ?"

"ya sudah terserah .."

jress!*

di sekitar air terjun banyak sekali kunang-kunang yang menerangi tempat itu .. dan seseorang ada di sana ?

"siapa malam-malam begini mandi di air terjun ?"

mendekat dan mengintip .

riku : "itu kan seorang wanita .."

"be-benar dia sedang man-"

riku : "sst ! (menutup mulut axel)"

riku : "kau mimisan ?"

"tidak kok, mana mungkin !" bantah axel .

riku : "wes, mboh aku ga eroh, ga melok-melok pokoke aku .. kebelet ngeseng ! (lari ngetepeng sambil bawa kamera)" courtesy of bayu skak .

"bos kenapa ?"

pembaca : "bentar-bentar, tunggu di situ, ane mau ambil golok"

cukup ngawurnya, kembali ke cerita utama ..

\- axel view –

"uwah, air terjunnya luar biasa !"

tapi, aku penasaran kenapa ada seseorang yang mandi pada jam segini ya ?, aku bersembunyi di semak-semak, mengintip dia .

"rambut pendek itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya .. tapi kalau dalam jarak sejauh ini aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa dia, aku harus mendekat "

sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan aku berhasil mendekat ke sampingnya, untung dulunya aku melatih hawa keberadaanku agar tidak mudah dirasakan .

"k-kak alvion ?, kenapa harus dia yang ada di sana !"

busa sabun yang hanya sedikit menutupi tubuh polosnya, kurasa aku mengerti kenapa perempuan bisa serumit ini .

pilihan eroge :

a.) diam dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .

b.) diam dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .

c.) diam dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .

ini mungkin kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya !.

alvion, mendanggah ke atas dan meratakan sabun yang ada di lehernya .. "mhh", apa perlu dia mengeluarkan suara itu !?, wajahnya juga terlihat bersih dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, mungkin karena sudah selesai di basuh .

dan-dan-dan .. aku melihat kedua tangannya itu mulai meraba dada b-cup nya .. "nhh.. ahh", lalu .. woy ! jangan di terusin dah, bisa bahaya kalau ketauan alvion .

riku : "wes, mboh aku ga eroh, ga melok-melok pokoke aku .. kebelet ngeseng ! (lari ngetepeng sambil bawa kamera)" courtesy of bayu skak

lalu .. dia mulai sedikit menoleh, apa dia menyadariku ? aku melihat tubuh alvion yang tidak tertutup sehelai kain pun dari belakang _, mata menjadi auto focus .. lingkungan di sekitarnya menjadi buram .

pinggang yang sedikit melengkung, kulitnya mulus seperti susu, dan bagian bawah yang tidak memakai pantsu itu, membuat tubuhku sedikit gemetar .. pi-pikiranku !? .

dia yang tadinya menoleh lalu membalikkan badannya .. "a-apa .. " tubuh polos seperti saat semua manusia terlahir, begitulah keadaan kak alvion saat ini .

kenapa dia mendekat ke arahku ! .

tidak bisa bergerak .. aku pasti akan di hajar sampai mati, sial .. aku bahkan belum menikah .

"hei, kenapa kau tidak keluar ?"

dia memanggilku, aku harus lari !,

tapi saat aku sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di batu yang rata di pinggiran .

"kak alvion ?"

aku mendekat sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain .

grep, dia memegangi kakiku !.. lalu di saat yang sama dia menarikku hingga terjatuh .

"siapa kau berani-beraninya mengintipku .."

"ti-tidak, aku tadinya hanya ingin melihat air terjun !" ucapku sambil memejamkan mata .

aku merasa paha dan perutku mulai teras berat .. dia menindihku dengan wajahnya yang memerah . bibirnya basah dan di lihat bagaimanapun dia itu sangat rapuh, situasi macam apa ini ?.

dia melihat wajahku .

"papa ?" ucapnya tersenyum, lalu dengan pelan dia bersandar tidur di dadaku .

"aku senang bisa melihat papa lagi .."

"eeh ?, kak alvion .. setidaknya pakai dulu pakaianmu !"

"tidak mau, aku ingin seperti ini saja .."

aku harus keluar dari situasi ini !, aku memegang pundaknya dan mencoba memindahkannya agar tidak menindihku .. tapi .

"ahhn, mhh !"

jadi sensitive !

akhirnya aku di peluk semakin erat, dan semakin erat lagi sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak .

"ahh"

dia mendesah lemah saat dadanya itu semakin tertekan di aku .

seseorang tolong aku, aku bisa mati kalau terus begini ^^ (emot ngeselin) . yang kutahu hal-hal seperti ini hanya terjadi di anime atau manga saja, tak kusangka ini akan terjadi di dunia nyata .

beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa kalau tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan .

"kak alvion ?"

wajahnya merah padam, kalau begini terus dia bisa demam .

apa boleh buat _ aku mencoba memindahkan tubuhnya .. lemah .

aku tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini !, tidak boleh !, aku akan menjadi orang jahat jika melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh !

"aku harus menemukan sesuatu untuk menutupinya "

kain besar berwarna hitam tiba-tiba tersangkut di leherku sambil terlambai karena angin .

"darimana ini datangnya ?"

untung saja aku menemukan sesuatu untuk kak alvion, jadi aku langsung menggunakan kain itu untuk menutupinya .

huft, tapi kalau hanya begini dia akan tetap kedinginan .. kalau begitu aku akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih hangat .

aku membungkus tubuhnya dengan kain dan menggendongnya di kedua tangan sambil berjalan ke pohon terdekat .

dia tampak manis saat tertidur, walau aku sering di hajar tapi saat aku melihatnya seperti ini, semua itu seakan terobati . uhh feel yang kimochi .

aku menyandarkan tubuh alvion di pohon .. kain hitam tadi terlihat cukup tebal, tapi tidak sampai menutupi kakinya, karena bagian bawah kain itu tidak rata .. yah bisa jadi pahanya juga kelihatan sedikit .

"ah ngantuknya !"

aku pun tertidur di jarak yang cukup jauh darinya .

dan karena skenario yang entah di buat oleh siapa .. pagi hari setelah aku terbangun, alvion yang hanya tertupi oleh kain hitam itu sudah berada di pelukanku, tepatnya tertidur di kakiku yang bersila .

dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sampai akhirnya melihat wajahku .

"aha, ahaha .. selamat pagi" ucapku dengan tawa gelisah .

pipinya memerah dan dia langsung berdiri ..

"kono hentai !"

duak!* brak!*

tendangan kaki yang kuat sampai kepalaku masuk ke pohon .

[ end ]

. .

brak!*

"dan itu untuk pemandian air panas"

dua kali bantingan, kalau cuma segini aku tidak akan pingsan .

"ugh, apa sudah selesai ?"

dia melepaskan tanganku, jadi aku mencoba berdiri .

umm, kenapa tubuhku terasa hangat ya .. cukup lama sampai aku menyadari kalau aku telah di peluk kak alvion, ya _ kurasa ini yang namanya berbagi kehangatan . kedua tanganya memeluk erat di punggungku, jujur _ tangannya terasa hangat, sampai-sampai aku ingin memegangnya dan menyentuhkannya di pipiku .

"terima kasih, terima kasih karena kau sudah datang"

wajahnya tepat di sampingku, memang aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang meneteskan sedikit air mata sekarang ini .

"ini hanya kebetulan" sangkalku .

"tapi tetap saja, aku harus berterima kasih .. jika kamu tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah menjadi monster tidak berperasaan, dan juga _ terima kasih karena telah menjadi tempatku bersandar, aku senang "

"yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu aku"

aku sedikit tersenyum, dan melepas pelukkan kak alvion ..

biasanya, kalau ada seorang wanita menangis, maka .. akan ada laki-laki yang memberinya sapu tangan bukan ?, tapi, hal romantis seperti itu sepertinya tidak cocok untukku .

"hapus air mata itu kak"

dia menghapus air matanya dengan lembut, dengan jari telunjuk yang di tekuk untuk mengambil tetesan bening itu .

"iya, kurasa kau benar .."

"aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, tapi itu pasti kenangan buruk kak alvion !?, dan itu hanya sebuah masa lalu, hanya masa lalu yang perlu di simpan dan tidak usah di ingat kembali .. memang orang sepertiku yang tidak mempunyai masa lalu tuk di ingat akan sulit mengerti, tapi aku yakin suatu saat aku pasti akan mengerti

"aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari bocah sepertimu"

"heh, uh .. ta-tapi kan . . ."

aku menunduk lesu, saat dia terlihat senang dan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku .

"aku harap kau tidak akan pernah berubah dan terus seperti ini"

kenapa dia berkata seperti itu ?, aku yang sekarang masih belum ada apa-apanya, dan masih perlu banyak belajar lagi .

"tidak, aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat, lebih dan lebih lagi sampai aku bisa melindungi semua orang"

"ya, kita lihat saja nanti"

aku memandang wajahnya, saat ini aku memang berada tepat di depannya .. aku merasa ada getaran aneh, kenapa dia menunduk dengan pipinya yang memerah ?, atau kenapa matanya itu jadi berkaca-kaca ? .

nafasnya bisa kudengar dari sini, nafas yang hangat .

"a-axel -kun"

suara yang terdengar malu dan polos .

"tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau .."

"apa maksudmu ?"

"maksudku begini, aku pernah melihat sesuatu yang hampir persis seperti ini, dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling bertukar cair _"

"sudah hentikan, tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu !, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu sih !"

. .

[black door - alvion]

mereka berdua sepertinya sudah bisa mengerti situasi sekarang ini .

"kak ?"

"ada apa, jangan membahas hal aneh lagi .." ucap alvion

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tau .. bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini ?" ucap axel sedikit bingung .

"hmm, iya .. yang kutau setelah selesai, tempat ini akan berubah, tapi kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa ya ?" ucap alvion .

"huh .. padahal aku tadi sudah hampir berhasil, dan aku malah masuk ke black door yang tiba-tiba muncul" ucap axel .

"black door ?, mungkin kita harus mencarinya" ucap alvion .

"oh, mungkin black doornya yang ada di sana " ucap axel sambil menunjuk black door yang jauh belakang alvion .

alvion dan axel melihat ke arah yang sama, melihat black door yang berada di sisi lembah .

"kita akan kesana " ucap alvion .

"ya" ucap axel sedikit mengganguk .

mereka berdua berjalan mendekat .

dan saat berada dalam jarak 2 meter dari black door, langkah kaki mereka terhenti karena melihat seseorang .

"siapa dia ?" ucap alvion pelan .

"kenapa warnanya ungu ?" ucap axel .

"kikiki, jika kau bertanya siapa aku, maka aku akan menjawabnya " ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka .

sres!*

tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan muncul di depan axel dan alvion .

"perkenalkan .. aku adalah smiley, roh kesenangan dan eropoi !"

* * *

well, mungkin memang pendek .. tapi nanti akan ketauan jalan ceritanya .

coba tebak deh .

semoga pembaca sekalian terhibur dengan cerita yang tidak bisa di sebut cerita ini . ^^


	23. Chapter 20 (Date)

fanfic ls : fate earth and citadel

chapter 20 : "Date"

Baru pertama kali di edit sama beta reader, rasanya

* * *

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Smiley, roh kesenangan dan eropoi!"

Tampak langit berubah menjelma menjadi senja, bagaikan warna daun di musim gugur yang tengah meranggas, menerangi tiga orang yang bernaung di bawahnya.

"Yay, apa kalian ingin keluar dari sini?" tanya Smiley riang.

"Ya!" jawab Alvion singkat .

"Ada apa lagi ini? Mengapa semua melenceng dari alur ceritanya?" tanya Axel bingung .

Riku menggeleng pelan, tanda jika dia tak mengerti akan keadaan yang menimpa mereka. "Aku juga tidak tahu, lebih baik kita teruskan saja."

Cahayamu penuh dengan keyakinan dan harapan, seperti pecahan sumpah kita yang memenuhi mataku dengan kemilaunya. Saat teriakanku bergetar, larilah! Dan percayalah, kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun yang berharga lagi.

Melampaui belenggu dunia ini, sehingga kita bisa terus berlari menuju masa depan.

_Shinmai Maou no Testament …_

Jika cobaan hidup ibarat hujan, maka yakinlah akan ada pelangi setelah itu.

_Nalah …_

.

.

.

[Noire House, 20.00 PM]

Terlihat dua wanita sedang duduk berdekatan di sofa dengan secangkir teh di tangan. Wajah mereka tampak serius.

"Hei Noire, apa aku juga boleh masuk ke sana?" tanya Hiruka. Tak memandang pada gadis yang menjadi teman minum tehnya.

"Maaf, untuk sekarang masih tidak bisa …. Pastikan saja mereka berdua bisa berhasil terlebih dahulu," jawab Noire.

"Ya, baiklah … berapa lama pun itu, kalau untuknya tidak masalah buatku," ucap Hiruka sambil melihat Axel di layar pengelihatan di depannya.

"Axel, dia orang yang selalu kamu ceritakan padaku akhir-akhir ini bukan? Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" tanya Noire, tampak sedikit bingung dan melihat Hiruka.

"Apa ya? Mungkin karena dia mirip dengan seseorang yang aku temui di masa lalu. Saat itu, dia terluka parah."

Di layar pengelihatan, Axel dan Alvion masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Smiley.

"Lalu ?" tanya Noire penasaran.

"Aku merawatnya selama beberapa hari sampai dia sembuh, dan aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamaku. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Mungkin terkena amnesia atau semacamnya." Gadis itu menghela napas panjang saat mengatakannya. Mengambil jeda untuk menyeruput teh di cangkirnya. "Setiap hari kami selalu bermain dan mengikuti pelajaran yang sama. Sudah hampir setahun sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dan saat mendekati tahun kedua … aku jatuh sakit, penyakit langka yang disebut Skadi. Semua makhluk hidup yang menyentuhku akan membeku, tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus merawatku. Sudah banyak pengawal dan pelayan istana yang menjadi korban, tapi anak itu dan kakakku tetap menjagaku dengan sepenuh hati. Kurasa itu karena mereka istimewa, hanya mereka yang tak membeku saat menyentuhku," tutur Hiruka dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, aku yakin penyakitmu pasti bisa di sembuhkan," Noire berusaha menyemangati.

"Iya, terima kasih."

.

.

.

[Ibu Kota Legiun – Taman Kota]

Perkenalan singkat dari teman-teman Grey terjadi di sana.

"Yo aku merupakan mekanisme mesin yang bisa menembakan beberapa peluru sekaligus, mungkin kau biasa memanggilku _machine gun_." Pitter menyapa dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

Miner mendengus pelan. "_Mini rocket_ yang bisa menghancurkan beberapa musuh sekaligus."  
"Aku Hildo, senjata pertama yang berhasil di buat, dan di sesuaikan dengan tubuh Grey. _Bazooka_!"

Sebenarnya mereka adalah teman-teman Grey yang dulu selalu bersama. Tapi saat penyerangan _undead_, mereka terbunuh, dan berkat seseorang yang tidak di kenal mereka bisa hidup kembali dengan tubuh yang terbuat dari mesin, yang terlihat seperti manusia biasa .

"Hei kalian keluarlah, aku punya misi penting!" teriak Grey.

Cahaya keemasan keluar dari tubuh Grey dan jatuh ke tanah, di sanalah mereka bertiga muncul.

"Misi penting ?" tanya Pitter.

"Apa seburuk itu? Tidak biasanya kau memanggil kami." timpal Miner .

"Grey ?" Hildo memanggilnya, dari nada suaranya dia terdengar khawatir.

"Kita harus mengawasi Venera! Dan sampaikan kalau aku ingin berbicara dengannya," titah Grey yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengamati Venera.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pitter bertanya.

"Bisa saja orang itu adalah musuh, mata birunya itu, tidakkah dia terlihat seperti berasal dari Orde?" jawab Grey.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Miner dan Hildo langsung mengikuti Venera yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki misterius.

"_Baka na_!" teriakan itu dikeluarkan saat dia kalah beradu pedang.

Miner berjalan santai dan memakai topi yang membuat matanya tertutupi bayangan. Hildo tak jauh darinya, membaca koran sambil berjalan, namun jelas matanya tidak mengikuti baris-baris kata yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut juga," dengus Pitter.

"Oke, aku serahkan padamu," ucap Grey .

Pitter segera berlari dan menyusul mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Situasi di Venera dan Syn, mereka berjalan bersama di tempat pertokoan.

"Hai Venera, selamat pagi," sapa seorang laki-laki di toko bunga.

"Selamat pagi juga," balas Venera.

"_Ojou-sama, ohayou_." Seorang wanita di tepi jalan tersenyum padanya.

"_Ohayou_," jawab Venera lagi.

"Orang-orang di sini terlihat ramah ya? " tanya Syn, mengamati tiap orang yang tampak saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Venera tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan.

Masih banyak lagi sapaan yang di tujukan untuk Venera, tak jarang pula mereka juga memberinya bunga ataupun jajanan secara gratis.

Terlalu banyak yang mereka berikan, hingga Venera tidak bisa membawanya, jadilah Syn yang mengambil alih semua barang tersebut dengan menggunakan kantung plastik yang didapatkannya dari sebuah toko. Mereka berjalan ke tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi.

"Kalau begini akan susah untuk berbelanja, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan barang-barang ini?" tanya Syn, menunjukkan dua kantung besar itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu," jawab Venera tak acuh. Perhatiannya terfokus pada orang lain. "Carolina, mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur?!" teriaknya.

"A-apa sudah pagi?"

"Kau tahu? Ini sudah hampir siang," Venera menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Aku ketiduran! Oh tidak, rencanaku hancur!" jerit Carolina sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bersamanya."

Boneka kecil bernama Carolina yang terlihat persis seperti Venera itu, sedang memanjat dari pelukan dan melihat Syn di atas pundak Venera .

"Ah, kau benar … dia ada di sini !" ucap Carolina lega.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Syn.

Carolina memandang Syn dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tolong pindahkan barang-barang ini ke tempat yang biasanya ya," pinta Venera.

"Baik."

Carolina kembali ke pelukan Venera, rambutnya yang terurai panjang terlihat mengambang dengan sedikit cahaya yang menyelimutinya.

"Letakan barang yang kau bawa" kata Venera pada Syn.

Syn langsung meletakannya di dekat kakinya.

"Sudah."

Lalu muncul lubang di atas barang tadi, terlihat seperti kaca yang mengambarkan luar angkasa dengan banyak bintang kecil, bentuknya persegi enam yang berputar-putar dan bergerak ke bawah .

Syut!*

Barangnya hilang setelah di lewati lubang kaca .

Setelah itu mereka meneruskan berjalan, dan berhenti di depan toko pakaian .

"Hmm, soal yang tadi .. itu berpindah kemana ya ?" tanya Syn .

"Ke tempat yang lebih baik " jawab Venera langsung tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut .

"Oh .."

Mereka masuk ke toko, dan memilih pakaian yang bagus .. perempuan yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara itu selalu menunjukan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah saat menemukan apa yang di carinya . "semoga mereka senang _"

Banyak baju berukuran anak-anak yang Venera pilih, dan Syn mengikutinya sambil membawa banyak pakaian .

"Untuk apa membeli sebanyak ini ?" tanya Syn .

"Ini sedikit .. dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi" jawab Venera dingin .

"Iya _ iya " ucap Syn .

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka selesai memilih dan membayar di kasir ..

"Terima-kasih, silahkan datang kembali !" ucap petugas kasir ramah .

Dan saat mereka sudah berada di luar toko, Syn merasa kalau ada yang kelupaan .

"Ah, maaf _ sepertinya aku meninggalkan sesuatu .. tunggu di sini sebentar" ucap Syn .

"Hmm" Venera sedikit mengganguk .

Syn masuk kembali ke toko untuk mengambil sesuatu .

Tampak di kejauhan tiga teman Grey sedang melihat Venera di berbagai tempat .. karena tubuh mereka terbuat dari mesin, maka dari itu mereka bisa bicara di dalam pikiran (kekuatan dari dalam, kekuatan dari dalam !)

Komunikasi ex machina, btw di chapter sebelumnya ini kemampuan Grey yang bisa menyatukan tiga orang itu di tubuhnya .. tapi untuk saat ini bisa di anggap sebagai julukan saja :3 .

"Sekarang waktu yang tepat !" _ Miner yang bersandar di pohon

"Kau benar, dengan tidak adanya laki-laki itu kita bisa membawanya ke Grey " _ Pitter yang bersandar di tembok bangunan .

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita ke sana " _ Hildo yang sedang membaca koran di pinggir jalan .

Mereka yang sedang melakukan komunikasi dalam pikiran itu sepertinya telah sepakat, mereka mengganguk bersama "hemeh !" _ lalu berjalan mendekat ke Venera .

Miner, dia yang sedang memakai topi itu menyapa Venera duluan ..

"Yo, Venera .." sapa Miner .

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini ?" tanya Venera.

"Kita di sini untuk membawamu .." ucap Miner .

"Grey ingin bicara" tambah Pitter .

Sedangkan Hildo cuma diam .

"Suruh saja ia menungguku nanti sore .." ucap Venera sambil berjalan menjauh .

Mereka sedikit panik dan berjalan di belakang Venera untuk menjelaskan situasinya .

"Tapi kita membutuhkan anda sekarang" ucap Miner

"Kita mendapat misi penting !" ucap Pitter sedikit memaksa .

"Bisa menjadi masalah besar jika Grey tau kita gagal, itulah mengapa kita meminta anda untuk ikut" ucap Hildo dengan sedikit keluar keringat .

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang bersama seseorang .." ucap Venera yang terus berjalan, lalu berbelok ke gang sempit .

Miner bergegas dan berada di depan Venera untuk menghalangi jalan dengan kedua tangan yang di rentangkan .

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, kita tidak akan membiarkannya" ucap Miner .

"Biarkan aku lewat .." ucap Venera dingin, carolina sepertinya tertidur lagi di pelukan Venera .. sebenarnya apa yang di lakukannya saat malam hari ya ? .

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya dalam 3 jam, tolong !" ucap Pitter .

"Bisakah kamu melakukan sesuatu .." ucap Hildo .

"Onegaishimasu ! "

Venera malah duduk di kursi panjang di pinggiran gang sempit itu .

"Tolong dengarkan kami !"

"Kami memohon !"

"Bahkan 2 setengah jam saja tidak masalah !"

Kamera terlihat merekam kedua kaki Syn yang sudah berada di depan celah masuk gang .

"Kau tidak akan terkena masalah"

"Tidak masalahkan kalau cuma sebentar !"

"Benar oke 'kan ?"

Mereka bertiga mengelilinggi Venera dan membuatnya terdesak .

"Hey, kalian" ucap Syn .

Syn masuk ke gang sempit itu, tapi tidak sampai jauh .. hanya sedikit dari celah masuk .

"Kalian mengganggu wanita"

Venera menoleh ke arah Syn . "ee .. ?"

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkannya sendirian ?" ucap Syn baik-baik .

Tiga teman Grey merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan akhirnya mengerti kalau mereka seperti orang yang tidak sen*onoh .

Kratak! (suara harga diri yang retak)

Dengan ekspresi kaget dan garis-garis biru di mata, mereka menunjuk diri sendiri .. suara aneh juga mereka keluarkan .

"Akghhgk !" (sambil mangap kaget) / Hildo .

"Kehngkhg" (merem sambil mengernyitkan gigi) / Pitter .

"Eh, ehkhm !" (menunduk malu) / Miner .

"Hey, maukah kalian ?" tanya Grey masih baik-baik .

Untuk sekali lagi mereka saling menatap dan mengganguk bersamaan "heh !"

Tampang mereka di rubah menjadi versi berandalan .

"Siapa kau ?!" teriak Hildo

"Urus bisnismu sendiri !" teriak Pitter .

"Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud _ mari jangan gunakan kekerasan" ucap Syn .

Miner langsung memegang pundak Syn dan bersiap memukulnya .

"Tutup mulutmu !" teriak Miner .

Pukulannya dengan mudah di hindari oleh Syn, lalu dengan cepat membalas dengan uppercut keras .

"Yare-yare .." (batin Miner yang terlempar ke udara)

Jdess!*

"To bo-hoo .." (batin Pitter yang terkena hook kanan sampai mimisan)

Duas!* menggema beberapa kali .

"Ya da naa, mou .." (batin Hildo yang di tendang kepalanya dari samping)

Bruk*

Hildo yang terakhir terkapar .

Pitter terduduk dan bersandar di tembok gang .

Dan Miner pura-pura pingsan dengan kepalanya yang mengahadap lantai jalanan . topinya tertekuk ..

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Syn .

"Ah ya .." jawab Venera yang sedikit kasian dengan mereka .

"Jadi, ayo pergi .." ajak Syn sambil memegang tangan Venera .

Lalu di saat yang sama .

"Kelihatannya aktingnya sukses, kita tidak punya pilihan lain di keadaan ini _ aku serahkan sisanya padamu Venera-chan !" (batin Hildo melihat dan masih terkapar) .

"Kalau cowo itu mengetahui kalau kita sebenarnya saling mengenal, dia pasti akan benar-benar malu" (batin Pitter yang masih bersandar suram) .

"Yang tersisa untukmu sekarang hanyalah menghilang di tengah keramaian dan bertemu Grey—kau bahkan bisa berpura-pura tegar dan mengatakan 'aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu!' dengan mata berbinar, yang jelas tolong pastikan dia tidak menyadarinya," batin Miner.

Venera yang berjalan dengan tangan di tarik itu melihat ke mereka yang sedang terkapar.

"Kalian kenapa?" (batin Venera dengan wajah bingung)

"Tidak bisa di harapkan !" (batin mereka bertiga secara bersamaan)

Jadi, misi tersebut gagal _ tapi Grey tidak menghukum mereka .. dia hanya tidak membolehkan mereka untuk makan selama beberapa bulan kedepan : .

(End)

. .

[Black Door – Alvion, di tengah lembah gersang]

Graaaaa!

Gurita besar dengan delapan tentakel bergerak-gerak di udara.

"Huft makhluk aneh lagi, aku ingin segera istirahat," keluh Axel.

"Mhh! Mhhh!"

Alvion ternyata sudah terlilit tentakel itu dengan ekspresi yang sungguh tak dapat digambarkan.

Hmm, kenapa bau alvion bisa sedekat ini ya ? (ceritanya ini lagi di depan kompi-chan)

Alvion : "Sial! Ganti skenarionya! Jika tidak, aku akan mencekikmu sampai berbusa !"

Riku : "Eh?"

.

TBC

.

sedikit lagi dan .. ah sudahlah . :D

yang penting ini masih terus lanjut .. special thnks for anime DKNN, dan Hime Hoshina yang nge beta cerita ini :D


	24. Chapter 21 (Yuri poi)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel  
Chapter 21 : " Yuri Poi ~ " (Special buat Fujoshi ? / Fudanshi ?)

Tidak seperti iblis, manusia memiliki kejahatan yang rumit.  
Selalu berbohong, mengharapkan orang lain, berjuang dengan bodohnya ..  
Mencuri dan dicuri, mengutuk dan dikutuk _ selalu membuat alasan.  
atau ?, ingin mencapai apa yang di inginkan, kemudian lari.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat manusia menarik.

'_Demon Servant' kuroshitsuji, _**Sebastian .**

. . .

Hime : "Tapi bagaimanapun juga deskripsi itu penting. Kamu sama sekali nggak mendeskripsikan gerak dan kepribadian mereka lho, bahkan dialognya pun terasa datar."  
Riku : "Aku mengerti, ganbatte ! "

. . .

**Warn : "Yuri .. / Noire x Hiruka" Hajimete :v ), resiko di tanggug penumpang .. riku : "kabur !"**

. . .

[ ruang kerja riku corp. ] / bukan bagian dari cerita .

axel : "jiah, bos sekarang lagi ngapain ?"  
riku : "lagi paf-paf !, ya enggaklah .. sudah jelas lagi nulis "

tiba-tiba riku merasa merinding karena ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu.

alvion : "h-hei .. masih ingatkan tentang minggu lalu ?"

keringat riku mulai mengalir .

riku : "na-na-na-nanti aja kita lanjutinya ya .."  
axel : "heh, tapikan !?"

tanpa berpikir mematikan kompi sesuai prosedur, riku langsung mencabut aliran listrik dengan panik sangat .

axel : "huft, dasar bos" (bush!, axel menghilang)  
riku : "aha, ahaha .. (nervous), a-aku masih selamatkan !?"

bzzt!* bzzt!*

alvion : "kau mau lari kemana !?"

riku merasakan bahaya dan ingin segera lari, tapi apa daya yang hanya seorang bocah .. dengan mudah alvion menarik tangannya dan di dudukkan di kursi lagi .

alvion : ". . . ."  
riku : "someone, help me .."

jleb!* kabel listrik yang menyalur ke kompi sudah menancap, tak berapa lama kemudian kompi menyala .

alvion : "yah, kalau kau mengerjakannya dengan baik kali ini .. aku akan menghadiahkan mu sesuatu, nanti malam"

. . .

[ Snow Town, Noire House – 12.00 AM ] 

Tampak dua wanita yang saling berhadapan, noire yang memiliki rambut ungu sebahu .. dan mata biru kemilau karena terik matahari _ cahaya masuk dari kaca bening besar di sampingnya .

Sedangkan Hiruka, wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang .. warna biru muda tipis yang terlihat lembut .

Apa mereka sedang dalam masalah .. ?, mata mereka saling menatap dengan listrik yang beradu .. warna nya (Noire ungu, Hiruka biru muda) .

Bzzt!

.

.

"Sebenernya tempat apa ini !?" Hiruka berada di sebuah ruangan dengan empat tabung besar, ia menyentuh salah satu dari tabung yang berisi cairan itu .

"Ahh, itu .. menurutmu bagaimana ?" Noire menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya yang sedikit basah itu, ia tersenyum .

"Kenapa di sana ada .. axel-sama " ucap Hiruka lirih sambil memandang axel yang ada di dalam tabung,

Noire mendekat dan berdiri di samping kanan Hiruka .

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja _ kau pikir kenapa mereka bisa bertahan hidup setelah masuk pintu, tanpa makanan selama 3 bulan ?" tanya Noire, ia sedikit membungkuk dan melihat Hiruka yang sedikit khawatir itu .

"Jadi ini alasannya ?" tanya Hiruka .

Noire menjawabnya dengan mengganguk pelan sembari tersenyum .

"Tapi .. kalau terus seperti ini, tubuh mereka juga tidak akan bisa bertahan" gumam noire, tampak wajahnya menunduk dengan perasaan khawatir .

Hiruka mengalihkan penglihatannya ke Noire yang menunduk itu .

"Apa maksudmu .. ?"

"Tubuh yang sekarang kau lihat itu adalah tubuh tanpa nyawa, itu karena teh yang aku berikan dulu bukan hanya melindungi mereka dari dingin _ tapi juga mengeluarkan nyawa mereka " Noire terdiam sambil mendekat ke tabung, lalu menyentuh tabung itu dengan telapak tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan putih, " sudah banyak dari mereka yang telah gagal dan kehilangan nyawa _ mungkin saja mereka juga akan bernasib sama .. " ucap noire dengan nada semakin rendah .

_wah, jadi apa yang kita lihat pada episode sebelumnya itu adalah _ nyawa mereka berempat yang masuk black door !, aku tidak menyangkannya, tehee :3_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya !, akan kulakukan apapun agar bisa membawanya kembali ! " ucap Hiruka serius .. mata biru muda nya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat percaya diri .

"umm, apa iya ?, kamu serius apa yang kamu katakan barusan ?" bisik Noire tepat di telinga Hiruka .

Memang benar kalau telinga merupakan salah satu bagian paling sensitive milik wanita, dan itu berarti Hiruka juga termasuk .

"Fuuh .." Noire meniup pelan telinga mungil itu .

"Mmm !" Tampak Hiruka menahan suaranya yang ingin keluar.

Aem _ Noire menggigit pelan telinga Hiruka dengan bibirnya.

"Ahh, haa .. haa .." suara Hiruka keluar dengan ekspresinya yang eropoi, nafasnya sampai terlihat karena suhu tubuhnya mulai memanas .

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan !?" tanya Hiruka sedikit bingung, ia merasa malu dengan perlakuan teman wanitanya itu .

"Kenapa kau bingung?, _ kita sudah sering makan, mandi, dan tidur bersama, jadi kau tidak usah malu, aku ada di sini .. bersamamu" ucap Noire tersenyum hangat di depan wajah Hiruka .

Hiruka yang masih bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan tubuhnya _ lalu mendorong Noire sedikit keras agar dia menjauh .

"Tidak !, ini hanya membuang-buang waktu !" Teriak Hiruka _ aura skadi mulai merambat di ruangan.

Dengan pergerakkan lembut bayangan transparan, Noire tiba-tiba memeluk Hiruka .

"Aku bisa memasukkan mu ke sana _ tapi ada satu syarat . ." bisik Noire sembari menggesek jari telunjuk kanannya di punggung wanita yang ia peluk, dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang .

"Apa itu ?"

"Hmm . . kau hanya perlu menjadi anak baik, dan diam " tanpa menjelaskan lagi, Noire langsung menjilat leher kiri Hiruka, terus menerus _ sampai Hiruka tidak tahan .

"Mhhh, haa _ haa _" mulut Hiruka sedikit terbuka dengan keluarnya nafas hangat .

tampak Noire mengarahkan lidahnya ke atas, sampai ke wajah .. lalu menyamping sampai ke mulut Hiruka yang terbuka .. dengan lumatan pelan dia bisa mendominasi mulut wanita di depannya itu.

Hiruka sama sekali tidak melawan .. "tidak, apa yang kulakukan .. aku tidak mau ini _ tapi kenapa tubuhku?" pikir hiruka saat sentuhan basah dua bibir . Tampak cairan saliva mulai keluar dari samping mulut mereka berdua . (kiss yang tumpeh-tumpeh katanya) "mhh !"

Lidah Noire semakin dalam dan menjelajahi setiap sisi di dalam mulut Hiruka .. itu terjadi karena kedua tangannya memegang kepala Hiruka dari belakang, memaksannya agar semakin dalam .. sedangkan Hiruka memeluk Noire semakin erat .

"Mhh .. Mhhh !" suara yang terdengar semakin memanas .. suara yang menjadi tanda kalau mereka menginginkan satu sama lain .

Cahaya siang menjadi saksi (riku : "kita juga ya ?"), untuk apa yang di lakukan mereka .. cahaya sama yang melewati kaca bening besar dari samping.

"Fuah !, aku akan menepati janji ku, jadi kau juga harus menurut ya" ucap Noire yang sudah melepas ciuman tadi .. tampaknya air liur di samping mulutnya itu tidak usap, ia tersenyum kecil .

Masih sebentar saat Hiruka bisa bernafas lega .. tapi Noire langsung memaksa kepalanya agar maju dan menerima ciuman lagi .. mulutnya terasa penuh dengan lidah yang saling bergulat .

"Fuah !" Noire melepas ciuman sampai air liur di lidah yang sedikit panjang itu terputus .. lalu dengan cepat melakukan ciuman panas itu lagi .

"Mhhh !, Mhhhh !"

Mata Hiruka mulai terasa sedikit kabur, sedangkan Noire terlihat menutup matanya dengan penuh gairah . Tidak sampai di situ saja, tangan kiri Noire mulai meraba ke pinggang Hiruka .. bergerak ke perut, lalu ke atas sampai menyentuh dada Hiruka .

"Mhh !?" Hiruka sedikit terkejut .

Menyentuh pelan dan hati-hati, Noire lalu melepas ciuman dan lebih melekatkan tubuhnya .. sambil tetap meremas :3 .

"Ahhn, No-Noire .. dame ! _ ahh !" desah Hiruka .

"Ehehe, kalau mau _ kau bisa menghentikanku sekarang" ucap Noire tepat di depan wajah Hiruka .

Tapi Hiruka malah memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab, dari riku detector .. mungkin pikirannya sudah kalah oleh keinginan tubuhnya .. ia membiarkan Noire menyentuh dadanya dan ia pun merasa ke enakkan .

"Oh, jadi kau memang ingin yah . . baik, aku akan memberi reward untukmu" Noire mulai menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke bawah, menuju perut dan berhenti di bawah perut .. ( riku : ada cacing garut :v )

"Ahh, mmhhh !" Hiruka berusaha keras untuk menjaga suaranya, ia menggigit lemah bibir bawahnya .

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah basah ?" tanya Noire semakin menekan bagian bawah itu .

Sess!*

"Ahhnn !, haah!, haah!"

"Ara ?, kau tidak boleh seperti itu .. "

akhirnya mereka saling berbagi pengalaman terlarang, Noire membaringkan tubuh Hiruka .. dan terus menyentuh setiap inci dari tubuhnya . Sampai-sampai Hiruka sendiri kehilangan pikirannya secara total dan membalas apa yang di lakukan Noire terhadapnya .

.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai dan sekarang sedang mandi bersama .. masing-masing memakai handuk yang menutupi atas dada sampai lutut . Terlihat Noire sedang menggosok punggung Hiruka .

"Jadi _ Apa kamu mau masuk ke sana ?" tanya Noire .  
"Ti-tidak juga .." jawab Noire sedikit malu .

.

Review Poi ~ . . . Poii ?

.  
.

Riku : "scenario nya sudah kuganti !"  
Alvion : "a-a-a-a-apa !?, bagaimana bisa ?"

Alvion terlihat sangat terkejut sampai tidak bisa memukulku .

To Be Continue ~ tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^


	25. Chapter 22 (Au ah disini Gelap)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel  
Chapter 22 : " au ah di sini gelap"

Berlari di jalan lurus yang gelap ..

Dan menemukan sebuah persimpangan V .

Terlihat …  
.

.

.

.

ga ada apa-apa .. trolololo .

.  
.

pembaca : "brak! bluar! (hantam monitor pake keyboard)"

.

.

* * *

[ Princess Garden, aula putih berbentuk lingkaran _ dinding kristal, dan salju tipis yang menutupi lantainya ]

mereka berdua tampak santai, duduk bersila dan duduk menyamping _  
melihat genangan air di tengah-tengah aula putih ini, genangan indah karena di kelilingi oleh bunga lili yang juga berwarna sama.

"kenapa mereka lama sekali ya ?" tanya mitsuki sedikit khawatir, ia duduk menyamping sambil mengelus bunga lili di depannya .  
"tidak, sekarang ini _ mereka sudah selesai .. aku sudah bisa merasakannya" ucap shido serius .

dan benar saja, _ jauh di belakang mereka .. black door mulai terbuka .

tampak axel dan alvion keluar dari sana, tapi keadaan axel sungguh memprihatinkan .. wajahnya terpenuhi oleh bekas kecupan merah .

"uggh !, kenapa ini terjadi, rasa-rasanya masa remajaku akan hilang" ucap axel dengan jalannya sempoyongan .  
"aku tidak mengira, ternyata virus itu masih menyerang" ucap alvion .  
"virus ?" ucap axel yang sedikit bingung, dan masih sempoyongan .  
"akyu, adalah keturunan dari malaikat angel _ aku suka kamyu !," ucap smiley memeluk axel dari belakang .  
"ya, ini adalah virus yang dulu menyerang _ dan terdeteksi sebagai virus mahonesia !" ucap alvion dengan wajah serius .  
"hii !, tidaak !" teriak axel histeris .

mitsuki yang melihat kejadian itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke axel, lalu shido megikutinya dari belakang dengan malasnya .

"huaem!.. kenapa mereka itu ?, baru datang sudah membuat keributan" ucap shido menguap kecil sembari menggaruk kepalanya .

mitsuki yang berlari tadi sudah sampai di depan axel dan alvion, ia kelelahan .

"hah!, hah!, a-apa yang terjadi !?" ucap mitsuki lelah .

smiley, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara (yaitu mitsuki) _ tapi langsung teralihkan lagi oleh pria di belakangnya _ pria yang memakai jas hitam dengan sedikit warna hijau, serta topi bundar klasik di kepalanya .

"ahh, kyaaa ! .. siapa pria keren di sana itu !" ucap smiley sambil menunjuk shido dengan gerakan genitnya .

wus!*

smiley bergerak kilat dan sudah di depan shido, bersiap untuk memeluk pria di depannya itu ..

"cayank kyu !"

plak!*

shido menahan muka smiley dengan telapak tangan kanannya .

"umumu, nande !?" ucap smiley muluk-muluk .

tubuh smiley berlutut dan terlihat seperti jelly .

"heh !" shido merasakan akan ada hal aneh .

plek!* pluk!* pluk!* pluk!*

shido menggoyangkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan bawah, tapi muka smiley terus menempel seperti lem, dan tubuhnya yang bergoyang-goyang seperti jelly terkena angin .

". . ini menjijikkan, hei apa ada yang bisa menolongku ?" tanya shido, ia melihat ke arah tiga temannya .

grr grr .. shido merinding karena ada yang mengelus dagunya .

"kau pria nakal .." ucap smiley di dekat wajah shido menggoda .

shido melirik ke kiri, dan langsung melihat ke tangan kanannya .. ternyata smiley sudah hilang !

"sebenarnya siapa kau . . !?" tanya shido serius, tanpa melihat lagi ke smiley yang ada di dekatnya .

wes!* wes!* wes!*

smiley melompat berputar-putar .

tep*

mendarat dengan mulus, dan pose hormat seperti seorang pembawa sirkus .

"sudah kubilang, aku hanya roh kesenangan dan eropoi .. !" ucap smiley yang berpose hormat sembari tersenyum khas ala joker .

smiley, memakai pakaian yang sama seperti smile joker .. dan seperti joker lainnya .. dia pasti memiliki sebuah simbol di wajah konyolnya, simbol di pipi kirinya yang bergambar kunci emas ke arah bawah ! .

"kenapa sih dia itu ?" tanya mitsuki, dia sudah di dekat axel dan alvion .  
"dia tertarik ke sesama jenis .." jawab alvion .  
"huh, di tempat ini .. masih ada saja yang seperti itu" keluh mitsuki .  
"Lari !, paman !" teriak axel .

"hmm !" smiley yang masih berpose hormat melirik axel, dan langsung menerkam shido yang berada di depannya .

"cih, merepotkan !" ucap shido kesal .

duak!* blar!*

shido bergerak lawan arah dengan smiley, dan menyerangnya dengan pukulan sikut .

"kikiki, tadi itu sakit . ." ucap smiley yang tergeletak di tanah dengan bekas benturan besar .  
"sejujurnya aku yakin kalian semua akan berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kalian cari .. kikiki !" ucap smiley terkekeh .

"aku sudah lelah menunggu mereka tadi, jadi kapan princess itu akan datang !?" ucap shido melirik ke belakang, ke arah smiley yang tergeletak .

"ahahah ! . . selamat, kalian sudah sampai !" smiley tertawa lepas, lalu menghilang dan muncul di tengah aula, tepatnya di dekat kolam kecil tadi .  
"baiklah, mari kita sambut .. penjaga dari tempat ini, seorang wanita muda yang cantik jelita . . . . Noire Neptune !"

noire keluar dari dalam kolam kecil itu, tampak air tidak mau membasahi tubuhnya .. air yang malu untuk menyentuh wanita .

jresss!*

"hmm, bagaimana ya .. kalian memang kuat, tapi sayang perjalanan kalian harus berakhir di sini" ucap noire tersenyum .

ternyata tidak hanya noire yang keluar dari kolam itu !, hiruka .. wanita polos yang memiliki banyak warna biru muda itu terlihat lemah dan bersandar memeluk tubuh noire .

axel dan alvion mulai mengingat wanita psikopat itu ..

"itu .. wanita yang dulu kan ?" ucap axel tidak yakin .  
"sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi !" gumam alvion kesal .

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tanya hiruka ke noire dengan wajah memerahnya .  
"ahh, iya _ kau hanya perlu membekukan mereka saja .. hiruka-chan" ucap noire sambil mengelus dagu hiruka, dan menjalar (menyentuh) bibir ranum hiruka dengan ibu jarinya .  
"baik .. akan kulakukan dengan cepat, noire-hime " ucap hiruka tersenyum .

hiruka melepas pelukan, dan berdiri sembari melihat ke depan dengan tatapan kosongnya .

"kalian menggangu ku saja .. kenapa kalian tidak mati saja sana !?" ucap hiruka .

"selalu perhatikan gerakannya, jangan sampai tersentuh .." tutur alvion .  
"memangnya kenapa ?" tanya axel .  
"dia pemilik Skadi .. kekuatan yang mampu membekukan segalanya .." jawab alvion .  
"hmm .. begitu ya, aku akan melawannya !" ucap shido semangat, dan bersiap lari ke hiruka .

wus!*

"jangan gegabah, ! .. shido !" teriak mitsuki .

"tenang, aku akan menghancurkannya !" ucap shido, ia menoleh .

Srass ! ! !*

sebelum shido sempat melihat ke depan lagi .. dia sudah sepenuhnya membeku !, badannya tertahan, juga sepasang rantai di kedua tangannya.

terlihat hiruka sudah melewati shido yang membeku .

"dasar, lalat tidak berguna .." ucap hiruka lirih .

"a-apa yang terjadi barusan !" ucap axel terkejut dan gugup .

Srass ! ! !*

satu garis lurus biru muda yang melewati mereka bertiga !

"selesai ?" ucap hiruka sembari menoleh ke belakang .

terlihat mitsuki telah membeku dengan posisi memegang jangkar di pundaknya !  
dan alvion membeku dengan keadaan berdiri biasa dan melihat ke depan ..

"ara ?, jadi kau masih bertahan ?" ucap hiruka yang menoleh axel agak jauh dari belakang .

axel tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi, hanya sepersekian detik sampai semuanya membeku .. tangan dan kakinya gemetar .

"hah .. kak alvion ?, kak mitsuki ?, paman shido ? .. kenapa kalian semua !?, jadi seperti ini .." ucap axel dengan nada takut .

"ah, aku lupa kalau anak itu tidak bisa membeku . ." ucap noire, ia melihat axel yang ketakutan .

dan hiruka yang masih melihat axel dari belakang .

"wahh !, kau seperti kakakku saja !, kalau begitu akan akan memotongmu saja ya ?" ucap hiruka, wajah polos nya tersenyum psycho .

wus!*

dengan cepat tridentnya sudah siap untuk menembus punggung axel .

jleb!*

tapi, sepertinya serangan hiruka hanya menancap di salju !, ternyata axel menghindar !, dan sekarang berada di belakang hiruka .

"tolong kembalikan mereka .." mohon axel .

hiruka memasang ekspresi terkejut dan langsung menyerang axel di belakang dengan ayunan trident menyamping kanan .

trang!*

axel menahan trident hiruka dengan pedangnya .

"maaf saja _ tapi mereka sudah mati !" ucap hiruka dengan senyuman licik .

"tidak mungkin . . " ucap axel, tampak di matanya tergenang sedikit air mata .

duk!*

axel berlutut dengan pedangnya yang jatuh di atas salju .

"kalau begitu selamat tinggal .." ucap hiruka, bersiap menusuk axel yang berlutut .

mata axel terpejam, ia berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi .

"kenapa ini berakhir begitu cepat ? .. kenapa berakhir seperti ini ? .. aku ingin melindungi mereka, tapi aku ini terlalu lemah"  
"tidak !, aku tidak akan menyerah !"

trident tajam milik hiruka hanya beberapa centi dari dada axel .

dan saat axel membuka matanya .

Crat ! !*

sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuknya menghindar, trident hiruka tepat menembus jantungnya .. "guakh! " axel terbatuk dengan darah yang sedikit keluar .

hiruka mencabut senjatanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan axel yang terbaring di atas salju .

"maaf _ mungkin memang hanya begini .. selamat tinggal" ucap axel tersenyum, pandangannya mulai buram dan ia pun tidak sadarkan diri .

beberapa saat tidak penting kemudian . . .

deg!* . . deg!* . . deg!*

suara detak jantung terdengar oleh hiruka .

"hm !?" hiruka menoleh untuk melihat axel .

terlihat axel yang terbaring tadi masih bernafas dan denyut jantungnya masih ada !

"hmm, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja .." ucap hiruka, lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya tadi .

"gehehe, kau mau ke mana ?" ucap axel dengan nada berat .

wess*

tubuh axel terangkat melengkung seperti mayat hidup ..

kluk!* (axel menatap )

"kembalikan ! ! !" teriak axel dengan kantung matanya yang gelap .

prang!* prang!* prang!*

banyak kepingan zirah hitam yang langsung menutupi tubuh axel ..

"kembalikan .." gumam axel lirih, berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah hiruka .

banyak es tipis dan tajam yang melayang di sekitar hiruka ..

"kau ini apa ?" hiruka bingung dan mengucapkannya lirih . ia tetap berjalan ..

satu persatu es itu di tembakkan ke axel ..

trang!* trang!*

tapi es-es itu hanya mengenai bagian axel yang tertutupi zirah .

axel terus berjalan terhuyung (tanpa bergeming) sambil mengatakan kata yang sama berulang-ulang "kembalikan ! .."

crat!*

tiba-tiba satu dari puluhan es tajam berhasil mengenai tepat di kepala axel, di antara kedua matanya ..

kalau dari samping itu terlihat seperti luka yang tidak begitu dalam .. tembakan es itu sangat kuat sampai tubuh axel melengkuk ke belakang _ tubuh axel tidak menyentuh salju di bawahnya .

axel memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya seperti tadi _ ia sedikit membungkuk, lalu mencabut es tajam itu !, sepertinya zirah yang di pakai axel tidak termasuk menutupi kepalanya !?

"ku mohon .." ucap axel sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan .

hiruka membalikkan badannya .

"aku akan mengakhirinya . ." ucap hiruka .

zrat!* grp!*

muncul pedang hitam besar di depan axel, dan axel pun langsung memegangnya erat .

"apa itu ?, kenapa dia tetap bisa berdiri setelah jantungnya tertusuk ?" ucap noire bingung .. ia melihat hiruka dan axel yang saling berhadapan dari jauh .

tampak hiruka perlahan mendekat ke axel yang menyedihkan .

"kau tidak pantas berada di sini . ."

wus!*

hiruka menusuk lurus !

trang!*

tapi pedang hitam axel berhasil melemparkan trident hiruka !

hiruka tidak menyangka kalau senjata nya bisa terlepas seperti itu .. dia langsung melompat dan mengambilnya .. moment saat terbang di atas itu ia gunakan untuk menusukan trident ke bawah !.

set! .. grep!*

axel menghindar sedikit kesamping lalu mencekik kuat hiruka dengan tangan kirinya ..

"ukh !?" hiruka sangat terkejut ! .

axel mencekik hiruka semakin kuat, sehingga trident yang di pegang hiruka terjatuh .

[sementara itu apa yang ada di pikiran axel sebenarnya]

"ini ada di mana ya ?" tanya axel .  
"kenapa aku bisa hidup di tubuhnya ya .. aku prihatin" ucap bayangan orang berwarna biru .  
"apa ini di dalam pikiranku ?"  
"tepatnya berada di dalam hati kecilmu" ucap bayangan itu sambil menunjuk hati kecil axel dari luar .  
"ohh .."

"jadi apa aku sekarang tidak sadarkan diri ?" tanya axel .  
"tidak _ kau sekarang sedang melawan wanita bernama hiruka atau apalah itu .. apa kau mau melihatnya ?"  
"tentu aku mau !" jawab axel .

ruangan yang semula hanya putih, perlahan berubah dan merperlihatkan axel yang mencekik hiruka .

axel dan bayang itu terbang melayang ..

"kenapa aku terlihat seram, umm gagah ?" ucap axel .  
"black knight itu tidak ingin kamu mati .. jadi dia langsung mengambil alih tubuhmu .."  
"tapi kalau begitu terus, dia bisa membunuh wanita itu !"ucap axel khawatir .  
"kau memiliki kekuatan itu kan ?, wanita itu sepertinya sedang di kendalikan .. jadi bebaskan dia dari belenggu itu .."  
"iya, sih tapi aku belum mengerti cara kerjanya !?" ucap axel bingung .  
"kau hanya perlu menciumnya .. bukan di pipi, tapi langsung di bibirnya .. hmm" ucap bayangan itu sambil mengganguk .  
"a-apa !" ucap axel tidak percaya .  
"itu kalau kau memang ingin menyelamatkannya .."  
"baiklah !, akan aku lakukan .. itu demi kebaikannya juga kan ?, ya !, itu demi dirinya !" ucap axel membulatkan tekad .

axel terbang dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya _ terlihat black knight keluar ! .

"… ?, jadi kau mau melakukannya sendiri ya ?"  
"ya, kalau tidak begitu _ aku akan kehilangan harga diriku karena melukai wanita . ." ucap axel .  
"terserah kau saja .." ucap black knight sambil pergi ke dekat bayangan biru tadi .

[ pikiran axel end ]

axel melepaskan tangannya ..

membuat hiruka agar tidak kesakitan lagi, tapi dia masih belum kuat berdiri .. ia bersandar di axel dan memegang kedua pundaknya . "cough .. cough !" hiruka terbatuk beberapa kali .

tubuh lemah hiruka bergetar, sepertinya dia tidak kuat berdiri lagi .. jadi axel memegang kedua tangan hiruka samping, membantunya agar tetap berdiri .

"apa yang kau ?" hiruka sedikit bingung, ia mendanggah manja untuk melihat reaksi axel .

melihat wajah hiruka yang memerah, hati axel menjadi berdetak tak aturan ..

"ini untuk kebaikannya !" batin axel kuat .

tangan kirinya memegang pinggang hiruka .. sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang belakang kepala hiruka . (di rambut panjang lembut berwarna biru muda itu)

"menjauhlah kalau kau tidak mau _" ucap hiruka, tapi di potong axel .  
"maaf !" potong axel tiba-tiba .

chu!*

axel langsung mencium bibir ranum hiruka dengan cepat .. ia tidak percaya apa yang di lakukannya barusan itu .. badan axel langsung terpaku dan jatuh di atas salju . bluk!

sementara itu di pihak hiruka _ merasa tubuhnya menghangat dan wajahnya memerah .  
"axel-sam .. ?"

tes* tes* tes*

benang ungu yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat, perlahan meleleh dan menetes .. belenggu yang ada di hiruka telah terlepas !

* * *

Chapter 22 end .. bagi yang kurang berkenan silahkan membenturkan diri ke tembok di dekat anda ..  
riku : "maaf .. salah ketik, riku khilaf .."

oke deh, tunggu chapter selanjutnya _ ^^ tapi, kurasa tidak bisa cepet lagi updatenya, karena inspirasinya buat one shot nya exo ryoka the grim reaper ! . buat challenge sebelah :v


	26. Chapter 23 (Back Door)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel  
Chapter 23 : "back door" (seperti tekhnik yang di gunakan hero axe :v )

Akhirnya wanita itu menunjukkan sosok yang sebenarnya .

Wanita yang mengurung mereka dalam sebuah dimensi aneh .

Dimensi Black Door .

.  
[ Princess Garden – Black Door ]

Benang-benang ungu yang mengikat Hiruka telah lepas ! .

"Axel-sama ?" ucap Hiruka sedikit bingung sambil melihat axel yang terbaring di atas tanah bersalju ,

Axel mengintip untuk melihat keadaan yang mungkin saja akan bertambah buruk, tapi ternyata tidak .

"kau pasti kedinginanya ?" ucap Hiruka dengan ekspresi bingung .

"tidak kok, dan _ maaf untuk yang tadi . ." ucap Axel yang sudah duduk bersila sambi lmenunduk malu .

"untuk apa ?" tanya Hiruka, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk .

"apa kamu tidak ingat sama sekali" tanya balik Axel .

"sebenarnya walaupun singkat, aku merasa senang sekali tadi,tapi aku masih bingung kenapa aku merasa seperti itu ya ?"jawab Hiruka yang terlihat bingung .

"_apa aku perlu memberitahu kebenaranya ya ?, aku akan merasa bersalah kalau seperti ini _ tapi, ah .. lebih baik aku menunggu waktu yang tepat saja"pikir Axel ._

Sementara itu, Noire yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan itu tampak sedikit terkejut .

"he .. ?, jadi memang dia ?, satu-satunya manusia yang di berkahi kekuatan langsung dari para dewa itu ?" ucap Noire sambil melihat Axel dari tengah aula .

Axel melihat-lihat keadaan Alvion, Mitsuki, dan Shido yang masih membeku di tempat yang sama .

"jadi, namamu Hiruka ya ? " tanya Axel ke Hiruka .

"hm, iya _ ada apa ?, Axel-sama ?" Jawab Hiruka .

"umm, itu .. Apa kamu bisa mengembalikan teman-temanku seperti semula ?, kesian mereka nanti pada encok semua kalau membeku seperti itu .. Hiks" ucap Axel .

"kenapa mereka membeku ya ?, tapi ya, aku akan melelehkannya untukmu Axel-sama !" Ucap Hiruka tersenyum senang sambil memeluk erat Axel .

plek*, ah Axel pun merasa hangat dan keenakan .

"ehh !?, a-a-apa yang kau lakukan hiruka !?" ucap Axel tergagap dengan wajahnya yang memerah .

"sudah jelaskan ?, aku sedang memelukmu .." ucap Hiruka polos .

Tak lama kemudian . . .

Sress!*

Es yang membekukan mereka bertiga telah melelah, dan setelah itu mereka jatuh terduduk dan tampak kebingungan .

"ehh ?, kemana wanita yang satunya lagi ?" ucap Shido yang hanya melihat Noire dan Smiley tengah berdiri di atas kolam kecil .

Smiley selalu tersenyum dengan bentuk bulan sabit yang lumayan epic .

"apa yang terjadi ?, kenapa kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing" ucap Mitsuki sambil memegang kepala pusingnya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap memegang jangkar yang tertumpu di tanah bersalju .

"wanita itu , sudah kuduga dia sangat berbahaya .." gumam alvion dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

jrs* jrs* jrs*

noire berjalan di atas salju, ia mendekat … melewati Shido dan Mitsuki yang masih terduduk, lalu akhirnya berada tepat di depan Alvion .

"selamat untuk perjuangan kalian, dan sebenarnya . . wanita yang tersegel di tempat ini beberapa waktu itu _ sudah terlepas" ucap Noire .

alvion berdiri .

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya alvion, ia menatap serius noire .

"aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya . Ini aku lakukan, karena di suruh oleh temanku ?, ya _ itu benar seperti yang kau pikirkan saat ini, Alvion _ dia adalah Rea" jawab Noire sedikit tersenyum .

"apa Rea masih hidup ?, di mana dia ?" tanya Alvion lagi .

"Pii ~"

Tampak penguin kecil sedang mengintip di pundak kiri Noire .

"eheh, iya dia masih hidup .. hanya saja tubuhnya yang dulu sudah tidak kuat lagi, jadi dia sekarang hidup di tubuh penguin kecil ini" jawab Noire sambil melihat penguin kecil itu di pundak kirinya.

"wah, lucunya …" ucap Alvion melihat penguin kecil itu dengan mata terkagum-kagum .

wes* wes* wes*

penguin kecil itu terbang dengan sayap putih kecil di punggung, dan sampai di pelukan Alvion .

pluk*

"ehh, ngomong-ngomong .. apa Rea masih bisa bicara dengan tubuh seperti ini ?" tanya Alvion yang memeluk penguin kecil sambil melihat Noire di depannya .

"sepertinya untuk sekarang masih belum, dia berbicara melalui tulisan di papan yang selalu ia kalungkan itu " jawab Noire .

Penguin kecil membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat noire .

Tampak tertulis di papan itu "terima-kasih"

"oh, jadi begitu … tapi aku masih belum mengerti semuanya _ umm .. tentang kenapa kau mengirim kami ke black door ?" tanya Alvion .

"untuk itu aku akan menjelaskannya setelah kita keluar dari sini " jawab noire sambil menoleh untuk melihat keadaan axel .

tampak hiruka terus memeluk axel dengan manja, walaupun axel sudah pingsan, dia tetap saja memeluknya .

"axel-sama .. kau hangat sekali …" ucap Hiruka dengan nada ero .

jari-jari axel bergerak-gerak .. dia sudah hampir sadar, dia membuka matanya .

"a-apa yang .. ?" ucap axel yang melihat ke atas samar-samar .

setelah jelas, axel melihat hiruka yang memandangnya dengan wajah memerah .

"kamu sudah bangun ?" tanya hiruka polos .

"hiruka, cepatlah minggir " ucap hiruka

axel kaget dan sedikit meronta, akhirnya kepalanya mendongak ke tempat alvion yang bersama noire .

"kak alvion ?" gumam axel .

terlihat alvion memalingkan wajahnya rendah ke samping, pura-pura tidak peduli .

"_tidak seperti biasanya kak alvion bertingkah seperti itu ?" batin axel ._

sedangkan kondisi Mitsuki dan Shido .. tampak mereka duduk berdekatan seperti semula, shido yang bersila dan mitsuki yang menselonjorkan kakinya, di sebelah kanannya terdapat jangkar .

"kenapa kita jadi seperti ini ?" tanya Shido ke Mitsuki .

"jangan di pikirkan " jawab Mitsuki singkat .

Ya .. sekarang ada enam orang di aula putih bersalju ini .. berbicara empat mata dengan orang di dekatnya .

Suasana yang bersahabat .. lalu di akhiri dengan ucapan noire .

"yah, kalian akan keluar dari sini" ucap noire .

Noire menghadap mereka ber-empat .. dan di sampingnya terdapat hiruka yang malu-malu melihat axel, membuat axel jadi bingung mau melihat ke arah mana .

oh .. smiley hampir terlupa, dia sekarang berada di belakang axel, tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali noire dan hiruka .. ingat, kita sebagai penonton juga tidak menyadarinya .

"tapi apa kamu tidak ikut ?" Tanya alvion ke noire .

"sebenarnya aku dan hiruka di sini hanya gambaran yang di kirim ke otak kalian, dan itu untuk memastikan sesuatu" jawab noire .

"oh " alvion mengerti .

"jadi cuma seperti ini ya ?, tidak menarik sama sekali .. cih" ucap shido kesal .

Duk*

Mitsuki menyikut perut shido di sampingnya .

"ugh !"

"sudah beruntung kita tidak benar-benar melawan dia, kau harusnya bersyukur" ucap mitsuki .

"be-beraninya kau menyikutku !?" ucap shido semakin kesal .

"sudahlah paman shido, kak mitsuki .. sudah-sudah jangan berkelamin" tutur axel .

Cring!*

Shido dan mitsuki menatap axel dengan mata bercahaya .

"ehh .. maksudku jangan berkelahi .." ucap axel menggerakan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan, tanda kalau ia bersalah .

Alvion diam dan melamun .

"kak alvion ?" panggil axel .

Alvion tidak menjawab dan masih tetap melamun .

"kak ?" panggil axel sekali lagi .

alvion sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke axel .

"i-iya, ada apa ?" ucap alvion sedikit gugup .

"apa kak alvion baik-baik saja ?, tidak biasanya kakak seperti ini ?" tanya axel .

"aku baik-baik saja .. kamu tidak usah khawatir" jawab alvion datar, ia melihat ke arah lain .. mengalihkan pandangannya dari axel .

"ya, kalau begitu .. syukurlah" ucap axel .

tiba-tiba tubuh axel merasa sedikit merinding karena …

"fuhh .." smiley meniup pelan telinga axel dari belakang .

"hua !, siapa itu ?" ucap axel kaget, lalu menjauh dan berbalk untuk melihat siapa yang meniup telinganya .

"kikiki … sepertinya tubuhmu adalah wadah yang nyaman .." ucap smiley terkekeh sambil menutup sedikit tawanya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya .

"apa ?" ucap axel tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh smiley .

"kikiki … selamat kalian telah berhasil, jadi aku akan senang hati untuk _" ucap smiley mendekat ke axel dengan cat walk nya .

ses!

wajah smiley tepat berada di depan wajah axel .

"geh !?" axel merasa aneh .

"ehehe … selamat malam, My Lord !" ucap smiley .

syut!* sras!*

tubuh smiley menjadi kabut ungu, dan masuk ke dalam mata kiri axel .

axel sedikit kaget dan melangkah mundur, lalu tersandung dan jatuh terduduk .

axel bekedip beberapa kali dan tidak atau kalau kabut ungu tadi masuk ke matanya .

"ke-kemana dia ?" tanya axel bingung .

"apa itu tadi ?" tanya mitsuki .

"hm, jadi dia dapat dua ya ?, oh .. kalau kalian masih belum mengerti akan aku jelaskan detailnya nanti .." jawab noire .

"hah, aku merasa pernah melihat ini .." ucap shido .

"jadi .. legenda itu benar ?" ucap alvion .

"ya, mungkin saja … eheh" ucap noire sedikit tersenyum .

"ikuti aku .. aku akan membaw kalian keluar dari sini" ucap noire .

noire berjalan ke kolam kecil di tengah aula .. di ikuti hiruka di sampingnya .

dan kemudian di belakangnya, shido yang memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku .

mitsuki yang berjalan setelah menghilangkan jangkarnya, lalu ia berhenti dan menoleh .

"hei alvion, cepatlah .. nanti kita bisa ketinggalan" panggil mitsuki .

"iya, iya sebentar .." jawab alvion .

alvion berada di depan axel yang terduduk .

''kamu masih kuat berdiri ?" tanya alvion ke axel .

"iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab axel .

"hora, cepatlah .. mereka sudah menung gu" ucap alvion mengulurkan tanganya ke axel sambil tersenyum .

"ahh, i-iya" ucap axel sambil menerima uluran tangan alvion .

axel di bantu berdiri oleh alvion .. dan mereka pun melihat teman-teman yang sudah berkumpul di tengah aula putih ini .

mitsuki yang mengembungkan pipi setelah berbicara dengan shido, dan shido berusaha menghibur mitsuki .

noire yang sedang menyiapkan pintu keluar .

dan hiruka yang terus memandangi axel dengan wajah memerah sambil menggerak-gerak kan (merapatkan kakinya) IYKWIM .. "ah, axel-sama melihatku" ucap noire .

"uhh, aku rasa aku mendengar sesuatu .." ucap axel .

"mendengar apa ?" tanya alvion .

"ah tidak, bukan apa-apa kok" jawab axel .

"ya sudah .." ucap alvion sedikit cemberut .

axel dan alvion pun sekarang juga sudah ikut berkumpul .

"black door sudah siap .." ucap noire .

tampak empat black door sudah siap seperti sebelumnya .

mereka pun berjalan bersama, untuk keluar dari tempat ini .

"_black door sebelumnya, dan kekuatan itu !?" batin Shido ._

"_ah, aku tidak habis pikir .. richie dan liona itu siapa ya ?" batin mitsuki ._

"_aku tidak paham sama sekali, huuh .. lain kali aku akan protes sama riku" batin axel ._

"_mulai sekarang, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi ?" batin alvion ._

slupt!*

mereka ber-empat sudah masuk secara bersamaan ke dalam black door .

dan inilah akhirnya petualangan mereka di dalam dimensi itu .. masih banyak sebuah misteri, (ini masih sebuah misteri) sp*ngeb*b Quote .

.

.

[ Noire Houre – Di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup ]

ruangan yang tertutup dan bersih .. lampu-lampu kecil menyala di atas dan juga di sisi-sisi tembok .

terlihat 4 tabung besar yang semuanya di isi masing-masing satu orang .

mereka mulai membuka mata .

Bersambung ..

.

.

.

okay, next stage .

entah mengapa alur yang ane tetapkan dan sudah di catat di notepad .. malah menyimpang dan yah begitulah .. semoga aja nanti bisa nyambung sama TOIK .

dan sry, kalau kelamaan .. ja nee~ .

.

.

"umm, rencananya sih mau buat 1 chapter tiap hari, tapi semua itu berubah ketika d*ta2 menyerang .."

bye~ mata ashita .. silent reader, reviewer, nakama, tomodachi, mbak, mas, adek, kakek, nenek, 'mantan', 'pacar', gebetan, dan lain sebagainya .

note : untuk 'mantan' dan 'pacar' yang ane maksud itu lepy dan pc .. :3 .. kalau gebetan ?, tanyalah pada rumput yang bergoyang :3


	27. Chapter 24 (aku ingin jadi bakpao)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel  
Chapter 24 : " Aku ingin jadi bakpao "

eeeh, nandee ~? kenapa judulnya seperti itu ?  
.

.

.

.

Karena aku sayang kamu ^^

.

.

.

hmm, bagaimana kalau kita melihat-melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika beberapa forumer dari FLSI di dunia ini ya ? .. umm, soalnya kan ini cerita mencakup seluruh dunia :v .. jadi kurasa kita juga termasuk di dalamnya .

kalau begitu … ini adalah salah satu guild yang akan _ sedikit mengacaukan meramaikan cerita ini :I

guild yang bernama : "makkk .. uwesss"

Very : "oi, maksudnya apa ?"

Hyldan : "itu apa yang di katakan anak kecil saat selesai BAB"

Very : "ara-ara .. jadi begitu, eh .. ngomong-ngomong lu siapa broh ?" 

Riku : "dia ini, guruku yang mendownload The Law of Ueki, riku copy terus udah di liat sampai tamat … dan alhasil beberapa begian dari Ueki itu jadilah chapter 'Red Blood' tepatnya jadi masa lalu nya efreet :I ehe "

Very : "bajigur lu !"

Riku : " (garuk-garuk, gak garuk-garuk kepala) "

Hyldan : "ya wes, aku tak nang nggene konam yo"

Riku : "iyo .."

[ FLSI 2014-2015, Base Camp ]

Ya .. memang Base Camp ini tampak seperti istana megah dari roma, kita sudah patungan untuk membuat ini lo _ dan sumbangan terbesar di beri oleh gan Akirawa .

Akirawa : "yo minna ~"

dan sumbangan terkecil _ anak ceroboh yang seperti bajigur .

Riku : "eheh, jangan memandangiku terus"

Lebay : "hmm, jadi .. apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ?"

Shikay : "main game aja, biar nanti pas ujian bhs. inggris dapet seratus (jempol) "

Riku : "jah ~, daripada itu .. mending kita main nih Visual Novel Ero, suasana baru di malam minggu untuk menemani para jones dan sejenisnya"

Buak!* buak!* jrat!* (riku di pukuli orang-orang)

Shikay : "oh sorry, I can't handle myself to punch you !"

Riku : "eheh, it's okay .. everything is daijobu"

Lebay : "maaf ya .. tadi tidak sengaja kok"

Riku : "oke-oke .. tenang saja, aku memiliki darah seorang masochist"

Very : "guhuhuh …"

Riku : "gan, lu kenapa ya ?"

sring!* kilauan kapak tampak di belakangnya .

Very : "lu kalau update kelamaan, jadi kurasa aku harus menghukumu …"

Riku : "eh-eh !?, ta-tapi ini kan udah di update !?"

Very : "hmm … kok gak kepikiran ya ?"

Riku : "iya kan udah update ?"

Very : "benar juga, tapi .. tetap aja lama !"

Kyo : "Stop !"

Kyo berada di antara kedua bocah ini .

Kyo : "sudah tenang, Kyo in Here~"

Riku : "waaah !, arigatou ! Kyo-San !"

Very : "hmm .. nanti aku gunain nih combo Tao Warrior ku !"

Kyo : "eeh, inputku bisa mengcombo sampai K.O loh" (ngomong-ngomong Kyo ini jadi Hero Kyo Kusanagi, dari pengalamanku riku _ riku pernah di combo sampai mati _ guh)

Very : "ah .. lu banyak modalnya sih ~"

Kyo : "yare-yare, kau harus belajar dari orang seperti riku _ dia tidak pernah modal, tapi bisa memiliki 12 hero permanen !"

Riku : "iya sih perm, tapi hero Season 1 semua ._. , dan ngomong-ngomong record ladderku yang melegenda itu jadi hilang, sebelumnya Win 222 Lose 111, eh terakhir kali aku cek .. jadi Win 222 Lose 113 :I njir"

Very : "mungkin temenlu broh pada iseng .."

Riku : "Iya sih, soalnya di tempat prakerin ada anak yang mainin LS ane .-."

Lebay : "kalian ngomong apaan sih ?, mau di masukin dimensional orb ku ya ?"

Riku : "eh, jangan-jangan .. riku sudah cukup trauma saat death match lawan 'Elsa' ( nama ice mage nya lebay)"

Dan ini dia, orang bertopeng psycho yang berada di belakang Akirawa, namanya JASON !

Riku : "eheh, ngomong-ngomong .. gan ja-jason ?, gimana kabarnya fredy .. ?"

Jason : "dia sudah tenggelam di danau . ."

Riku : "ahaha, jadi begitu .. tapi pas ending di film agan 'Fredy vs Jason' itu .. kepalanya Fredy masih idup loh"

Jason : "Maksudmu ini ?"

Jason mengambil sesuatu dari belakang badannya … Titt bzzt titt bzzt . (adegan di Skip)

Aki : "Berhubung namanya juga Jason, jadi aku bawa kemari ^^"

Riku : "uhuk, good-job Aki !"

Jadi inilah permulaan dari guild baru "Makkk .. Uwess !" .. Guild yang beranggotakan : riku, very, aki, lebay, shikay, dan kyo . / Jason .

petualangan baru yang akan terselip di tempat tersembunyi, sampai-sampai menjadi legenda tentang keberadaanya ._.


	28. Chapter 25 (Nite Stalker)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel  
Chapter 25 : "Arc'h" (Season 1 end)

Hai~ sudah berapa bulan ya gak update ?, soalnya riku bingung, cerita ini ending S1 bagimana ya ?, jadi riku putuskan untuk membuat S1 nya berakhir di chapter 25, biar sama seperti anime phi brain :3 .. Maklum riku anaknya kurang kreatif .

.

.

.

Aku percaya padamu, Seperti yang biasa kulakukan .

Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak ke dunia ini, dunia dimana semua bisa sesuai keinginanku . Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin beberapa hal, dan kurasa itu akan lebih dari cukup, teman ?, sahabat ?, kekasih ?, tidak, bukan itu yang kumaksud .. Bukan . Kesepian bukan hal tabu untukku .

[Legiun, Tempat rahasia kerajaan]

Di dalam sebuah penjara persegi, perempuan itu terduduk dan mendanggah ke atas, melihat cahaya matahari yang samar-samar masuk melalui celah tembok, ia mengayunkan kakinya pelan dan sesekali tersenyum .

"lalala … bagaimana ya ?, keadaannya sekarang ?" Senandungnya dengan sedikit senyuman .

Tak lama kemudian Draangg… tampak pintu besi di belakangnya bergeser dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang memakai baju zirah putih lengkap dengan penutup wajah . Pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekati perempuan yang berada dalam penjara .

"kamu siapa ya ?, kenapa bisa masuk kesini ?" Tanya perempuan itu tanpa menoleh .

Tapi pemuda yang di tanyai itu tidak menjawab dan langsung duduk di sampingnya .

"apa hanya itu ucapan selamat datang yang kau punya ?, ini aku .. Aku yang setiap hari kesini !" Ucap pemuda itu sedikit kesal .

Si perempuan yang masih dengan ekspresi bingung itu mulai melihat si pemuda berzirah itu dengan seksama .

"jangan mempermainkanku ya !?, huh, aku tidak akan tertipu" ucap si perempuan kesal sambil membuang pandangannya .

"apa ?, menipumu ?, untuk apa aku melakukannya, kenapa kau selalu bilang seperti itu saat aku datang kesini ?"

"maaf saja, tapi kalau kau tidak segera memperkenalkan dirimu, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini secara utuh"

Pemuda yang memakai baju zirah itu berpikir keras, kenapa perempuan ini tidak bisa mengenalinya !?, _"geez, kau lupa membuka helm zirah mu lagi …" ucap suara hati sang pemuda ._

"ohh .. Sebenarnya yang bodoh ini aku atau dia sih ?" Gumam pemuda itu semakin kesal .

Pemuda itu lalu membuka helm zirahnya, menampakan wajah dan mata dua warna yang dia miliki, warna hitam dan putih .

"oh jadi itu kau, Nite-kun .. Dan juga kau itu tidak kesini setiap hari !, jangan seenaknya begitu" ucap si perempuan juga kesal .

"eh, be-begitu ya ?, mau bagaimana lagi, aku punya misi yang harus di jalankan, itu kewajibanku sebagai seorang knight kerajaan" ucap Nite .

"baguslah kalau begitu, kau jadi tidak sering mengganguku" ucap si perempuan menggoda . 

"uhh .. Apa aku memang seburuk itu ?" Tanya Nite menduduk lesu .

"tidak-tidak, kau itu lebih buruk .."

Nite semakin menunduk dan merasakan kalau sesuatu dari dalam dirinya baru saja hilang . Sungguh pemuda yang malang . 

"aku kembali saja deh, aku tidak akan datang kesini lagi" ucap Nite beranjak dari duduknya .

"eeh ?, jangan marah begitu .. Aku kan tadi cuma bercanda" ucap si perempuan sambil menahan tangan kanan si pemuda agar tidak pergi .

"setidaknya, sebelum kau pergi ceritakan tentang dunia luar lagi pliss, kan sudah lama kamu tidak cerita lagi !" Lanjutnya memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memerah .

"huuh, dasar merepotkan, baik-baik aku akan menceritakan suatu kisah padamu" ucap Nite kembali duduk sambil menggelangkan kepalanya .

Nite selalu tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas dari perempuan di sampingnya itu, baginya itu seperti melihat anak kucing yang sedang meminta makanan .

"_kenapa dia memiliki sifat seperti kucing sih, aku jadi tidak bisa menolaknya !?" Batin Nite sambil memejamkan mata untuk menahan ekspresi senangnya ._

"asikk!, nee~nee~, kali ini judulnya apa Nite-kun ?" Tanya si perempuan dengan wajah Moe-Moe.

Nite lalu mencoba berpikir dan membuat ekspresi _'hmm, sudah kuduga'_

"umm, yang pasti ini berkisah tentang putri yang telah di culik dan di sekap dalam sebuah istana mengerikan di tengah hutan" ucap Nite .

"eeh, kisah buruk ya ?, aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus ceritakan kisah yang lain !"

"kau ini ya, siapa bilang kisah ini buruk !?, enak saja, ini adalah cerita terbaik yang aku punya" Bantah Nite .

"eh, a-ano sono, terbaik ?, gomenasai !, baiklah akan aku dengarkan baik-baik" ucap si perempuan terkejut .

"ehem!, jadi begini ceritanya …"

' '

Hari-hari demi hari sang putri menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kekangan rantai yang melilit kedua tangan dan kakinya . Dia sudah berada di sana cukup lama, cukup lama sampai air matanya mengering .. Dan itu membuatnya hanya bisa terduduk dengan kaki tangan yang lemas .

Matanya selalu berkaca-kaca dalam ketakutan saat seseorang yang tertutup bayangan itu mendekatinya, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Hime, siapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam ya …"

Sang putri ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa, air matanya sudah habis .. Dalam keanehan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bibirnya gemetar dan ia berusaha keras hanya untuk mengatakan satu kata .

"i-i-iya …"

"hmm .. Bagus, anak baik" seorang dalam bayangan yang berada di samping wajah putri itu menyeringai.

Seorang itu lalu mengambil suatu kapsul di dalam kantongnya, kapsul biasa yang berwarna merah dan putih di dua sisinya . "Hime .. Makanlah ini dan kau akan baik-baik saja " ucap orang itu sambil memperlihatkan kapsulnya tepat di wajah sang putri .

"tidak, kumohon jangan itu lagi .. Aku tidak mau !" Tolak sang putri ingin menangis dan menjauhkan dirinya ke belakang lalu meringkuk .

"eeh, kau harus meminumnya !, nanti tuan bisa marah" ucap orang itu berjalan mendekat ke putri dengan aura mengerikan .

Orang itu berada di samping kanan sang putri, tampaknya dia tertarik dengan wajah putri cantik yang ketakutan seperti itu . Mata sang putri memandang ke tanah dengan bayangan tentang kejadian buruk yang pernah ia alami, mata itu .. Mata indah yang sia-sia .

"aumh, ummhh .."

Sang putri mulai di paksa meminum kapsul itu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga agar mulutnya tidak terbuka .. Kedua tangannya lemah nya berusaha menahan paksaan itu, tapi tetap saja …

"Mhhhn, gulp! .. Ummhh .. Gulp!"

Kapsul yang di bencinya itu berhasil masuk ke mulutnya, lalu mulutnya di tutup dengan tangan orang itu .. Walau begitu di tetap berusaha untuk membukanya, sampai akhirnya tangan lemahnya itu mulai lemas dan terjatuh ke tanah, sang putri yang pasrah itu lalu menelan kapsulnya melewati tenggorokannya .

"Gulp!, haah!, ahh!"

Dekapan tangan di mulut sang putri di lepas, cairan bening keluar dari samping mulutnya .. Dan nafasnya berembun hangat .. Sebenarnya obat apa itu ?, kenapa sang putri membencinya ? .

"i-ini ?, bukan obat itu ?, ini-ini .. Ini !?" Ucap sang putri terheran .

Sang putri langsung melihat dengan tatapan serius ke orang di samping kanannya itu . Lalu orang itu membuka tudung kepalanya akar wajahnya tidak tertutup oleh bayangan .

"kau kan ?" Ucap sang putri .

"ehehe, maaf untuk yang tadi ya .." Ucap orang itu dengan tawa bercanda .

"cepat pergi !, apa kau tau kalau hidupmu sekarang di pertaruhkan !?"

"iya, aku tau itu, tapi aku yakin kalau aku akan baik-baik saja .."

Trang!.. Trang!.. Trang!...traang! Rantai-rantai yang melilit sang putri tiba-tiba terputus karena tekanan yang ada di sekitarnya . Mata indah itu mulai berubah menjadi mata hewan buas !, bulu-bulu tebal menyelimutinya mulai dari kepala lalu turun sampai ke kaki . Crak!, Crak!, Crak! … kuku tajam keluar .

Dan inilah hewan mitology itu, Werewolf ! .

"Auuu!"

Serigala putih itu melihat orang di dekatnya dan langsung menerkam dengan ganas . Tapi orang yang terancam hidupnya itu hanya tersenyum dan terlihat sangat tenang, dia percaya kalau sang putri tidak akan membunuhnya .

Brak!, orang itu di tabrak serigala besar itu sampai terjatuh, air liur serigala sampai menetes di samping wajahnya .. Serigala itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan bersiap memakan orang di depannya .

Tapi tidak seperti yang diduga, saat detik-detik menyeramkan itu .. Ternyata serigala itu hanya menjilatinya dengan manja .. Lalu serigala besar itu menjauh dan berpose seperti, 'naiklah ke punggungku dan kita akan keluar dari sini!'

"heh !?"

Lelaki yang terjatuh tadi melihat putri serigala itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

"padahal aku sudah siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, tapi sepertinya aku sekarang sedang beruntung yah !"

Dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke Werewolf itu dan mengelus kepalanya dari samping .

"baiklah, ayo kita keluar bersama-sama !"

Putri Werewolf memasang posisi untuk menembakan laser cahaya .. Ciu!, blarr! Lasernya membuat lubang besar di tembok dan memperlihatkan hutan rawa yang lebat .

"waw!?, aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa melakukan hal menakjubkan seperti itu !"

Dan akhirnya mereka keluar bersama-sama dari celah besar, seorang lelaki misterius itu dan seekor Werewolf betina yang cantik .

' '

"dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya kan ?"

"eh ?, jadi akhirnya seperti itu ya ?, yah kalau kau menyukainya maka cerita tadi selesai" ucap Nite .

"jadi itu tadi belum selesai ya ?, kalau begitu lanjutkan lagi ceritanya"

"tidak-tidak, aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi tau, lain kali saja kita lanjutkan !" tolak Nite

Nite berdiri dan berniat mau segera pergi, tapi perempuan itu menahannya lagi .

"dan untuk aku tidak akan kembali kesini lagi, aku serius!, ini mungkin yang terbaik untukmu!"

"y-ya, terserah kamu saja" ucap si perempuan perlahan melepas genggaman tangan kirinya dari pemuda itu .

"aku tidak kesini lagi tanpa sebuah alasan, aku tidak kesini, karena kau akan terbebas, kau tau ?, dunia itu luas, dan kau harus melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri, bukan dari apa yang aku ceritakan saja" ucap Nite tersenyum lalu kembali menemani perempuan itu dengan duduk di sampingnya .

"bebas ?, tapi bagaimana caranya ?, penjara ini memiliki system penjagaan yang sangat ketat" tanya perempuan itu tidak yakin .

Nite tiba-tiba terus memandangi wajah perempuan itu dengan serius .

"eh, eh .. Apa yang kau lihat ?, jangan lihat aku seperti itu ?" Ucap si perempuan malu sambil menutupi wajahnya .

Perempuan itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia mengintip dan melihat pemuda di depannya kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya .. Seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung memerah dan hatinya jadi berdetak tak beraturan .

"kau ini yah, memang benar-benar . Aku heran kenapa banyak orang yang takut kepadamu" ucap Nite tersenyum .

Tidak dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi lagi perempuan itu menduduk .

"sebagai seorang yang lahir di keluarga Sorcerrer, aku tidak punya pilihan lagi tau, tapi jangan khawatir .. Aku yang sekarang akan baik-baik saja, aku janji .. Setelah aku keluar dari sini, entah itu dalam jarak waktu yang lama atau tidak, aku pasti akan datang menemuimu Nite-kun, eheh" ucap si perempuan yang merubah pandangannya ke arah Nite dengan senyuman di wajahnya .

Nite sedikit terkejut, dengan apa yang di ucapkan perempuan di depannya .

"y-y-yah, aku akan menanti saat-saat itu" ucap Nite tergugup dengan wajah memerah .

"umm, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit ragu tentang perasaan ini .. Tapi, kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu Nite-kun" ucap si perempuan dengan senyum manisnya .

Blush! … wajahnya Nite langsung memerah dan keluar asap seperti takoyaki, dia tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari perempuan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu . Detak jantung dan aliran darahnya semakin cepat seperti sedang melakukan Rumble Racing .

Tapi belum lama setelah itu, ada hawa keberadaan dari seorang penjaga, penjaga itu sekarang sedang berjalan di lorong yang hanya menghubungkan satu penjara khusus . Yaitu penjara dari seorang perempuan Sorcerrer .

Nite yang masih gugup tak karuan itu mencoba untuk menyampaikan sesuatu .

"A-ano .. So-sono … pokoknya nanti malam saat bulan purnama, kau harus keluar dari sini ya !, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, dan minumlah potion ini saat sudah datang waktunya" ucap Nite sambil memberi bottle potion kecil berwarna merah .

"eh tunggu ?, potion apa ini ?"

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti " jawab Nite singkat .

Penjaga sudah berada di depan dan mengintip dari lubang kecil di depan pintu penjara .

"ah, sepertinya biasanya .. Dia wanita yang tenang" ucap penjaga itu lalu duduk di kursi di dekat pintu penjara .

Penjaga itu hanya melihat si perempuan yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, sama seperti biasanya .

"terima kasih Nite-kun, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan membalasnya" ucap si perempuan tersenyum sambil melihat bottle potion yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya .

"_tapi, apa sebenarnya isi dari potion ini ya ?, warnanya merah ?, heh !?, apa dia tau kalau aku memilki darah Vampire ?, dia tau itu ?, dan berani mengambil resiko hanya untuk berbicara denganku ?"_

Bersambung ..

lalu Season 1 masih berlanjut .. dan siapa sebenarnya Nite ?, dia adalah salah satu dari 4 pengawal kerajaan 'Life' . ja nee~ mata ahita~ :v


	29. Chapter 26 (Out)

Fanfic LS : Fate Earth and Citadel  
Chapter 26 : "Out Side"

ah elah, padahal udah ada rencana buat ikut turnament akira tanggal 20-21 juni 2015, tapi tanggal 19 nya :I pas riku pulang malah kecelakaan -_-, Guh ! … gak parah sih, tapi jadi gak boleh keluar untuk sementara waktu :I .. sepeda motor gua ! .

.

.

Saat perempuan berbahaya di beri kebaikan orang di suatu tempat . Mereka, ke-empat tokoh kita masih baru saja terlepas dari dimensi lain, memecahkan semua tabung saat mereka baru saja membuka matanya .

Pyar! .

Hiruka dan Noire melihat mereka yang berdiri santai di tengah, Mitsuki dan Shido, sedangkan kondisi Axel dan Alvion di tepi kanan dan tepi kiri berbeda, kaki mereka mulai melemas dan perlahan jatuh ke depan .

tep .. Hiruka menopang tubuh Axel, memeluknya dan melihat wajah laki-laki yang di sukainya itu begitu dekat di samping wajahnya, dan Noire yang menopang Alvion dengan memeganginya dari samping .

"bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya Noire ke Alvion dengan khawatir .

"mungkin, terasa sedikit aneh"

Noire lalu membantu Alvion untuk berdiri .

"aku akan mengantarnya dulu ke ruang istirahat, kalian berdua sebaiknya juga istirahat" ucap Noire ke Shido dan Mitsuki .

"iya, tidak usah khawatir, kami baik-baik saja kok ehehe" ucap Mitsuki dengan tawanya .

"kau istirahatlah, jangan memaksakan diri, sudah, cepat sana ikut !" ucap Shido .

"tch, kau sendiri kan juga sama !"

"heh !, aku ini pria, tubuhku memilki kekuatan yang jauh melebihi kalian para gender female" ucap Shido dengan senyum meremehkan .

"ohh .."

Grep!, Duas!, Mitsuki memukul perut Shido untuk kedua kalinya, ini lebih keras sampai-sampai membentuk bekas pusaran.

"ughh !? .. K-Kau melakukan itu lagi ?" ucap Shido kesal sambil memegangi perutnya yang keram .

"seharusnya itu tidak masalah untukmu !, iya kan ?" ucap Mitsuki .

"hmm, kau benar juga, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memukulku seenaknya !?, Yoshina saja tidak pernah memukulku seperti itu !" kesal Shido .

"iya-iya, aku minta maaf, jadi kau tidak mau istirahat ? .. terus Shido-san yang kuat ini mau kemana ya ?" tanya Mitsuki menyindir .

"aku jadi capek kalau bicara denganmu, aku mau istirahat !" ucap Shido langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar .

"tunggu dulu, aku kan belum selesai bicara .." ucap Mitsuki mengejar Shido .

"aku mau pergi dulu, tolong jaga mereka ya .." ucap Mitsuki sambil menoleh ke belakang .

"iya, serahkan saja pada kami .." ucap Noire .

-Axel PoV-

ahh, sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku mendengar suara pecahan tabung .. berdiri, lalu terjatuh di pelukan seorang perempuan .. rambut biru muda panjang, mata yang sedikit sayu melihatku dari samping .

"lepaskan aku, aku masih kuat berdiri sendiri .."

aku menghindar mundur dengan pandangan goyah, apa aku akan pingsan ?, aku terjatuh ke belakang, kupikir akan terasa sedikit sakit, tapi tubuhku merasa hangat .. lagi, benar, perempuan bernama Hiruka ini langsung memegangiku dan menaruhku di pelukannya untuk kesekian kalinya .

"tolong jangan memaksakan diri, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Axel-sama ! " ucapnya dengan khawatir .

"iya, maaf .. bisa tolong antar aku ke ruang istirahat !?" aku meminta dengan nada pelan .

"tentu saja ?, cepatlah sembuh Axel-sama" ia tersenyum ke arahku, lalu berpindah dari pelukan ke sampingku, menopangku dari samping agar kami bisa berjalan .

berjalan sambil menahan rasa penasaran, bingung, dan lelah . Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini .. aku melihat ke depan, melihat kak Alvion yang berjalan di bantu Noire .. sama sepertiku yang di bantu oleh Hiruka .

tapi yang sedikit mengganguku adalah, bau ini .. aku merasa tidak asing dengan bau ini !?, apa ini ? darah ? .. kulihat tetesan darah menetes dari lengan kanan kak Alvion, sebenarnya aku ingin segera berlari dan menanyakan keadaanya, tapi keadaanku saat ini tidak memungkinkan .

"pulihkan kesehatanmu dulu, nanti baru pikirkan orang lain" tutur Hiruka, sepertinya dia tau apa yang kupikirkan .

"iya-iya, aku tau itu"

kami berempat berjalan melewati lorong terang karena di lorong ini terdapat jendela-jendela besar dengan sinar matahari yang melewatinya, suasana pagi yang normal .. tapi kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi ini ya ?

setelah singkat berjalan, kami sampai di salah satu kamar .. wanita bernama Noire itu tampak memasang wajah dingin, mulai dari saat keluar dari ruangan tadi, saat berjalan kesini, ataupun saat membuka pintu kamar sekarang . Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun dia langsung masuk lalu membantu Alvion membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur .

"Istirahatlah .. " dia mengatakan itu pada Alvion, dan Alvion pun mengangguk dan langsung memejamkan matanya .

Aku terus memandangi Noire, dan tanpa kusadari ..

"hei, hei .. Axel-sama !, apa kau baik-baik saja, Noire sedang bertanya kepadamu nih !?"

"eh-eh ?, ada apa !?"

aku menggeleng kecil untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku, dan kulihat Noire .. wanita muda di sana tersenyum kepadaku penuh misteri, dia mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi padaku .

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Axel-kun ?"

"ahh, aku sedang merasa sedikit khawatir tentang suatu hal .." jawabku .

"jangan khawatir Axel-sama !, selama aku di sini, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menggangu mu !" Hiruka mengucapkan itu tanpa keraguan sedikit pun .

"makasih .. tapi sekarang aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh waktu sendirian, bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri ?" ucapku ke Hiruka dengan senyuman kecil .

"eh ?, Ba-baiklah kalau itu mau mu .. aku hanya akan berada di depan pintu, kalau Axel-sama butuh aku, panggil saja My Sweet Hiruka !, nee .. nanti pasti aku akan datang ehehe"

"a-a-apa harus begitu !?, apa tidak ada yang lain ?"

"ihihi Axel-sama lucu kalau sedang gugup, tidak kok, masih terlalu cepat kalau aku di panggil seperti itu, terserah Axel-sama saja mau memanggilku dengan panggilan apa " Hiruka tersenyum padaku tulus dan polos .. kurasa .

"umm, ya .. kalau begitu, Hiruka bisakah kamu segera keluar ?, aku ingin segera istirahat"

eh ?, apa bahasaku tadi cukup halus ya .

"apa Axel-sama mengusirku ?, huuh, tidak adil .. dan juga di kamar ini ada satu perempuan, aku tidak ingin ada hal yang tidak-tidak !?"

"maksudmu, kak Alvion ?, jangan khawatir tentangnya, aku yakin dia sekarang juga masih sadar"

"tidak !, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamar ini !" Hiruka tetap bersikeras untuk menemaniku .

"zzz, baik-baik, dan mau sampai kapan kamu mau menopangku dari samping seperti ini?, aku ingin segera duduk atau berbaring .." ucapku sedikit risih karena dari tadi kami berbicara dengan posisi seperti itu .

"apa salahnya ?, aku hanya ingin menghafal sensasi tangan besar milik Axel-sama ^^" Hiruka mengelus tanganku, gzz .. rasa merinding ini terasa aneh . Oi, apa tanganku besar ?, aku melihat telapak tanganku yang sedikit lebih besar darinya .. juga jemari hiruka yang ramping .

"sudahlah, aku ingin segera duduk "

Hiruka langsung saja membantuku untuk duduk, dan tetap menopang tangan kiriku di pundaknya ?

"bagaimana ?, sudah merasa baikan ?" tanya Hiruka memasang muka polos .

"mendingan sih, tapi tolong, pliss .. lepaskan tangan kiriku dulu !"

"memangnya kenapa ?, Axel-sama mau tidur ?"

"iya !, aku sudah kelelahan dari tadi !" ucapku dengan nada sedikit tinggi .

''uuuh!?, baiklah !, sekarang tidur, aku akan menjagamu di sini !" ucap Hiruka yang tampak lebih bersemangat .

fuh, akhirnya .. aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur sederhana berwarna putih, di samping tubuhku yang sudah merasa baikan, perasaan khawatir ku yang tadi itu masih belum hilang, sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi ?, aku terus berpikir bahwa aku harus waspada menghadapi apapun yang akan datang nantinya .

' '

tik .. tik .. tik .. aku bisa mendengar jelas detikan jarum jam dinding di keadaan sesunyi ini, tik .. tik .. zzz suara itu semakin bising dan membuatku terbangun dari tidur, lalu membuka mata .. saat itulah aku sadar, tadi ?, kemana perginya Noire ?, aku tiba-tiba merasa cemas dengan keadaanya ! .

Aku bergegas bangun dan membangunkan Hiruka yang tertidur dengan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal .

"Hiruka, bangun, bangun !" Aku menggoyang pelan pundak kirinya .

"Hemm!?, ada apa ?, Axel-sama mau ciuman selamat pagi ya ?, ehehe" Tampak hiruka masih memejamkan matanya sambil membalas ucapanku .

"itu tidak mungkin, yang penting sekarang kamu bangun dulu .. ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan ."

Hiruka membuka matanya yang langsung menatap tepat ke arahku, dan entah kenapa aku jadi melihat kalau di sekitarnya sekarang seperti ada efek bunga-bunga putih .

"eh ?, apa aku mau di lamar !?, sebenarnya tidak boleh lo, tapi kalau Axel-sama yang mengajukannya, aku tidak keberatan .."

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tau kemana pergi nya Noire tadi !?" tanyaku tanpa menggubris godaannnya .

"huh !?, Noire ?, aku tidak tau kemana dia .. bukankah tadi dia masih di dalam kamar sambil menemani perempuan di sana itu ?"

* * *

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Noire ?,kita tunggu saja kelajutannya yang entah kapan xD .

ja nee ~ ..


	30. Chapter 27 (All path-Legiun Side)

Sepertinya terlalu banyak karyawan yang aku pekerjakan, mereka semua terlalu banyak, jadi bagaimana kalau aku menguranginya saja . . . tentunya dengan !

Memang, semuanya itu memiliki takdir perjalanan yang berbeda … tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti, pasti mereka akan bertemu, di mana mereka bisa saja menjadi kawan baik atau lawan yang mengerikan .

' '

Di ibukota Legiun, terlihat Syn sedang duduk bersama di kursi taman bersama Venera .. mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tapi apa yang di bicarakan mereka ?, kita tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suara air mancur besar yang ada di belakang mereka .

Lalu air mancur berhenti sejenak sesuai jadwal .

"Syn, sebenarnya siapa yang menyerangmu ?" Venera bertanya pada Syn, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, dia melihat laki-laki yang di tanyai nya itu penuh kekhawatiran .

"iya, siapa yang berani melukaimu, biar aku balas dia !" ucap Carolina yang turut andil dalam pembicaraan .

"ahaha, kau tidak usah melakukannya Carolina, untuk boneka puppet kecil sepertimu, sebaiknya tetap di pelukannya saja .."

"dia benar, kamu hanya perlu berada di pelukanku saja" ucap Venera .

Boneka kecil yang berada di pelukan Venera itu tampak tidak senang, dia mulai menampakan aura tekanan yang terasa, ia mendanggah lalu menatap tajam ke arah Venera .

"kalau begitu kau saja yang mengatakannya !~" ucap Carolina dengan suara dan senyuman menyeramkan .

Syn yang tampak terganggu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memotong ucapan Carolina .

"hei, hei. sebenarnya ada apa ini ?" tanya Syn .

Carolina menoleh ke Syn dengan ekspresi yang tampak cerah seperti biasanya .

"ehehe. tidak-tidak abaikan saja ucapanku yang tadi ~"

"Apa kau tau sesuatu ?"

pandangan Syn teralih ke Venera .

"aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku merasa tidak enak . ."

"apa kau yakin, akan membicarakan itu ?" ucap Carolina .

Venera merasa semakin bingung dengan apa yang ingin di bicarakannya, sebenarnya apa yang bisa membuatnya sampai tampak begitu cemas ?, tentang sesuatu hal yang buruk ? .. atau hal yang lain ?

"tidak apa, aku akan mendengarkannya baik-baik !, aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun !" ucap Syn .

"baik, aku akan mengatakannya .. ini tenang mimpiku yang terlihat seperti masa depan"

"masa depan ?, apa kau ini seorang peramal ?"

"tidak, aku bukan peramal seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya pernah bermimpi, mimpi aneh yang terus saja berlanjut sampai sekarang" Venera sedikit menunduk seakan takut akan sesuatu .

"tunggu dulu, sampai sekarang ?, memangnya sudah berapa lama kau bermimpi seperti itu ?" Syn tampak penasaran dengan mimpinya .

"aku bermimpi sejak aku membangun Faction ini, bersamaan dengan Faction lain bernama Orde, sejak saat itu aku selalu bermimpi, bermimpi tentang satu orang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah banyak prajurit yang telah tumbang di medan perang …"

"walaupun posisinya sama, tapi prajurit yang tumbang di sekitarnya itu berbeda, .. kurasa dia terus membantai semua yang ada di sekitarnya, entah untuk tujuan apa aku tidak tau"

' '

Apa yang di lihat Venera aku jelaskan seperti ini .

Orang dengan wajah yang di tutupi bayangan, berdiri di tengah-tengah banyaknya prajurit yang telah gugur .. prajurit yang berasal dari berbagai suku, prajurit yang mati dengan mata kutukan dan melihatnya yang berdiri .

Mereka semua di bantai !?, dan tidak ada satupun yang selamat .. setiap mimpi itu memiliki korban yang berbeda .

' '

"lalu apa kau tau siapa dia ?, apa kau bisa melihat wajahnya ?" tanya Syn semakin penasaran

"aku tidak tau pasti, tapi di sekitar tubuhnya itu selalu di kelilingi api biru, dan mata tajam yang melirik ke belakang, ke arahku .. lalu, setelahnya dia bilang dengan suara lirih sampai hampir tidak terdengar"

"dia bilang apa ?"

"aku tidak yakin, tapi di lihat dari gerakan mulutnya, aku rasa dia bilang bunuh, bunuh Axel .. mungkin seperti itu, apa kau tau siapa yang di sebutkannya ? "

Ekspresi Syn seperti terkejut atau bisa di bilang bingung, dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu dari seseorang .. dia berpikir adik, adiknya pernah mengucapkan nama itu, nama yang sering ia dengar saat berjalan bersamanya .

"apa kau yakin itu yang di ucapkannya ?, jangan sampai ini menjadi kesalahpahaman yang serius !, sebenarnya aku tau anak bernama Axel itu, aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu .." ucap Syn .

Venera yang mendengar itu merasa kalau rasa takut dalam dirinya berkurang, karena dia akan segera tau apa arti dari mimpi, mimpi yang selalu ia alami setiap malam .

"jadi kau tau nama itu, lalu bagaimana menurutmu ?, apa aku harus membunuhnya ?" tanya Venera dengan mata yang menatap Syn, mata yang mengharapkan jawaban dari seorang laki-laki .

"jangan melakukannya, cara seperti itu tidak baik, lebih baik aku akan mencarinya dan akan kupastikan jawaban dari mimpimu itu ... " jawab Syn dengan ekspresi serius .

Venera merasa kalau cara itu memang tepat, tapi dia tidak akan memutuskan sesuatu hanya sepihaknya saja, karena itu dia bertanya pada pada temannya .

"jadi, kalau menurut, Carolina ?" ia bertanya dengan wajah seperti biasa, tapi tetap saja .. walau dari sudut manapun kamera merekamnya, ia terlalu manis .. sehingga mungkin layak untuk di jadikan menu ta'jil .

"hmm, iya .. aku juga setuju, tapi jangan biarkan dia mencarinya sendirian, kita juga harus menemaninya " jawab Carolina .

"kau sudah dengarkan ?, jadi aku akan menemanimu untuk mencari anak bernama Axel itu " ucap Venera sambil memandang Syn .

"iya, aku tertolong .. lalu kapan kita akan berangkat ?" tanya Syn

"Besok, pukul 8 pagi .. pastikan kau datang ke tempat ini, jangan sampai kau terlambat .. atau aku akan membuka luka di lehermu lagi .."

"_eh ?, dia sedang becanda atau serius ya ?" batin Syn ._

"Aku serius !"

"eh !?, ba-baik .. aku akan kesini tepat waktu !"

"_apa dia tau, apa yang sedang kupikirkan ?" batin Syn ._

"tentu, saja aku tau .. lalu, kalau memang orang yang kita cari itu memang berbahaya, aku yang akan _memastikan kematiannya sendiri_ . . ." ucap Venera tanpa memikirkan apapun, mata yang kosong .

Jrass!, air mancur kembali mengalir, dengan nuansa warna merah yang menyembunyikan suasana tegang di tengah obrolan mereka .

"apa yang kau bilang ?"

Syn tidak mendengar ucapannya .

"sampai nanti ~" ucap Venera yang langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Syn sendirian .

* * *

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ?, apa memang benar, mimpi buruk itu 'nightmare' Axel ?, saksikan saja kelanjutannya … tentang bagaimana, Pengawal Legiun 'Life', perempuan dengan CodeName : Dara, juga pencarian Syn dan Venera . ja nee ~, tapi sepertinya itu akan terpisah dengan chapter berbeda .

ttd. riku, 7-10-2015 .


	31. Chapter 28 (All path-Life Member)

Dua wanita kembar, satu laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kekuatan Grafity Artist, dan satu lagi laki-laki yang menggunakan Gear Kuno yang di sebut White Armor … mereka adalah empat orang pengawal Legiun yang telah di pilih langsung oleh sang pimpinan 'Venera' dan mereka pun menjadi Guardian of Legiun, 'Life' .

Raja, atau bisa di bilang Ratu di sana itu namanya Venera .. seorang perempuan yang sangat membenci Undead .. ayahnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki itu telah di renggut darinya saat kampung halamannya di serang, kebencian yang amat besar sehingga para undead akan langsung hangus saat berada dalam jarak beberapa Km . Ia di temani oleh bayangan yang sekarang menjelma menjadi boneka puppet bernama Carolina . . kekuatannya masih belum di ketahui pasti, tapi dia itu yang berhasil menyatukan clan Heroes dan menjadikannya sebuah Faction Legiun . Tentu saja kekuatannya sangat besar .. di balik wajah manis dan polosnya, terdapat kekuatan besar yang tidak dapat di bayangkan .

Seorang perempuan yang membuat kontrak dengan membagi setengah nyawanya . 'Puppeter Venera'

' Life Member '

Name : Runa &amp; Narumi

Gear : Shadow Knight &amp; Light Knight

Age : 18 Year's old

Descript : Runa terlihat seperti kucing hitam yang manis, dan Narumi terlihat seperti kucing putih yang cantik .

About : kakak beradik kembar yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka saat mereka baru saja terlahir, keluarga mereka di serang oleh sekumpulan bandit yang tidak tau etika, mereka tanpa ampun langsung menghabisi siapa saja yang menghalangi .. ayah mereka menjadi tameng hidup untuk melindungi Runa dan Narumi . Sampai sebuah batu meteor jatuh tepat ke rumah mereka . . batu meteor yang memilih pemilik sah untuk di lindungi .

Name : Flo Einharc

Gear : Grafity Artist

Age : 18 year's old

Descript : selalu memakai headphone besar , jaket berwana loreng hitam dan kuning . ia memiliki mata tajam dan rambut pirang .

About : seorang berandalan yang tidak mengetahui asal-usul nya sendiri, dia selalu membenci hal yang merepotkan, tapi yang dia maksud hal yang merepotkan itu adalah sesuatu hal yang mudah di lakukan .. singkatnya, dia itu tidak suka hal yang mudah .. dia selalu menantang hal Ekstrem yang bisa memompa adrenalinnya .

Name : Nite

Gear : White Armor .

Age : 18 year's old

Descript : rambut kuudere berwarna putih, mata biru, dan memakai baju berlengan panjang putih kalau tidak dalam mode White Armor .

About : dia sebenarnya tidak menyukai warna putih, dia menyukai warna yang gelap, seperti warna Hitam .. dan entah kenapa Gear Kuno putih itu malah memilihnya sebagai pemilik yang sah . Nite memilki sifat pemikir yang selalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kemungkinan terburuk ?, kemungkinan terbaik ? . yang jelas dia itu tipe orang yang selalu mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu dengan baik .

dan satu lagi yang juga pengawal, tapi bukan bagian dari Life . . dia adalah Grey Olivera, saudara jauh dari Billy Olivera (Kid), Grey adalah Cyborg percobaan yang di lakukan di ruang bawah tanah, daerah barat .. Wild West .

' End '

"apa kalian sudah tau kalau ada yang kabur dari Secret District ?" tanya Venera yang berdiri di depan singgasananya .

di depannya, anggota Life yang berdiri tegap seperti seorang prajurit yang siap berperang kapanpun dan dimanapun .

"geez, kenapa selalu saja ada hal yang merepotkan .. biar aku sendirian saja yang menangkapnya" ucap Flo menyeringai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket .

"kau tidak akan melakukannya, aku mempunyai tugas lain untukmu"

"baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengejarnya . . jadi apa tugasnya ?" tanya Flo .

"di desa terpencil yang berada di tengah hutan Greil, keadaan di sana sangat buruk .. kabarnya desa itu di serang Makhluk Dungeon kelas A, seekor naga merah yang tinggal di gua dekat sana . Misimu adalah menyelamatkan mereka, lindungi mereka .. jangan sampai ada penduduk desa yang sampai menjadi korban karena kelakuanmu"

"yare-yare .. tenang saja, aku akan melindungi penduduk desa di sana, memang apa pernah aku mengecewakan Venera-chan ?"

"huuh, kau ini .. tidak sopan sekali !, cepat minta maaf !" ucap Runa dengan nada marah .

Narumi seperti biasanya lalu memegangi, memeluk Saudara kembarnya itu dari ke belakang untuk menahan amarahnya .

"sudahlah, jangan begitu Runa-chan !" cegah Narumi sambil sekuat tenaga menahan Runa .

"aku juga tidak keberatan, bukan dia kalau tidak bersikap seperti itu .. lalu apa kamu sudah paham tentang misinya ?"

"ya, aku tau . . kalau begitu aku akan pergi duluan" ucap Flo berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk saku dan senyuman seorang Grafity .

"_tunggu saja, aku pasti akan membuat naga itu menjadi koleksiku !" batin Flo._

Runa yang juga mendengar itu dari pimpinan pun meredakan emosi nya, lalu ia melihat Narumi yang mirip seperti kucing putih itu memandanginya memelas dengan sedikit air mata di sekitar matanya .

''eh, kenapa kau menangis lagi ?"

"hiks, hiks, ka-kamu sih, jangan marah-marah terus, aku khawatir kalau kamu tambah tua . . "

"apa !?, ahaha, itu tidak akan terjadi, tenanglah jangan menangis lagi .. memalukan jika di lihat teman-teman .."

"habisnya Runa sih " ucap Narumi sambil melepas pelukannya .

Setelah Flo pergi, satu misi akan selesai . . dan hanya menunggu waktu sampai ia kembali . tapi jika di tanya kenapa dia hanya pergi sendirian ?, karena ada aturan dan perhitungan yang tepat dari seorang master, misi itu bisa di katakan mudah untuk orang seperti Flo .  
Nite sedikit melamun sekarang, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja tidak di ketahui Venera . . tapi sayang ternyata pemimpin Faction legiun itu sudah mengetahuinya, mengetahui kalau Nite lah yang melepaskan Spesimen berbahaya dari Secret District .

"maaf, Soal perempuan yang kabur tadi, jadi bolehkah aku yang menangkapnya ?, ehehe" Nite bertanya dengan ekspresi gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya .

"bukannya ini sudah yang 2 kali dalam sebulan ini dia terlepas ?, Nite-kun ?, ini belum pernah terjadi .. jika memang kau ingin menemuinya katakan saja padaku"

"mengatakannya ?, tapi, kalau sudah jelas di tolak ?, aku jadi berpikir 2 kali untuk bilang"

Carolina, puppet kecil itu tiba-tiba turun dari pelukan Venera dan berjalan mendekati Nite dengan tanpa ekspresi, dan Duk ! .. duk .. duk .

"aww .. aww, kenapa benda ini menendangku !?"

wus.. Duak!.. Carolina loncat dan meninju muka Nite dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya .

"dia itu juga bagian dari keluarga kita, jangan menyebutnya sebagai benda" ucap Venera dengan mata hitam yang memandang Nite .

"ahh, iya-iya aku sudah tau .. aku hanya ingin melihat mata indah itu lagi"

"huuh, lain kali tidak akan ku maafkan yah !" ucap Carolina sebal, lalu puppet kecil itu loncat dan berdiri di atas kepala Nite .

Nite hanya tertawa kecil, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa .

"Sekarang, aku tidak bisa menangkap perempuan yang kabur itu seperti biasanya . Jadi Runa, Narumi .. kalian yang akan kutugaskan untuk misi itu, dan berhati-hatilah jangan sampai kalian melibatkan warga sipil, perempuan itu semakin kuat saat malam hari, menurutku kalian lebih baik untuk melawannya saat siang hari saja ya, jangan sampai kalian terluka .. atau bahkan sampai terbunuh"

"ahah, jangan khawatir soal itu .. kami sudah menyiapkan cara untuk melawannya"

"Runa benar, tidak usah khawatir"

Nite juga ingin tahu misi apa yang akan di tugaskan kepadanya .. mungkin dia berharap misi mudah yang cepat selesai sehingga dia bisa mencari perempuan dengan CodeName : Dara itu . sambil mengambil Carolina yang berdiri di atas kepalanya, Nite menanyakan tugasnya .

"Venera, bagaimana denganku ?"

Venera dengan tenang menjawab "kau harus menjaga semua orang sampai aku kembali, jangan biarkan para Undead kotor itu masuk ke wilayah kita, apalagi sampai menyentuh penduduk !"

' '

ini bukan tentangku atau tentangmu, ini tentang semuanya .. perjalanan takdir yang akan menentukan nasib mereka, pertarungan yang mungkin saja, bisa sangat beresiko ! .

ttd riku, 7-11-2015 .


	32. Chapter 29 (Greil Forest part 1)

Ini dia, para Life mulai menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing . Dengan aura Hero khas masing-masing personal mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah sampai tuntas tanpa meninggalkan kesalahan sedikitpun !.

Flo Einharc, dia sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju desa di tengah hutan greil, tentunya sambil mendengarkan musik Pop kesukaanya, aku tidak tau lagu apa itu, karena dia bilang itu merupakan rahasia pribadi, jadi aku tidak akan memaksannya .

Nite, berdiri di atap Watch Tower yang berada di tengah istana, mengamati wilayah Faction Legiun dengan berkah kekuatan spesial yang di miliki oleh Gearnya, White Armor juga helmet khusus yang membuatnya bisa melihat sampai jarak yang cukup jauh, tergantung seberapa kuat di meng konsentrasikan penglihatannya . "hmm, terlihat !, undead tidak boleh di biarkan", sras!, Nite mengeluarkan sayap metal berwarna putih dari punggung armor yang di pakainnya, bwosh !, ia terbang dengan cepat menuju Undead yang di targetkannya .

Runa dan Narumi, dengan cerianya mereka melompat-lompat di atas rumah penduduk sambil mencari, mencium keberadaan Dara dengan potongan kain yang di berikan oleh Venera . "aku pasti akan melindungimu !", "Iya, aku juga akan melindungi Runa-chan" . Runa tiba-tiba mempercepat gerakannya, "jangan memanggilku seperti itu dong ! ", "eeh ?, kenapa itu kawaii kan ?" ucap Narumi yang berhasil mengejar gerakan Runa .

' '

[ Greil Forest – The Red Dragon and Flo Einharc PoV . ]

Menjalankan tugas sendirian seperti ini akan membuatku lebih bebas, aku suka ini ,apalagi kalau tau koleksi ku akan bertambah, koleksi monster dungeon memang menarik dan juga menakjubkan, melihat bagaimana mereka menyerang, atau bertahan itu membuatku lebih bersemangat . Bagian yang paling aku suka adalah saat di mana monster-monster itu dalam keadaan terdesak, lalu mengeluarkan kemampuan rahasia yang mereka miliki . Mungkin hanya memikirkannya saja sudah akan membuatku tertawa sendiri .

"tunggulah aku !, Red Dragon !"

sambil mengatakan itu aku berlari dengan sangat cepat, menghindari ranting pohon dengan menunduk, meloncati beberapa lumpur hisap, membuat lebah marah, dan juga menggangu Harimau kumbang yang sedang tidur dengan kecepatanku ini . Hewan buas seperti itu tampak aneh, bagaimana bisa kumbang yang biasanya kecil bisa bergabung dengan mamalia seperti harimau ?, sungguh tidak bisa di percaya .

ngung, ngung !, ngung !, sial .. aku di kejar banyak sekali harimau kumbang, ini akan menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan sambil menunggu waktu sampai di desa itu . Aku menghentikan lariku dan menghadap semua binatang yang mengejar .

begitulah keadaan mereka ber-empat sekarang, mungkin sedikit sekali, karena menurutku ini akan membuat chapter selanjutnya menjadi lebih mudah untuk di cerna . ahaha xD

ttd riku 7-12-2015


	33. Chapter 29 (Greil Forest part 2)

Tampak Flo menghadap para hewan ?,tidak, mungkin lebih seperti monster dungeon kelas B, monster jenis hewan buas, dengan harimau dan kumbang sebagai campurannya . . Graaw !, auman pimpinan harimau terdengar sangat keras, sampai-sampai banyak burung-burung di hutan ini berterbangan untuk menyelamatkan diri . Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Flo yang memiliki kekuatan seorang grafity artist, mendekat ke sekumpulan monster dengan santainya sambil menikmati music yang ia putar di headphone besar yang dipakainya .

"ahaha, baiklah .. Sebagai permulaan, mana ya ?, yang paling bagus untuk koleksiku hari ini" ucap Flo sambil mendekat dan memilih harimau kumbang mana yang akan di tangkapnya .

Tentu orang seperti flo akan memilih harimau yang berada paling depan, karena tidak seperti para monster lainnya yang berwarna ungu, harimau itu berwarna hitam dan tampak sangat kuat . . "it's show time !" Drap, drap, drap !, Flo berlari berlawanan ! . Duak ! ..

"tch, mereka sangat cepat seperti yang kupikirkan" ucap Flo yang sudah tertindih pimpinan harimau .

Crak! Jrash!, pimpinan harimau itu langsung menusuk dadanya dan memakan kepala Flo, para monyet-monyet di hutan yang melihat pertarungan itu jadi histeris dan membuat suasana di hutan jadi tidak tenang lagi . Setelah itu pimpinan harimau berbalik ke kawananya dan mengaum pelan, yang jika di terjemahkan akan menjadi _'kalian pulanglah duluan !'_, dan pimpinan itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kawanannya dengan masuk ke semak-semak .

Sesuai dengan apa yang di perintahkan tampak para kawanan harimau kumbang itu langsung kembali ke sarang mereka .

' '

Terlihat ada orang di dekat sungai, dia sedang melihat ikan-ikan berenang melawan arus, dan dengan hitungan detik, Slepret ! .. Satu ikan besar sudah berada di tangan kanannya, tapi dia tidak menaruhnya di ember atau menempatkannya di penyimpanan, dia malah melemparkan ikan tersebut jauh ke belakangnya .

"Hei-hei, apa ikannya enak ?" Flo bertanya ke harimau yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya sambil menggigit seekor ikan .

Ngeong ! '_iya'_, suara harimau saat sudah menjadi jinak, lalu tanpa melihat ke belakang Flo berjalan menyusuri sungai menuju desa tujuannya dengan harimau yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang .

Blar!, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dan kepulan asap yang sepertinya berasal dari desa, Flo yang melihat itu langsung berlari !, lalu berhenti .

"fuh, aku lupa kalau ada transportasi di sini !"

Flo berhenti, karena dia mau menaiki transportasi yang di sebut harimau kumbang .

"baiklah !, ayo kita berangkat !"

Grauw~, drap!, drap!, drap!, kecepatan lari harimau itu sangat cepat, sampai kelihatannya Flo hampir terjatuh . "ahaha, sialan aku bisa terjatuh kalau kecepatannya seperti ini !, tapi tunggu dulu" ucap Flo meresa melihat sesuatu dari kepulan asap, setelah di teliti lagi di ITB .. Ternyata itu adalah Red Dragon ! .

"berani juga naga itu, beruntungnya ! Kalau begini aku jadi tidak susah-susah untuk mencari sarangnya"

Setelah beberapa menit berlari dengan kecepatan super, dia sampai di tengah desa yang terbakar, dan tampak banyak sekali orang yang berlarian kalang kabut menyelamatkan diri sambil membawa barang-barang mereka .

"hmm, keadaan di sini memang sangat buruk, persis seperti yang di katakan Venera .." Flo turun dari harimau, lalu sambil melihat Red Dragon yang terbang agak jauh di depannya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan "WOII !, KESINI KAU !, DASAR MONSTER !" Teriak Flo keras sampai-sampai seluruh orang yang berlarian berhenti hanya untuk melihatnya .

Red Dragon itu langsung melihat Flo dengan ekspresi marah !, lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi naga itu terbang meluncur berniat untuk menyerang !

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini cepat lari !" Ucap seorang paman yang mendekatinya .

"tenang saja, aku sendiri yang akan membereskannya, tapi tetap saja aku butuh bantuan .. Tolong pastikan agar semua orang di sini selamat, evakuasi mereka di tempat yang aman !"

"lalu kau bagaimana ?"

"aku akan menjadi bait, jadi tunggu apa lagi !, cepat evakuasi semua orang !" Perintah Flo sedikit tergesa-gesa .

"baik !, semoga kau beruntung anak muda !" Ucap paman sambil meninggalkan Flo, lalu setelah sampai di tempat perlindungan rahasia yang cukup aman, dia berteriak lagi "semuanya kesini !, kalian akan di sini tempat paling aman !" .

Orang-orang yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke tempat yang di tunjukan si paman, dan masuk ke dalam gua bawah tanah melalui tangga melingkar yang menuju ke bawah, di sana tidak gelap kok, karena di sana selalu ada saja obor yang selalu menyala di dinding gua . Derr!, tiba-tiba terasa getaran medium yang menggoyahkan seisi gua, para penduduk jadi khawatir .

Ternyata di atas gua Red Dragon sedang bertarung melawan Flo, sepertinya kalau Flo tidak berteriak seperti tadi, maka naga nya tidak akan sampai marah seperti ini .

"_yare-yare, makhluk ini panas sekali .. padahal, lihat jarakku dengannya saja berjarak 10 meter" batin Flo ._

GrAAAA !, Naga itu menyerang dengan gelombang suara ber frekuensi lebih dari 20.000 Hz, Flo pun menutupi telingganya sekuat tenaga agar gendangnya tidak rusak .

"hehe, bercanda .. suara seperti itu tidak mempan terhadapku" ucap Flo yang rupanya sudah terbiasa mendengar suara keras dari headphone yang ia pakai, lalu karena bercanda yang tidak pada tempatnya .. tentu itu akan menjadi kesalahan kecil yang bisa saja berubah jadi fatal .

Grap! tangkap, Red Dragon terbang lalu mencengkeram Flo dengan kaki kanannya .

"ukh, sepertinya ini bakal lama untuk menyembuhkannya" tampak kuku dari kaki kanan naga itu menancap di dada kanan Flo, beruntung .. dia tidak tertusuk di bagian jantungnya .

Whus! Whus! Whus!, terlihat Flo di bawa pergi menuju ke balik pegunangan, tapi sebelum itu dia ingat sesuatu, dia langsung mencari di mana tempat evakuasi yang di maksud paman tadi .. "di sana ya ?, baiklah .. setelah selesai dengan monster ini aku akan menjengguk mereka" ucap Flo yang berhasil melihat paman tadi berdiri di pintu gua sambil melihatnya di bawah terbang seperti orang bodoh .

"eh ?, apanya yang membereskan ?, bukannya kau sendiri di bereskan ?, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang ya .. fuh !?" ucap Paman memegangi kepalanya sambil menggeleng-geleng .

' '

wew, bagaimana Apa naga tadi terlihat cantik ?, hari ini selesai .. tunggu hari berikutnya untuk Greil Forest Part 3, untuk sekedar informasi kalau idenya banyak ini part nya bisa banyak juga xD .

Ja Nee ~, mata ashita .


	34. Chapter 29 (Greil Forest part 3)

"oi!, oi!, mau sampai kapan aku akan di bawa seperti ini ?, uuh, aku juga punya batas pendarahan tau" tampak Flo masih di bawa dengan tusukan kuku naga di dadanya .

Kibasan sayap besar, nafas yang sesekali mengeluarkan api, itu akan sedikit mengambarkan makhluk yang sedang menangkapnya, seekor naga !, "si-sial .. kalau terus begini, aku tidak . . . eh ?, kenapa aku merasa i-ini !?" ucap Flo dengan penglihatannya yang semakin buram dan akhirnya dia pingsan di cengkraman naga yang membawanya .

Wush! Splash!, Red Dragon mendarat di mulut Gua yang berada di kaki gunung Greil, di namakan seperti itu karena gunungnya berada di dekat hutan Greil . Hari ini sudah menjelang petang, matahari senja tampak meredupkan cahayanya secara perlahan . tampak Red Dragon melihat terbenamnya sang surya sesaat sebelum dia masuk ke dalam .

' '

" di, dimana ini !?, apa yang sudah terjadi ? " ucap Flo kebingungan dengan penglihatan sedikit buram . Dia bersandar duduk di dinding gua, kaki yang di luruskan, dan sepertinya tubuhnya sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan .

"ini gua !? gelapnya !, tidak mungkin kan aku mati ?, aku bisa melihat pintu keluarnya dari sini"

Flo mencoba berdiri, tapi lukanya jadi terasa sakit .. "cih, kalau saja tadi aku cepat menyelesaikannya .." ucap Flo sambil kembali ke posisi semula .

"dan ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membuat api unggun di sini ?"

suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar, "hmm, bukankah ini sarang monster ?, terus kenapa ada orang lain yang berada di sini ?" ucap Flo sambil melihat ke arah sumber suara .

di terangi oleh api unggun sederhana, seseorang itu akhirnya terlihat jelas .. tapi tidak seperti yang di sangka-sangka, dia seorang perempuan ?, seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut dan mata merah manis, dia memiliki sayap yang melebar di punggungnya, hampir sama seperti sayap Red Dragon .. umm satu lagi, bagaimana ya mengatakannya, kalau seekor naga tidak memakai pakaian !?, jadi perubahannya juga sama, perempuan itu tidak memakai kain sama sekali ~!, dia hanya menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sayapnya sendiri !

"si-si-siapa kau !?" ucap Flo yang tidak sedikit syok .

' '

tidak masalah kalau pendek, ini gegara riku .. habis maraton liat . 1.) Danganronpa : the animation, 2.) Danmachi, aku liat nya terusan/ketagihan ._. plus, tadi pagi main Paket Pagi, 9 ribu = 7 jam, mulai jam 06.00 – 13.00 .. murah bangett !, ahahah, kegiatan rutin saat aku liburan :3, dan tidak pernah terlewatkan !

ttd riku 7-15-2015, 21.00 PM, (karena warnet tutup, riku putuskan untuk update besok aja) : . .


	35. Chapter 29 (Greil Forest part 4)

\- Flo pov, 1st Look's –

Siapa perempuan itu?, luka tusukan di dadaku tadi juga sudah tidak terasa sakit, dan .. Tunggu dulu, apa ini perban ?, siapa yang mau merawatku di tempat gelap seperti ini ?, aku tidak sadar saat perempuan tadi tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku, padahal tadi aku yakin jarak kami cukup jauh .. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya lagi . Benar, aku tidak mendengar suara langkah kakinya karena dia tidak berjalan, dia terbang menggunakan sayap merah di punggungnya itu .

"siapa ka… ?"

"apa lukamu sudah sembuh ?" Padahal tadi aku berniat untuk membuka percakapan, tapi malah dia yang bertanya padaku . Dia bertanya dengan wajah menunduk dan seperti merasa bersalah, sayapnya menyelimuti tubuhnya yang berlutut sambil melihat api unggun di depannya .

"iya, aku sudah merasa baik .. Dan asal kau tahu ya, aku tidak bodoh seperti yang kau kira .. Aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu . Untuk apa kau menyerang penduduk desa di sini hah !?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit marah .

"menyerang !?" Perempuan itu malah tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan tadi .

"apa kau tidak tau, kalau perbuatanmu itu menghancurkan desa ?, atau kau hanya pura-pura saja ?"

"tentang desa itu ya ?, aku tidak menyerangnya .. Aku hanya membantu mereka untuk melenyapkan aura kegelapan yang sering muncul di sana saja" jawabnya sambil lebih menutupi wajahnya dengan sayap .

"aku sudah yakin, tapi aku akan bertanya lagi untuk memastikan .. Apa benar kau Naga yang tadi menusukku ?, kau hanya berubah bentuk saja kan ?" Tanyaku serius .

"ah, maksudmu Dragy ?, tolong maafkan dia .. Dia hanya sedikit bingung dan juga dia itu masih anak-anak"

Sebentar ?, apa memang anak naga bisa sebesar itu ?, bukannya itu malah seperti sesepuh nya naga ya ?.

"jadi di mana anak naga yang kau katakan itu ?"

"dia sedang tidur di sampingmu dari tadi, jangan membangunkannya kalau dia sedang tidur .. Atau kau akan terpanggang setengah matang"

Woss. Siuh!, woss! .. Pantas dari tadi aku merasa ada yang bernafas besar, ternyata Naga itu tepat berada di sebelah kiriku, di gua yang sedikit lebih dalam .. Dan itu berarti perempuan tadi di sebelah kananku, yang jika aku melihatnya, aku juga bisa melihat jalan keluar gua ini .

"apa kau yakin dia ini masih anak-anak ?, lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar itu ?"

"ukuran itu di perlukan agar dia bisa mengeluarkan api suci, aku meminjamkannya setengah dari jiwa api yang kumiliki, makanya dia sekarang jadi sebesar ini .. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, setelah beberapa saat Dragy pasti kembali ke ukurannya yang semula"

"oh, jadi begitu .. Dan, ngomong-ngomong terima-kasih sudah merawat lukaku"

Perempuan itu melihatku dengan mata merah yang terkena pantulan api unggun .

"aku hanya melakukan itu karena kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat Dragy membawamu kesini"

Sial, apa benar aku ini anggota dari pengawal Legiun ?, haha tentu saja, aku hanya tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk melawan naga tadi, itu kulakukan agar aku bisa menyelidiki tentang kenapa naga itu menyerang desa .. Karena setahuku naga tidak akan menyerang tanpa suatu alasan, selain untuk makan ya .

"hmm, jadi Dragy yang kau bilang itu jinak ya .. Sampai dia mau membawaku untuk bertemu denganmu" ucapku sambil menatapnya balik .

"jinak ?, tidak-tidak .. Dia kesini itu sebenarnya ingin memakanmu, tapi untung saja aku sudah di sini duluan, jadi aku bisa mencegah nya, asal kau tau ya .. Dia itu benci orang yang membuatnya marah, tapi dia belum pernah menyakiti orang kok, jadi tenang saja"

Tidak menyakiti apanya !?, dia tadi sudah menancapkan kukunya di dadaku tau !?

"naga yang menyebalkan guh .. Kita belum berkenalan, aku Flo .. Kalau kau ?" Tanyaku kepada perempuan bersayap naga merah di sampingku, sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya .

"aku tidak tau, kurasa nama itu tidak penting karena tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah berbicara padaku"

Aku memegang ujung sayap nya yang sedikit tajam .

"tentu saja itu penting, dan kalau kau ingin .. Aku bisa memberimu nama sekarang"

"terserah kau saja, aku juga tidak begitu peduli"

"ok, mulai sekarang namamu Greil .. Mungkin itu terdengar seperti girl yang berarti perempuan, apa kau suka .. ?"

"tidak terlalu bagus, tapi aku tidak keberatan"

"baiklah, sekarang kau sudah mempunyai nama .. Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke desa ?, dan memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang ?" Tawarku kepadanya, aku bersungguh-sungguh .. Dan tidak ada sama sekali nada bercanda .

"tapi aku takut kalau mereka semua menolakku .." Dia tampak mengekspresikan perasaan takutnya dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sayap .

"ayolah, jangan seperti itu .. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, dan minta maaflah karena membuat penduduk di sana ketakutan ." Aku menasehatinya, tapi, sungguh ini bukan sifatku .. Entah kenapa aku jadi begini fiuh .

Sebelum dia membuka selimut sayapnya, aku langsung memberinya jaket kesayanganku terlebih dahulu .. Agar dia tidak mengekspos tubuh polos nya dan membuatku mimisan . Dia sudah memakai jaket ku yang bermotif kuning hitam bergaris horizontal menyamping, aku tidak keberatan kalau bagian belakang jaketnya jadi berlubang karena sayapnya, yang penting sekarang dia mempunyai pakaian .

"jadi apa kau sudah siap ?"

Dia mengangguk, dan kami pun keluar dari gua itu . Ada yang tertinggal ?, Crap! .. Dragy kecil menggigitku dengan giginya yang tajam !. "Gyahh !"

' '

part 4 lumayan lah, nanti part 5 berarti yang terakhir .. dan rencana untuk update setiap hari adalah ide yang buruk .. telah sih, tapi yang penting update ahah xD .

ttd. riku. 7-17-2015

setelah Chapter Greil Forest yang aneh ini, kita akan kembali ke Snow Town, dengan jalan cerita inspirasi dari Danganronpa, 'White Despair' dimana akan ada penyerangan orang baru karena penggabungan Pure Gear 'Black and Red Crystal' .

ja nee ~. Keputusasaan Putih . Mata Ashita xD


	36. Chapter 29 (Greil Forest part 5)

[Desa Greil ]

Flo einharc, tujuan pertamanya adalah membereskan masalah dari desa yang berada di tengah hutan Greil, tapi dia malah di hajar oleh naga dan akhirnya bertemu dengan si majikan naga itu .

' '

Tampak Flo sedang berjalan menuju desa bersama Greil.

Greil itu perempuan yang sudah tinggal di hutan ini sejak lama, alasan dan kenapa dia tinggal di sini itu tidak ada yang tau, mungkin bisa jadi kebetulan, atau mungkin di sengaja!? Di hutan yang tampak normal ini sebenarnya banyak hewan liar yang sering menyerang, tapi entah kenapa sekarang hewan-hewan itu hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan tidak bergerak.

"tadi saat di tempatmu kau bilang api suci? Memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Flo sambil terus berjalan.

"aku tidak bisa bilang pada orang yang baru saja kutemui .."

"ya .. Memang begitulah seharusnya"

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di desa .. Dan mereka pun melihat banyak undead yang tergeletak, mati. Tunggu, kalau semua penduduk sudah di evakuasi? Lalu siapa yang membereskan para undead ?

"heeh !?, jadi monster yang aku bawa kesini ternyata berguna juga ya" ucap Flo sembari melihat sekumpulan harimau kumbang yang berjalan di atas tulang-tulang undead yang berserakkan.

"membantu pekerjaanku ya .."

' ' '

"jangan lupa untuk memberi penjelasan kepada penduduk desa ini ya !" Ucap Flo mengingatkan Greil.

Greil hanya mengganguk diam sambil terus mengikuti Flo yang berjalan di depannya, ia tampak tak keberatan walaupun di kelilingi monster harimau kumbang yang juga mengikuti Flo.

"_jadi ini tempat evakuasinya penduduk?, lumayan .." Batin Flo, _dia berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan bawah tanah.

Sebelum Flo masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah, Flo memerintahkan agar harimau-harimau tadi tetap di luar, agar tidak membuat takut orang-orang.

"oi, kalian di sini saja .. Jaga pintu masuknya !"

Pimpinan harimau mengganguk lalu mengaum ke kawanannya, tampak sekumpulan harimau tadi membuat formasi penjagaan yang ketat berbentuk lingkaran, sehingga semua sudut bisa terlihat.

"bagus-bagus !, nanti akan aku beri makanan untuk kalian semua"

Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi Flo dan Greil masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah dengan tangga melingkar yang menuju ke bawah, lalu sesampainya di pusat evakuasi, dia langsung bertemu dengan paman yang sedang bersandar di dekat tangga .

"wah, kau baik-baik saja ya anak muda .."

"iya begitulah, apa di sini baik-baik saja?" Tanya Flo .

"seperti yang kau lihat di sini baik-baik saja"

Tampak semua penduduk sedang memandangi Flo dan juga perempuan di sampingnya.

"begini, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu .. Sebenarnya naga yang berada di atas desa tadi itu tidak menyerang, katanya dia hanya ingin membantu kalian, untuk lebih jelasnya katakan saja pada perempuan ini, hei cepat jelaskan .."

Tapi Greil malah tetap diam dengan wajah polosnya.

"ahaha, tidak anak muda .. Sepertinya kau yang sudah salah paham tentang tempat ini, memang benar kami sudah tau kalau naga itu tidak menyerang, yang menyebabkan kekacauan di sini itu para undead .. Naga itu selalu membantu kami, maaf kalau tidak memberitahumu lebih awal"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini !?, jadi, apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentang perempuan ini ?" Tanya Flo.

"tentu saja kami tau" Ucap si paman enteng.

"lalu kenapa dia bilang tidak ada yang pernah berbicara dengannya ?"

"itu karena .." Ucap paman.

"dragy selalu menggigit mereka sebelum mereka sempat berbicara" potong Greil.

"ahaha, apa-apaan itu ?, dragy mu menyebalkan ya.."

Crap, jres!, entah dari mana datangnya .. Tiba-tiba dragy menggigit kepala Flo sehingga kepalanya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"what the fakk!" Teriak Flo kesakitan.

"sudah aku bilang jangan membuatnya marah" ucap Greil.

"iya, aku sudah tau !, tapi dia datang dari mana hah !?, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya di sekitar sini !"

"dragy itu bisa menghilang, jadi berhati-hatilah.."

lalu setelah beberapa saat naga kecil itu melepaskan gigitannya.

"apa di luar sudah aman ?" Tanya paman.

"yah, seperti itulah .. Koleksiku yang membereskannya" jawab Flo.

"oh, terima-kasih .. Baiklah semuanya !, ayo kita keluar dari sini .. Desa kita sudah aman lagi !" Teriak paman keras sehingga menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang bawah tanah.

' '

NB : Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak melupakan ini.. dan bagaimanapun juga aku yang ke-3 yang telah menulis, sedikit rasa terselamatkan dari hari-hari yang buruk. Aku hanya sekedar menulis, membunuh rasa sakitku dan menghapusnya.

Next Chapter~

34\. Nite Stalker and Unique Undead.


	37. Chapter 30 (Nite dan Keluarga Kakek)

[Pinggir perbatasan - Legiun]

Bwoss!*

Nite meluncur dengan Metal Wingnya secepat kilat!

"apa para undead-undead ini tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman?" gumam Nite sambil mengaktifkan pisau yang keluar di dua sisi Metal Wingnya.

Sring!*

Dengan matanya yang tajam dia menargetkan 5 undead yang sedang berkerumun di sekitar kakek tua, dan tampaknya kakek tua itu tidak sadar kalau sedang dalam bahaya. "eeh!? cucuku kau tidak boleh keluar malam-malam" ucap si kakek dengan tangannya yang bergetar-getar memegang tongkat karena memang sudah tua.

Slash!* Crak!*

Undead-undead itu menggeram dan bersiap menyerang si kakek, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Nite dengan sangat cepat langsung memotong 5 undead itu sampai hancur berserakkan di atas tanah.

wush!* tap*

Setelah berputar arah, Nite mendarat di dekat si kakek.

"ada apa nak!? apa ada yang bisa kakek bantu?"  
"ah tidak, ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kakek bisa sendirian di luar seperti ini?" tanya Nite.  
"di rumah tidak ada makanan, jadi kakek keluar untuk mencari makan" jawab si kakek.  
"jadi begitu ya, bagaimana kalau aku ajak kakek ke warung makan dekat sini? kebetulan aku juga belum makan" ucap Nite menawarkan traktiran dengan senyum di wajahnya.  
"kau baik sekali anak muda, terima-kasih" ucap kakek senang.

Dan merekapun pergi ke warung terdekat, si kakek terlihat susah berjalan, dan meski Nite menawarkan bantuan untuk mengendongnya si kakek menolak lalu menjawab, _aku belum terlalu tua, tidak usah khawatir nak._

Setelah sampai dan masuk ke warung terdekat lalu duduk.

"selamat datang di warung Mz, mau pesan apa?" tanya penjual warung dari balik meja memanjang.  
"aku mau pesan Mie Ayam spesial 2 porsi" jawab Nite.  
"sip, mie ayam spesial akan segera di hidangkan!" ucap penjual itu bersemangat.

Warung ini terlihat sederhana seperti toko ramen, karena bagaimanapun juga warung ini juga menjual mie, tapi ini mie ayam.

"kakek, memangnya di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa ya?" tanya Nite.  
"iya, mereka semua tiba-tiba menghilang" jawab kakek.  
"menghilang? apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Nite penasaran.  
"uhuk-uhuk.. kakek tidak tau" jawab kakek sambil terbatuk.

Nite merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres, dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"_apa mungkin ini pengaruh Undead?, atau hanya kesalahpahaman saja?" batin Nite.  
_

"lalu, sejak kapan mereka menghilang?" tanya Nite.  
"maaf, kakek ini sudah sangat tua dan sudah sangat pikun"  
"ah, begitu ya huh.." ucap Nite sambil mengela nafas.

Masih beberapa menit saat Nite dan Kakek duduk lalu memulai pembicaraan, lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan di ruang penyimpanan warung.

"Hwaa! tolong! tolong aku!" teriak penjual warung yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk mengambil daging. Tapi niatnya malah di tambah dengan bertemu Undead besar yang sedang makan daging persediaan di warungnya.

Duk!* Duk!* Duk!*

Si penjual yang tidak rela dagingnya di makan gratis pun langsung mengeluarkan penggiling adonan dan memukul-mukul Undead besar yang sedang makan itu.

"Kau siapa berani-beraninya merusak tempat ini dan makan seenaknya sendiri!" ucap si penjual kesal sambil terus memukul-mukul.

Undead itu makan dengan lahapnya sampai daging di depannya habis tidak bersisa, lalu karena masih kurang.. dia menoleh dengan tatapannya yang aneh ke si penjual.

"ma-mau apa kau!?" ucap penjual itu gemetar sambil melangkah mundur.

Grr*

sebelum Undeadnya sempat menyerang, terlihat Nite yang sedang mengendong si kakek, agar mereka bisa melihat apa yang terjadi bersama-sama, mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu dan menghadap Undead besar mengerikan yang akan memakan seseorang!

"Le-lepaskan aku!, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal, aku ini rasanya tidak enak.. nanti kau bisa sakit perut!" ucap si penjual sambil berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman si monster.

Slow motion saat mulut Undead itu membuka mulutnya, hampir bersamaan saat kakek yang sedang di gendong Nite itu melotot. Mata kakek itu menjadi tatapan seram, mengerikan dengan tekanan yang membuat semuanya tidak bisa bergerak, Nite, Si penjual, bahkan Undead pun terpaku dengan perasaan tegang dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Kakek itu turun dari gendongan Nite, lalu berjalan dengan tongkatnya yang gemetar menuju Undead.. lalu sedikit berusah payah untuk melepaskan cengkraman Undead itu dari si penjual.

bruk*

Si penjual jatuh kaku setelah cengkramannya berhasil di lepaskan.

"uhuk-uhuk, makhluk putih ini yang menyebabkan anak cucuku menghilang" ucap si kakek sambil melihat dengan seksama undead di depannya itu mulai dari kaki terus ke kepala.

Blar!* Blar!* Bruak!* Duar!*

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas pukulan keras di semua bagian tubuh undead itu telah bersarang, tulang-tulang Undead itu retak-retak lalu hancur berserakan! Nite yang masih kaku itu tampaknya masih bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, berbeda dengan si penjual yang kaku dan sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_kakek? siapa sebenarnya dia ?" batin Nite._

GRUAAA! GRAAA! Auman keras yang sepertinya terdengar dari satu monster besar! tapi itu tidak benar, karena ternyata itu hanyalah selebrasi dari si kakek yang berhasil mengalahkan Undead.

"uhuk-uhuk.. kegiatan ini tidak cocok untuk kakek tua sepertiku" ucap kakek sambil mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan tangan kanan.

"_lah?, aku tidak mengerti.. lalu kenapa kakek itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terduga? sial, kalau saja aku bisa bergerak, pasti akan kutanyakan" batin Nite sedikit kesal karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya sama sekali tidak berguna._

Tampaknya si kakek ingin duduk di kursi terdekat, ia berjalan ke kursi itu bergetar-getar seperti kebanyakan kakek tua pada umumnya, tapi semangatnya itu patut di contoh lo.. coba pikir, kakek setua itu saja bisa mandiri, kenapa yang masih muda tidak bisa? Akhirnya setelah 1 menit yang menegangkan dari jalannya menuju tempak duduk, duduklah si kakek dengan wajahnya tampak sangat menikmati dan iapun tersenyum, ehehe.

Tekanan yang dibuatnya tadi tiba-tiba langsung menghilang dalam sekejap, yang itu berarti membuat Nite dan si Penjual warung mie bisa bergerak lagi.

"Wuah! warungku kenapa jadi berantakan begini!?" ucap penjual warung yang syok karena baru saja berdiri dan melihat persediaan daging warung habis dan berantakan.  
"pasti kau ya yang menyebabkan semua ini!?" tuduh si penjual sambil menarik kerah Nite.  
"bukan! aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" bantah Nite dengan tegas.  
"menjelaskan, menjelaskan!? sudah jelaskan warungku berantakan, dan hanya kau dan kakek tua itu yang berada di sini! pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau atau kakek itu yang harus bayar ganti rugi!" ucap penjual warung tidak mau kalah dan tetap ngotot.  
"aku tidak mau, lagipula aku juga belum makan di sini" ucap Nite sambil melepaskan kerahnya dan langsung berjalan ke Kakek untuk di ajak pergi.

Di duga atau tidak, si penjual tadi langsung menahan tangan kiri Nite, dan memohon belas kasihan sambil menangis. "Tolonglah, aku cuma penjual kecil di pinggir jalan.. baru saja aku menjalankan bisnis ini, ta-tapi malah langsung bangkrut"

Nite tidak mau dan berusaha melepaskan tangan kirinya, dan setelah terlepas, si penjual ternyata memiliki pendirian yang kuat dan harga diri, dengan bijaknya dia menahan kedua kaki Nite dan berusaha keras!

"Huaa!, apa yang harus aku katakan nanti pada istriku, kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau membantuku? lebih baik aku loncat saja ke sungai! huaa!" ucap penjual warung sambil menangis.

deg! deg!

Jantung berdetak, Nite merasa ada bisikan di telinganya, itu adalah bisikan dari Pimpinan yang terus mendengung, Nite ingat kalau tidak boleh ada satupun dari semua warga Legiun yang kesusahan.. atau nantinya dia akan menerima hukuman langsung.

"jangan melakukan kegiatan loncat ke sungai lah, baik-baik aku akan membantumu, jadi harus aku bayar berapa?" tanya Nite.  
"kau punya uang berapa?" tanya si penjual yang sudah berdiri di depan Nite.  
"aku hanya punya 700 ribu" jawab Nite sambil melihat isi dompetnya.

Karena mendengar itu, si penjual langsung berbalik.

"kalau kau tidak mau memberikan 700 ribu, aku akan loncat ke sungai sekarang!" ucap penjual sambil tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang bersinar.

cting!

"hah!? ya sudah ambil saja semuanya, dengan begini sudah selesai kan?" tanya Nite sambil menaruh uang 700 ribunya di atas meja.  
"iya, terima kasih sudah membantuku" ucap penjual sambil melirik uang 700 ribu milik Nite.  
"_yah.. uangku untuk bulan ini baru saja habis, sepertinya aku harus bekerja paruh waktu sambil menunggu pimpinan dan teman-teman pulang" batin Nite sambil melihat isi dompetnya yang sudah seperti sumur yang terkuras habis, tidak bersisa sama sekali, dan aura suram keluar dari dalam dompetnya._

Nite berdiri di depan kakek yang sedang menikmati waktu santainya di kursi.

"hei kek, ayo aku antar pulang" ajak Nite.  
"memang, uhuk.. mau pulang kemana?" tanya kakek.  
"ya kerumahnya kakek, siapa tau keluarga di sana sudah pulang dan sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakek" jawab Nite jelas.  
"sekarang?" tanya kakek lagi.  
"tahun depan!" ucap Nite mantap.  
"oh masih tahun depan, masih lama ya!?" ucap kakek semakin menikmati duduknya.  
"ya sekarang! tahun depan itu cuma bercanda kakek!" ucap Nite memberi tahu kalau tadi itu cuma bercanda.  
"oh iya, siapa tau mereka sedang menungguku di rumah dengan perasaan khawatir, ahaha" ucap kakek sambil tertawa.

Nite dan si kakek pun pergi keluar dari warung dan segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan, yaitu rumah.. angin malam terasa dingin, tapi itu bukan masalah besar bagi Nite. Karena kekuatan basicnya berupa warna putih, dan warna putih berarti hangat, terlihat dari tubuh Nite.. tubuhnya mengeluarkan kehangatan yang bisa melindunginya dan orang di dekatnya dari dinginnya malam.

"wah, Kekuatan yang di berikan padaku ini. Menakjubkan.." ucap Nite sambil melihat kedua telapak tangannya.

Setelah berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, si kakek yang berjalan di depan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, _sasiburi.._" ucap kakek sambil melihat rumahnya yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.  
"memangnya kapan terakhir kali kakek pulang kesini?" tanya Nite.  
"uhuk-uhuk.. mungkin sekitar 4 jam yang lalu" jawab kakek sambil terbatuk.  
"um, maaf.. kalau hanya selama itu, lebih baik kakek tidak mengucapkan _susanti, _nanti jadi tidak enak di dengar" ucap Nite.

Si kakek dengan cepat menoleh dengan matanya yang melotot.

"Apa Orang Tuamu Tidak Mengajarkanmu Tentang Tidak boleh melawan Orang yang Lebih Tua?" tanya kakek sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nite dengan aura kesuraman.  
"ah, anu-anu..." ucap Nite gugup.

Tapi sebelum Nite menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kejadian tidak terduga rupanya sedang terjadi di dalam rumah kakek.

Dues! wiung!* wiung!* wiung!* Blarrr!*

Tampak seorang laki-laki yang berputar-putar seperti sehabis di pukul, lalu di akhiri dengan tubuhnya yang sampai keluar rumah dan membentur tembok pagar beton taman.

"KAU! KAU TAU KAN KALAU MAKAN MALAM ITU BUKAN PUNYAMU!?" bentak seorang wanita dari dalam rumah.  
"aduh-duh-duh.. sakit sekali!" rintih orang yang tadi di hajar. Dan setelah itu dia melihat kalau ayahnya sudah pulang.  
"wah kakek!, darimana saja?" ucap orang itu sambil berlari mendekat.

ckitt!*

Dia berhenti tepat di depan kakek, lalu dengan hormat tinggi ia langsung menunduk hormat.

"IRASAIMASE!" sambutnya dengan bijak.  
"ahaha, kau ini ya.. semangat sekali" ucap kakek sambil tertawa.

"_ke-keluarga macam apa ini?" batin Nite heran. _

"ah, kakek sudah pulang ya.. eh siapa ini? apa kamu temannya kakek?" tanya wanita yang tiba-tiba saja sudah tergabung dalam pembicaraan.  
"ya, begitulah.. aku tadi betemu dengannya di jalan" jawab Nite singkat.  
"terima kasih ya sudah menjaga kakek" ucap wanita lembut sambil sedikit merendehkan kepalanya.

Lalu dengan ramah dia mempersilahkan kakek dan Nite untuk masuk kerumah "Mari, silahkan masuk, saya juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang cukup untuk kita semua"

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun masuk, dan di luar rumah tinggal 2 orang saja.. si Istri dan si Suami.

"sebentar, please! ini itu bukan cerita _Hazu-Hazu takut Waifu_, jadi kejadian seperti ini itu tidak di perbolehkan, ehehe" ucap Suami menasehati.  
"iya-iya aku tau, aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu untuk makan obat buat nanti malam. Lupa? jangan sampai, atau masa depanmu akan hilang" ucap si istri tersenyum.

* * *

Tampak sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia sedang makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Hari sudah larut malam, anak-anak mereka sudah pada tidur. Meja makan mahal yang di tengahnya terdapat kompor seperti restaurant kelas atas, daging-daging segar yang menggiurkan, dan sayur mayur yang segar dan berkualitas membuat siapa saja ingin memakannya. Selamat Makan!

Note : cerita utama tentang Axel dkk masih Unknown, yang jelas tunggu aja ya.. entah kapan petualangan sebenarnya berlanjut, yang jelas rikkun akan ganbatte, KeepFightO! ja nee~


	38. Chapter 31 (Illusion)

Makam malam yang normal seperti yang terlihat, sepiring penuh daging dan sayuran di masing-masing orang. Nite melihat makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan perasaan kagum sampai air liurnya keluar.

Slurp.

Nite mengusap air liurnya.

"_a-apa-apaan ini? aroma ini? rasa manis dari makanan enak seorang master!" _

"maaf, sebelum makan malam ini di mulai.. aroma daging apa yang bisa seenak ini?" tanya Nite penasaran.  
"tidak baik berbicara saat sedang makan!" ucap sekeluarga kompak.

* * *

[FlashBack chapter 26] Axel PoV.

tik .. tik .. tik .. aku bisa mendengar jelas detikan jarum jam dinding di keadaan sesunyi ini. Tik .. tik .. zzz suara itu semakin bising dan membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Lalu saat aku membuka mata pikiranku tiba-tiba gelisah, aku bergegas bangun dan membangunkan Hiruka di sampingku yang tertidur dengan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal.

"Hiruka! bangun! bangun!" Aku menggoyang pelan pundak kirinya.  
"Hemm!? ada apa ? Axel-sama mau ciuman selamat pagi ya? ehehe" Tampak hiruka masih memejamkan matanya sambil membalas ucapanku.  
"tidak! yang penting sekarang kamu bangun dulu! ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan"

Hiruka membuka matanya yang langsung menatap tepat ke arahku.

"eh? apa aku mau di lamar!? sebenarnya tidak boleh lo tapi kalau Axel-sama yang mengajukannya, aku tidak keberatan kok" jawabnya dengan ekspresi malu.  
"tidak! aku hanya ingin tau kemana pergi nya Noire tadi !?" tanyaku tanpa menggubris godaannnya.  
"ah!? Noire ya? aku tidak tau dia sekarang berada di mana?"

[end]

* * *

"_Sial! firasat apa ini? ini seperti waktu itu..." batin Axel, ia terus berlari menyusuri lorong rumah dengan perasaan khawatir._

"Axel-sama! tunggu aku!"

Panggil perempuan bernama Hiruka yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua lari dan lari! melewati ruangan demi ruangan yang semua pintunya terbuka, dan kebanyakan di antaranya terlihat sangat berantakan.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian lari Axel terhenti saat dia merasakan bau menyengat yang tercium olehnya, dia berhenti dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

"ba-bau ini?" ucap Axel dengan nada bergetar ketakutan.

Lalu dengan segenap keberanian yang di punyainya ia sedikit mundur dan kemudian melihat ruangan yang menjadi sumber dari bau itu. Mimpi buruk yang di bencinya itu terulang kembali.

Apa yang di lihatnya adalah tubuh seorang wanita yang kedua tangannya di ikat ke atas.

"Noire? a-apa yang terjadi?" Axel mendekat dengan ritme detak jantung yang semakin cepat.

Tapi bagian yang mengerikannya bukan hanya itu.

Saat sedikit sinar matahari mulai masuk dari belakang Axel.

Terlihatlah Noire yang sudah kehilangan kepalanya dengan banyak darah segar yang masih bercucuran.

HUAAAA! Axel berteriak sampai jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresinya yang sangat-sangat kacau! iapun segera berlari keluar ruangan dan memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar jendela.

Hiruka yang melihat Axel bertingkah aneh dari kejauhan pun langsung mempercepat larinya.

"Axel-sama apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rasa khawatir yang hanya di tujukan pada satu orang.

"jangan pikirkan aku, aku tidak apa.." jawab Axel sambil mengusap mulutnya.  
"sudah kuduga sebaiknya Axel-sama istirahat saja dulu, mari aku antar.."  
"kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" ucap Axel yang susah berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dia, Hiruka menghiraukan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tempat kejadian, hanya berniat menolong orang yang disukainya saja. Dengan hati-hati membantu Axel untuk berjalan, namun tidak berselang lama saat mereka ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, sesosok bayangan bermata merah tiba-tiba berdiri di lorong dan menghalangi jalan mereka.

"KAU MANA KEMANA! Axel-san?"

Suara berat yang mengerikan.

"Hiruka?" panggil Axel.  
"iya?"  
"cepat larilah.. aku akan menahannya di sini"

Pemuda berambut biru itu tidak benar-benar berpikir bisa mengalahkan musuhnya, dia juga tidak berpikir untuk mengorbankan hidupnya. Dia hanya perlu menahannya sampai perempuan bernama Hiruka itu berhasil lari! dan setelah itu dia akan melarikan diri juga bagaimanapun caranya.

"kau ingin menjadi pahlawan? sayangnya itu sudah terlambat.."

Jari hitam menunjuk. Tajam ke ke depan.

"hmm?"

Axel tampaknya tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud bayangan itu. Lalu suara rintihan pelan mulai memasuki telinganya dan diapun mengerti. Bayangan itu tidak menunjuknya, tapi menunjuk orang yang berada di belakangnya_Hiruka.

"ah.. a-apa ini?"

Suara Hiruka bergetar dengan sedikit darah yang keluar di samping mulutnya.

Axel pun menoleh_hatinya terasa sakit. Detak jantungnya yang seakan terhenti. Air matanya mengembun.

Hiruka yang baru di temuinya beberapa jam yang lalu sekarang berada di ambang kematian, jantungnya, bagian di sekitarnya menghilang. Tepatnya berlubang tanpa ada darah yang keluar.

"aku selalu berharap kalau semua hal yang kulalui ini hanya sebuah mimpi.."  
"..sebuah mimpi yang membuatku bisa terbangun dan melupakan segalanya" Axel mengucapkan itu dengan perasaan sedih sambil melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Axel-sama_bangunlah secepatnya ya..."

Ia jatuh di pelukan pemuda itu, masih ada sedikit kesadaran di dirinya di detik-detik terakhir. Sebuah bisikan lirih darinya, membuat sedikit senyum sungging dari keduanya.

Buk.

Axel memeluknya sebentar, lalu dengan hati-hati dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping dinding lorong.

"_kenapa kau melakukan hal mengerikan seperti ini?"_

Bayangan tadi mendekat ke Axel dengan senyuman mengerikan yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"jangan mendekat.."

"hmm!?"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Amarah dari seorang anak yang tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnnya.

Tanpa membalasnya si bayangan tidak tersenyum lagi, dan menjadi tidak berekspresi.

Ssh!

Asap hitam keluar dari tubuh Axel, membuat tubuhnya terangkat.

"apa yang kau lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya sekarang.."

Ucapan tenang darinya.

Mata mereka saling menatap. Axel yang terbang dengan bayangan yang sedang berdiri di lantai.

Suasana yang tergambar tampak sangat berubah dengan awan mendung di langit luar rumah dengan petir yang berjalan di dalamnya.

"_kenapa begitu percaya diri?" bayangan itu memiringkan kepalanya karena melihat Axel yang tidak takut sama sekali._

Cress!

Tubuh Axel meleleh karena asap yang menyelimutinya.

plok_plok, plok!

Cairan menjijikkan jatuh ke lantai.

_"tidak sulit untuk membunuh seorang bocah"_

Realisasi bayangan yang semakin menghilang.

Tapi sebelum itu.

Grep!

"akyakya! kau mau lari kemana? dasar menyebalkan!"

Axel. Tidak dia berbeda, suaranya berubah menjadi orang lain. dia mengunci kedua tangan si bayangan dari belakang.

_"kenapa kau masih hidup?"_

"apa yang kau bicarakan? tidak mungkin kan aku akan mati di dalam mimpiku sendiri, mungkin sekarang aku sedang tidur seperti bayi dan menghisap jempol di dunia nyata sana. Ahahah!"

Syut.

Bayangan itu menghilang dari kuncian lalu muncul lagi menghadap Axel.

_"kau bukan bocah itu!? siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

"bocah? apa kau sudah kehilangan otakmu? aku ini Smiley! THE SMILE JOKER!"

Dia menunjukkan senyum bulan sabit khasnya. Memakai Gear Joker konyol, lengkap dengan simbol kunci terbalik di pipi kirinya.

_"aku tidak mengira kalau kau bisa seperti ini"_

_RASAKAN!_

Splas! splash! splash!

Cambuk yang terbuat dari asap menyerang Axel dengan kekuatan penuh.

"aku di sini! _Im Here!_" Axel berdiri di samping kanan bayangan dengan senyum ala Jokernya.

Blar!

Tusukan cambuk menyerang Axel lagi sehingga mengeluarkan banyak kepulan asap dan banyak batu bata bangunan yang hancur!

"aku di sekarang! _Im Here Now!_" Axel berbisik di telingga kiri bayangan.

Blar! bam! duar!

Terlihat semua serangan bayangan itu berhasil di hindari.

Kemampuan joker yang berada di dalam tubuh Axel membuatnya tidak mendapat goresan sedikitpun!

_Im Here! Im Here Now! ahaha! Zip Zap! _Axel terus mengatakan itu setelah berpindah tempat.

"Bingo!" ucap Axel yang melompat di belakang bayangan.

1000 TON HAMMER!

Duar!

Tanpa bisa menghindar lagi bayangan itu terhantam palu besar!

"fiuh! itu tadi melelahkan.. aku benci orang-orang yang menggunakan ilusi"

_AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI DUNIA NYATA! HUAHAHAHA!_ suara itu menggema.

Lalu gambaran-gambaran dari bentuk di dalam rumah pun jadi bergetar kemudian memudar.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

Axel dan Hiruka ternyata sedang tertidur di dua kasur yang berdekatan.

Di sini juga ada Alvion yang memakai Gear Red Exorcist, Shido_paman Hazama yang tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan luka, serta Mitsuki dengan jangkar 'Hero _May_' di tangan kanannya.

"apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Alvion dengan kekhawatiran yang nampak di wajahnya.  
"tenang saja si bocah pasti bisa bertahan, lagipula ada perempuan baru itu sedang bersamanya" ucap Shido.  
"iya, itu benar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Mitsuki.  
"aku tau itu, tapi sekarang bagaimana?" ucap Alvion sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Snow Town yang damai dan tentram sudah tidak ada. Snow Town yang sekarang berubah menjadi kacau dan mengerikan. Banyak sekali pasukan undead dengan mata merah. Pasukan yang menyusuri jalanan Snow Town dengan niat membunuh siapapun yang di lihatnya.

"kau di sini saja Alvion! biar kami saja yang mengurus para Undead" ucap Mitsuki.  
"iya, kalian berdua hati-hati ya" ucap Alvion dengan perasaan khawatir.  
"cih.. keadaan yang merepotkan" ucap Shido.  
"sudah jangan mengeluh! ayo kita pergi!" ucap Mitsuki yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan.  
"jangan memerintahku seenaknya! dasar" ucap Shido menyusul Mitsuki.

Tampak Alvion memegang tangan Axel yang tertidur penuh kekhawatiran.

'Oiii.. kalau kamu'

'memandangnya seperti itu'

'nanti dia bisa hamil loh'

Risch Rea tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di atas perut Axel. Tentunya dengan tubuh penguin kecil dan papan tulis yang di kalungkan.

"Rea.. memangnya laki-laki bisa hamil ya?" tanya Alvion bingung.

'Mungkin di masa depan'

"hah!? tidak mungkin!"

"ugh..."

Mata Axel yang terpejam berdenyut kecil_memegang kepalanya sendiri karena _sakit._

"wajahnya saat tidur sangat menarik ya, dia tampak polos.."

Bukan Alvion yang mengatakan itu. Itu adalah Hiruka yang ternyata sudah tersadar beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Shido dan Mitsuki keluar untuk mengurusi _Undead._

Alvion tidak merubah ekspresinya saat mendengar perkataan tadi. Matanya masih tetap fokus memandang Axel yang sebentar lagi akan tersadar.

Begitu pula dengan penguin kecil (Risch Rea) yang berdiri di tubuh Axel dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti anak asuhnya_Alvion.

Pemuda berambut biru membuka matanya, melihat orang di sekitarnya dengan pandangan yang masih sedikit buram.

"di-dimana ini?"

"syurkulah Axel-sama sekarang sudah bangun"

"bodoh! jangan membuat semua orang jadi khawatir!"

'kau mimpi mesum ya?' (tulisan papan yang dikalungan di Rea)

Tampak Hiruka tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sedang Alvion memandang Axel agak kesal, tapi di dalam hatinya dia merasa senang.

Dan Rea...

Tuk, Tuk! Tuk!

"aduh, sakit!"

Paruh penguin Rea mematuk jidat Axel beberapa kali.

"ehehe, rasakan! itu hukumanmu" ucap Alvion.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan! kasihan tau.."

Hiruka memaksa_memeluk Rea agar tidak bisa menyakiti pemuda kesayangannya lagi.

Sementara itu, mereka tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana. Suara-suara senjata yang beradu tidak terdengar lagi, gemeretak tulang-tulang yang berjalan sudah menghilang. _Tidakkah mereka tau kalau ini adalah kesunyian yang senyap?_

"apa anak itu sudah bangun?"

Seseorang berambut putih panjang se-pinggul berdiri di depan pintu, matanya tertutup bayangan poni. Kegelapan dan cahaya yang bercampur_mengelilinggi orang itu dengan bentuk seperti bulatan-bulatan yang berjalan di udara dan memberi bekasan warna di jalurnya.

Alvion dan Hiruka merespon dengan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"aku di sini tidak berniat untuk mengacau, aku hanya ingin mengambil nyawanya..."

Telunjuk kematian yang mengarah ke Axel.

"SIAPA KAU!?"

Hiruka tampak sangat marah sekali, wajahnya sampai bekerut di mana-mana.

Langkah kaki yang pelan, mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana Axel terbaring.. tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa takut_orang berambut putih itu menghadapi Hiruka dan Alvion yang menyerangnya.

Slash!

Hiruka menghilang dan bersiap menusuk jantungnya dari belakang.

KREYNA!

Alvion melempar pisau nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"aku tidak berniat untuk bertarung, ini salah kalian.."

Trident Hiruka hampir saja menembus punggung orang itu, tapi sesuatu seperti gelombang melingkar menelannya.

"A-apa ini?"

Dan ironisnya, gelombang lingkaran itu muncul lagi di belakang Hiruka dan mengeluarkan Tridentnya sendiri.

Crat!

Perut kiri Hiruka tertembus.

"UAKHH!"

Perempuan _Skadi_ itu memuntahkan darahnya ke lantai dan menjadikannya noda merah.

Begitu pula dengan pisau Alvion, kejadiannya sama seperti yang di alami Hiruka.

Pisau nya malah menusuk bahu kirinya.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Alvion sambil menahan rasa sakit dengan memegangi bahunya.

"sebenarnya kau sudah tau siapa aku, tapi untuk sekarang ini, kau bisa memanggilku_Yuki.."

"_aku pernah mempunyai firasat kalau kekuatan seperti ini memang ada, aku yakin ini adalah __**Secret Ability**__ yang di miliki salah satu dari 12 Pure Gear itu" Alvion membatin dengan ekspresi cemasnya._

DARK KNIGHT! HUAA!

Tiba-tiba Axel berteriak dengan kegelapan hebat di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia sangat takut kalau akan kehilangan orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya, Dia berteriak sesaat setelah melihat Hiruka yang sudah pingsan dengan perut yang bersimbah darah.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan! tidak akan!"

Dzing! Duar!

Bless...!

Dengan kecepatan kilat Axel memukul Yuki. Asap benturan hampir memenuhi ruangan.

"A-Axel?" ucap Alvion tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Asap menghilang.

Dengan wajah yang tertutup Helm Epic berwarna hitam, dan juga siluet mata kuning di dalamnya.

Sring!

Axel berubah [ Mode : Dark Knight! ]

DARK SHINE!

* * *

Yap, sudah lama ga update lagi.. soalnya lagi seru-serunya nonton Anime xD.  
Ranpo Kittan : Game of Laplace, Log Horizon S2, Charlotte, Plastic Memories. Tau Corpse Party? horror? beuh se horror-horronya Corpse Party masih lebih serem Plastic Memories/Charlotte.

ok, kabarnya sekarang ini nulisnya berubah lagi.. habis baca novel LOG HORIZON.

Ja nee~


	39. Chapter 32

Susah-susah gampang ngelanjutin ini, tinggal sebulan lagi udah tahun baru. Tinggal sebulan lagi magang di Universitas selesai. Tinggal sebulan lagi mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada internet super cepat dan gratisan :'(

Warning : "yang penting selesai, perbaikannya menyusul"

* * *

HUAAA!

Axel, pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan misterius. Kekuatan aneh yang bisa menyimpan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

".. SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN!"Teriakan sumbang Axel yang berada dalam mode Dark Knight.

''Hei-hei, apa-apaan aku ini? Lambat sekali.." ucap seorang musuh yang sudah terpukul dan menancap di dinding.

Dua orang yang saling berhadapan di pintu. (di dalam dan di luar ruangan)

Yang satu dominan berwarna putih, dan yang satu lagidominan berwarna hitam.

_Si putih yang merupakan wujud baru dari Pure Gear._

* * *

Name : Yuki. (Male)  
Age : Unknown.  
Gear : Black and Red Crystal.  
Descript : Rambut putih panjang, Bermata Merah dan Hitam.  
About : Makhluk yang tercipta akibat pertarungan sengit yang melibatkan 2 Crystal dengan pemiliknya masing-masing.

* * *

[Alvion melakukan kontak batin Yuragi]

"Yuragi, apa kau bisa datang? aku perlu bantuanmu sekarang ini"  
"Baik, kamu sekarang di mana?"  
"Snow Town, aku sekarang berada di dalam rumah Noire"  
"Tunggu aku, oh, apa di sana ada yang terluka?"  
"Iya, tolong kalau kau sudah sampai bawa Perempuan berarmor biru muda itu pergi dari sini"  
"Baiklah.."

[End]

Sementara itu di luar kesadaran Alvion.

'Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini'  
'Shido dan Mitsuki sepertinya memerlukan bantuan kita'

Tampak penguin kecil yang menarik-narik baju Alvion.

"_Aku serahkan keadaan di sini, Axel, Yuragi" batin Alvion._

Pyar!

Alvion keluar jendela bersama Penguin kecil (Risch Rea)

Lalu, suasana di sana pun semakin gelap.

Axel _Dark Knight_ hanya berjalan melewati Hiruka yang tergeletak di lantai, membiarkannya bersimbah darah.

Tapi wanita itu beruntung, karena bantuan cepat sekali datangnya.

Dialah Yuragi, Cyber Medic manis yang bisa melompati ruang dan waktu. Dengan lubang dimensi berwarna merah dia keluar dan langsung mengambil Hiruka.

"Lukanya parah sekali.. aku harus cepat" ucap Yuragi.

Hanya sebentar dia menampakkan dirinya, lalu menghilang bersama Hiruka. Masuk kembali ke dalam lubang dimensi.

**Axel **_**Dark Knight**_** vs Yuki!**

Kesadarannya, Axel sudah menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu, apa yang di dalam zirah hitam itu hanya sepotong jiwa yang sudah menghitam, jiwa yang ditemukannya dalam keadaan sakaratul maut.

* * *

[ Di dalam kesadaran Axel ]

Di pinggir jalan, tengah malam dimana tidak seorangpun tampak di matanya. Suara berisik yang di hasilkan hewan-hewan malam terdengar olehnya. Dengan barang belanjaan yang lusuh tergantung di tangannya.

Dia melihat itu. Dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini?"

Di dalam kantong plastik yang terdapat beberapa potong roti dan sebotol minuman.

"Untuk makan malam.."

Dia lalu berdiri, meninggalkan kursi panjang di pinggir jalan itu sendirian.

Melihat ke depan tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara aneh di dalam gang, ia terus berjalan.

"Seseorang tolong! Aku mohon!" tampak seorang wanita yang berlari ke luar dari dalam gang.  
"Mmhh!" baru sebentar berlari, ia langsung di dekap oleh seorang pria besar dibelakangnya.

Wanita itu melihatnya, seseorang yang berjalan sendirian di tengah malam. Punggung yang membungkuk dan mata lesu di mana lampu-lampu redup di pinggir jalan meneranginya.

_"tolong.. kumohon kau __yang di sana!__"__ hati wanita itu memohon._

Sayangnya dia tidak di hiraukan sampai tubuhnya kembali terseret ke dalam gang sempit itu.

Tapi.

Gedung-gedung apartemen dengan cahaya lampunya, juga cahaya dari lampu penerang jalan. Semua lampu itu mati. Lalu terdengar suara langkah-suara langkah yang aneh. Seakan medatanginya, mereka berdua yang berada dalam gang.

"Sialan! Mataku tidak bisa melihat!" kesal pria besar setelah mengikat wanita incarannya di kursi.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Bruk.

Entah apa yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Lampu-lampu pun kembali menyala.

Lalu terlihat di dalam gang seorang pria besar yang ambruk tengkurap dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan terkuras, dia masih bernafas, berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah kering kerontang.

Sementara itu di taman terdekat.

Seseorang yang mengendong wanita di punggungnya, berjalan sendirian di taman yang sepi.

Dia, pemuda yang sedang mengendong wanita itu melihat langit malam, sendirian tanpa ditemani seorangpun."Apa yang kulakukan? Dan wanita ini siapa?" gumamnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Lalu dia menidurkan wanita tadi di bangku taman dan langsung meninggalkannya.

Matahari terbit, si Wanita terbangun lalu ia duduk sambil mengucek mata.

"Nghmm! Apa yang terjadi? "

Kresek.

Tangan kirinya tidak sengaja menyentuh kantung plastik di dekatnya.

"Apa ini?"

Dia membukanya dan ia menemukan roti dan sebotol minuman yang masih belum tersentuh.

"Ini? Ini barang yang di bawa orang kemarin, kenapa ada di sini?" ucap wanita itu sambil berdiri dan melihat sekeliling.  
"Yasudah deh, aku akan pulang saja"

Wanita pemilik rambut pink pendek itu mulai berjalan, di temani hangatnya mentari, juga kicauan anak" burung yang meminta makan.

"Aem.. wah! Enak banget!"

Senyum di wajahnya nampak, dengan lahap dia memakan roti isi selai itu.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong siapa ya yang menyelematkanku tadi malam?" gumamnya setelah mengunyah dan menelan.

Melewati jembatan keseberang sungai, melewati Ibu anak kucing yang sedang menyusui, semua itu tidak menarik perhatiannya, dia malah keasikan memakan roti-roti tadi.

Gluk. Gluk. Gluk. (minum air)

"Fuah.. segarnya"

Beberapa menit berjalan dan dia sudah sampai di distrik perbelanjaan.

"Huft, kenapa pagi-pagi gini sudah ramai orang"

Wanita itu menghela nafas karena sudah banyak sekali penjual dan distributor yang berlalu-lalang.

Dan sesuatu yang tidak terduga pun terjadi.

Duak! Buk! Duak!

Tampak seorang pemuda yang tengah di keroyok segerombolan orang. Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringkuk sambil melindungi kepalannya.

"Hah! Sudah cukup, lihat dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Kita pulang.." ucap seorang yang memiliki tubuh paling besar di sana.  
"**Dasar pecundang!**" ucap segorombolan orang itu serentak, lalu mereka meninggalkan korban meringkuk sendirian di dekat tong yang biasanya untuk minuman anggur.

Si wanita berambut pink awalnya hanya terdiam melihat kejadian menngerikan itu. Tapi setelah orang-orang pelaku pengeroyokan itu pergi, dia langsung berlari mendekat ke pemuda yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan itu.

_Drap. Drap. Drap._

"Bertahanlah.. " ucap si wanita dengan pandangan matanya yang penuh kekhawatiiran.

"Siapa saja, tolong bantu kami.." ucapnya memohon. Dia berdiri dan berbalik, melihat orang-orang yang sedari tadi hanya melihat di depan pintu mereka masing-masing.

Brak. Brak. Brak. (suara pintu di tutup)

Sungguh malang, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membantunya. Wanita itu terlihat kecewa, lalu ia menoleh ke pemuda yang masih meringkuk di belakangnya.

" Te-Tenang saja, aku masih bisa berdiri.." dengan sedikit usaha dia berdiri walau harus menopang tubuhnya di tong anggur.  
"Jangan memaksakan diri, biarkan aku membantumu"  
"Kalau kau masih ingin menjalani hari-harimu, lebih baik jangan berurusan denganku"

Setelah mengatakan itu si pemuda langsung berdiri tegap, tapi terlihat jelas kalau kakinya masih sakit dan gemetaran akibat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

Dia berjalan dengan kaki kurusnya yang kasihan. Si pemuda yang berjalan itupun roboh ke depan.

_Tep._(Seseorang menyangga tubuhnya dari samping)

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri, _Baka_"

Si pemuda hanya terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa seorang wanita.

Mereka berdua berjalan seperti itu sampai di depan rumah sederhana, _rumah sederhana?_ Tidak, itu hanya sebuah rumah kosong yang atapnya sudah berlubang dan bisa runtuh kapan saja. Hanya ada satu ruangan di sana, ruang tamu. Karena ruangan lainnya sudah tertutup oleh runtuhan bangunan sehingga tidak bisa di masuki lagi. Apa benar seorang wanita yang cukup cantik itu tinggal di sini, tempat ini jauh dari layak. Apalagi bahaya akan keruntuhan bangunan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Pemuda tadi di taruh di sebuah sofa yang sudah tergeroroti tikus atau semacamnya.

"Aku hanya lapar, kalau saja ada makanan.." ucapnya sambil menutup mata dengan kelima jari telapak tangan kanannya.

Wajah dan mulut pemuda itu memang pucat seperti belum makan dari kemarin. Air liurnya sampai keluar karena saking laparnya.

"Bersihkan dulu air liurmu, setelah itu makan ini, aku juga punya sisa air di botol" ucap si wanita sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik ke orang di sampingnya.

Hanya tersisa dua potong roti dan setengah botol air. Mungkin itu sudah cukup.. roti-rotinya langsung di sambar dan di makan dengan lahap, begitu juga air yang di teguk dari botol tanpa jeda.

"Wah.. kau pasti sangat kelaparan ya"

Cahaya mentari masih bersinar dengan hangatnya.

"Oh yah, kita masih belum mengetahui nama masing-masing, namamu siapa?" tanya si wanita sambil tersenyum.  
"_Axel.._"

Deg. Deg!

Dia terkejut setelah mendengarnya.

"_Hmm? Oh kenapa sekarang baru menyadarinya, aku lupa karena penyerangan kemarin" _batin si wanita dengan ekspresi terkejut.  
"Axel ya, perkenalkan aku Yuragi, apa kau masih ingat aku?"  
"Haha, tentu saja aku ingat. Kau kan yang membuatku kelaparan seperti ini, lain kali jangan berjalan malam-malam, di sini itu banyak orang jahat" ucap Axel.  
"Jadi kau sudah tau? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" ucap Yuragi kesal.

Pletak. (Kepala Axel di jitak Yuragi)

"Aduh!? Ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa seperti _de javu_ di pukul seperti ini" ucap Axel sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.  
"Ok-ok. Lebih baik kita lewati saja basa-basinya. Sekarang yang terpenting apa kamu ingat? Tentang kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini atau apapun itu?" tanya Yuragi.  
"Apa ya? Aku hanya ingat saat membeli makanan di toko kecil langgananku, atau saat aku menyelamatkanmu di dalam gang"  
"Hanya itu?"  
"Ya hanya itu saja"

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang sama dan sama-sama di sinari oleh cahaya mentari yang lewat sebentar. Setelah itu kontras/brightnes di sana jadi meredup.

"Sudah cukup, kurasa aku sudah mengerti tentang situasinya. Kamu diam saja, aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku untuk menyembuhkanmu" ucap Yuragi.

_Zing. Zing._

Kedua telapak tangan Yuragi hampir menyentuh luka memar yang bersarang di tangan kiri Axel.

Ssh. (aura merah keluar dari telapak tangan Yuragi)

Tampak luka-luka goresan ataupun memar di tangan kiri Axel sedikit demi sedikit beregenerasi.

"Apa kamu tidak merasa kesakitan?" tanya Yuragi sambil terus menggunakan kemampuannya.  
"Iya sih, tapi jangan pedulikan, aku sudah terbiasa. Dan kalau aku berpikir ini untuk menyembuhkan luka, rasa sakitnya jadi sedikit mereda" jawab Axel.\

Lukanya sudah sembuh.

"Sekarang berikan tangan kananmu, aku akan menyembuhkannya juga"

_Cluk._

Tangan kanan Axel di copot dan di berikan ke Yuragi.

_** Meme : Pantai Tolong **_

"Maksudku kesinikan, tidak usah sampai di copot juga kali" ucap Yuragi.

"Oh, bilang dong dari tadi" _** Meme : Herp **_

Tangan kanan Axel pun sekarang juga sudah di sembuhkan, lalu di teruskan dengan memasangnya lagi di tubuh Axel menggunakan jahitan sederhana.

"Kau ini ya, tidak berubah. Dulu saat kita pertama kali bertemu di padang rumput itu, kamu juga bertindak ceroboh sekali sampai terkena serangan yang sangat fatal" ucap Yuragi dan dengan pelan menjahit tusuk demi tusuk tangan kanan Axel.  
"Aw, sakit!" rintih Axel.  
"Ini salahmu, jadi jangan mengeluh!"

Jahitannya sudah selesai.

"Um, soal yang kamu di keroyok tadi, memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu melakukan hal buruk?"  
"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di bawah dan di pukuli orang-orang itu, ehehe" ucap Axel sambil menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Kalau begitu hanya ada satu alasan kau bisa mengalaminya" ucap Yuragi dengan ekspresi serius.  
"Apa maksudnya?" ucap Axel tampak bingung.  
"Ya, aku yakin di luar sana kamu sudah di hajar habis-habisan" ucap Yuragi.  
"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud!? Aku di luar? Bukannya aku di sini?"  
"Asal kau tahu saja ya, ini hanya di dalam kesadaranmu saja, kamu yang asli berada di luar sana dan sedang bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Untuk itulah aku di sini, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini dan membantumu mengambil alih tubuhmu lagi" tutur Yuragi sambil memegang kedua tangan Axel dan ia satukan di depan dadanya.

"_Aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi kenapa aku yakin bisa mempercayainya begitu saja ya?" batin Axel._

* * *

List Anime yang sudah membuat fic ini molor.  
1\. Akatsuki no Yona : Wuah! Serius akhirnya aku bisa melihat jalan cahaya itu, sesuatu yang pantas di lindungi, dialah Yona _Hime. _Anime dengan 24 episode yang sangat menakjubkan, setiap kata" – scene – dan soundtracknya. Semuanya bikin merinding takjub, setiap ucapan Putri Yona sungguh epic dan tidak mainstream sama sekali. Ahahaha.  
Kenapa molornya lama banget? Soalnya aku liatnya di ulang-ulang. ehehe

Recomended : Score (9.5 dari 10)

ja nee~ sampai jumpa entah kapan.


	40. Chapter 33

Chapter 38

_Sess!_

Uap tebal keluar dari dalam zirah.

_GRAS!_

Seseorang keluar dari dalam runtuhan tembok. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, dua bola hitam dan putih masih terbang di sekitarnya, membekas transparan di jalur terbangnya. Dia adalah Musuh baru yang masih misterius di mata mereka.

Erm.. tampak berantakan dan buruk sekali, serangan sepihak yang di lancarkan Axel kepadanya itu tidak main-main, tekanan angin yang mengikuti arahnya terlempar juga merusak sekitarnya, termasuk goresan yang tercipta di lantai kayu rumah. _Hah?_

Dia berdiri. Melenturkan lehernya. Lengan kanannya. Dan mendecih. "Cih.." Mengerikan. Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Pukulan _absolute_ yang mendarat di perutnya, pukulan baja hitam sepanas magma.

_Tapi apa-apaan! _Lelaki dengan _Long White Hair _itumasih tetap berdiri tenang meski perutnya sudah **hancur.**

"A-a-apa ini?" Tentu siapapun yang melihatnya akan memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut, tak terkecuali Cyber Medic manis yang sedang berdiri di belakang **Axel Dark Knight.**

Tapi itu hanya sekedar tes kekuatan, sesuatu yang biasa orang-orang kuat dan _crazy_ lakukan. Hanya selang beberapa detik. Di sadari atau tidak disadari, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi sesaat setelah mengedipkan mata.

_Semua luka kritikal itu menghilang._

"_Wah, tidak kusangka pemberiannya sangat berguna"_ Yuki menyipitkan mata dengan setetes kekhawatiran _"tapi sayang hanya bisa di gunakan sekali saja"_

Sedang di sisi lain, **Axel Dark Knight **beruap-uap dan tampak terlalu _baddass, _tapi tentu masih tidak bisa ngalahin chara sebelah yang pakai topeng. Ya beruap (panas), dia tadi masih di bawah kontrol penuh makhluk kegelapan.

Dan itu yang membuat tidak terkontrol nya suhu. Terlalu panas, tubuh manusia Axel yang berada di dalamnya pun menanggung resiko besar, dia dapat melepuh atau bahkan meleleh sampai tulang-tulangnya.

Jadi untuk mencegah itu Alvion meminta tolong _Cyber Medic_ bernama Yuragi yang hanya akan muncul kalau keadaanya sudah benar-benar kritis.

_[ Sekedar informasi, hasil dari tes darah dan beberapa research yang dilakukan. Ternyata Yuragi dan Alvion adalah saudara. Singkatnya setelah aku bertanya ke ayah angkatnya Alvion 'si pembuat'. Yuragi sebenar-benarnya adalah kehidupan yang di buat dari sel darahnya dan sel darah Alvion. Dari sekian ribu percobaan berbahaya, akhirnya dia berhasil dan terlahirlah Yuragi ]_

Permintaan tolong Alvion bisa saja di tolaknya, jikalau keadaan yang terjadi tidaklah begitu menakutkan.

_Disamping karena Cyber Medic manis ini yang praktis, selain kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan dia juga bisa melompati dimensi ruang dan waktu, "psst.. dia juga pernah menemaniku saat menulis cerita, tapi dengan bonus ketusuk pedang. Tapi kuakui di sembuhkan oleh yang manis-manis itu menyenangkan sekali"_

Dan satu lagi kemampuan unik yang di miliknya adalah masuk ke alam bawah sadar untuk 1 orang yang di targetkannya. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu dia sudah berhasil menyadarkan axel. Dengan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan melewati skenario-skenario aneh_._

"Ehehe.. gimana apa sudah merasa lebih baik" Ucap Yuragi yang numpang di pundak kiri Axel.

"_**Ya, bantuan yang sangat membantu"**_

Axel merasa baikkan dan suhu armornya pun menurun, dan sekali lagi menyebabkan banyak uap (dingin) yang keluar dari dalam zirah hitamnya.

_**Bess..sssh...**_

Di lihat dari luar saja itu sudah sangat berat. Setiap dia mengambil langkah, lantai yang di pijaknya hancur, mencetak langkah kaki besi yang sekarang sedingin es dan seberat beton. Gesekan armor, membuat jejak kegelapan di udara.

Dua bulatan yang terbang di dekat Yuki di telan kegelapan, _menghitam._ Masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Menambah kekuatan _Physic, _tapi di sisi lain juga mengurangi _intellegence._

Tubuh Yuki menjadi lebih kekar, dengan jangkar besar tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

**[ROLLING NEO ANCHOR!]**

_Nginggg!_

Gerakan berputar yang memerlukan kekuatan fisik yang haruslah sangat-sangat kuat. Angin tajam terbentuk di sekitar putaran itu. Menguraikan seluruh zat di sekitarnya menjadi _atom _terkecil.

Akan tetapi **Axel Dark Knight** yakin sekali dengan kekuatannya.

Kuda-kuda mencengkeram tanah. Tentakel di sekitar kakinya menancap tanah, kemudian menggeras.

"**Majulah.." **dengan posisi seperti penjaga gawang dia siap untuk menghentikan serangan di depannya_._

_Memekat_. Seakan bercampur dengan kegelapan. Membuatnya sangat kokoh dari sisi manapun, disebabkan semua celah-celah yang ada di zirah, membentuk organ otot kemerahan.

**[Dark Stand]**

Tanpa menunggu lagi Yuki menyerang frontal, mengurai jalurnya dan meninggalkan jejak seperti cacing besar _Alasan_.

Di saat bersamaan Axel dan Yuragi melakukan telepati.

"_Pergilah, tolong cari kak Alvion dan yang lainnya"  
"Kamu yakin tidak perlu bantuanku?"  
"Sudahlah cepat! Instingku mengatakan kalau dampak darah pertahananku malah akan menyebabkan ledakan besar" _

Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat saat Yuragi membuat portal dan pergi.

Lalu setelah ia pergi, waktu berjalan normal.

Rolling Neo Anchor dan Dark Stand saling berbenturan, Ledakan yang bisa mengurai itu pun meledak dan rumah Noire jadi rata karenanya.

_arikuloli : sry, tapi sepertinya Noire akan menginap di rumahku malam ini. (mimisan)_

* * *

"Oi-oi, apa yang terjadi di sana" Ucap Shido dengan tangan kanannya mencekik undead yang sudah tidak berdaya.  
"Apa sebaiknya kita kesana? kebetulan semua _Undead_ di tempat ini juga sudah habis" Mitsuki membentuk teropong dari jari telunjuk dan jempol yang saling bersentuhan. Mengintip sedikit keadaan sekitar ledakan tadi _dari jauh_.

Mereka berdua melihat dari atas bukit tertutup salju.

"Kita akan kembali, tapi tunggu sebentar, aku masing ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada _tulang _ini"

"**Ahh, hei! Kalian rupanya di sini ya" **Seorang cyber medic perempuan tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapa.

_Kratak._

Leher _tulang _kering yang di cekik pun patah, karena sedikit terkejut, Shido jadi tidak sengaja menambah 0,01 % kekuatannya. "Gwah! Sial, dari tadi susah sekali untuk tidak membunuh _makhluk-makhluk ini!_" Gerutunya dengan garis-garis biru _stare._

"Ma-maaf" menunduk dengan rasa bersalah.  
"Sudah-sudah, nanti dia kan bisa cari lagi" ucap Mitsuki sambil memeluknya dari samping dan juga menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali.

_Sesss..._

_Tulang _menjadi abu. Terbakar oleh api hijau milik seorang _Hazama._

"Haah... Jadi, kenapa kau datang kesini? Apa yang lain selamat dari ledakan tadi?" Shido bertanya dan mendekat..

Yuragi melepas pelukan, lalu berdeham.

"Ehem. Ya pastinya, soalnya saat ledakan, di dalam rumah hanya ada Axel saja"  
"Lalu Alvion dan perempuan es itu kemana?"  
"Hiruka tadi sempat terluka parah, tapi dia masih selamat kok. Alvion bertindak cepat dengan memintaku untuk datang membantunya"

Kalau di lihat dari atas tebing sini, rumah-rumah yang kebanyakan dari kue jahe itu memang kelihatan damai sekali, plus tentram. Tapi jalanan Snow Town nya yang tampak suram sekali, jelas karena ada _tulang-tulang_ yang banyak berserakan.

"Kalian mau lihat lebih dekat?" Tanya Yuragi dengan portal merah yang masih berada di belakangnya.  
"Ok, mungkin saja ada hiburan yang menarik di sana" ucap Shido sambil merenggangkan pundak.

Cyber Medic yang Wuah! Sumpah lu pasti mimisan _[arikuloli mimisan]. _Dianya memandang Mitsuki dengan ekspresi tanda tanya. Oke, kalau aku jelaskan manisnya cyber medic itu gimana nanti ribet, mending cari sendiri deh gambarnya Cyber Medic/R-Cyber Medic Lost Saga.

"Iya-iya aku ikut, tidak usah ditanya juga kali" Mitsuki berjalan masuk ke masuk ke portal. Ia berhenti. Lalu Menoleh ke Yuragi. "Umm, apa nanti kamu juga cari Alvion"

"Heem, serahkan saja padaku"

Mereka ber-tiga pun masuk ke dalam portal, eh enggak? Kok yang paling _kawai _berhenti? Matanya terpejam dan menggigit kecil bibirnya. _"Alvion, sebenarnya di mana kamu sekarang ini"_ Setitik air matapun mengembun di ujung matanya.

Setelah ledakan, pertarungan Axel _'Dark Knight'_ dan Yuki _'May'_ masih berlangsung sengit dengan serangan-serangan cepat, kecepatan mereka seimbang, juga sama-sama berkurang seiring dengan waktu.

_Trangg!_

Keduanya berbenturan, lalu masing-masing melompat menjauh. Sebenarnya Axel merasa ada yang _ganjil_ dengan pertarungan ini. Jangkar besar yang di pegang Yuki itu, dia yakin pernah melihatnya.

Sambil terus berlari ke samping mengikuti gerakkan musuhnya, Axel pun berpikir _"Iya aku tau, apa jangan-jangan dia ini adiknya bibi Mitsuki? Ah tidak mungkin, aku kira dia sangat berotot dengan kacamata hitam. Berarti orang ini siapa dong? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan seenaknya saja mau mengambil nyawaku, menyebalkan sekali"_

_DASH!_

Yuki melakukan _dash _dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Axel.

Jangkarnya dia ayunkan dari bawah, mengincar dagu lancip sang **Dark Knight.**

_Drang!_

Serangan itu menghempaskan helmet yang terpasang.

Otaknya itu tidak cocok untuk berpikir, alhasil karena di gunakan untuk berpikir, responnya pun melambat.

"**GHAAAH!" **Dia memekik kesakitan, kepalanya berdenyut, rasa sakit yang di rasakannya cepat sekali menyebar dan bertambah berkali-kali lipat tiap detik.

Tubuh remaja itu kini kaku berdiri. Kulitnya pucat pasi dan kelopak matanya yang terbalik memutih.

_Dia Mati ?_

* * *

_Quote This Day_ :

Aku tak mempunyai alasan untuk merendahkan cara hidupku sendri.

-Klaus Von Reinherz-


	41. Chapter 34

"Apa hanya begini saja? Padahal instingku tadi mengatakan kalau dia ini sangat kuat, tapi ternyata instingku salah" Tangan kanan dengan jangkar.

_Grepp._

Tangan kirinya mencekik seorang musuh di depannya.

"Apa tuan Necro akan menyukai souvenir yang mau kubawa ya" Tersenyum sinis.

_Kepala._

Leher dengan kulit seperti itu pasti akan mudah sekali hancur.

_Krak! Patah. Hancur._

"Terlalu mudah..." Tapi pandangnnya tiba-tiba mengabur. "Akh.. Uhuk.. _Bau darah?"_ dia merasa aneh dengan situasinya, dan tidak menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Tangan hitam menembus diafragmanya (sekat antara rongga perut dan rongga dada) dia menahan sesekali batuknya, sehingga darah keluar dari kedua ujung mulutnya.

**Axel Dark Knight **lehernya memang masih tercengkeram dan hancur, tubuhnya pun dingin dan kaku persis sepertiorang mati_. _Tapi tangan kanannya menusuk.

Kepala dengan mata putih terbalik itu bergerak-gerak, bergetar kaku. _dia menjadi mayat hidup._

Matanya terlalu takut untuk berkedip. Melihat kelopak mata putih seorang yang _mati_ di depannya, sebenarnya dari awal dia sangat memperhatikan itu, karena bagian itulah terasa keanehan awal.

Axel yang di kira mati itu memperlihatkan senyuman sabit iblis. Otot-otot di sekitar matanya nampak, memaksa mata _mati_ itu kembali ke posisi semula. Mata yang mengerikan, sangat mengerikan, lalu setelahnya axel berkata lirih "**Apa kau sudah puas?"** Semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

_Cras!_

Tangan yang mencekik melemas, terluka seperti kena pisau. Yuki terkejut dan langsung melompat mundur, di tambah dengan beberapa langkah menjauh sambil terus memperhatikan **mimpi buruk** di depannya.

Cras!

Tangan yang satu lagi juga terkulai lemas.

"_Sial! Dari mana datangnya serangan ini!" _Yuki membatin kesal dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya.  
Keadaan sekarang berbalik, dia terpojok dengan kondisinya yang semakin parah. Luka-luka terus menguras warna merah dalam tubuhnya tanpa kompromi.

"_Ukh, uhuk!"_ darah keluar dari samping mulutnya. _"Padahal aku masih belum cukup bersenang-senang.."_

Sementara itu di jarak yang cukup jauh sekitar 500 meter dari _'TKP' ,_ Shido dan Mitsuki tampak baru saja keluar dari portal.  
_"Aku kok merasa ada hawa keberadaan yang tidak asing ya?" _batin Mitsuki.  
"_Yoshina apa kau di sana ?_" batin Shido.

Semilir angin berhembus bersamaan saat _Hazama _menjatuhkan 2 rantainya di tumpukan salju, dia berjalan terseret, apa yang mau dia lakukan? Tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi suara seseorang pasti telah memanipulasi pikirannya.

Mitsuki belum mengetahui kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh. Karena ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat menunggu temannya yang belum juga keluar dari portal. _"Meski di sembunyikan, aku tau kalau Yuragi tadi sedang terburu-buru, tapi kenapa ya?" _Mitsuki berpikir dengan tangan di dagu dan menunduk.

"Hei-hei! Mau ngapain kesana?" Ia memanggil. Tapi hanya selang beberapa detik matannya sudah tertuju ke seorang yang mirip saudaranya. Lalu, sama seperti si Hazama, ia juga kehilangan pikiran dan kontrol.

* * *

Di depan sana ada ada **Axel Dark Knight** dan Yuki. Mata yang sama sekali tidak menyalurkan perasaan manusia, hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan.

"_Heh? Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku"_

Seseorang meloncat tepat di atas Axel, lalu membantingkan jangkarnya dengan sangat keras.  
_Duar!_

Serangan itu membuatnya terhuyung, tapi sebelum roboh dia menopang tubuh bearmor besinya dengan satu tangan dan sebelah kaki yang di tekuk.  
_Cring. grep._

Rantai ular melilit lehernya. Hazama menyeretnya sampai ke tempat yang masih tertutup salju, membanting-banting nya dengan cara di bawa loncat dan di terjunkan.

Membuat lubang. Tanah-tanah snow town jadi semakin berantakan karena itu, bekas-bekas benturan yang sudah tidak terhitung lagi.

Tapi Axel **'Dark Knight'** tetap saja berdiri, dan anehnya lagi tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Serangan-serangan brutal yang di tujukan padanya sama sekali tidak di hindari ataupun di tahan, dia hanya berdiri melangkah sedikit. Dan terjatuh lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHA! kau pasti akan mati!"

Yuki terlalu naif kalau berpikir lawannya akan kalah semudah itu.

May wanita sudah menggunakan semua skillnya, begitu juga juga dengan si Hazama.  
"Pandanganku mengabur..."  
"Sial..."

Mereka jatuh ke tumpukan salju bersamaan.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya!?" Yuki tergagap dengan banyak keringat yang keluar.

Garis lurus tergambar di lehernya. Percikan yang keluar di warnai warna hitam dengan _background_ putih. _Kluk._

Tubuh Yuki terpecah dan menyatu kembali menjadi 2 Kristal. Axel **'Dark Knight'** menoleh, mendekat dan menyentuh 2 kristal itu masing-masing dengan kedua tangannya. Menyerapnya ke dalam tubuh.

Dark Knight yang dia temui di dalam _Black Door_ ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, selain daya tahan tubuhnya di luar batas, kemampuan regenerasinnya juga sangat cepat. Terlihat dari sekian banyak serangan dari May dan Hazama tadi padahal sudah membuat banyak tulangnya bergeser/patah. Tapi hanya dalam hitungan detik, luka-luka tersebut langsung sembuh total.

"Ryu..uji , Yos...shi..ina" Axel mengucapkan itu tersambung-sambung dengan kesadarannya yang masih nol.

_bruk._

Axel terjatuh pingsan, dan Armor besinya langsung menghilang_terserap lagi ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya _Snow Town_ hanyalah sebuah kota yang hanya di tinggali oleh mainan-mainan saja, tidak ada makhluk yang benar-benar hidup tinggal di sini, mainan-mainan tersebut di kendalikan oleh seseorang yang jelas tinggal di sekitar sini.

* * *

_Beberapa jam telah berlalu..._

Axel terbangun dengan posisi tengkurap menghadap kanan.  
"Beuh? Apa ini!" Teriak Axel histeris karena _Snow Town _yang awalnya lucu sekarang malah jadi hancur berantakan.

_Dari jauh._

"Oi! jangan berteriak!" Bentak Shido yang berdiri di samping Mitsuki.  
_"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau yakin?"_ Mitsuki berbisik.  
"Iya, kau tadi melihat popeye berotot itu kan?" tanya balik Shido.  
"Pasti di penglihatanmu ada Yoshina?"  
"Tadi dia minta tolong padaku, lalu tubuhku meresponnya sendiri tanpa bisa kukendalikan"  
"hm, hm, aku juga merasa begitu" Mitsuki mengiyakan dengan dua tangan di silangkan dan mengganguk beberapa kali.

Axel yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan mulai penasaran, lalu diapun berdiri.

"_ho'toh.. apa sih yang di bicarakan?" _Gumam Axel sambil berjalan dan membersihkan salju di bajunya.

"Sedang membicarakan apa ya? " Axel muncul di tengah-tengah Obrolan Shido dan Mitsuki yang masih berlangsung.

"Itu, soal halusinasi yang menghipnotis kita..." kata-kata Mitsuki terhenti saat tahu ada Axel.  
"Jangan berhenti, biarkan saja dia mendengarnya" ucap Shido.  
"Axel, apa kau tau orang yang mempunyai senjata jangkar yang hampir mirip denganku?"  
"Iya aku tau, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Apa kau tadi bertemu dengannya?" tanya Mitsuki dengan ekspresi berharap.  
"Umm, kayaknya enggak deh. Eh, gak tau juga. Soalnya aku tidak begitu ingat kejadian tadi, kepalaku juga masih terasa sakit" jawab Axel.  
"Oh, jadi begitu"

Tampak Shido menyimak, lalu dia memberi beberapa kata.

"Kau lupa?"  
"Ya begitulah"  
"Kalau kau ingat sesuatu, tentang apapun itu.. Segera beritahu kami" ucap Shido sambil berbalik, berjalan menjauh dan memandang langit.  
"Walau aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Apa aku hanya perlu mengatakan apa-apa saja yang akan kuingat?"  
"Yah, secara garis besar seperti itu" Jawab Mitsuki.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di tengah-tengah kehancuran Snow Town, pecah berantakan dimana sudah tidak ada rumah-rumah jahe yang berdiri tegak lagi, menyedihkan.

Sementara itu Yuragi sangatlah khawatir, dia terus menerus berpindah-pindah tempat hanya untuk mencari Alvion, sampai akhirnya di hutan terdekat dia melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya merah yang terpancar ke langit.

"Apa itu? Sebaiknya segera kuperiksa" ucap Yuragi masih mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya dari portal.

Portal muncul, berada di dekat sumber kilatan. Ia melihat sekitarnya, tempat yang suasananya tidak beda jauh dengan hutan-hutan lain, bedanya ada seseorang dengan Armor merah yang berdiri di atas tebangan pohon.

"Al-alvion? Apa itu kau?" Yuragi mendekat dengan hati-hati sambil memiring-miringkan kepala untuk memastikan orang di depannya itu Alvion apa bukan.

Seseorang yang di panggil Alvion itu menoleh, lalu membuka _sekat_ di helmetnya agar bisa melihat secara langsung. "Yuragi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kamu benar-benar Alvion kan?"  
"Iya ini aku" Alvion beranjak dari tempatnya, meloncat, lalu hanya berdiri.  
"Syukurlah, aku tadinya sangat khawatir padamu" Kini si Cyber Medic itu berdiri tepat di depan Alvion. Mengusap air mata yang mengembun di ujung matanya.  
"Kenapa kamu khawatir sekali? Bukannya seharusnya kamu sudah langsung tau aku berada di mana?"  
"Yah seharusnya memang begitu, tapi..." kata-katanya tertahan.  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Menurut dataku kau sudah tidak ada.." Yuragi menjawab dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Armor yang di pakai Alvion tidak menutupi semua bagian tubuh, itu hanya armor tipis yang hanya mencolok pada bagian _Gloves_ dan _Boots_ yang terlihat seperti cakar naga. Sedangkan perut, lengan dan lutut ke bawah di biarkan terbuka.

Alvion tidak membalas ucapan, dia masih mencoba memahami keadaan sekarang.

"Bukan _Death,_ kau benar-benar menghilang, seperti keberadaanmu sendiri telah di hapuskan dari dunia ini" si Cyber Medic menjelaskan.  
"Begitu ya, apa mungkin gara-gara yang aku pakai ini?" Alvion melihat keseluruhan armor yang di pakainya.  
"Hm, mungkin saja kau benar.. Terus apa kamu ingat mendapatkan itu dari siapa?"  
"Aku tidak begitu ingat sih, seingatku, aku tadi sedang membawa seseorang yang sedang terluka, lalu banyak sekali _Boss Undead_ muncul menyerang, kami berdua pun terluka parah dan terpojok di kaki tebing, setelahnya aku tidak begitu ingat. Begitu tersadar aku sudah berdiri di tempat tadi dan sepanjang waktu hanya memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi"

Yuragi mau mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ia tahan saat melihat sesuatu keluar di kedua tangan Alvion.

"Alvion, tanganmu berdarah.." Dengan refleks perawat ia langsung menggunakan kemampuan penyembuhannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. _"Kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Darahnya?"_

* * *

_Quote this day :_

Otak manusia itu adalah miniatur google.  
-Popoh Iman-


	42. Chapter 35

Armor yang terpasang di tubuh Alvion semakin menggeras dan menusuk seperti haus akan satu hal, _darah_. Di dalam armor itu terdapat ratusan atau bahkan ribuan jarum mikro penyedot, yang bisa kapan saja menghilangkan nyawanya. Tapi, meski begitu Alvion tetap tenang dan menunggu.

Penyembuhan Cyber Medic sudah mencapai batasnya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan _Pengurasan Darah _pada Alvion. Matanya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan, kemampuan yang di bangga-banggakan itu kini hanya sebagai pereda rasa sakit.

"A-apa kamu sudah tidak merasa sakit?" tanya Yuragi dengan nada kekhawatiran.  
"Iya, sedikit sakit sih. Tapi enggak usah khawatir, aku punya masih punya rencana kok" Alvion menjawab dengan senyumnya, tanpa peduli dengan tangan dan kakinya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kehitaman.

Dan haripun tidak terasa sudah menggelap, tidak ada satupun awan yang tampak di atas langit. Lalu ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik pohon. Telingga Alvion memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik, hanya dengan mendengar langkah kaki saja ia sudah bisa menentukan berapa banyak orangnya. "Berhati-hatilah aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku tau kalau jumlahnya hanya seorang" ucap Alvion berbisik di dekat telingga kiri Yuragi.

"Apa dia kuat?" Yuragi bertanya ke Alvion dan menghentikan penyembuhannya.  
"Tekanannya tidak begitu kuat, jadi, kurasa kamu saja sudah bisa mengatasinya"  
"Apa kamu yakin baik-baik saja kalau kutinggal?"  
"Iya-iya, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Sudahlah, cepat sana sambut tamu kita!"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini"  
Yuragi mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu membuka telapaknya.  
_Poof_.  
Ramuan berwarna pink keluar. Ia Meminum ramuan itu.

"Puah, hii! Sepertinya aku harus memperbaiki rasa ramuanku nanti, serius, siapa juga yang mau minum-minuman yang rasanya enggak jelas begini" Yuragi tampak kesal.  
"Heh, mending kamu segera pergi deh, kan bahaya kalau musuh tadi kesini dan mengincarku" ucap Alvion dengan setetes keringat yang muncul di wajahnya.  
"Oh iya, yasudah, aku pergi duluan"

Dengan berhati-hati ia mengambil langkah, masuk kedalam hutan yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh cahaya rembulan, dikarenakan saking lebatnya pepohonan disana. Ia menghilang di dalam gelapnya hutan.

"Wah, ini benar-benar seperti di dunia lain. Mataku sampai tidak bisa beradaptasi meski sudah beberapa menit di sini" Yuragi bergumam. Ia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu mengucapkan "hei, apa kamu mau keluar?"

Suaranya memang pelan, tapi bayangan yang bersembunyi ternyata benar-benar datang.

"**Grhh,** kau tidak sayang nyawa ya?"

Bentuk yang sudah klise, bentuk seorang Undead, tepatnya Bos Undead _'Green Hood'_.

"Aku kira siapa, ternyata cuma seekor Undead?" Yuragi tersenyum kecil. Tubuhnya 1-kali mengeluarkan gelombang sonar mirip seperti kapal selam. _Ting._

_Duar! Kaok, Kaok, Kaok! (burung gagak berterbangan)_

Terlihat Alvion yang duduk bersandar di pohon bersama Hiruka di samping kirinya.  
"Su-suara apa itu? aku jadi khawatir" gumam Alvion penasaran.

Dari belakang ada seorang yang muncul, mengintip sedikit, lalu menyapa.  
"Apa kabar, apa keadaan di sini masih baik?" ucap Yuragi sambil duduk di samping kanan Alvion.  
"Sudah selesai? Secepat itu?" tanya Alvion bingung.  
"Ya, yah. Begitulah, eheheh" ucap Yuragi tersenyum lebar.  
"Serius? Memang orang yang mengawasi kita itu bodoh atau apa sih?" Alvion bertanya lagi.  
"Enggak kok, cuma saat aku memanggilnya keluar, yang keluar malah seekor Undead, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku" jawab Yuragi. Lalu ia menengok ke Hiruka yang pingsan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa perempuan es ini bisa ada di sini?"  
"Oh, sekarang aku ingat apa yang terjadi, Hiruka ini ternyata memiliki '_Pure Gear_' " ucap Alvion.  
"Benarkah? Lalu jenis apa yang dia miliki?" Yuragi bertanya.  
"Umm, aku tidak yakin namanya, tapi itu seperti batu ruby" ucap Alvion. ia mendekat ke Hiruka yang pingsan lalu membuka sedikit bajunya. "Coba lihat ini, batunya menancap di dadanya"  
"Ba-batu yang indah ya..." ucap Yuragi dengan mata berbinar, lalu, secara tidak sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri ingin menyentuh batu ruby itu.

_Plak. _(tangan Yuragi di tampel oleh Alvion)

"Jangan menyentuhnya, batu itu bisa membakarmu tau!"  
"ehehe, begitu ya, maaf-maaf" ucap Yuragi sambil tertawa kecil.

_Kedip-kedip, kedip-kedip._

Hiruka mengedipkan mata beberapa kali melihat dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Alvion, lihat-lihat dia sudah bangun" ucap Yuragi dengan nada bisik-bisik. Alvion menoleh.  
"Oh, selamat malam, apa tubuhmu sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Alvion sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.  
"Saya baik-baik saja" Jawab Hiruka.

Alvion menunjuk ke batu merah di dada Hiruka. "Itu-itu Pure Gear kan?"  
_"Eeh? kenapa bajuku terbuka?" _Hiruka membatin, mengaitkan bajunya lalu menutup diri karena malu.  
"Kenapa kamu harus malu, di sini kan enggak ada laki-laki?" tanya Alvion.  
_"Enggak ada?" , _"Jadi kamu bukan laki-laki ya?" Hiruka tanya balik ke Alvion.  
"Ya bukanlah! Aku ini perempuan tulen!" ucap Alvion sambil menahan kesal sampai keluar urat di kepalanya.

_pok. pok. _

Yuragi menepuk-nepuk punggung Alvion.  
"Makanya lain kali rambutnya di panjangin, kalau pendek kan memang jadi mirip laki-laki" tutur Yuragi.  
"Huuh! Rambutku pendek kan bukan karena mauku sendiri, ini karena pengaruh sihir mereka berdua " Kesal Alvion sambil menyentuh-nyentuh rambutnya sendiri.  
"iya-iya aku tau.." ucap Yuragi. Ia memposisikan diri tepat di samping Alvion.

Hiruka yang baru sadar itu tampak kebingungan, sepertinya dia masih belum mendapat kembali ingatannya. "Maaf, sebenarnya kalian berdua ini siapa?"

"Apa dia sedang hilang ingatan?" Alvion berbisik ke Yuragi.  
"Ya kurasa begitu" Yuragi membalas bisikan Alvion.

"_Fiuh, untunglah, walau wajahnya polos begini, aku tau kalau ada kekuatan mengerikan di dalam dirinya. Bahkan perasaan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu masih bisa kurasakan" _batin Alvion dengan senyumnya yang setengah-setengah.

Alvion dan Yuragi berdiri berdampingan, berada di depan Hiruka yang masih duduk bersandar sambil menutup diri.  
"Umm.. aku Alvion, dan ini Yuragi" Alvion menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk Yuragi.  
"Salam kenal ya" ucap Yuragi dengan nada ceria.  
"A-aku Hiruka. Jadi, kita sekarang berada dimana?"  
"Kita sedang berada di dalam hutan dekat _Snow Town_" jawab Alvion.

Lebih jelasnya mereka ber-tiga berada di tempat bekas penebangan pohon yang berbentuk lingkaran, dimana cahaya bulan menerangi mereka.

'Konflik di kota yang tertutup salju abadi ini akhirnya selesai, tapi-tapi? Bagaimana keadaan Noire, saat mimpi ilusi saat itu. Keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan, apa itu pertanda buruk? Atau hanya sekedar mimpi?'

* * *

arikuloli : "yah, bagaimana kalau keadaan Noire di ceritakan saat chapter selanjutnya?"  
arikuloli : "ya-ya?"  
_krik* krik* krik*_  
arikuloli : "hiks, ya udah deh. ini aku ada Quote"

_Qoute this day :_

Seseorang menjadi pelupa itu karena terlalu sering membuang ingatannya.  
-arikuloli-


	43. Chapter 36

Chapter : 36

Keadaan Snow Town mulai membaik tampak banyak sekali _toy _di sana sini yang bekerja sama membangun kembali kota mereka yang rusak parah karena sebuah pertarungan. Robot manusia salju, rusa mekanik, si kerudung merah, dan para muskeeter semuanya bersatu menjadi satu kesatuan.

"Oooi! Kau yang di sana sudah selesai!?" Shido berteriak ke rusa mekanik yang sedang memasang jendela rumah kue.

Si rusa menoleh lalu mengganguk.

"Okay, kerja bagus semuanya, dan sekarang waktunya kalian semua untuk beristirahat"

Para mainan yang mendengar intruksi tersebut langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan serentak berjalan, berkumpul ke arah Shido berdiri.

"Hei? Bukannya mereka kehabisan tenaga?" Mitsuki membisikkan itu di telingga Shido.  
"Ya mungkin saja pusat tenaga yang memberikan mereka tenaga sudah di perbaiki" Shido melihat banyak mainan yang berjejer rapih di depannya.  
"Dari mana kamu tahu itu?"  
"Entahlah"

Sedang di sisi lain, agak jauh di belakang Shido dan Mitsuki yang berdiri bersebelahan. Terlihat seorang yang sangat-sangat-sangat kelelahan karena menarik gerobak berisi penuh dengan suku cadang mainan (makanan untuk _toy_)

"Bibi Mitsuki, Paman Shido, aku sudah capek sekali! rasanya seper-sepertinya nyawaku ngambek terus pergi ninggalin tubuhku" Axel mengeluh dengan keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.  
"Jangan mengeluh! Perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh dan pasti akan semakin berbahaya, kalau kau belum cukup kuat, kau mungkin saja bisa terbunuh hanya karena beberapa _Undead_ biasa"

Mitsuki yang sedang memilah-milah suku cadang.  
"Kenapa kita tidak membiarkan axel istirahat dulu? Inikan sudah waktunya?"Mitsuki berucap dengan suku cadang yang ia mainkan (melempar ke atas lalu di tangkap)

"Iya nih sudah 10 kali aku bolak-balik membawa beban berat" tambah Axel.  
"Kalau kau menyerah di latihan lapisan ke-1, mau jadi apa kau nantinya hah?" ucap Shido.  
"Kenapa dia harus latihan? Jujur saja kalau kamu takut dengan kekuatannya" sanggah Mitsuki sembari merangkul Axel dari samping.

"Terserah, aku pergi dulu.. jaa nee" ucap Shido dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. Dia berjalan menjauh.  
"Eh, tunggu dulu paman Shido " Axel berteriak.  
Shido memegang topi bundarnya dan menunduk, lalu dengan senyum sinis dia mengucapkan "Kau mau latihan memaksakan diri? Sudahlah jangan melakukan hal _klise_ yang dilakukan oleh pahlawan, lakukan hal lain yang biasa yang kaulakukan saja. Lagipula aku juga ada urusan di tempat lain"

Mitsuki berada jauh di belakang, sendirian melayani para _toy _yang ingin makan di waktu istirahat. "Yang mau pengisian tenaga kesinilah! Mumpung masih banyak persediaan"  
Sedang Axel masih melamun, melihat Shido yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan sana (melangkahkan kan di atas tanah bersalju)

"Sudah jangan melamum terus" Suara Mitsuki membuyarkan lamunan Axel.  
"A-apa?"  
"Ini makan! Kalau kamu tidak mau kelaparan" Mitsuki menyodorkan sepiring makanan.  
"Serius? Ini kan suku cadang buat mainan-mainan itu" Setetes keringat muncul di wajah.  
"Makan gak? Makan gak?" Ancam Mitsuki dengan jangkar yang di _charge_.  
"Yaelah, iya-iya aku makan.." Meski wajah Axel memucat pasi, dia tetap saja mengambilnya.

Akhirnya remaja 15 tahunan itu pun melahap besi-besi suku cadang sampai habis. Dan beberapa jam sudah berlalu tapi dia masih terus saja berada di toilet umum.

"AHHHH! SUSAH KELUARR!"

_arikuloli : Yare-yare, jangan tiru adegan di atas ya anak-anak._ **Serius.**

* * *

[ Di hutan dekat Snow Town ]

"Nnn.. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Mitsuki memasang eskpresi ragu-ragu.

Terlihat 3 perempuan yang berdiri berjejer menghadap ke arah yang sama. Ke arah kegelapan yang menelan pepohonan di sana.

"Bagaimana apa?"  
"Ke-ke-kenapa disini sangat dingin, huhuh.. huhuhu" ucap Hiruka sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.  
"Bukannya kamu ini bisa menggunakan kekuatan untuk membatasi hal seperti itu?" Alvion bertanya.  
"Ke-kekuatan apa?"  
"Ga jadi deh, lupain aja"

Obrolan singkat dimana mereka tidak memandang satu sama lain, hanya berdiri tegap di malam yang dingin ini.

"_Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.."_ batin Mitsuki.

Pepohonan di depan mereka bergetar. Itu mendekat, hanya ada suara langkah kaki besar, _seekor __**Monster?**_Tampak berbagai jenis burung terbang ketakutan, begitu pula dengan semua hewan yang tinggal di dalam hutan, bahkan para Predator pun juga ikut melarikan diri.

"Su-suara apa itu?" ucap Hiruka tergagap juga khawatir.

Lalu saat 4 mata merah itu terlihat, masing-masing 2 di kanan dan 2 di kiri. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? _Bukannya lawan mereka hanyalah mimpir buruk yang di bawakan oleh seorang saja, tapi kenapa kengerian seperti ini masih terus berlanjut, malah semakin buruk. Mata mereka bertiga penuh dengan rasa takut, gelisah, dan putus asa, semua itu bercampur dan memberikan kelumpuhan pada sistem saraf mereka.

"_A-a-apa ini?"_ Yuragi terheran dengan tekanan yang di rasakannya.  
_"Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah makhluk ini memiliki itu juga!" _batin Alvion dengan sedikit keringat yang keluar di wajahnya.  
Tapi lain hal dengan Hiruka, perempuan yang kehilangan ingatannya itu ketakutan, sangat ketakutan! Sampai pikiran, dan bahkan hatinya untuk berkatapun membeku.

Terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak hanya karena monster bermulut 3 di depan sana, Gigi-gigi tajam yang masih di hiasi dengan rona merah kental yang ada di mulut, di dada, dan di perutnya.

"**TEMPER!"**

Suara keras itu terdengar jelas keluar dari mulut si monster.

"Kita harus lari! Cepatlah!" Yuragi memanggil, setelah ia sudah menyiapkan portalnya.

Alvion secara reflek langsung menarik Hiruka dan berlari masuk ke dalam portal. Mereka berdua sudah di sana, tapi saat Alvion melihat ke pintu masuk portal, ia melihat temannya yang hanya menunjukkan setengah wajahnya, _sedikit menoleh_.

"Yuragi! Kenapa kau malah diam di sana!?" dari nadanya, Alvion terlihat sangat khawatir.

Tapi Cyber Medic itu malah tersenyum lalu mengucapkan dua kata yang sama sekali tidak terdengar, dan saat itu.. Matanya yang jernih meneteskan air mata, entah itu air mata kesedihan, atau mungkin air mata bahagia?

Tetesan pertama menyentuh tanah hutan, memberikan jeda saat tangan besar yang seperti kuku-kuku besar itu menamparnya dari samping.

Alvion tahu kalau serangan seperti itu akan memberikan dampak yang sangat fatal sekali, atau mungkin hanya sekali tepuk untuk membunuh. Jadi dia berlari ke sana, berniat menolong seseorang yang sebenarnya adalah saudara sedarah yang satu-satunya ia miliki.

_Terlambat. _

Padahal hanya sedikit lagi tangannya mencapai Cyber Medic di depannya. _Menyelamatkannya._

Tubuh perempuan yang lemah, dia itu hanyalah seorang perawat, spesialis penyembuh yang saat itu mampu menolong orang-orang, bahkan yang sudah sekarat sekalipun. _Sayangnya,_ Monster itu berhasil. Memercikkan sesuatu yang baunya menyengat.

"_Ti-tidak mungkin?" _Detak jantung Alvion seakan terhenti, saat di wajahnya ternodai oleh warna tabu.

Kekuatan untuk mempertahankan portal itu menghilang, _portal itu langsung tertutup._

* * *

Quote This Day :

"Bila pohon terakhir telah ditebang, tetes air terakhir telah tercemar, dan ikan terakhir telah ditangkap, barulah manusia sadar bahwa uang tidak bisa dimakan"

-Suku Indian Cree-


	44. Simple Summary

Halaman ini merupakan summary singkat dari chapter-chapter yang ada di fanfic Fate, tapi bukan Fate/Stay Night, bukan juga Fate/Stay Night kembang api, ini Fate Earth and Citadel.. emang rada mirip dan genre nya juga trhiller.. malah men skill ke gore.

* * *

Chapter 1 (New) : Di dimensi lain, yakni citadel.. citadel yang hancur setelah pertarungan antar 3 Leader Faction. Dan Necro anak dari tanah kegelapan itu, bermimpi untuk melanjutkan impian ayahnya.. tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Fake Demon) : Hiruka, putri dari kerajaan Orde yang bertemu takdirnya, takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Axel bocah 15 tahun yang wajahnya pas-pasan, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya.. Hiruka tiba-tiba saja langsung jatuh hati.

* * *

Chapter 3 (While Sadism) : Kengerian yang sementara dari dua pasangan Hazama, Yoshina dan Shido.. Mereka berduel dengan dua kakak beradik, Mitsuki dan Ryuji. Chapter 3 ini di bagi menjadi dua part, tentang Mitsuki vs Yoshina dan Ryuji vs Shido.

Chapter 3 (Gasai Yuno) : Berhubung pas masa lalu aku suka nonton ini, jadi kepikiran si cewek yandere Gasai, ya intinya dia jadi penggangu pertarungannya Ryuji vs Shido.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Bold) : Sebenarnya dulu aku ini bingung '-' .. dialog dari Exo dan Necro, dan karena saat itu keasyikan maen Dragon kota, dan Dapet Pure Dragon, jadilah Item Gear dari Lost Saga versi baru, namanya Pure Gear. Dan ini List Pure Gear yang sudah ditemukan..

1\. Green Bracelet alias _Seed's_ : Gelang hijau yang di beri oleh monster Druid dari Dungeon pertama di Lost Saga.

2\. Blue Ring alias _Crhono_ : Cincin hitam, tapi karena warna hitam nya itu terlalu kuat maka warnanya jadi tampak kebiruan.

3\. Red Stone alias _Scarlet_ : Batu merah yang di tempa oleh seorang ahli dari kerajaan Orde.

4\. Black and Red Crystal alias _Psycho_ : Dua Crystal yang memiliki warna dan kekuatan yang berbeda, dan Pure Gear unik yang akan menyatu pada tubuh orang lain yang disukainya.

5\. White Neklace alias _Glacies_ : Kalung indah berwarna putih yang cara mendapatkannya tidak di ceritakan karena terlalu mudah.

total Pure Gear ada 12, sisanya masih belum kepikiran.. kalau ada ide PM aja ke akun FF ini krik* krik* krik*... pokoknya PM ya jangan sampai enggak, aku maksa nih :v udah lanjut ke next.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Another) : bukan Another yang itu, ini Another yang bercerita tentang masa lalunya Female Exorcist, kak Alvion.. di chapter ini trhiller nya dapet, tapi tidak di sarankan bagi anak polos, karena nati kepolosannya terenggut.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Letter's) : surat misterius yang datangnya mirip anime Mondaiji Tachi, udah itu aja.

Chapter 6 (Noura Continuer) : Noura itu nama Cyber Medic cantik dari masa lampau, tapi ada penerusnya yang bernama Yuragi si manis, Chapter 6 menjadi 2 part karena tokoh utama nya mau mati, aha.. ahaha TawaGelisah*

* * *

Chapter 7 (Druid Meeting) : Perjalanan di teruskan hanya 4 orang saja, karena Yoshina dan Ryuji di tangkap oleh Necro, jadinya sekarang hanya mereka ber-empat, Axel, Alvion, Mitsuki, dan Shido.. judulnya sudah jelas, bertemu dengan Druid.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Unknown Ice) : Ini Es tidak di ketahui? miliknya siapa sih? rese' banget. Kakaknya Hiruka sedang mencari Hiruka sampai ke tanah barat Wild West, lalu menyelamatkan banyak orang dengan cara yang menakjubkan. _Thriller._

* * *

Chapter 9 (Amuse of Dark) : Kegelapan yang menghibur, tokoh baru yang tujuan nantinya masih tidak jelas, seorang perempuan yang memakai baju Gothic Lolita yang manis, namanya Venera dan Boneka yang di pelukannya itu Carolina.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Little Haunt) : Scene pertama akan bercerita ke Venera, dan Scene kedua tentang Axel dkk yang bertemu perempuan cantik polos bernama Noire Neptune, kalau masih belum tau dia itu bikin klepek-klepek siapapun yang melihatnya #Kawaii.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Black Door) : Pintu hitam yang ter-inspirasi dari Penyihir Sensou, pintu yang bisa menembus ruang dan waktu dunia ini, tapi Black Door punya noire akan bertujuan sebagai ujian untuk bertemu sang Snow Princess, bos dari Dungeon kedua di Lost Saga.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Puzzle) : Berfokus ke Shido, si paman yang memiliki Pure Gear Green Bracelet.. dia melawan gumpalan merah melayang yang menyeramkan dan juga kuat!

* * *

Chapter 13 (Red Blood) : Hiruka yang terlalu bernafsu membuat kakaknya kesusahan, kenapa? kalau di sini terlalu rumit mending liat langsung xD. _Thriller. _tapi nanti akan di bumbui dengan game bola voli pantai yang seru, yey!

* * *

Chapter 14 (Painfull Choice) : Pertanyaan dengan jawaban sulit dan aneh, ahaha.. padahal dulu pas aku baca novel Deltora Quest itu bagus banget alur teka-teki nya, terus coba aku buat ulang malah jadi aneh. Soalnya udah lama pas masih kelas 4 SD.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Darkness Emerge) : Ini chapter terparah dengan scene gore dimana-mana, suer deh.. ini cuma imajinasi jadi jangan anggap serius, pokoknya Super Sekali.. Kompor Gas!, tidak dianjurkan bagi bocah ingusan.

* * *

Chapter 16 – 17 (Odd Eyes and Confusion) : Jalan cerita yang normal dari rikkun, dan kekuatan dari Pure Gear _Black Red Crystal. _Juga cerita singkat saat Syn kakaknya Hiruka yang di selamatkan perempuan Puppeter.

* * *

Chapter 18 (False Route) : 1 k Word's pertamaku yang memakai pandangan utama ke Axel, sentuhan Akame ga Kill dimana-mana. Terfokus pada perasaan Axel ke Kakak Alvion. Oh iya, judulnya ter inspirasi dari Anime Adikku tidak mungkin semanis ini!

* * *

Chapter 19 (Waterfall) : Flashback lanjutan dari Chapter sebelumnya, saat Alvion sedang mandi di air terjun.. ini adalah kebetulan yang mainstream, tapi bisa buat senyum-senyum sendiri kaya' orang waras. ehehe.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Date) : Kencan, tapi bukan kencan.. Syn dan Venera hanya sedang jalan-jalan berdua di taman, dan Grey Olivera si Cyborg dkk, mengamatinya dari jauh. Scenenya dari DANSHI KOUKOUSEI NO NICIJHOU! AWW!, wkwkw.. kocak!.

* * *

Chapter 21 (Yuri Poi) : Terlalu absurd, scenenya singkat dan tidak bisa membuat si adik berdiri. lewati.

* * *

Chapter 22 (Au ah di sini gelap) : Rikkun lagi stres, jadi maklum aja ya.. Tapi Guah!, sial kiss nya Axel sama Hiruka gak mesra banget!, kampret.. nyesel ane.

* * *

Chapter 23 (Back Door) : Ikuyo!, akhirnya mereka ber-empat akan keluar dari dimensi lain di dalam Black Door, judulnya simpel ya _Pintu Kembali._

* * *

Chapter 24 (Aku ingin jadi bakpao) : Malu-maluin dah, cerita utama aja belum selesai woi!, maap yah.. lanjut gan!

* * *

Chapter 25 (Arc'h) : Ini interaksi yang terasa dari 2 orang, Si perempuan Misterius yang berada di penjara, dengan Nite seorang dari pengawal kerajaan Legiun _'Life', _coba aja.. siapa tau bisa buat referensi bicara sama cewek ahaha..

* * *

Chapter 26 (Code) : iih, judulnya ga nyambung deh, tapi ya.. aku jelaskan sedikit, saat Axel dan kawan-kawan baru saja keluar dari Black Door, Keadaan malah semakin rumit dengan aneh nya tingkah laku Noire.. Lanjutan Scene ini masih belum diketahui.

* * *

Chapter 27 (All path, Legiun Side) : Venera bercerita ke Syn tentang seseorang dari mimpinya yang akan membawa kehancuran, setelah itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mencari orang itu untuk memastikan dia bukan ancaman yang serius.

* * *

Chapter 28 (Life Member) : perkenalan dari anggota Life yang keren, nikmati dan pahami. IYKWIM.

* * *

Chapter 29 – 33 (Greil Forest) : ah kalau ini rikkun ga bisa banyak komen, liat aja sendiri.. pendek banget kok hehehe.

* * *

Note : Halaman ini akan terus di update, tapi letaknya akan berada di bawah sendiri. Salam hangat dari Rikkun :D Kalau dari summary-summary tadi ada yang menarik sekiranya agan mengkliknya di list judul.. dan mungkin me review nya juga. Sesungguhnya semua itu ada balasannya.. kok malah pidato? Ja nee~


End file.
